Forever Entwined
by hartfelt
Summary: It's a new year. Will the rangers get to enjoy their day off?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Well, you know how this goes. I don't own the characters, I just wish I did. All I own is the story idea.  
  
A/N: This is my own view on how things should have gone on when Billy leaves for Aquitar. If you don't like it, let me know. If you do like it, then let me know. This is my first fic so let me know what you think. I am open to suggestions as to how you would like the story to progress. I won't necessary use them but I am open to the ideas! Read and review, please! I want your honest opinions as to what you think.  
  
  
  
He stared at the paper. I can't believe I am actually doing this! He thought. Kim told him he should let her know before he left. He looked at what he had just written and put his pen down. He had just written his first love note, to a girl he has loved from the moment they became friends. All thanks to Kim. Here he was, about to leave home for another planet while she was in another country. He couldn't leave without letting her know about his feelings. If he stayed, he would never be able to live a normal life. The only help he could get was on Aquitar.  
  
He double-checked everything he had written before folding it up and sticking it in the envelope. It had to be just perfect. She was the one that helped him get through to all the pother rangers and make them understand Alpha's scientific speech. After all, he didn't win all those science fairs by nerves and looks! Billy sighed. Just thinking about leaving her on this planet while he travels billions of light years away brought tears to his eyes. Her long black hair and her bronzed skin always seemed to show off her radiant smile and exquisite personality. So soft, yet so strong. She was always there for him and he knew she wouldn't be able to stand not being able to contact him. Hopefully this letter will give her some comfort and strength to get her through it all. He thought. After writing to them in Geneva, Jason got all three of them together to say goodbye to their friend. They also talked about his trip. As they sat talking, Trini remembered she had to back in her room by curfew so she had to go very shortly. She sounded sad to Billy although he could tell she was trying to cover it up. She wished him a safe trip. Then made him promise to come back once in a while to visit. He remembered that call so well. After Trini had left for her room, Jason and Zack asked him what he was gonna do about her. They knew he liked her and they also knew that she liked him. After talking to him about it, the two of them finally got him to agree to write her another letter before he leaves, telling her how he feels about her. She didn't think anyone saw but Jason and Zack noticed the picture Trini carried around with her all the time. It wasn't of her best friend. It was of her best male friend, the one she loves.  
  
When Billy said his goodbyes, he hung up his phone and leaned against the back of his chair. He didn't know what to do. There was only one person who could help him now. Kim was her best friend and the only one who knew how to get to Trini. That was yesterday. Today was the day he got the help he needed. He will remember this day for as long as he can remember things. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers or anything associated with them. I only own the story.  
  
AN: I totally turned the way my story was going to head but the lousy first chapter is staying. I tried to make these chapters better than my first so stick with me if you like them and let me know if they are better. Thanks to ScarletDeva for beta reading this for me. I hope you all like it. As always please read and review.  
  
AN: I am putting in more interaction between characters and this story will not exactly follow the show. I am putting things into my own time frame. Kim is still going to train for the Pan Globals but gets hurt so she stays in Angel Grove until she graduates. She is training in Angel Grove with a friend of the Coach. "words like these are spoken" while these are thoughts  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Kim sat down next to Billy to eat her lunch. I'm glad Jase agreed to let me talk to Billy instead of himself. Something was wrong and she wasn't going to let Billy finish lunch until he told her what it is. "Billy, are you ok? You haven't been yourself lately."  
  
"Huh?" He wasn't paying much attention to Kim. Why would Zack say that if it weren't true? Could Trini actually like me more than she let on? "Sorry Kim, what did you say?"  
  
" I said that you haven't been yourself lately. I am not going to let you go anywhere until you tell me what is going on!" His worried expression told her he had been thinking of something. "What happened yesterday that has you so worried?"  
  
Billy's stared at her wide-eyed for a second before collecting his thoughts. She really does know me as well as Trini " Well, I was talking to Trini and Zack last night. After Trini headed for her room, Zack told me a few things that kinda rattled me. I can't seem to get them out of my head."  
  
"Well, why don't you tell me what he said. I spoke to Trini last night too. Maybe I can help you sort through whatever Zack said." If this is about what I hope it is about, then I can certainly help!   
  
"I don't know Kim, it was personal. I don't know if you could help." Billy actually thought she could but felt like he should talk to Jason first. Unfortunately Kim had told Jason she needed to talk to him alone. I wish Jase hadn't given in to Kim's wanting to talk to me alone! We always eat lunch together.   
  
Kim rolled her eyes. "C'mon Billy. The only time I have seen you like this is when you left for your grandmother's and couldn't say goodbye to Trini!" She knew what his problem was as soon as his head shot up to look her in the eyes. " That's it isn't it? You want to see her again before leaving don't you?"  
  
" That is affirmative, Kim. I wanted to tell her I would miss her and that I..." He paused and thought about how he could tell Kim what he felt. Her smile let him know that she would not make it a big deal. "Well, I just wanted to tell her how I feel about her."  
  
Kim smiled. " And just how do you feel about her, Billy?" He was walking into the plan that was already forming in her mind.  
  
" Well, I guess, I love her. I always have." Billy could feel the tears forming and couldn't hold them back. " I may be gone for years and she will never know the truth."  
  
Kim smiled again and put her arms around him in one of her usual comforting hugs. " You don't know how long I have waited for you to tell me that! It's ok Billy. You can still tell her."  
  
Billy was shocked. "W-what do you mean? How did you know?" He thought he had hidden it well. After all, Trini never acted differently towards him.  
  
Kim laughed and smiled. "Billy, I am her best friend and I am one of your best friends. We all knew you liked her. Well, except for Trini. So, you gonna tell her after school or not?"  
  
" How can I tell her? She is in Geneva…" Billy thought about teleporting but they weren't allowed to use that for personal matters.  
  
Kim laughed again. "Ring. Ring. Hello?" Kim raised her hand up to her face as if it were a phone. "Call her Billy."  
  
Billy's eyes went wide. How can I be so stupid? " Of course, I forgot all about that. But I don't think I can do it alone. Could you help before your practice?"  
  
Kim smiled. "Of course Billy but I don't have practice tonight. I am meeting Corinne for yogurt at 5 though."  
  
"Okay then, we can meet outside the office right after school and go to my house to call her." Billy was starting to get anxious. What if she doesn't feel the same way?   
  
" Okay Billy, and don't worry about it. I know her. If she doesn't feel the same way, she will still be your friend." She could see the worry in his face. The sound of the lunch bell made her stand and gather her things. Time for more stupid classes!   
  
Billy smiled. "You're right Kim." They walked out of the cafeteria and started heading their separate directions. As she turned to leave, he called to her. " Kim, thank you."  
  
Kim smiled. " No problem Billy. I just want to see you happy again." She turned and headed to her next class.  
  
As Billy turned to head in the other direction, he bumped into someone. " Oh, sorry, I wasn't paying attention. Are you ok?"  
  
The guy stared at him. " B-Billy? Billy Cranston?"  
  
Billy was confused. He wasn't THAT popular in school! This guy looked somewhat familiar though. " Yeah, do I know you? I don't think I have seen you around here before?"  
  
The guy laughed. " Well, my dad got transferred here and this is my first day. Remember that science camp you went to when you stayed with your grandmother?" That should refresh his memory!   
  
Billy was shocked. " Alex? Alex Warren?"  
  
" Yep, that's me! No time to talk right now though. I am trying to find Advanced Chem. Do you know where it is? I got too far ahead for regular chem."  
  
Billy laughed. " Yeah, I am headed there now. I guess we both got too advanced in science because of that science camp huh?"  
  
Alex laughed as he followed Billy to their class. "In fact, here is my schedule if you could tell me where they are as well."  
  
As Billy looked at the sheet, he smiled. They had all their afternoon classes together. " Just stay with me cause I have the same afternoon schedule."  
  
Alex was astounded. "Really? Wow. I guess moving out here really is going to change things!" As Alex grabbed for the handle to open the door, he glanced at Billy. Uh oh, I wasn't supposed to tell anyone!   
  
Billy stared at Alex. " What do you mean it will change things?"  
  
Alex sighed and pulled out a stone from his pocket. "It has to do with this. Something that someone told me before we moved here is coming true. I will tell you about it during our study hall."  
  
"Ok, but make sure you don't let anyone else know about it. The Power Rangers are in this town and there is evil everywhere." Something was going on and Billy had to talk to Zordon after he talked to Trini. This may have something to do with that object I found in the park this weekend. They are the same shape, the same color, and they have the same animal engraved on them.   
  
Alex smiled. "Yeah, I heard about that. Your gram told me about them, how you were doing, and kept me informed about things." Alex then followed Billy into their class. He had so much he wanted to tell Billy but it would have to wait. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers or anything associated with them. I only own the story and any new characters I introduce.  
  
AN: This chapter has a few surprises in it as to Alex's stone but it won't all come out. As usually though, "these words are spoken" and these are thoughts. Also, thanks to Wild-Melody for being my Beta. Together with ScarletDeva, she really helped me with this story.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Where is Billy? I told him to meet me here after school! Kim paced back and forth in front of the school office watching for Billy. There he is, but I don't remember seeing that guy around here before. He must be the new guy Corinne was talking about in Gym. "Hey Billy."  
  
"Hi Kim." Billy turned to the guy who was standing next to him. " This is my friend Alex. He's the guy who I hung around with at Science Camp."  
  
Kim stared wide-eyed at Alex. " That was you who stayed out here that one week?" She couldn't believe he was out here. "What are you doing out here now?"  
  
Alex laughed. "As I told Billy after lunch, my dad got transferred out here. And I have something to ask Zordon whenever I meet him."  
  
Kim was shocked. "H-how did you know about him?" She glared at Billy. " Nobody is supposed to know about him."  
  
Alex saw the look Kim gave Billy. " It's ok Kim, Billy didn't tell me. Zorean told me about him. She said Zordon was her brother. It has something to do with this." He pulled the stone out of his pocket.  
  
Kim looked at the stone and looked at Billy. " Billy, does this mean we aren't going to do what we had planned to do? You really should."  
  
Billy sighed. "Actually, Alex has some stuff to do after school, so we still are. Then we can go see Zordon while you go with Corinne."  
  
Alex looked at his watch. " Well, I got to get going or I'll be late. I told my mom I would be home right after school. See you later Kim."  
  
Billy turned to Alex. " I will call you later Alex, after Kim and I are done." Billy turned to Kim after Alex walked out the door. "Ready Kim?  
  
"Absolutely!" Kim had a plan that would get her home in time to get ready to meet Corinne if it worked. Billy, you and Trini had better hold on to your hats cause Hurricane Kim is on the loose!   
  
After the short drive to Billy's house, Kim and Billy dropped their bags on his desk. "We can use the phone in my room since that is where I am most comfortable." Billy sat down at his desk while Kim sat on the bed.  
  
Kim grabbed the phone and looked at Billy. "You want me to call her or do you want me to let you talk to her first?"  
  
Billy was too nervous. He stood up and headed to the door. "You can talk to her first Kim, if you don't mind. I'll go get us some drinks."  
  
"Okay Billy, if that's what you want." Kim was actually glad she got the chance to talk to Trini first. Now to see if Trini will play into my hands as well! Kim dialed Trini's number and waited for her to pick up.  
  
"Hello? This is Trini."  
  
"Trini, it's me." Kim could hear the sadness in Trini's voice. She is going to freak when she finds out what I have in store for her.   
  
"Kim? What are you up to?" Trini was glad to hear Kim's voice. "I thought you were going to be at the mall with Corinne or one of the other gymnasts."  
  
" I won't be meeting her till 5. Right now though I wanted to talk to you about something." Kim hoped that Trini would fall for her plan.  
  
"Oh really? What about Kim?" Trini heard a little bit of worry in Kim's voice. "What are you worried about?"  
  
"Trini, do you still love Billy? She heard Billy downstairs in the kitchen so she knew it was safe to ask.  
  
Trini was surprised. "Yes, why do you want to know Kim?" Could Billy actually miss me as much as I miss him?   
  
Kim could hear Billy slowly coming up the steps. " I was just wondering because he is leaving tomorrow and I know you haven't gotten to talk to him lately. I was just wondering if you wanted me to tell him anything for you."  
  
Out in the hall Billy stopped to take a breath. He could feel himself getting dizzy again. Now is not the time to pass out! I have to at least get these drinks to the desk! Billy slowly started towards his room again.  
  
Kim heard Billy right outside the room. " Hey Trini, hold on a second. Someone wants to talk to you."  
  
Trini heard the excitement in Kim's voice. " Who? I suppose Tommy is there with you in your bedroom?" She hadn't gotten to tease Kim like this in a long time.  
  
Kim laughed. " No, actually his heart belongs to you Trini." Kim turned to where Billy was standing in the doorway gasping for air. She watched as the glasses slipped from Billy's hand as he passed out. "NO!"  
  
"Kim? What's going on? Who is there with you?" Trini heard some glass break somewhere near Kim. Suddenly she heard Kim scream and drop the phone. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: As always, I don't own the Power Rangers or anything associated with them. I only own this story and the few new characters I added in.  
  
AN: Just so you don't get confused, Kim did get hurt when she fell from the balance beam and did turn her powers over to Kat. Jason however gave the Gold powers back to Trey and got a medallion from him that allowed him to hold the powers of the Blue Ranger since Billy couldn't have any powers.  
  
AN: As usual, "these are spoken" and these are thoughts. And thanks to my beta's for reading these chapters for me. They know who they are.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"NO! Billy!" Kim ran to where Billy had passed out at the door. She tapped her communicator and contacted Zordon. " Zordon, Billy has passed out again, I need some help."  
  
"I'm sorry Kim, all the rangers are busy right now with another monster." Zordon was worried. Alpha needs to stay here to help monitor the battle but Kim needs someone!   
  
Kim thought about Trini. " Um, Zordon, I think I know someone who can help. I have Trini on the phone, if it is ok with you." She glanced to where the phone was dangling from the corner of Billy's desk. Please say yes!   
  
Zordon thought it over and finally agreed. "Kimberly, I will consent to your wish. Please inform Trini of your intentions."  
  
"Yes! Thank you Zordon!" Kim ran to the phone. "Trini, I'm sorry but I have to go. I actually need you to hang up so Zordon can teleport you here."  
  
"Kim, you are scaring me. Why is Zordon teleporting me to your house?" She didn't know what was going on but she had the feeling it wasn't good.  
  
"I'll tell you when you get here." Kim hung up the phone.  
  
Trini barely managed to set the phone on its cradle before she felt herself being teleported. When she reached her destination, she realized they weren't in Kim's bedroom. "Ok Kim, what is…" she trailed off when she saw her friend kneeling next to Billy's unconscious body. "Oh my god! Billy!"  
  
Kim looked to see Trini staring at Billy in shock. " Um, Trini, I need some help over here."  
  
Trini ran to help Kim drag Billy over to where he could sit up against his bed. " Ok, now tell me what happened. Is this because of his condition?" She could feel the tears forming.  
  
Kim sighed. "Well, it IS from his condition but he usually wakes up within a few minutes." She ran out to the hall closet and got the mop, broom, and dustpan to clean up the glass and juice Billy had been bringing up. "But right now I am going to take this glass and toss it. I'll be right back."  
  
Trini watched Kim take the broken glass to the trashcan. I hope she hurries cause I don't know what her and Alpha do when this happens. As Kim came back into the room, Trini saw Billy move his arm. " I think he is starting to wake up."  
  
Kim smiled. " Well, I will go get some juice for him." As she headed out the door, Kim caught a glimpse of a smile on Trini's face. Well, if all goes well, I will be able to go as soon as I get them something to drink.   
  
Trini saw Billy smile but then watched as it turned to a scared look. Oh god, what is happening? Hmm, maybe he is having a dream. She watched as Billy moved his head and slowly opened his eyes. "Hey blueboy." She loved calling him by his nickname that Jason gave him.  
  
Billy turned to look at who had just spoken to him. When he saw who it was, he bolted to his feet. "Um, hi Trini. What are you doing here?"  
  
Trini smiled. "Hi? That's all you can say after you passed out and scared Kim out of her mind? Not to mention that she asked Zordon to teleport me here to help her!" Speaking of which, what is taking Kim so long with that juice?   
  
Billy looked at his shoes. "Sorry Trini. I thought it was a dream until I looked up and saw you." He felt his face get red. Wow, I have never been that forward before! " I, uh, I guess I missed you."  
  
Trini smiled through the tears forming. "You did? Well, I guess I missed you too Billy." I can't stand being this close and not do anything. Trini gave Billy a hug.  
  
Billy was shocked. Now what do I do? Billy put his arms around Trini and hugged her back. "I'll miss you when I am gone. By the way, where did Kim go?"  
  
Trini pulled away and looked towards the door. Kim had set 2 glasses of juice on Billy's desk and was walking out with her backpack. That little sneak! " Um, she went to get us some juice. It looks like she isn't coming back though."  
  
Billy followed her gaze to the two glasses on his desk and noticed that Kim's bag was gone. " Well, I guess that leaves the two of us then." I'll have to remember to thank Kim later.   
  
Trini smiled. Well I guess it's back to Geneva for me! "Well, I guess that I should get going if everything's ok now."  
  
Billy sighed. "Actually, I need to talk to you. If that is ok with you."  
  
Trini took a few steps back from Billy. "You do? What about?"  
  
He sighed again. As he motioned for her to sit down, he took a seat at his desk. When she was seated in front of his mirrored closet, he began. " I actually have a problem with a girl. I would ask Kim but this girl acts a lot like you always have." I hope that she won't see through this lie.   
  
Trini felt her heart skip. She acts like I do? This is going to be weird. Was Kim right about him liking me? "Um, ok. What is the problem?"  
  
Billy took a deep breath and tried to think of something to tell her. "Well, I like her but she is in a town that I don't get to visit too often. I want to tell her how I feel but we are such close friends that I don't want to ruin our friendship. Especially if she doesn't feel the same way."  
  
Trini felt tears starting to well up. "Well, have you tried to talk to her about it?" What am I saying! I haven't tried talking to him about it so why would he? Kim must be right!   
  
Billy shook his head. " I am afraid to because I am going to be leaving tomorrow. I don't know if she would wait for me to get back or if she even feels the same way! Plus, what if I don't make it back?"  
  
Trini was shocked. "Don't ever say that Billy! You have faced so much that I know you would try to fight anything that comes along to hurt you or your friends. If she is as good of a friend as you say she is, then she will still be your friend no matter what." I will wait for you!   
  
Billy looked at Trini's teary eyes and knew what he had to do. He stood up, walked over to her, and sat down next to her. He smiled as he thought about what he was going to say. "Thank you Trini, I know exactly what to say now."  
  
Trini smiled. "Glad I could help. I want you to be happy." All you have to do is ask me. "You, of all people, deserve that because you have done so much for others."  
  
Billy looked at her face. God she is so beautiful when she smiles. "Would you like to hear what I want to tell her? Since you two are so much alike, I know you would react the same way she would." Now is the time to tell her, I know it is.   
  
Trini smiled. "Sure, anything for you Billy." So, now is the time for the truth to come out! Let's see what he has to say.   
  
Out in the hall, Kim stood listening to their whole conversation. Well, well, my plan worked perfectly. She smiled as she walked down the steps and out the front door.  
  
Billy took another deep breath as he prepared himself for the speech of his life. Here goes nothing! 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: As usual, I don't own the Power Rangers. This story however is mine.  
  
AN: Nothing new to report here. "These are spoken", these are thoughts, and *these are written*. Also, thanks to W-M and SD for helping me with a few things for this story. You know who you are.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Billy took Trini's hand and looked her in the eyes. "Trini, when I met you, I felt my whole life change. I found someone who actually understood me and liked me for who I was." He watched as she smiled and looked at their hands. "Even though I seemed to have an interest in other girls, I could only picture myself happy with you by my side."  
  
Trini felt the tears forming in her eyes. " You really mean that Billy? I always thought you were waiting for the right girl."  
  
Billy smiled. "I was. I was waiting for you. We have been through so much that I thought I would never get a chance to be alone with you, until you came back from Geneva."  
  
"But why didn't you tell me before I left? I would have listened to you." Trini knew that he was shy. But why not do it when saying goodbye?   
  
Billy looked at his feet. " I know you would have but you would be gone for a year or more. I didn't want to say something and then find out later that you or I had met someone else." He looked at Trini and saw the tears running down her cheeks. "What's wrong?"  
  
Trini couldn't stop the tears, nor did she try. "I'm sorry Billy. I should have listened to Kim. She knew how you felt and told me that you needed time to think things through." Kim is going to get me for telling him.   
  
Billy was confused. "Time to think what through?"  
  
Trini laughed as she wiped her tears away. "Anything that has to do with girls. She said your little dino brain was taking over your genius human brain when it came to girls."  
  
Billy smiled. Kim always loved teasing me about that mental difference! Well, if Trini can tease me about it, then I can play her little game. "That may be true but my wolf side is much more of a crafty genius."  
  
Trini smiled as a thought came into her head. "Don't wolves and dogs hate cats?" She winked at him before standing up and walking toward his door.  
  
Billy was shocked. What does she mean by that? Then he remembered Trini's yellow Saber-toothed tiger. He got up and ran to stop her from leaving.  
  
When Billy ran in front of her and closed his door, Trini smiled. "What's the matter wolf-boy, afraid to let the cat out of the bag?"  
  
Billy smiled at her teasing. Two can play at this game! "For your information, I hate cats. I prefer to chase tigers." He grabbed Trini and pushed her up against his door.  
  
Trini gasped. He's never acted this way before! "You prefer tigers huh? Well, I happen to know one that could tear you to pieces."  
  
Billy laughed. "I'll have to take my chances." He cupped her face in his hands and pressed his lips to hers.  
  
Trini moaned in delight. "I hope you know that I happen to love wolves," she whispered. After he pulled back from hearing those words, she pulled him back in for a deeper, longer, more passionate kiss.  
  
After pulling away for air, Billy looked at Trini. "You love wolves huh? Well, I love tigers." He smiled and put his arms around her waist. " And I love you."  
  
Trini smiled through her reforming tears. " Billy, I have loved you since the day we met. " She put her arms around his neck and gave him a hug, pulling him tightly up against herself.  
  
Billy hugged her back. "I'm really going to miss you while I'm gone."  
  
Trini sighed. "I'll miss you too. Promise me that you will let me know how you are doing and when you will be coming home?"  
  
Billy nodded. I promise. I won't let my tiger down." In fact, I have special plans for her while I am away.   
  
Trini looked at her watch. "I hate to break this up but my roommate will be back in 30 minutes."  
  
Billy sighed. Yeah, and I still have to take Alex to see Zordon. He had an idea. " But we still have a few minutes left." He said as he got up and walked over to his desk.  
  
"What do you have in mind?" Trini could tell Billy was thinking of something as he got something out of his desk drawer.  
  
Billy looked at his camera. If something happens to me while I am gone, I want her to have something to remember me by. "Well, I want to give you something before I go."  
  
"A picture?" Trini saw the camera in Billy's hand. Why does he want to give me a picture? "I already have a picture of you Billy."  
  
Billy set the camera on his desk and aimed it at his bed. Perfect. "I want to give you one of both of us."  
  
Trini smiled as he led her to his bed and showed her where to sit. "Oh really? And what can I give you in return?"  
  
Billy walked over to his camera, set the timer to take two pictures, and then ran over to sit next to Trini. "Nothing. I have it set for 2 pictures so we can each have one to remind us of today."  
  
Trini felt Billy's arms sneak around her waist. " Oh really? I guess I better make them good then." She smiled as she leaned back against his chest.  
  
Billy smiled. This is how it should be. Ok, five seconds. I want to see my Tiger's lovely smile."  
  
Trini heard the camera snap the first picture and waited for the second one. I wish we could stay like this.   
  
SNAP  
  
Billy sighed. "There you go Tiger. Now we both have the same picture." He got up to get the Polaroids that had just been taken.  
  
Trini followed Billy and watched as the pictures developed. Wow, they really are the same picture! Then she made a decision. "Billy, when you leave tomorrow, you won't have to worry about me. I will wait for you to come back."  
  
Billy smiled. "You will?" He wrote something on one of the pictures and handed it to Trini. " I wrote the date, time, and a message on there for you."  
  
As Trini read the message he wrote, tears began to form again. *To my Tiger, I will always love you. Love, Wolf-boy*. "That is so sweet Billy!" She took his picture and did the same thing.  
  
As Trini handed him his picture, he noticed she had written a message on his as well. *To my Wolf-boy, I will love you forever. Love, Tiger*. Billy smiled at Trini and gave her a hug. " I love you."  
  
"I love you too Billy." She sighed as she pulled away and looked at her watch. "I have to get going though." She wiped away the tears from her face. "I'm ready to go."  
  
Billy wiped the tears away from his damp eyes. "Ok, I will let Zordon know." He set his picture down and contacted Zordon. Alpha answered. " Alpha, Trini is ready to go back to her room."  
  
"Thanks Billy, I will set the coordinates and will teleport her in one minute." There was a small robotic sigh as Alpha broke the link.  
  
"Ok, Alpha is giving us one minute." Billy took a deep breath as he considered something. Should I ask her or not?   
  
Trini was confused. "Us?"  
  
"Yeah, something happened lately that I have to research while I am on Aquitar. But I need to ask you something first."  
  
"What is it?" Trini was starting to get curious.  
  
Billy took another deep breath. "If you had the chance to become a ranger again, would you take it? I mean, after the Peace Conferences are over?"  
  
Trini was shocked. "Um, I guess so. I loved it and I miss it. Why do you ask?"  
  
Billy shook his head. "I honestly don't know but it has to do with a vision I had on Phaedos. Dulcea said that the only one who would know about it would be the elder on Aquitar."  
  
Trini nodded. "Oh yeah, I remember you telling me about it." She looked at her watch. "Well, I have to go."  
  
Billy gave her a hug. "I'll keep in touch somehow, I promise."  
  
Trini stepped back so Zordon could teleport her back to Geneva. She looked at her photo. "Every day at the same time, Wolf-boy. I won't forget." She then disappeared in a pale yellow streak.  
  
Billy watched her disappear. "Yeah, same time every day." Well, I guess I should call Alex and take him to meet Zordon. He pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and dialed the number Alex had written.  
  
AN: Okay, I know there has got to be more people out there reading this story. Please let me know what you think about this story! 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: As usual, I don't own the Power Rangers. I do own Alex, Corinne, and the story.  
  
AN: This chapter should help explain more about Alex and his stone. It will also explain Billy's vision somewhat. As usual, read and review. It lets me know what y'all think about my story. Also, "these are spoken" and these are thoughts  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"Hello?" the woman answering the phone sounded tired.  
  
"Hi, Mrs. Warren. This is Billy." I hope she remembers me.   
  
"Billy? Oh, it's great to hear you. Alex told me you would call. Hold on and I will go get him." She put the phone down and called for Alex. "Alex, Billy is on the phone."  
  
"Ok, I got it." He was surprised at how quickly Billy had called. Must not have taken as long as he thought it would.   
  
"Alex, are you ready to meet Zordon?" Billy smiled as he remembered the day he first met Zordon.  
  
"Um, sure. Let me tell my mom and I will meet you at Ernie's in 30 minutes." He hoped his mom would trust him with Billy. Billy knows what he is doing when it comes to the rangers. She should understand.   
  
"Ok, but don't tell her about Zordon. Nobody knows about him except for the rangers." Billy was worried that Alex may accidentally let it slip that he knew who the rangers were.  
  
"Actually she already knows Billy. She was there when Zorean told me about Zordon. Don't worry, she won't tell your secret." He heard Billy sigh with relief.  
  
"That's good. Well, I should get going if I am going to meet you at Ernie's in 30 minutes. I have to grab a few things first." Billy looked at his photo of Trini. And I want to show you the girl I love.   
  
"Ok, I will see you in thirty." Alex hung up the phone. "Mom, I am going with Billy to meet Zordon."  
  
"Ok, but I want to know if you will be there later than 10. I trust Billy so as long as I know you are with him, then you can stay there as long as you need to." She smiled as she remembered Zorean's faith in Zordon. I trust Zordon too if both Billy and Zorean trust him.   
  
Billy gathered his photo of Trini, a small box, and some papers about his vision on Phaedos to take to Zordon. I hope this all means what I think it means. He headed out the door and walked to Ernie's. Kim should be there with Corinne but will probably be leaving. Too bad she couldn't join us.   
  
Alex walked up to the Juice Bar. Billy should be here somewhere. He saw Billy standing next to the door and ran over to him. "Hey, looks like you just got here too."  
  
Billy smiled. "Yeah, I was just wondering if I should go in and see if Kim already saw her friend."  
  
"Kim's here? How do you know?" Alex looked around but didn't see her anywhere.  
  
Billy laughed. "That white grand prix with the pink stripes is her car." He pointed to the car they were standing next to. The pink monogrammed seat covers told them whose car it was.  
  
Alex laughed. "I take it she still loves pink?"  
  
"Yeah, and to tell you the truth, she was the pink ranger." Billy looked around and saw that nobody was around and led Alex to some tall bushes. "So, you ready to go? We can hide behind these bushes to teleport. You will feel a little weak in the legs when we get there but it goes away after a few seconds."  
  
Alex laughed. "Bushes? Ok, I guess I am ready." He suddenly remembered something from a movie. "Hey, Billy."  
  
Billy turned to him once they were hidden from everyone. "Yeah?"  
  
Alex laughed. "Take me to your leader." He saw Billy smile as he hit a button on his communicator. Suddenly he was enveloped in a white light and felt himself flying through the air. Next thing he knew, he was in a big room. "Where are we?"  
  
Billy laughed as Alex suddenly grabbed his arm to keep from falling. "Welcome to the Command Center. This is Alpha and that is Zordon." He pointed out the human sized robot and floating head as he said their names.  
  
"Welcome Alexander. Zorean told me you were coming. Alpha and I have some good news for you about your stone." Zordon held back a smile as the robot moving toward him startled Alex.  
  
Billy smiled as Alex stared at the robot moving towards Zordon. "Zordon, did you find out anything about the object I found?" He walked over to the silver cylinder he found that weekend.  
  
Alpha had moved the cylinder to the consoles in the center of the room. "Aiy yi yi! Billy, something is happening!" The cylinder began to glow a cloudy silver color as Alex stepped towards it to get a better look.  
  
Billy had an idea. "Alex, do you have your stone with you?"  
  
Alex stopped walking towards the cylinder. "Yeah, I was told to always keep it with me. Why?" He took his stone out of his pocket and noticed it glowing the same color as the cylinder. "Wow, look at that!" He suddenly felt a wave of warmth wash over him.  
  
Billy smiled. I knew it would happen! "Alex, I need you to place your stone on top of the cylinder. I think your stone is the key to open it."  
  
Alex did as Billy said and was shocked to see the cylinder open. "How did you know that would happen?" He saw five similar stones in the cylinder, each a different color. "Look, there are five more stones!"  
  
Billy walked over to Alex and the cylinder. "I had a vision on Phaedos that had a man, the cylinder, and the stone in it. It has something to do with a power on Phaedos. I have to talk to the Aquitian Elder about it."  
  
Zordon looked at the young genius. "Billy, you are correct. These stones are the keys to a power like the ninjetti powers. They are linked to the animal spirits of their beholders. That is all I know but the Aquitian Elder will tell you everything about them when you arrive."  
  
Suddenly, Billy felt his picture slip out of his hand and fall next to the cylinder. The cylinder began to glow again but in a cloudy yellow color. Everyone turned to look at the new light as it grew to encompass one of the stones with the image of a tiger.  
  
Billy was stunned. It couldn't be! "Zordon, does this mean what I think it does?" He looked to his mentor.  
  
Zordon saw the picture and smiled. "I am not sure Billy. I believe so but you will have to ask the Elder when you arrive."  
  
Alex looked at the picture. "Is that Trini?" He looked at Billy and saw him smiling. I take that as a yes.   
  
Billy picked up the picture and stuck it in his pocket. "Yeah, she was the yellow ranger."  
  
Alpha looked at the stones and noticed that one of them was glowing with a strong blue aura. "Billy, there is another stone glowing. It has a wolf's image on it."  
  
Billy turned and glared at the stone. A wolf? But that's my animal! He reached in and picked it up. Before he could say anything, he felt a surge of warmth flow through his body. "Zordon, would it be alright if I took the rest of these stones with me to Aquitar? I could have the Elder look at them and help me figure out what they do."  
  
Zordon mentally felt the wave of power that swept over Billy and was delighted that the stone had picked Billy. Now is not the time to tell him, it must wait until he is alone. "Yes Billy. I believe that you will be able to find out their source of power with the help of the Elder."  
  
Suddenly there was a flash of pink light as Kim appeared with a girl holding on to her. "Zordon, Corinne collapsed as some tengas appeared around us and the rangers." She saw Alex staring at the girl. "Hi Alex. This is Corinne Harris. She came to Angel Grove a month ago."  
  
Alex and Billy rushed to help Corinne sit down on the chair Alpha had brought in. Alex stared at her as he realized it was the girl he saw in the office when he got his class schedule. "Hi, nice to see you again."  
  
Corinne looked up at him and smiled. "Hi, Alex. I have heard all about you." She smiled as she saw Kim watching her. "I am a friend of the rangers and I help Billy and Kim out around here. You?"  
  
Alex laughed. "I just found out about it today. Zordon's sister gave me a stone and told me he could tell me about it." He looked at Billy and saw him trying to cover up his laughter. "What's so funny Billy?"  
  
Billy smiled. "Oh nothing. Now I know that Kim will have lots of help after I leave tomorrow. You can join Kim and Cori in fixing things around here while I am off finding out about these…" He trailed off as he saw two of the stones glowing in smoky shades of pink and green. "Kim, pick up those stones and give the green one to Cori."  
  
Kim was confused but did as Billy said. When she touched the pink one, she felt a surge of warmth wash over her. "Wow, did you feel that too Billy?" She could see the blue stone in his hand. She immediately handed the green one to Corinne.  
  
Corinne felt the same wave of warmth Kim had experienced. "Wow, I feel better already!" She stood up and smiled. "So, what's with these stones?"  
  
Billy smiled. If I didn't know any better, I would say that things are definitely looking up for us! "We don't know yet but I am taking all these stones with me to Aquitar so the Elder can tell me about them. Well, except for Alex's."  
  
Alex gave his stone to Billy. "No, you take it with you, my mom will understand." As he watched Billy pick up the others from the cylinder and take the two from the girls, he caught sight of a smile forming on Billy's lips.  
  
Billy felt the warmth from all the stones he was holding. Suddenly he had an idea. He laid the stones down in a line and took the picture out of his pocket. He placed it behind the yellow and blue stones and called the others. "Guys, can you come here for a second?"  
  
Kim, Alex, and Corinne gave each other a confused look and walked over to where Billy had laid all the stones out in front of him. Kim gasped as she noticed the familiar colors of the Morphin Rangers.  
  
Cori looked at Kim. "What's wrong Kim?  
  
Kim smiled. "Nothing. Billy, do you see what I see?"  
  
Billy laughed. "Of course, why do you think I laid them out that way!"  
  
Zordon let the two newcomers in on the secret. "Corinne and Alex, except for the silver color, these are the colors of the Morphin Power Rangers. They were the first Power Rangers and are like children to me."  
  
Corinne and Alex stared at each other. Corinne asked the question they both were thinking. "Weren't the power coins destroyed?"  
  
Billy looked at Kim. "Yes they were but that is when we got ninjetti powers from Phaedos." He looked at Kim again as they both frowned. "We eventually had to give them up though."  
  
Alex caught the meaning behind the frowns. "But you still help out. Isn't that somewhat like a ranger too?" He smiled as Billy looked at him with a slight smile on his lips.  
  
Kim smiled and looked at Billy. "Yeah, I guess it is!" She looked at her watch. I hate to say this but we should all be getting home. We have school and Billy has to leave for Aquitar tomorrow." Plus I have to see how Tommy and the gang is.   
  
Alex and Corinne looked at each other. Alex smiled. "Well, I guess I will see you tomorrow Corinne."  
  
Corinne smiled. "Yeah. And by the way, call me Cori." She glanced at Kim and saw her smile. "Talk to you later Kim." After smiling at Billy, she teleported home.  
  
Kim smiled and gave Billy a hug. "Bye Billy, take it easy on your trip and let me know how you are doing."  
  
Billy smiled. "I will. By the way, thanks for earlier Kim." She had seen the picture when he laid it next to the stones. He had seen her smile as she looked at it.  
  
Kim laughed. "No problem Billy. Just make sure you keep in touch. See you tomorrow Alex." She gave Billy one more hug before teleporting back to her house.  
  
Billy sighed. "I'm really going to miss this place Zordon." He picked up the stones and put all of them in the cylinder except for the blue one. He then picked up his picture and turned to Alex. "Ready to go?"  
  
Alex looked around one last time. "Yeah, I am ready. I will be back tomorrow with Kim most likely." Or maybe Cori if she isn't doing anything.   
  
Billy smiled and gave Alpha a hug. "I'll contact you when I arrive on Aquitar. Goodbye Alpha." He smiled at Zordon. "Bye Zordon."  
  
Zordon nodded to him as he and Alex teleported to Alex's house. I will miss you Billy  
  
Billy dropped Alex off at his house and walked home. He left the communicator for Alex with the papers he told Alpha he would bring. I'm really going to miss everyone but at least I know I will be doing something worthwhile while I am gone. He unlocked his front door and quietly walked up to his room.  
  
He looked at the cylinder and stone he was carrying and placed them on his desk. I have to make sure I don't forget these stones and our picture when I leave tomorrow. He smiled as he packed his bag for the trip. Trini is going to love this. He laughed as he recalled their expressions when they became power rangers. "I think Zack may also like this as well." 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Well, nothing new here, don't own the rangers, wish I did. I only own Alex, Cori, and the story.  
  
AN: As usual, I don't have much to say here. These are thoughts, "these are spoken", and *these are written*. There is one new thing I am asking you readers to do. PLEASE REVIEW!!!! It really lets me know what you think and who knows, could give me a little inspiration for later on in the story. You never know! Well, enjoy the latest chapter!  
  
AN: I didn't plan on using songs in here but I just couldn't resist. There are only parts of the songs but you should know who they are from. If not, then here they are.  
  
Hard Day's Night- Beatles  
  
California Girls- Beach Boys  
  
Keeping the Faith- Billy Joel  
  
I've Got You Babe- Sonny and Cher  
  
Every Breath You Take- The Police  
  
Your Song- Garth Brooks  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Billy checked his bags one last time. Well, I'm all set. Too bad the gang won't be there to see me off tomorrow. He looked at the picture of his friends that was on his desk and got an idea. " That's it!"  
  
He ran to the desk and got his notebook and a pen. I'll just write them each a little note and leave them in Kim's mailbox before I leave.   
  
Billy looked at his backpack that was carrying the cylinder and blue stone. "How do I explain this to Trini and Zack if these stones are what I think they are?" He suddenly turned as he heard a sound at his door. "Hey, dad, what's wrong." He was suddenly glad he told his dad all about being a ranger and where he was really going.  
  
Mr. Cranston walked into the room and looked at the picture of Billy and his friends. "They're really going to miss you."  
  
Billy smiled. "I know they will, that is why I am writing them each a note." He saw his father's frown. "You know, I never thought I would travel to a distant planet." Well, make that 2 planets. "I'll miss you the most."  
  
Mr. Cranston gave Billy a hug. "I'll miss you too. Remember, Kim will relay any messages between us. I think Jason said he would as well." I can't believe he is actually leaving this planet!   
  
Billy nodded as his father got up to leave. " I love you dad." He smiled as his dad nodded. "I'll be back as soon as I can."  
  
Mr. Cranston nodded. "I know you will Billy. I love you too." He walked out the door and headed towards his room. I still can't believe my own son was a Power Ranger!   
  
Billy sighed. I wonder if I should tell Trini about the stones now or wait. He knew Kim would tell her anyway so he decided to write Trini a letter. I'll write hers after I write the notes to the others. Billy started writing the notes.  
  
*Kim, Give these notes to the others, I would've sent an email or something but this way all of you can read your notes together. I prefer that everyone read their notes at the same time, preferably after school. You will see why. Thanks, Billy*.  
  
Well, there is the main one, now for the rest. Billy turned on his stereo so he could listen to something while he wrote. "This should give me the focus I need to get these all done without tiring." The sounds of his favorite era of music wafted out of his stereo speakers as he wrote the first note to Kim.  
  
It's been a hard days night  
  
And I'm working like a dog  
  
Billy laughed. Perfect for me! He continued writing his note to Kim. As he finished up, he realized he mentioned something he never thought he would mention again. He wiped away a tear from his eye. "This really is a hard days night!"  
  
Well, one down and 7 to go. Billy sighed as he started a note to Tommy. I guess I should tell him about the adjustments I made to the zords. I think he will like it. He listened to some more favorites coming from his stereo.  
  
I been all around this great big world  
  
And I seen all kinds of girls  
  
Yeah, but I couldn't wait to get back in the states  
  
Back to the cutest girls in the world  
  
Billy smiled. Yep, we do have the cutest girls out here. He looked at the note he was writing. "Well, I guess you are finished. That leaves only Aisha, Jason, and the combined one to Cori and Alex." He couldn't believe he had finished all the others so fast.  
  
Billy listened as the DJ put another old song on. Man, if only I had a tape in. I love these songs. I miss listening to them. "Ok, I think I will do Jason's last since his will most likely be the longest. I have a few things to tell him."  
  
As Billy started on Aisha's note, he thought about Jason. How do I tell him how I feel? He probably knows but I need to be able to let him know exactly how I feel. Another song came out to him from his stereo. "That's it! That is exactly how I feel!"  
  
If it seems like I've been lost  
  
In let's remember  
  
If you think I'm feeling older  
  
And missing my younger days  
  
Oh, then you should have known  
  
Me much better  
  
Cause my past is something that never  
  
Got in my way  
  
Oh no  
  
Still I would not be here now  
  
If I never had the hunger  
  
And I'm not ashamed to say  
  
The wild boys were my friends  
  
Oh  
  
Cause I never felt the desire  
  
'Til their music set me on fire  
  
And then I was saved, yeah  
  
That's why I'm keeping the faith  
  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
  
Keeping the faith  
  
Billy listened to the song as he wrote his notes. Finally he got to Jason's note and started writing. This song says it all! Well, the parts that actually pertain to me that is.   
  
You can get just so much  
  
From a good thing  
  
You can linger too long  
  
In your dreams  
  
Say goodbye to the  
  
Oldies but goodies  
  
Cause the good ole days weren't  
  
Always good  
  
And tomorrow ain't as bad as it seems  
  
You know the good ole days weren't  
  
Always good  
  
And tomorrow ain't as bad as it seems  
  
Billy sighed as the song ended. If only Jason and Kim had heard that! He glanced at the note he was writing. "Wow, I am almost done already!" As he re-read over what he just wrote, he wiped away the tears forming in his eyes. Only the original rangers knew his secret. Not even Kim would tell Tommy.  
  
He folded up the notes and wrote the names of the person they were intended for. Then he put them all into the envelope he had taped the main note to. He sighed. Well, now for Trini's letter.   
  
Billy got another envelope, addressed it to Trini and put the proper number of stamps on it to send it overnight express. Then he got a piece of paper and began to write. Hmm, this is really weird. My final goodbye letter to Trini is my first love letter. Billy smiled as he thought about all the times he had wanted to write her a love letter.  
  
Suddenly, Billy's communicator started to beep. He put his paper and pen down and tapped his communicator. "Billy here." Who would be contacting me besides Zordon?   
  
Alpha couldn't wait to tell Billy the good news. "Aiy yi yi Billy. We need to tell you something about those stones."  
  
Billy was shocked. "Like what Alpha? Do you want me to teleport there?"  
  
Zordon's voice came over the communicator. "No need Billy. This shouldn't take too long. When you get to Aquitar, the elder will give you 6 wires for the stones. I have contacted him about them. They are no ordinary wires."  
  
By now, Billy was confused. "Then what are they?"  
  
Zordon smiled at having confused his young genius. "They are telepathy lines. They help tie the powers of the stones' animal spirits to their beholders mind. The elder will tell you more about them as he trains you."  
  
Billy was shocked by the news. "Train me for what? Does he have to train me to use the wire?"  
  
Zordon laughed to himself. "Billy you were correct about the stones being linked to your ninjetti power from Phaedos. These stones are different in that they are linked to the animal spirits. Each person must be trained to hold his or her animal spirit and be tied to that spirit telepathically."  
  
Billy was surprised. "But how will the others get trained?" He had an idea but wasn't sure about it.  
  
"The elder will train you to use the wires, as well as how to train the others. The blue stone has chosen you and that means that you hold the ability to lead the others and to train them as well." Zordon knew Billy had never led the team but that he had always wished he could be in charge for just once. This should please him and make him feel honored as well.   
  
Billy was shocked yet again. "You mean I am the leader?" Wow, I have never led the rangers. This will be tough.   
  
Zordon laughed to himself. "Yes Billy. And as the leader, it is also your duty to tell the others about the stones. Since the only stone that hasn't chosen its beholder is black, I have an idea who it will choose. There is only one person that has the experience to hold a power like this."  
  
Billy knew right away whom he was talking about. "Zack. I know he would be the chosen one and I know he would accept the challenge of this." He laughed to himself. He never did turn down a challenge!   
  
Zordon smiled. "Yes Billy. He should be back with Trini by the time you return from Aquitar." He still remembered the day he picked the 5 teens to become the rangers. They always felt as if they were his offspring as they grew with their powers. "Billy, I want you to know that the 5 of you will always be children to me. Thank you."  
  
Billy smiled. "Thank you Zordon, we feel the same way. You are like a father to us all, especially to Kim." He frowned as he remembered when they got their ninjetti powers. "We don't want to see you get hurt again."  
  
Zordon smiled. "Thank you Billy. Now I must go. I will monitor your journey so if you need anything just let me know. We will send the co-ordinates of the asteroid shower to you when we get them."  
  
Billy smiled. "Thank you Zordon. Billy out." He tapped his communicator and picked up his letter to Trini. A new song was playing on the radio now. He laughed as he realized it said what he and Trini felt.  
  
I got you to hold my hand  
  
I got you to understand  
  
I got you to walk with me  
  
I got you to talk with me  
  
I got you to kiss goodnight  
  
I got you to hold me tight  
  
I got you I won't let go  
  
I got you to love me so  
  
Billy smiled and wiped away a tear as he read what he had previously written and continued on writing. Hmm, I guess I should have her tell Zack I said goodbye. Otherwise, he will get mad if I don't. He finished writing Trini's letter and sealed it in her envelope.  
  
He then got up, turned off his stereo, and headed for his car. He had just enough time to put it in the mailbox before they picked up the overnight express letters from the post office's outside mailbox. I better hurry though if I am going to get there before they get outside. He ran to his car and drove off.  
  
Billy pulled up next to the mailbox just as the guy was heading to get the mail. "Looks like I made it just in time." He smiled as the guy nodded and took his letter.  
  
"Yep, you sure did. This get send out tonight? I can make sure it gets on the express if that is what you want." He smiled at the young man who didn't seem to be in a hurry. "You must have been busy if you got here this late."  
  
Billy smiled again. "Yeah, I am leaving town for an internship overseas and I needed to overnight express that letter to a friend in Geneva."  
  
The man smiled. "Since you are nice enough, I will personally put this in the box to be mailed out."  
  
Billy smiled. "Thank you sir, I really appreciate it." He watched as the man got the mail and headed back to the post office. "Have a nice evening."  
  
The postman turned and waved to the young man. Nice kid!   
  
Billy drove to Kim's house. She should see this if I stick it in the crack of the door. As he pulled up in front of her house, he saw Mrs. Hart sitting on the porch. He parked his car and walked up to the house. "Hi Mrs. Hart."  
  
Mrs. Hart smiled. "Hi, Billy. What brings you out this late?" She saw the envelope in his hand.  
  
Billy smiled. "I had to overnight express something to Trini and Zack. Sort of like a final goodbye letter." He handed the envelope to her. "This is for Kim. I wrote everybody a note and I was hoping she could give these to them after school tomorrow."  
  
Mrs. Hart smiled. "I will give this to her before she goes to school tomorrow." She watched as he looked around. "You know, we're all going to miss you Billy. Not the kids alone. Their parents will miss you just as much. I know Mrs. Scott and I think of you as our own."  
  
Billy smiled and looked down. "Yeah, I know. I was talking to her this morning. Ever since… well, I'll miss all of you too. Could you tell them all I said goodbye?" He gave her a hug.  
  
Mrs. Hart smiled. "Of course. Now why don't you go home? You have a long trip ahead of you and you need some rest." She watched as he nodded warily. "Let us know how you are doing Billy. We don't want you to get hurt."  
  
Billy smiled. "I will, thank you." He walked back to his car and drove home. Now I can actually rest. He parked his car in the garage and walked up to his room. As he opened his door, he saw a small letter with a picture sitting on his bed. "What the heck!"  
  
Billy walked over to his bed and picked up the letter and picture. His eye widened as he saw the face of his mother staring back at him from right next to his five-year-old self and his father. He slowly opened the letter to read what it said.  
  
*Billy, I know you already packed you things but I just found this in our album and I want you to take it with you. Since it shows the 5 of us, I felt you would want to take something to remember them by*.  
  
Billy looked closer at the picture and saw the small photo he and his mother were holding. I completely missed it! "I completely forgot about that ultrasound!"  
  
Billy suddenly remembered that day as if it had just happened. He wiped away the tears and continued to read his dad's note.  
  
*I'm sure you forgot about this picture being taken because of the outcome of the accident we were in. Mrs. Scott was happy to watch you while I took your mom to the hospital. It seems Kaytee and James just couldn't wait to be born. "I'm sorry we never made it until it was too late. If we had just left a second or two earlier or later, we could have missed being in that accident. Luckily no pedestrians were hurt but we lost 3 close family members. I want you to remember that they will always be watching over us. Be careful on your trip to Aquitar tomorrow. I can't stand to lose you as well. I'll stop in to see you before leaving tomorrow morning. *  
  
Billy wiped more tears away as he picked up the picture and took them over to his bags. I'll be careful. They will be watching over me. He then got ready for bed, took out his contacts, and turned his stereo on. As he set his alarm and sipped into bed, he heard a song that he hadn't heard since his sixth birthday.  
  
Every breath you take  
  
Every move you make  
  
Every bond you break  
  
Every step you take  
  
I'll be watching you  
  
Billy started crying all over again. "I miss you mommy. I wish you could be with me on my trip. Please watch over dad, my friends, and Zordon. There is more than one person but they need you too." He picked up his remote and set the stereo's sleep timer. Maybe the music will put me to sleep. As he closed his eyes, the words of another song came out to him.  
  
It's your song that makes me sing  
  
It's your voice that gave me wings  
  
It's your light that shines  
  
Guiding my heart to find  
  
This place where I belong  
  
It's your song  
  
Billy didn't listen to the rest of the song. Why is this happening to me? Then he remembered his mother's words.  
  
"Billy, your friends and I will always be here for you. They will be going to school in the fall with you. Don't be afraid and they will help you, as I know you will help them. You may not realize it until you are older but they are your best friends and will always be your friends, no matter what."  
  
Billy frowned through his tears. If only she could be here now with the twins. As he did on his sixth birthday, he curled up into a ball and cried himself to sleep, and into an amazing dream.  
  
The three sad faces looked at the young genius as he silently cried himself to sleep. The oldest, a woman, walked to the bed and kissed his forehead. "Goodnight my son, we will always be with you." She turned to look at the 2 children waiting for her. One of them, a girl was carrying something. "Go ahead."  
  
The girl walked to the bed with her brother next to her. They each gave him a kiss on the cheek and she placed a small object on the foot of his bed. Walking back to the woman, she asked, "Why can't we talk to him?"  
  
The woman smiled. "You will, in due time. You must get your telepathy training first." She then took their hands and after one last look at her son and their brother, they disappeared in a twinkle of white light. 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: As usual, I don't own the power rangers. I own Alex, Cori, and the others that aren't in the show. This story is mine though.  
  
AN: Ok, let's see. The last chapter may have been a little long so this one maybe a little shorter. Thanks to ScarletDeva and Wild-Melody for their help. And please review people! If I don't get at least 3-5 reviews on this chapter, then I won't be adding more any time soon!  
  
AN: Also, I would like to say that I know Billy is acting a little unlike he did in the show but this is how I would have liked him to act. As for the timeframe and all that, I am rearranging it to suit my story, in case you haven't noticed. As usual, "these are spoken" and these are thoughts.   
  
Chapter 8  
  
Beep Beep Beep  
  
Billy opened his eyes at the sound of his alarm. Well, today's the day I leave my whole life behind. He reached over and turned the annoying beeping off.  
  
"Billy, do you want me to stay home so you have some company until you leave?" Mr. Cranston poked his head into the room.  
  
Billy sighed. "No that's ok dad. I've said my goodbyes and I'll be going after I get some food." He looked at his dad's worried face. "Dad, I got the picture last night."  
  
Mr. Cranston looked at his feet. "I, um, well, I thought maybe you would want to take something that reminded you of them." He looked up at his son and noticed a small, shiny object at the foot of the bed. "What's that?"  
  
Billy followed his dad's gaze and opened his eyes wide. No, it had to be a dream! He reached down next to his feet and picked up the tiny, metal angel. "It is a gift from mom and the twins." He smiled at his dad.  
  
Mr. Cranston walked into the room and took the angel from Billy. "Didn't you put this in the casket with her?" He could see the happiness in his son's eyes.  
  
Billy smiled half-heartedly. "Yes I did. I had a dream last night that they visited me but this only proves it wasn't a dream."  
  
Mr. Cranston smiled. "Yes it does. In fact, they visited me the night you told me about leaving. They left me the cross with their engraved names that I had put in the casket."  
  
Billy was shocked. "They did?" Of course they did! We have been noticing little things all along like the picture of all of them suddenly being found in the album when dad couldn't find it a few days earlier. "I guess they want us to know they are still with us."  
  
Mr. Cranston nodded. "I believe so. I know this is for protection so take it with you." He looked at his watch. "I have to get going or I will be late."  
  
Billy could see the fear in his father's eyes. Protection? From what? "Dad, why is it for protection. I mean, how do you know?"  
  
Mr. Cranston looked at the floor. "Well, the morning I found the cross, I was almost in an accident. If I hadn't seen it on my bed as I was leaving, I would have been at the light down the street, as it was turning red. That would have put me in the same spot that those two people were in when they were killed. It would have been me instead of them."  
  
"What?" Billy was shocked. "Y-you mean that you wouldn't be here if you hadn't seen the cross?" He looked at his angel. If that is what happened to him, what is my trip going to be like?   
  
His dad sighed. "That's true Billy. So be careful on your trip." He gave his son a hug. "Let us know when you get there." He got up and walked to the door.  
  
"I will, I promise." Billy smiled. My guardian angels will be with me to make sure I get there safely. "Goodbye dad."  
  
Mr. Cranston smiled. "Goodbye son." He turned and headed down to the garage. I'll miss you. He wiped away the tears as he got into his car and headed for work.  
  
Billy got dressed, packed the cylinder and stones in his backpack and put his pictures in his bag. Now to get breakfast and then I am off. With one last look at his room, he closed the door and headed down to the kitchen.  
  
-Kim's house-  
  
"Bye mom, I'm leaving for school." Kim walked towards the garage. I can't believe we have to go to school instead of seeing him liftoff.   
  
"Kim, wait! I have something for you." Mrs. Hart ran to stop Kim from getting into her car. Just in time. "Billy said to give this to you."  
  
Kim stopped. "Billy? When was he here?" What on earth would he leave with me instead of with Jason? She saw an envelope in her mom's hand.  
  
Mrs. Hart handed her the envelope. "He brought this over last night while you were at Aisha's." She watched as Kim read the note taped to the envelope and smiled. "He'll miss you a lot."  
  
Kim smiled as she read the note. So, he wants us all to read our notes together huh? He can be too picky sometimes. "I'll miss him too mom. In fact, he once told me that you and Mrs. Scott were the closest he had to a mother, ever since…well, you know."  
  
Mrs. Hart nodded and gave Kim a hug. "I know Kim. Now get going or you'll be late." She nudged Kim towards her car.  
  
Kim opened her car door and threw her backpack in before getting in herself. As she started her car, Kim leaned out her open window. "Mom, I love you. I just want you to know that."  
  
Her mom smiled. "I love you too." She watched as her only daughter drove off to school.  
  
-Back to Billy-  
  
Billy took his dishes to the dishwasher and walked to the refrigerator to get something to take as a snack or lunch for his trip. As he opened the door, he saw a bag with his name on it.  
  
Sitting on the top shelf was his own thermo bag that he had made to keep food either hot or cold for at least 12 hours. Billy smiled and took his lunch. After finding a spot for it in his backpack, he took one last look at his house. Well, time to go!   
  
Just as he was about to leave, his communicator beeped. "Billy here." He was surprised to hear Jason answer.  
  
"Billy, we just wanted to wish you a safe trip." Jason looked at Kim. I hope we don't get caught doing this. He looked back at the gym class as he and Kim pretended to get drinks from the fountain.  
  
"We? Is Kim there too? I know she has gym first period too." He smiled at the fact that Jason and Kim had managed to sneak away from class to say goodbye. It's good to hear from them at least. "Can you put Kim on?"  
  
Kim took Jason's communicator. "Billy, it's me. I got your envelope. We are going to get together after school to read them." She smiled as Jason rolled his eyes. "Jason wants to read his now though."  
  
Billy laughed. "Well, I am sorry Jase but you can't. There are things in there you all need to talk about." He looked at his watch. "Hey, I hate to break this up but I have to get going. You should get back to class as well."  
  
Jason looked back at the class to make sure they were still in the clear. "Yeah, we should get going. We're going to miss you Billy." He watched as Kim tried to hold back her tears. "Take it easy little bro."  
  
Billy smiled. "I'll miss you guys too." He could hear Kim sniffling. Just wait till you read your notes! Take it easy yourself guys. I don't need my other brother and sister getting hurt." He frowned as he said that. He hadn't called them that since he was little.  
  
Kim looked at Jason after hearing Billy's comment. He hasn't called us that in years! She patted Jason on his shoulder as he fought back tears. "We will Billy. We will talk to you in a few days." That said, Jason broke the communication link.  
  
Billy smiled as he teleported to where Cestro's ship was hidden. He placed his bags inside, took one last look around, and climbed inside. Okay Billy, let's do this before we regret it."  
  
Billy punched in his destination coordinates, checked that everything was working properly, and hit the ignition. As the ship rose into the sky, he caught sight of the high school and the command center out his window. "Goodbye Angel Grove, see you when I return."  
  
As Billy settled in for his long journey, Zordon and Alpha monitored him from the viewing globe. "Zordon, his trip should be smooth if he steers around the small asteroid shower that is just outside our star system."  
  
Billy watched as the coordinates of the asteroid shower he had been monitoring with Alpha began downloading to his ships computer. He smiled as he realized they were monitoring him. "Thanks Alpha. I will adjust my course to go around the it."  
  
As Billy watched Earth from his window, he felt the sudden urge to work on his project for Trini. I hope she will like this. He pulled out what appeared to be a small laptop from his bag. Suddenly he heard the ship leave the atmosphere with a loud boom.  
  
Back in Angel Grove, there was aloud boom as if something had just broken the sound barrier or left the atmosphere. The rangers all smiled on their way to their next classes because they knew what it was. Goodbye Billy. 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: As usual, I don't own the rangers or any of that stuff. The story, Alex, and Cori are all mine.  
  
AN: This may get a little sentimental for some of you. The rangers will be in this chapter, but only for a little while. Other than that, I am focusing more on Billy. As usual, "these are spoken", these are thoughts, and *these are written*. As I said in the last chapter, please review!  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Billy checked his co-ordinates. Well, I'm past the asteroid shower. Should be another 5 hours before arriving on Aquitar.   
  
He looked at the device he had been working on. Guess I should try it out. He got out his prototype and hit the power button. The light on the other device flashed yellow as it let out a beep. "YES!"  
  
"Billy, are you there?" A familiar voice came over the ship's communication link.  
  
"Yeah, I'm here Cestro. I am about 5 hours away." He smiled. Cestro promised to find someone to help him with his device.  
  
Cestro laughed. "Well, if you want to get here faster, I can help." He had forgotten to tell Billy about his special modification.  
  
"Oh really? I'll try anything to get up and walking around as soon as possible!" Billy sighed as he stretched for about the hundredth time that day.  
  
"Well, brace yourself and all your belongings and then hit the button under the left armrest." He laughed as he heard Billy rushing to secure his bags.  
  
Billy secured his devices in his bag and strapped himself in. This had better work Cestro! He hit the button and felt the ship lurch forward. "Awesome! Thanks Cestro."  
  
Cestro smiled at the ecstatic reply. "No problem Billy. You should be arriving here in about 2 hours." He tapped the communications link and leaned back to rest until Billy arrived. Mikala will surely enjoy working with him again.   
  
Billy watched the stars go by almost as if he weren't moving at all. He looked at his watch and hit his communication link. "Cestro, this is Billy. I am preparing for docking."  
  
Cestro smiled as he watched Billy guide his ship in. "Okay Billy. Your lab partner is on her way out to meet you."  
  
Billy was confused. "Lab partner?"  
  
Cestro smiled. "Yes, Mikala is going to be your partner in the lab. She has been anxious for you to see what she has done with your devices."  
  
I hope she didn't change anything on my other prototype! He set the ship down, turned of the engine, and looked out the window. Wow, she hasn't changed! It looks like she has a traditional bonding robe on though. He gathered his bags and opened the door.  
  
Mikala watched as the young man stepped from her uncle's ship. "Welcome back William. I hope it was a comfortable journey for you."  
  
Billy smiled. "Thank you Mikala, it was. I believe you want to see the devices?"  
  
The young girl nodded. "Nikolai and I have waited to see what you have accomplished with it." She watched as Billy pulled Trini's device from his bag.  
  
"I finished it on the way here. That power source I got from your dad is exactly what I needed." Billy showed her how he had personalized the device especially for Trini.  
  
"I see what you mean by personalizing each one. That is why we didn't do too much to the others. We have all of them in the frames. All you have to do is hook them up to the power sources my dad gave me, and then program and personalize them." She looked at Billy to see his reaction to the good news as they headed towards his living quarters.  
  
Billy was shocked. "You mean they are all ready except for the special programming and personalization?" He couldn't believe they did all that work for him. "This one is ready to be sent to Earth."  
  
Mikala nodded as they arrived at Billy's quarters. "I can have my dad send it down tonight. Here is your living quarters, or apartment as you called it last time." She laughed as she remembered his comment about it when he had come to help them before.  
  
Billy handed her Trini's device. "Thank you Mika, It needs to be in her hands on her birthday in a few days. I'm glad you remembered about the apartment." He stifled a yawn as she unlocked his door and gave him the key.  
  
Mikala smiled. "No problem Billy. Get some rest and I will send Nikolai for you in the morning." She waited until he was in the door before turning to head to her own living quarters. Niko will be happy to see he made it safely.   
  
-The next morning-  
  
BUZZ  
  
Billy looked up at the sound of his so-called doorbell. Well, that must be Nikolai. He gathered his things and headed for the door. "Good to see you again Niko." He stepped outside and closed the door. As he locked it, he noticed the bonding robe that his friend was wearing.  
  
Nikolai waited for Billy to lock his door before pulling him in the direction of the Elder's training chamber. "Same to you Billy but I need to get you to the Elder's and I need to ask you something." I hope he agrees to do it!   
  
Billy saw the glimmer in Niko's eyes. "Like what? By the way, when is the bonding ceremony going to be?" He could tell he surprised his friend with that question.  
  
Niko drew a deep breath. He must have figured it out by my robe. "Well, that all depends on you."  
  
Billy stopped walking. "Me?"  
  
Niko smiled. "Yes, Mikala and I have decided to have our most trusted friends do the ceremony. Cestria has already had her training with the elder so all you have to do is tell him you accepted it. Then he will train you for that as well as for the telepathy wires." He started walking again and waited to hear Billy's answer.  
  
So, he wants me to be his life bonder. Well, I think I can handle that if my other things don't get in the way. He looked at Niko and smiled. " I'd be honored to do it. Will it get in the way of my training or treatments?"  
  
Niko smiled. "No. We want to have it as soon as you have recovered from your first treatment. That is, if you have learned everything from the Elder about the ceremony."  
  
With his ninjetti spirit and his powers, he should be able to handle it all the first time. Even though the Elder himself couldn't do it all the first time.   
  
Billy smiled. I should be able to. "Well, how about the Elder? I mean, I will have to be training hard for the telepathy so he might not want me to miss a day."  
  
Niko stopped out side the Elder's door. "You are forgetting that he is Mika's grandfather. He will be there as well. We all believe you can do it. I will leave you now and I will see you at the lab."  
  
Billy nodded. "Ok, I will see you later." He rang the buzzer and watched as his friend walked away. The door opened and the Elder waved him in.  
  
"Welcome Billy. I have the wires for you. Place the stones on the table and grab a wire for your stone." The Elder took one of the stones and grabbed a wire as Billy did the same. "Now put the wire through a very tiny hole that is at the top of the stone." He showed Billy where to find the hole and how to tie it.  
  
Billy tied his stone and grabbed another as the Elder finished yet another stone. When they had them all tied to the wires, he looked at the Elder. "Now what do I have to do?"  
  
"Go sit by that fire as you did on Phaedos." He pointed to a small fire in the center of the room. "Then you must place the stone around your neck and reach deep down for the animal spirit."  
  
As Billy did what the Elder told him to do, his thoughts went to Trini. "I wonder if she read my note yet. I wish I could talk to her with my stone right now.   
  
The Elder joined him next to the fire and began to instruct him in the telepathy wires and how to communicate with someone. "Now, when you have contacted your inner animal spirit, you can choose who you want to talk to. Do that now and you should be able to feel them inside your head." If he can reach one of his friends from Earth then he won't need the training. He already has the powers that should allow him to do it without my training.  
  
As Billy followed the Elder's instructions, his girlfriend was returning from her classes and settling down to read his letter before going to dinner with Zack and some friends. Trini grabbed the letter, took off her shoes, and sat down to read Billy's letter.  
  
*Dear Trini, I couldn't leave without telling you about the cylinder I found. Well my friend Alex had a stone like the one in my vision and it opened the cylinder. As it turns out, there were five more stones inside. A blue one glowed with a wolf's head on it, as well as his silver one that had a winged horse on it. The blue one had chosen me to be its holder. Zordon had told me that they were all linked to the powers of the ninjetti.*  
  
*The best part though is that when Kim and Cori teleported in, a pink stone with a crane on it and a green stone with a horse on it glowed. The pink had chosen Kim and the Green chose Cori. Do you remember what I asked you about becoming a ranger? Well, when your picture slipped out of my hand and landed next to the cylinder, a yellow stone with a cat on it glowed. It has chosen you. However, there is still a black one that hasn't chosen its holder. Zordon and I believe it will choose Zack.*  
  
*Don't tell Zack though. You two should be back from Geneva by the time I get back. I will tell him then. You remember how he was when we first got the powers and when he had to give them up. I want to be there when he finds out he may be a ranger again. Tell him I said goodbye and I will find a way to keep in touch. Until then, take it easy Tiger. Love, Billy.*  
  
*P.S. If things work out the way I plan, you should get a hand-sized package from me, via Kim. I won't tell you what it is but I will tell you that you are to tell nobody about. Everyone will be getting one on their birthdays. Do not open it until your birthday. By the way, happy birthday Tiger.*  
  
Trini set her letter down and closed her eyes. Ok Billy, I'll do whatever you say. She suddenly felt as if he was standing next to her. She opened her eyes. "Billy?" Nobody was there but she heard Zack knocking on her door. She let him in while she put her letter away.  
  
Billy opened his eyes. And looked at the Elder. "Wha-what just happened?" Had he really contacted her from this far away? "It felt like she was right here."  
  
The Elder just smiled and stood up. "You are more prepared than Zordon thought. Whoever you wanted to talk to apparently sensed you there. I do not need to train you for this. You hold the powers of the blue wolf spirit, as well as the blue triceratops and unicorn. They give you the power to learn at an incredible speed and therefore, do not need to be trained to use this power."  
  
Billy was shocked. "You mean I don't need to be trained for it at all?"  
  
The Elder smiled. "Because of your powers, you must be the one to teach the others to use the powers, as well as to lead them in their crusade. Did your friend feel you there as well as you feel her?"  
  
Billy smiled. "Yes she did. I heard her say my name and felt her as if she really was here. Does that mean something else besides what you just told me?" He could see the thoughts going through the Elder's face. He's hiding something but I can't seem to figure it out.   
  
The elder smiled. Smarter than we thought. "Yes Billy. If you had that strong of a connection from this far away, it can only mean one thing." He hoped this wouldn't worry the young genius.  
  
Billy was worried. " What does it mean? The girl I contacted is my girlfriend." I hope this isn't bad.   
  
The Elder smiled again. " If you feel very close to her then you will be happy to know that you can only feel her from this distance if she is your destined life bond." He stood up and walked to his door.  
  
Billy gasped. No wonder I have always had feelings for her! He smiled as he got up off the floor and followed the Elder to the door. "Thank you, I will be back in a few days. I have accepted the honor of being Niko's life bonder." He grabbed the other ston4s and stepped outside.  
  
The Elder smiled. "Mika will like that Billy. I shall see you in a few days then." He watched Billy walk away. That boy will be a wonder to his home planet if they ever found out who the rangers are.   
  
As Billy walked towards the electronics labs, he touched his stone. "I'll have to get used to using these things so I can teach the others. As well as to keep my life bond a secret until the right time. He smiled as he contacted her again.  
  
As Trini was putting her shoes on, she smiled. I know he was here. It has to be the stones he has. Suddenly she felt him there again. "Billy?"  
  
"Trini, I'm sorry for startling you earlier. I was training with the Elder in using my stone. They are telepathic." He smiled as he thought about what her face was like when he contacted her. "Look, I will talk to you later. I have to get to the labs. I just wanted you to know what had happened. I will contact you tomorrow night at 6pm Geneva time."  
  
"Whatever you say Billy." She smiled as she felt the connection break. Zack calling her name brought her back to reality. "Yeah Zack?"  
  
Zack looked at her for a few seconds. "What was all that about Billy? You acted as if he was right here."  
  
She smiled and grabbed her jacket. "Sorry, I can't tell you. That's his job." As she walked to the door, she didn't hear him move. "So, you coming to dinner with us or not?"  
  
AN: PLEASE REVIEW PEOPLE!!!! It really, really helps! 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: As usual, I don't own the characters, just the story. You know the drill.  
  
AN: Okay, this chapter may be a little long and sentimental to some of you. Just bare with me okay? That's all I ask. I have been pretty busy lately so my mind has been occupied elsewhere. The timeline in case you haven't noticed is changed somewhat. The ninjetti powers are still being used.  
  
AN: as usual, "these are spoken", *these are written*, and these are thoughts . Just to warn you though, I will be skipping back and forth between some things so I will try to write it so you know where it switches. As usual, PLEASE REVIEW! I appreciate the ones I get but I need others to review as well! Now, onto Billy's story. You'll see what I mean.  
  
AN: Just so you don't get confused, this chapter takes place on the day Billy leaves for Aquitar. It basically tells you what his friends did while he was traveling through space.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
As Kim sat with her friends under a tree, waiting for the rest of their small group to show up, she glanced down at the envelope Billy had left for her. What could he have written that he couldn't just tell us? She looked up as someone approached the group. "Hi guys."  
  
Alex and Corinne smiled as they sat down next to Aisha and Rocky.  
  
"Okay, Kim, let me have it." Jason reached down to grab the envelope only to have his hand smacked away. "Oww! That hurt!"  
  
The others laughed as he frowned at his now red hand. Aisha put a hand on his shoulder. "Just chill, Adam said he would get Tommy here on time."  
  
Jason smiled as he looked around for them. "Yeah, if Tommy doesn't force him to be late!" He thought he caught sight of a shadow to his left but saw a cat run out from under a bush. "Hey Alex, did you happen to see them?"  
  
As he said those words, a hand clapped down on his shoulder and twirled him around. "Thought I'd be late again huh?" Tommy laughed as Jason caught his breath and glared at him. "You should see your face bro!"  
  
Jason glared at Tommy. "Don't do that to me man! You know I hate that!" He remembered Tommy's feelings about how Rocky acts around girls and had a sudden idea for revenge. "You know, sometimes I think Kim doesn't deserve you." He sat down next to Kim and put his arm around her. "Now how about those notes babe."  
  
Kim shuddered and then laughed with the others. "Whatever you say Rocky!" She glanced over to see Rocky trying to hold his laughter. "Now that's a scary thought!"  
  
Rocky smiled. "I am not that bad!"  
  
As the others laughed, Kim handed out the notes. "Cori and Alex, there is one that is addressed to both of you." As she handed the last one out, she noticed that everyone moved into their small circle of closest friends. Adam, Rocky, and Aisha sat down near Kat, and Alex and Cori moved in the other direction.  
  
Jason looked at Tommy as Kim sat back to read her note. They nodded, sat down next to her, and opened their notes. I hope this isn't a final goodbye letter.   
  
*Aisha, since you joined the team, I felt like I had found another little sister. I want you to know that I have installed that secret weapon we worked on. Tommy has the specifics. Well, since I don't know how long I will be away, win the Science Fair for me. Your project is very good and I know you can do it. Goodbye. I will really miss you. Billy*  
  
Aisha wiped a tear away from her eye. Billy never really told me he felt that way! She glanced at her oldest friends. They were getting teary eyed as they read their notes. Wow Billy, you really know how to get to people.   
  
*Rocky, remember to keep your cool in battle. I have noticed that you have been getting pretty restless lately. Get some rest and listen to Kim. She knows what it is like to get tired and grouchy from being worn out. I trust her with my life and I know you can too. Take care of Aisha; she really cares about you and Adam. She knows about a secret weapon for the zords. Tommy has the specifics on it. If anything goes wrong with it, she knows that Alpha can help her fix it. Take care Rocky; I'll miss you guys. Billy*  
  
Rocky fought back the tears that were forming and looked at Aisha. Billy sure knows what he is talking about. She looks pretty sad.   
  
*Adam, before you, Rocky, and Aisha joined the team, I only had Alpha and Trini to help me with the technical stuff and Trini could only do so much. You and Aisha really helped me a lot. You both learn quickly and have become just as good as anyone could hope. Aisha knows of a secret weapon I added to the zords so she can help Alpha fix it if something goes wrong. Take care of her. I know you and her are like brother and sister. Trust her to listen to your problems; she will help you sort them out. Kim has helped me with so many things and I know Aisha feels the same way towards you. If you know of anything you guys may need from my lab, just ask my dad. He knows about Zordon and everything else so he will be okay with it. You guys are like family to us so stop in a say hi every once in a while. Take care of him for me. Goodbye. I'll miss you all. Billy*  
  
Adam glanced up after reading his letter and caught a look from Aisha. He moved over to her and gave her a hug as Rocky did the same. I have to talk to them soon. "Hey guys, lets go to Ernie's when everyone gets done. Shakes are on me." They nodded and glanced at the others.  
  
*Kat, I know you think you can't work the consoles at the command center. I know you can. I have seen how you handled them under pressure and without actually knowing what to do. You do know what you are doing. If you ever have any questions, just ask Adam, Aisha, or Alpha. They will be there to help you. Jason and Kim can also help. Just trust your instincts and they will guide you with the powers. Goodbye and good luck. Win your dance competition for me. I'll miss you Miss Kitty. Billy*  
  
Kat smiled through her tears. Even now he still wants to call me that. She wiped away the tears and looked at the others. Adam, Aisha, and Rocky moved over to her and gave her a hug. "Thanks guys, I needed that. Did I hear you mention shakes at Ernie's?" As they nodded, she smiled and looked at the others. Why do Jason and Kim have those long faces? And why aren't Tommy and them reading their notes?   
  
*Alex and Corinne, Neither one of you have been around long enough to know how I feel about the rangers, Zordon, and Alpha. I will tell you one thing. They are like family to me. Cori, you know what Kim and I have been doing to help so I need you to show Alex. You are both capable of helping Kim finish any projects I haven't finished yet. Alex, do your best to help and you will eventually get to know the systems as well as the girls do. Both of you take care of yourselves and each other. You may think nothing of it but I know that the two of you joined the rangers for a reason. If things turn out the way I think they will, then you will both get a wonderful surprise when I return. I'll miss you both. Billy*  
  
Cori and Alex looked at each other and smiled weakly. She could tell he was worried about failing Billy. She smiled and took Alex's hand as they walked over to the group already done reading their notes. "Don't worry, you'll eventually learn everything I know about the systems. These guys can help you too." She smiled at the group.  
  
Kat smiled. "You two want to join us at Ernie's? Shakes on me." She held up a hand to stop Adam from disagreeing. " It is my treat to the newcomers. I was the last newcomer so it is my turn to pay." At the confused looks from Cori and Alex, she continued. "Every time someone joins the rangers, they are bought a drink. This time, it is my treat."  
  
Alex glanced at Kim and Jason. "I think by the looks they have, we should leave them alone. I have a feeling they will need some time alone with each other." As everyone looked at him with confusion, he continued. "Something happened in Billy's past that Kim and Jason witnessed. I have a feeling that he mentioned it in their notes."  
  
Kat picked up on his worry. "Ok then, let's go so they can read their notes and deal with whatever it is." They all stood up and headed for the Juice Bar.  
  
Kim watched the others go before reading her note. She wanted to be alone when she read hers. She glanced at Tommy and Jason and realized they had waited as well. " I take it you wanted to read yours in private too?" As they nodded, she smiled. "Well then, shall we begin?" She watched as they looked at each other before beginning to read. Jason caught her eye and moved closer to her. She smiled and began to read.  
  
*Kim, you are so special to me. We have been through so much in our lifetime that I hate to leave you like this. You will be all right without me there. I know Tommy will watch out for you. He would never do anything to hurt you. For all the times you have helped me, thank you. Since it will be a while before I see you again, I want to tell you something. I love you Sissy K. You are the little sister I almost had. You are actually like a big sister too. You were there to comfort me when I needed someone. Take care of Rocky and Adam; they need someone to be a big sister to them. You have always managed to find a way to get people to do things and to get them done right. Keep doing what you do and I know you will be fine. Take it easy in gymnastics. I don't want to find out that you got hurt again. I'll miss you the most. I'll be sure to keep in touch. Bye sissy K. Billy*  
  
Kim slowly put her note down. Sissy K? He hasn't used that for a while! She wiped the tears from her eyes as she waited for Jason and Tommy to finish. From the looks of Jason's face, he had a similar type of note. She looked at Tommy. My god, Billy got to him too!   
  
*Tommy, I'm sure you will find out about the stones from Kim so I will spare you the story. Take care of Kim, I know you mean a lot to each other. She would do anything for you. Also, I made a modification to the zords. Aisha knows about it so she may be able to answer any questions about it. If you ever need more energy or power when fighting, I have put in a reserve power chamber in each zord. All you have to do is push the white button right next to the steering mechanism. It will allow your zords to activate a metallic shield, or force field if that's what you want to call it. The color of the button will be the color of the ranger for that zord. Take care of the gang, Zordon, and Alpha for me. I'll keep in touch. Goodbye, I'll miss all of you. Billy*  
  
Tommy wiped the tears from his eyes. He looked at Kim and saw her crying. As he put his arm around her, he glanced at Jason. Man, I have never seen him cry, what the heck did Billy say to him?   
  
*Jason, we have known each other since we were born. You are the brother I almost had. Thank you for everything. Take care of everyone, especially Tommy. I know he will concentrate on taking care of Kim so he needs someone to watch out for him. I want you to know that I have made two adjustments to your zord. One of them is a metallic shield. Aisha knows all about it and Tommy has the specifics as well. The second one is only for your zord. Trey helped me design it. Since he gave you the medallion that uses both the Triforian gold and the Morphin gold powers, it would only work with your zord. You see, we still have the Morphin powers within us so that means that you can call on this modification. When using the metallic shield, just call out for the energy saber. This will be more powerful than the other weapons. It will also allow you to connect with their megazord, almost like the dragonzord could connect with our dinozords.* *Don't tell the others though until you need to use it. I figured I would let them have one surprise after I am gone. When you want to connect to their ninja megazord, you can use the energy saber to do the energy blur attack. It makes you speed up to the point that you become invisible as the supermegazord runs at and destroys the monster. Although your medallion and powers use both the Triforian and Morphin powers, it won't use up any extra energy. It is connected to your mental waves. The stronger your will to defeat the monsters, the stronger the attack. Remember this Jason because those monsters have been getting stronger the angrier they get. And remember to take care of Alpha and Zordon. They won't let on to it but I know they consider us as their own children and trust us to keep them safe. Thanks for being the brother I needed BJ. I'll really miss you. Billy*  
  
Jason finished his note and looked up to see Kim in tears. As he wiped away his own tears, he gave her and Tommy a hug. "Kim, we need to tell him." As Tommy pulled away and looked at them, Jason looked at Kim. "I think it's time he knew."  
  
Kim looked down. "I know BJ. He would notice them eventually." She looked at Tommy. "It's about Billy."  
  
Tommy was confused. "What about Billy?" He was really starting to get worried.  
  
Jason pulled a small metal angel from his back pocket. As he held it up, he saw a glint of wonder in Tommy's eyes. "Kim and Billy have ones exactly like it. Well, Kim does, Billy's ." He stopped and looked down.  
  
Tommy was really worried now. "Why do you all have an angel? What happened to Billy's?"  
  
Kim burst into a new set of tears. " I can't tell it Jason, you think Zordon could pull it up for him? I know he did for Trini and Zack."  
  
Jason nodded and reached for his communicator. Before he could contact Zordon, it started beeping. As he looked at Tommy and Kim in shock, he answered the call. "Jason here, what's up?"  
  
Zordon's voice came over the communicator. "Jason, Billy has told me that you may want to show Tommy the memory bank you three made. Is that correct?"  
  
Jason looked at Kim and after seeing her nod, he agreed. "Yes, that is right Zordon. Can we come and watch it now?"  
  
"Alpha has already prepared the room so you can watch it." As he finished, he cut the communication link and teleported them to the command center.  
  
Kim smiled at Alpha as he came out of a room. "Thanks Alpha and Zordon."  
  
"Aiy yi yi. Just let me know if you need anything." Alpha went back to the control panel to study something.  
  
Jason, Kim, and Tommy went in to the room and sat down in the chairs Alpha had placed in there. Kim picked up a small remote and pushed the button. As the holographic screen appeared, she looked at Tommy. "You ready for this? It may be painful."  
  
Tommy looked at Jason who nodded and then looked at Kim. "Yeah, I'm ready for whatever it is."  
  
They all turned towards the screen as the picture started to appear. A young boy was standing with his parents as another couple was taking their picture. The man taking the picture smiled and called out to the boy. "Smile Billy, your mom is going to be coming home with your brother and sister." The young boy smiled as big as he could.  
  
Kim smiled at how silly Billy was acting. He was always so happy with her. "That was the day Billy's mom was going to the hospital to have his brother and sister. It was the day before his eighth birthday." She looked at Jason as he looked down at his feet.  
  
Tommy looked away from the screen. "What happened?"  
  
Kim sniffed and wiped her damp eyes. "Just watch." Jason had looked up to the screen to see and immediately wiped his eyes. Billy was waving to his parents as Jason and Kim walked with Mr. Scott back to the porch to put the camera away.  
  
"This only gets worse bro, so be prepared." Jason couldn't fight the tears that were forming and let them fall. Kim moved her chair over so she was right next to him. She grabbed his hand as they watched the terrible day replay itself. Tommy moved over to the other side of Kim and grabbed her other hand. She is going to lose it, I know she will. He glanced back at the screen as Billy and Mrs. Scott walked back toward the house.  
  
What followed were a beep and a screeching of tires before a loud crash came from the direction of Billy's parents. As Billy ran to the curb with Jason and Kim, Mrs. Scott ran inside to call 911. Mr. Scott turned away from putting his camera away and ran to stop Billy from running to his parents.  
  
Tommy gasped at what he saw next. Mr. Cranston got out of his car and walked around to check on his wife. He couldn't pull the door open so he sat next to the car to wait for the EMT's. "You guys actually saw that?" He looked at his friends.  
  
Kim nodded and whispered. "Yeah, we saw and heard everything after the initial hit. Billy was a wreck." She tried to smile as Jason put his arm around her and gave her a hug.  
  
Tommy looked back to the screen as the emergency vehicles arrived and the EMT's started to pull the victims out. As they got to the Cranstons they tried to push Billy's dad away, thinking he was a bystander. The man pushed back and glared at the EMT. "That's my wife, I'm not leaving until she is out of our car."  
  
The EMT dragged him over to one of the ambulances. "Ok, sir, but you have to stay here and let someone check you out while we work on getting her loose. She is stuck in there pretty tightly." As the man calmed down and let someone check him out, the EMT went back to help the others in getting Mrs. Cranston out. As they cut the door off and pulled her onto a stretcher, Billy and his friends saw the blood dripping from her body.  
  
Billy sank to his knees and cried. "Mommy!" His loud cry got his father's attention from where he had just stepped out of the ambulance. Billy saw him and called to him. "Daddy!" Tommy looked away from the screen to see Kim in tears and Jason on the verge of letting tears fall. "I'm sorry you guys had to see that."  
  
Jason put a hand on Tommy's shoulder. "It's ok Bro, we can't do anything about what happened. We all know that." They both looked back to the screen as Kim silently watched through her tears.  
  
Mr. Cranston stopped one of the EMT's who had helped pull his wife out of the car. "How is she? We were on our way to deliver our twins." He glanced to where his son was watching and calling to him. "Our son is just over there with his friends and I want to go tell him what is going on."  
  
The EMT looked to where Mr. Scott was standing with the kids. That poor kid. "I'm sorry sir but the twins died upon impact. There was a piece from the dashboard that cut right into her abdomen and basically caused them all to lose a large amount of blood. As for your wife, she will make it to the hospital but she may not make it through the night." He looked at the man before him and saw the tears falling. "I'm so sorry. But you can talk to your son and have someone take you both to the hospital to say goodbye."  
  
Mr. Cranston looked at the man. "Thank you for being honest. I will have my friend bring us to the hospital as soon as I have talked to my son about it." He wiped the tears from his face and started walking towards Billy. The look on his son's face told him he heard most of the conversation.  
  
Billy jumped up and started to shake his head. "No, no, no." As his dad walked up to them, he jumped into his dad's arms. "What's wrong with Mommy?" His dad put him down and looked at Mr. Scott. Mr. Scott nodded and gathered Jason and Kim to head toward the house.  
  
As Mr. Scott pulled Jason and Kim into the house to tell Mrs. Scott, Billy and his dad talked about what happened. "Well, you heard the man Billy. She may not make it through the night. I am going to have Jonathan take us to the hospital to say goodbye. Are you going to be ok?" He looked his son in the eyes.  
  
Billy took a breath. "I guess. Will you stay there with me?" As his dad nodded, Kim and Jason came running out of the house and gave Billy a hug.  
  
Kim spoke up before Jason got the chance. " Mr. C, Jason's dad said to come out here until he came back out. He will be taking you and Billy to the hospital."  
  
"Thank you Kim." Mr. Cranston smiled at his son's friends. They will be able to pull him through this. I know they will.   
  
Inside the house, Mr. Scott was talking to his wife. "She lost the twins upon impact and she may not make it through the night. I am going to drive Hank and Billy to the hospital to say goodbye." Mr. Scott gave his wife a hug to calm her down. "We can pull them through this. Kim and Jason will be able to help Billy as well."  
  
Jason smiled as he heard his father's words. Yeah, we did pull them through. He glanced at Kim and saw her smile too. "We did it didn't we Kim?"  
  
"Yeah, we did." She smiled for the first time since she read her note. She turned to Tommy and smiled. "We managed to drag Billy out of his depressed mode by the end of the summer." After he smiled at her, they all looked back to the screen. Jason's dad was coming out of the house with his wife and stopped at the group on the porch.  
  
"Hank, I'll take you and Billy to the hospital. Mary is going to bring Jason and Kim to pick me up." As he saw his friend about to protest to him leaving his car there, he held up his hand. "Annie means a lot to all of us so I am going to leave my car there for you to drive home in. That is, whenever you feel like leaving. You can come here if you do not want to go home yet."  
  
Billy looked at his dad. "Can I stay with Jason for a few days?" He looked at his friend who was anxiously waiting an answer.  
  
Hank Cranston looked at his best friends. After they nodded in approval, he agreed. "Yes, In fact, I think we should all have a little campout for your birthday tomorrow." He looked at Billy. "Your mom was planning on doing that when she got back with the twins. Don't you think she would want you to follow through with it?"  
  
Billy sighed. "Yeah, she would. But it won't be the same."  
  
Jason and Kim gave Billy a hug as Mr. Cranston followed Jonathan Scott to his car. As Billy joined them and they drove away, Jason turned to his mom. "Can I give him something else for his birthday?"  
  
"What do you have in mind Jason?" But Mrs. Scott already knew what he was thinking. "I think I know something the both of you can give him."  
  
Kim looked at Jason. "What's your mom talking about?" She looked back at Mrs. Scott. "Like what?"  
  
Tommy looked at his best friend. "What were you thinking of getting him anyway?"  
  
Jason laughed. "A few years before that, my mom and her sisters each got an angel from my uncle when a close friend died. I was thinking of getting one for Billy because his mom always talked to him about them."  
  
Tommy smiled. "Ok, I guess that would make sense." He turned back to the screen to see Mrs. Scott leaving a store and heading back to where Kim and Jason were waiting in the car. As Jason grabbed the bag to see what exactly she got, Mrs. Scott pulled the bag away. "Not yet young man, you have to wait until tomorrow." Young Kim laughed from beside Jason.  
  
As the car drove away from the store, the scene changed. Kim, Jason, and Tommy exchanged surprised looks at each other. It was obvious to Tommy that Kim and Jason had never seen this before. Mrs. Cranston was lying on the hospital bed with Billy and his dad next to her. They each held one of her hands. Billy and his dad were both trying not to cry so hard. She turned her head slightly to her left and looked at Billy. "Billy, it will be okay."  
  
Billy looked at his mother's face and stopped crying. "But what am I going to do about the science fair this coming year? Nobody else will to help me!" He started crying again.  
  
"Billy, no matter how much you like science, your friends and I will be here for you. You will be going to school in the fall and Jason, Kim, and Trini will be there with you. They will help you and you will help them. You may not realize it until you are older but they will always be your friends, no matter what. I will always be with you as well. Maybe not in person but in your heart." She turned her head and looked at her husband.  
  
"Hank, take care of him. James, Kaytee, and I will be watching both of you." She leaned her head back on the pillow. "I'll miss you. I love you both."  
  
"I'll miss you too Annie." Mr. Cranston pulled her hand up to his face and kissed it. "I love you too." He carefully laid her hand back down on the bed.  
  
Billy clutched his mom's hand as she turned her head slightly in his direction. "I'll miss you too Mommy. I love you." He copied his dad and kissed her hand but after that, he just held it to his face.  
  
She closed her eyes and the heart monitor beeped one last time before it turned into a flat line. Billy suddenly shivered and looked to the ceiling.  
  
Kim gasped as she, Jason, and Tommy all saw something they never thought they would see. They looked at each other before looking back to the screen.  
  
Billy saw two small white balls of light floating just below the ceiling as if waiting for something. As Mr. Cranston looked at what his son was watching, a bigger and bluish ball of light formed over Billy's mom. Father and son watched as it floated up to join the others as they slowly disappeared. Billy found enough voice to say goodbye. "Goodbye mommy." Suddenly the screen went blank.  
  
Kim gasped as she and Jason looked at the now blank screen. "What the heck was that Jase?" Tommy grabbed her hand as they both looked at Jason. Only he wasn't in shock. His smile only confused them. "Jase? What are you smiling at?"  
  
Jason shook himself out of his shock. He didn't even know he was smiling. "Huh? Oh, I remember Billy telling me that he watched his mom leave them." He smiled as he remembered his confusion when Billy told him. "I guess that's what he was talking about."  
  
Tommy looked at them. "I'm sorry you guys had to witness all that. And I am sorry I asked about it." He glanced at the angel Jason was still holding. "But what's the deal with the angels."  
  
Jason glanced at the angel he forgot he was holding. "Well, my mom bought these at the store on the way to the hospital. That's why she wouldn't let me see what she got. She got one for each of us. She gave one to Billy and then gave us ours. They are to remind us of the three family members we all lost. Billy put his in his mom's casket."  
  
Tommy was confused. "Family members of yours?"  
  
Kim let out a little laugh. "Yeah, we have known each other since we were born because our parents were all best friends. Our parents always acted as the other's parents and took them in as our brother or sister. But since Billy's eighth birthday, I have been closer to him than Jase." She looked at Jason as he nodded.  
  
Tommy turned to Jason and saw him nod. "Why? And what about Trini? I know Zack moved here when you guys were ten."  
  
Jason sighed. "Well, Trini moved here about 6 months before that so she was fairly new to us. As for why Kim is closer than me, that's a different story. Since her parents were split, she didn't really get to see her dad too often. Since Billy's mom was gone, her mom filled in for him and his dad filled in for her."  
  
Tommy looked at Kim and smiled. No wonder she likes to call him dad. "So that's why you guys are so much closer than Trini and Zack."  
  
Kim smiled. "Yeah, BJ and I have been here from the start and they sort of joined the ranks."  
  
Tommy looked at Kim and Jason. "Who's BJ?"  
  
Jason looked down. "I am. Billy gave me that nickname after his birthday. Since his brother and sister were killed, he took us on as his unofficial brother and sister. It stands for Brother Jason. He calls Kim." He stopped as Kim slapped her hand over his mouth.  
  
Tommy looked at Kim. "Ok, Kim, let's have it. I got Jason's name so you have to tell me yours." His eyes twinkled as she slowly took her hand from Jason's mouth.  
  
"I am not telling." She turned to Jason. "And don't you dare say it either BJ." She turned to walk out of the room and go home.  
  
Jason smiled. "Ok Sissy K." As she whirled on her heel, he and Tommy busted out laughing.  
  
She ran over to him and smacked his arm. "I told you not to say it!" She looked at Tommy. "Promise me you won't tell the others? It is between us." The glint in his eyes gave her a bad feeling.  
  
Tommy smiled. "Sure thing Sissy K!" He got a sudden idea as she walked back towards the door. "But it will cost you big time beautiful!"  
  
Kim stopped walking towards the door when she heard his reply. How did I know this would happen? She turned to face her boyfriend. "So, what will it cost?" Please let it be something other than singing in Ernie's talent show!   
  
Tommy smiled his mischievous smile that got her heart racing. "Sing in Ernie's talent show." He and Jason laughed as she dropped her jaw and stared at them like a fish.  
  
Kim regained her composure and stiffened up a bit. "Not on your life. If it means that I will have my nickname spread around, so be it but I am NOT going to sing against Aisha!" She turned on her heel and walked out to thank Zordon and Alpha.  
  
Tommy and Jason laughed and joined her in the main room of the Command Center. Tommy put his arms around his friend and girlfriend. "Thanks Zordon, for everything."  
  
"It was my pleasure rangers. I know Billy would be glad to know that you all could watch it and find a way to move on with the outcomes." Zordon knew how terrible it was for Billy to relive it so he was glad that Kim and Jason found something to share with Tommy that helped them deal with it better.  
  
Jason looked at his watch. " I think we should be getting home. I have some studying to do before my class and Kim has practice." He looked at Zordon and gave Kim a hug. "I'll see you guys tomorrow." He teleported back to the park to pick up his car.  
  
Tommy looked at Kim. "You sure you'll be okay?" He hated to leave her like this but he also had to study before his karate class. After she nodded, he kissed her forehead and teleported out.  
  
Kim turned to Zordon. "Thank you Zordon. Jason and I got to see her once more and that means a lot to me." She wiped her eyes. "I will see you tomorrow."  
  
Zordon smiled. "Yes Kimberly. I am glad you are feeling better about it." She smiled at him and teleported home.  
  
Alpha watched as the teens teleported home and then open a communication link to Billy. "Tommy, Kimberly, and Jason just left us. They have watched the memory bank and are handling it very well. Apparently Kimberly and Jason told Tommy the nicknames that you once gave them. It has cheered them up a little."  
  
Billy answered his link and smiled. "Thanks Alpha. The package I have for Kim and Trini will be on it's way tonight or early tomorrow. I'll talk to you next week." He turned off his communication link. I'm glad they are handling it well. He smiled as he remembered the angel in his bag.  
  
Billy sighed as he worked on personalizing Trini's device. Just a few more cuts on the plate and it will be done. He picked up his homemade engraver and carved the last few letters of her name. "I hope she likes this!"  
  
AN: I will pick up from where I left off with Billy in the next chapter. I just wanted to let you know what is going on so you don't get lost. And PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE! 


	11. Chap 11

Disclaimer: Well, you all know the drill by now. I only own the story, Alex, and Corinne.  
  
AN: Well, the last chapter was a little out of place as I can sure guess you figured out. I just needed to clear up a few things before continuing. This chapter picks up where I left off with Billy, basically two days after his trip.  
  
AN: As usual, these are thoughts and "these are spoken".  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Billy sighed as he walked up to Mikala's lab door. He had bumped into Cestria on his way to the labs and they talked about the bonding ceremony. They came up with some interesting things to do to surprise the couple. He was in a very good mood by the time he reached Mikala's lab. However, the lights were off and there was a message on the view screen for him. He pressed the button to start the message. I hope she didn't cancel our work for the day!   
  
"Billy, I know we are supposed to be working in my lab but the only way we could get the other Personal Data Consoles done is if we used the chip programmers in Cestro's lab. That is where we will be working on them. Niko and I will be there waiting." The view of Mika's face disappeared as Billy turned towards Cestro's lab. Well, at least it is a lab I know!   
  
As he walked the few yards to Cestro's lab, he thought about what he could do differently with each of the pdc's to make them more personal. They already have the names and nicknames on but I added a tiger design to Trini's. He suddenly smiled. "That's it! I will put a design on each one that is relative to their nicknames or animal!" He opened the door and walked into the lab. "Hey Mika, Niko. So where are they?"  
  
Mika smiled. "Hello Billy. They are on that table." She pointed to a nearby table where the other pdc's were waiting for their final components. "We have Jason's here and ready for you since his is the next one to be sent."  
  
Billy stopped walking to the table and turned towards his friends. "You do? Thanks!" He walked over to the chip programmer and inserted a small disk. "This disk has everything ready to be programmed into his pdc. There is a disk in this case for each of the remaining consoles." He set a small box on the table next to the programmer.  
  
Niko smiled. "Are you always this prepared Billy?" As Billy's face turned pink, he looked at Mika. "Did I tell you he has taken us up on our offer?"  
  
Mika looked at Niko and then looked at Billy. "You mean it?" When Billy nodded she gave him a hug. "Oh thank you William! This means so much to us!"  
  
Billy smiled and pulled away from her. "You are very welcome and it is an honor to be asked." He looked at Jason's pdc and grinned. "Now, can I turn this thing on so we can get our work started?"  
  
Niko laughed as Mikala smiled. "Yeah, we will leave you to your programming and get started on the others." He grabbed the next two disks from the box and pulled Mika towards the other two programmers. "I'll take Kim's and you can take Tommy's."  
  
Mika giggled. "Um, maybe I should take Kim's considering she is a girl and you are not." After getting a glare from Niko she continued. "Besides, Billy told us last time that he was going to have the two of you only do the guys, except for when it came to the finishing details."  
  
Niko sighed. "Okay, you win. I will do as we planned. But don't think that will stop me from sticking with our plans on our other projects!"  
  
Billy held his laughter in. No wonder they always get put together when another project comes up! "Hey you two! Do you mind using a little lower volume when flirting? I am kind of busy right now." As soon as he said that, he immediately regretted it.  
  
Niko stopped his typing on his programmer and turned towards Billy. He suddenly had a fun idea. "You hear that Mika? He wants us to keep the volume down on our flirting."  
  
Mika smiled as she saw him sneaking up behind Billy with a glint in his eyes. So that's what he plans on doing! I thought he was up to something! "Yeah, maybe we should listen and act our age." She walked up to Billy so he wouldn't see Niko sneaking up on him. "I am sorry Billy for distracting you."  
  
Billy knew what they were planning and stopped his typing so they wouldn't cause him to screw it up. "No problem Mika." If they want to play, then I can handle that for a few minutes. "I just wish your life bond would grow up a little instead of trying to sneak up on me!" He suddenly turned and caught Niko's arm from hitting the back of his knee. "You know, I do happen to know more martial arts then I did last time I was here! I also have the powers of the wolf so I can sense things better than I did before."  
  
Niko fell as Billy grabbed his arm and swept his legs out from under him. "Ok, I give up, Wolf-boy!" As soon as he said that nickname, he saw a flash of sadness in Billy's eyes. As Billy quickly let go of his arm, he immediately knew what was wrong. "I'm sorry Billy, I didn't know."  
  
Mika was over her laughter and suddenly confused. "Billy, what's wrong?" She looked at Niko and saw him staring into Billy's eyes. "Niko, you didn't know what?"  
  
Billy looked down as Niko looked away. Billy then raised his eyes to meet Mikala's worried gaze. "Trini calls me that." He wiped the tears away from his eyes before they could fall. "It sorta got to me when he just said it. He smiled at his friends. "You know, after what just happened, I can't wait till your bonding ceremony." He smiled evilly and turned back to his work.  
  
Niko looked at Mika and could tell she was wondering the same thing. "Um, why do I feel we should be worried Billy?" When Billy took a deep breath and just laughed, he realized that Billy already had something planned for the ceremony. "You aren't going to do anything or say anything really embarrassing are you?"  
  
Billy smiled. "No, I don't think so. At least Cestria and I don't think so."  
  
Mika smiled. So Cestria is in on it too! "Well, if she is in on it, then do whatever you want. I trust the both of you." She headed back to her chip programmer. Niko smiled and did the same.  
  
Five hours later, Billy was in the lab by himself. He was finishing the programming for Zack's Personal Data Console. As he turned off the machine and gathered the disks, he remembered his stone. I wonder if she would be awake right now. As he stored the pdc's in the storage room and walked back to his apartment, he remembered watching his parents' accident with her and Zack. She was right there holding his hand the whole time.  
  
Billy walked into his apartment and closed the door. After locking it, he grabbed his stone and sat down. Trini? Are you there? He felt her mind reach out to him.  
  
I'm here Billy but my roommate is here now so I will only think my thoughts to you. Zack heard me last night when I talked to you and thought I was losing it. I don't want my roommate to think I was going crazy. She smiled as she glanced at her roommate. They were watching a movie so any facial reaction she made wouldn't be noticed. So, what's up Wolf-boy?   
  
Billy smiled. Well, I wanted to tell you that Tommy watched the memory bank with Kim and Jason. He knows about their nicknames too. He sensed the worry in her thoughts. Don't worry; they are handling it very well according to Alpha.   
  
Trini smiled. That's good. I'm glad that Kim can finally get over her little nickname. If I remember correctly, she didn't want Tommy to find out about it.   
  
Billy laughed. Yeah, we'll have to see how he reacts to that. He suddenly heard someone buzzing his doorbell like a mad man. I'm sorry Trini but someone is at my door and by the buzzing of the doorbell, it must be very important.   
  
Trini sighed. Okay Billy, I'll talk to you later! I love you. She leaned back in her chair to watch the rest of the movie.  
  
Billy smiled as he walked to his door. I love you too Tiger. With that he broke his connection and opened his door. "Niko? What happened to you?" The dirt and smoky smell told him there was a fire somewhere.  
  
Niko grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the apartment giving him only enough time to lock the door. "Mika and I had to go back to get something with Cestria for Cestro. As we were leaving, the storage room exploded."  
  
Billy stopped and looked at Niko. "Are they alright?"  
  
Niko nodded and smiled. "Yeah, they were in front of me so I got the worst of the blast. Being a gentleman, I pushed them to the ground and blocked most of the debris."  
  
Billy smiled and they started running to the lab. "I always thought you had it in you to be the hero type, now I know you do." As they rounded the corner to the labs, Billy stopped immediately. "Oh my god."  
  
Niko ran past him to where Cestria and Mika were helping Delphine and Cestro put out some small fires. "Billy, the pdc's were ok but I think they got knocked around a little so you might want to check on them." He turned around to see Billy taking the fire extinguisher from Delphine and ordering her to rest. Once a ranger, always a ranger.   
  
Billy waited until Delphine sat down to rest before attempting to put out the fire she had been working on extinguishing. "Delphine, you really should let others help you more. You will wear yourself out too fast. I am a proven example of that." He finished putting out the fire and sat down next to her.  
  
Delphine smiled. "Thank you William. Sometimes I get carried away with my job as the leader of the rangers and forget that I need to rest as well." She looked at the three young aquitians and stood up. "Right now though I must find out what caused this. Since the four of you were the only ones in this lab today, one of you must have done something."  
  
Billy thought about what all had happened that afternoon. "Well, Mika, Niko, and I were programming the pdc's and Cestria came in to work on some energy crystals. We all stuck to our work and put everything in its place when we finished. I even saw the energy crystals in the storage room as if they weren't even touched."  
  
Delphine looked at Billy. "I can tell you are being truthful. But what could have caused the explosion that started all these fires?"  
  
Billy looked at the young aquitians and noticed Cestria's downcast look. "As much as I hate to say it, I think you should ask Cestria."  
  
Delphine followed Billy's gaze to the young woman. "I believe you are right Billy. It looks like she knows something. I will go ask her right now." She helped Billy to his feet and walked over to the young aquitians. "I am sorry to keep you all here but I need to know what happened today that could have caused an explosion like this."  
  
The three looked at each other before Cestria spoke up. "I'm sorry, I didn't know this would happen. It is all my fault."  
  
Delphine nodded to Cestria to continue. "It will be alright. Now tell us what happened today that could have led to this catastrophe."  
  
Cestria nodded. "Well, I was working on some energy crystals for Cestro because he wanted to find ways of combining their energies without breaking them down. I thought I had put them back to their original states when I put them in the storage closet. After we were leaving this time, I remembered that I didn't get a positive reading when I double-checked the energies. The energy had been bouncing back and forth just like the others but by a little bigger margin."  
  
Delphine took the information into account and had two more questions. "If it reacted the same way as the others but only in a bigger margin, did you record that in your notes? Also, did you store it with the others?"  
  
Cestria nodded. "Yes I recorded the information in my notes. As for the crystal, I stored it on the same shelf but separate from the others just in case. I have that noted as well." As Delphine looked to Billy, he nodded in silent agreement that that is how he saw them on their shelf.  
  
Delphine nodded. "Then that makes it an accident. The energy crystals I found when putting out the fires were all together so the shelf must have collapsed before the explosion. That means that the unstable crystal fell up against the others and caused the explosion. You are all free to go now. Thank you."  
  
Billy smiled as they stayed where they were. "Delphine, I think they want to help." As they nodded, he thought of a way for them to help. "Can you guys help me get the pdc's back to my apartment or at least into something I can carry them all in?"  
  
Mika nodded and smiled. She held up what looked like a blue fireproof bag with his name on it. "Actually, I had this in another storage closet that can hold them all. You can have it." She handed him the bag. "It was going to be for your birthday in a few months but you can have it now."  
  
Billy took the bag and smiled. "Wow, thank you!" He headed towards where they had laid out his pdc's and gathered them up into the bag. As he turned around they were getting their things together to leave. "I will see you guys tomorrow so we can clean up this mess and decide where to continue our work."  
  
Delphine laughed. "William, I have some programmers in my lab next door that you can use. I thought you would remember that!"  
  
Billy blushed. Duh, how could I forget! "Uh yeah, I almost did. That's how I got trained on these ones! I will come by tomorrow morning after I check these over." He headed back to his apartment but stopped when Cestria ran up next to him.  
  
"Billy, I want to talk to you about the bonding ceremony. I know you were rushing this morning so I want to make sure you still want to follow the plan." She stopped when she saw Billy smile.  
  
"Of course I do. Let's get together in three days to set it up." He stopped and looked at her. "I think they will be embarrassed at first but they will thank us in the end."  
  
She smiled. "Yeah, they will never forget that night." She laughed as Billy smiled back at her. "Goodnight Billy, I will see you tomorrow."  
  
Billy watched her head off towards her apartment and walked to his. Now all I have to do is find a way to hide it until the ceremony. He entered his apartment and locked the door behind him. He put his bag down on his table and headed for his bed. I'm too tired to change. I'll just change in the morning."  
  
Billy laid down and immediately fell asleep.  
  
3 DAYS LATER Billy stepped out of the Elder's training room. Well, the bonding ceremony should go well if I had no problems today. He picked up the ceremonial robes from where the elder had placed them and headed to his apartment. Niko came up beside him and walked with him.  
  
"Billy, how did the training go?" Nikolai watched as his friend smiled. I'm glad I saw him now instead of having to hunt him down later to find out how it went.   
  
Billy looked at Niko and smiled. "Well, if everything goes as well as it did today, it will be easy for me. I did the whole thing today." He saw the shock on Niko's face as he unlocked his door.  
  
Niko was surprised. "You did it all today? Nobody has ever done that, not even the elder himself!" He followed Billy into the apartment and waited for him to place his robes in the closet. The Elder does it best and he didn't do it all on his first try so maybe the council was right.   
  
Billy finished putting his robes away and headed for the door. "Yeah, it shocked us both. We think that because of my high intellect and the powers I have held, my learning ability was increased and at a faster pace." He waited until Niko had walked out and locked the door. "But I got the feeling that the Elder knew it would be that way." He headed for Delphine's lab.  
  
Nikolai nodded. "The blue wolf and unicorn are considered to be the wisest of all the animals." He was glad to see that his friend was assuming the position no being, other than Phaedotians, had ever managed to acquire. I just hope he will survive the quest for it! All the Aquitians who have tried have died so maybe his Earth characteristics will help him.   
  
As they headed into Delphine's lab and took their places at the controls of the microchip programmers, Billy saw a strange glint in his friend's eyes. "What do you know that you aren't telling me?" I wonder if it has anything to do with my powers and me.   
  
Niko smiled as they turned on their machines. "You'll find out in due time." He turned and went to work on programming Cestro's chips while Billy programmed the remaining devices and finished fixing the others.  
  
BACK ON EARTH Kim sat down on her bed and picked up her phone. Good thing my practice went well enough for me to leave early! She dialed Jason's number and a tired voice answered. "How was class today BJ?"  
  
Jason pretended to laugh. "Ha ha Sissy K, very funny. Next time I agree to substitute for anyone other than Tommy or Rocky, slap me."  
  
Kim laughed. "Well, I will remember that. I heard Zack called you last night. How are they doing?" Actually I want to know if Trini opened her gift from Billy yet.   
  
Jason smiled. "Well, apparently that package Billy sent was all Trini could think about but she wasn't allowed to open it until tomorrow." He laughed to himself. "Zack is going crazy since she won't open it. He says she is being too loyal to him since he won't be there in person. Man, he will flip when he finds out the truth about them.   
  
Kim smiled. "Well, Zack will be surprised when he finds out about them. She isn't going to tell him until after she opens Billy's gift."  
  
Jason suddenly got an idea. "Kim, do you know what he sent her?"  
  
Kim sighed. "I honestly don't know. All I know is that she can't tell anyone unless it is their birthday."  
  
"Their birthday? Why?" Jason was now very curious about it. What could be so secretive that she can't let the others know? After all, his birthday was 2 weeks after Trini's.  
  
Kim laughed. "Well, apparently we will all be getting one on our birthday." She was glad her birthday was next month.  
  
Jason smiled. "That's cool. Hey, I have to get going. I am meeting Kat in a half an hour." He heard her laugh. "Okay Sissy K, what's so funny."  
  
Kim laughed even harder. "Does this mean that Kat and I can finally go out with our boyfriends and not have to worry about how they will get along?" She had been waiting for the chance to get him to admit his feelings for Kat.  
  
Jason sighed. "Yes, Kim. Are you happy now? We are officially dating."  
  
Kim smiled. "Wait till Billy finds out that BJ is now dating Miss Kitty."  
  
Jason smiled. "Miss Kitty huh? I'll have to tell her you called her that."  
  
She laughed again. "Go right ahead. Billy and I already call her that." Kim looked at her clock. "Well, I'll let you go now. Talk to you tomorrow."  
  
"Okay Sissy K." He loved calling her that. God this brings back memories. After watching the memory bank with Tommy, they started calling each other by their nicknames again.  
  
Kim smiled. "Later BJ." She hung up the phone and sighed. Ever since the memory bank, she felt they had gotten closer. Now Tommy was part of the small circle that knew Billy's secret. Billy's mom would be so proud!   
  
BACK ON AQUITAR Billy turned off the chip programmer. He had stayed late to finish off Alex's device. As he headed outside and locked the door to Delphine's lab, he saw Cestria walking towards him. "Hello, what are you doing out this late?"  
  
Cestria smiled. "Well, Niko said you had stayed late to finish Alex's pdc." He must have forgotten about our plans.   
  
Billy suddenly realized what he had forgotten. "I'm sorry, I forgot our plans. Is there still time to set it up tonight?"  
  
Cestria smiled. "Of course William. I came to drag you away but I see there's no need. I believe the bonding chamber is all set." She walked with him towards the chamber.  
  
Billy smiled. "This all seems like it happened before. I hope it doesn't suddenly downpour." I hope Niko and Mika aren't in here again!   
  
Cestria laughed. "Yeah, I heard it was supposed to be clear all night. That solar storm the last time you were here really scared everyone." She unlocked the door and paused before opening it. "You think they will be in here again?"  
  
Billy smiled. "I hope not because it would ruin our surprise for the ceremony." He opened the door and turned on the lights. "So where are we going to put the virtual imaging screen?"  
  
Cestria walked to a corner near where she and Billy would be for the ceremony. "Right here. I brought it in earlier. As life bonders, we have the privilege to tell the moments in their lives that we feel represent the true bond between them."  
  
Billy smiled. "I can't wait to show them instead of just telling them. Their family and friends will be surprised, as well as in for a laugh."  
  
Cestria smiled at his teasing attitude. "I believe they, as well as their family and friends, will feel a bit embarrassed about it at first. As I recall, they were both turning a bright shade of crimson when we burst in here to escape the solar storm."  
  
Billy laughed as he set up their memory receivers. "There, all we have to do is hook ourselves up and do our job."  
  
"They will love it Billy." Cestria smiled as she followed Billy out the door and towards the living quarters.  
  
After walking in silence, Billy turned towards his own apartment and bid her goodnight. "I will see you tomorrow Cestria. Have a nice night." As she nodded and turned towards her own apartment, Billy felt his wolf spirit warning him. What is it?   
  
"Young one, there is an important message for you. You must respond to it immediately. There is something that must be done if you wish your future team to work to it's full potential."  
  
Billy unlocked his door and relocked it behind him. He looked at his communication link and saw the message light blinking. As he pushed the play button, he was surprised to hear Adam's voice. He sounds like he is scared of something.   
  
"Billy, it's Adam. Zordon said I would have to contact you since it involves you. I know that Tommy has seen a certain memory bank of yours that Kim and Jason were a part of. I know it is a bad memory but I want to know if it is okay for me to watch it."  
  
Billy stopped the message as he realized what memory bank Adam was referring to. Why would he want to see it unless something happened that forced them to bring it out in the open? He continued the message.  
  
"Knowing you, I bet you are wondering why I want to see it and how I know about it. Well, I overheard Kim and Jason talking to Tommy about it. When they realized I was within hearing distance, they told me about it and said it was up to you to let me watch it. It is okay with them if you say yes. You see, something happened in my past that is in one of my memory banks. I think it has something to do with yours. If the dates and information they gave me are correct, then you may very well want to see this." Billy heard Adam sigh.  
  
What could have happened to make him so uptight about this? He listened closer to the message.  
  
"Zordon will send you a copy of my particular memory bank if you allow me to see yours. It will explain a lot about why I try to stay away from doctors and anything too dangerous." Billy heard Adam try to laugh. "That is, until I met you guys. I always thought that you must have experienced something as bad as I did when you were younger because you acted very much like me. It will also explain why I am so close to Aisha and Rocky. Now, I want to share my past with you in return for letting me see your past."  
  
Billy wiped a tear from his eye. Wow, I guess I didn't hide it too well, unless his past was as bad as mine. He finished listening to the message.  
  
"Let Zordon know about your decision and he will let me know. Keep in touch Billy. Your dad says hi and that he loves you." Before Billy turned off the message he heard a low voice in the background. That sounds like Rocky! He listened closer. "Adam, you forgot about us seeing it. We know about your story, but we think that if you are to watch it alone, you will go back to the way you were when it happened." The link cut off before he could hear more.  
  
Billy hit the reply button and heard Zordon's voice.  
  
"Yes Billy? I assume you have listened to Adam's message."  
  
Billy smiled. He always jumps right to the point. "Yes, Zordon, that is correct. Please tell Adam, Rocky, Aisha, and any of the others that they have my permission to see it. Just make them promise not to feel sorry or pitiful for me about it. I have a feeling that Adam, Rocky, and Aisha won't but I am not sure about the others." Maybe now I can share everything with someone who actually knows what I really was feeling afterwards. If he went through something that was very similar to what I experienced, then that would explain why Adam and I are the way we are.   
  
"He will be pleased to hear that Billy. So far, only Adam, Rocky, and Aisha have inquired about it but I will let the others know if they do ask." Alpha started to upload Adam's memory bank so Billy could see it. "We will send you Adam's memory bank file as soon as we end our link so that you can use your link to watch it."  
  
Billy nodded and then remembered that Zordon couldn't see him. "Okay Zordon. Tell Adam I said thank you and I will talk to him soon." He turned off his message transmitter and let the memory bank data download to the link. He was curious as to what Adam experienced when he was younger. Well, I have the morning off tomorrow to get ready for my treatment so I will watch it then.   
  
As Billy got ready for bed, he made a mental note to contact Trini on the device the following evening while he was recuperating from his treatment. After that, I will have to get ready for the bonding ceremony the next day. I can't wait!   
  
As the sleep set in, his mind aroused a dream that he hadn't had since he came to Aquitar almost a week earlier. It was a wonderful dream that he hoped would someday come true.  
  
As Billy slept, a bright golden light appeared above his bed. A young girl's voice echoed in his silent room. "Your dream is more than you think William." Billy murmured something in his sleep as if in response to it. "Dear Billy, you can heal others as you heal yourself. Trust your friends and their spirits. The beginning will only be found in the past." The golden light then disappeared as suddenly as it came.  
  
  
  
AN: Well, I hope you all like this story but I can't tell how you feel about it unless you review it! PLEASE REVIEW! For those of you who have already been reviewing it (Wild-Melody, ScarletDeva, Gamine, and Bladewing), thank you so much. Since this is my first fic, it really lets me know how I am doing. I really appreciate it. 


	12. Chap 12

Disclaimer: Well, you all know the drill. If you are reading this chapter then you read the previous disclaimers. It's the same as before.  
  
AN: The usual here as well. These are thoughts and "these are spoken".  
  
AN: Well, this chapter may make you a little teary eyed if you cried reading Chapter 10, which I know at least one of you regular readers did. This may be worse for you. If you didn't cry, then hats off to you. Enjoy! And as always, PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
Chapter 12  
  
"The beginning will only be found in the past."  
  
The words echoed in Billy's mind as he opened his eyes. What a weird dream. I wonder what it means. Billy sat up in his bed and looked at his communication link. "Well, time to live Adam's past." He pressed the button to start the memory bank and listened as Adam's voice came out over the speakers.  
  
"If you are going to watch this, then something must have made me bring this memory out into the open. Whoever is watching this please do one thing. Do not take pity on me or anyone else involved with this."  
  
Billy sighed and moved his link onto his bed so he could watch it comfortably. Here goes nothing.   
  
The view screen popped up and a seven or eight year old Adam appeared. He waved to someone outside of his car window. Billy smiled as a young Aisha and young Rocky waved back from the sidewalk. Billy smiled. They haven't changed much.   
  
Young Adam opened his door and moved over as Rocky and Aisha picked up their bags. "You guys ready for the awesomest weekend?" He waited as his friends put their bags in the trunk and joined him.  
  
Rocky tossed his bag in the trunk with Aisha's following right behind it. "You bet! Anything to get out of town!" He turned to Aisha. "How about you Bluebird?" As Rocky joined Adam in the car, Aisha ran over to hug her parents.  
  
As she walked back to the car, she smiled. "All set Cardinal." She got in the car and closed the door. "I just hope this birthday weekend is better than last year's." As the other two nodded, the car drove off.  
  
Billy leaned back against his headboard as the three friends smiled and turned to their other friend. Who is that? She looks their age. As the car drove along, the girl in front of Adam turned around to join in their happy conversation. As soon as he saw her face, he immediately froze. "Why does she look so familiar?"  
  
The girl smiled at her friends. "Ori has promised me that he won't get sick on me this time. I feel pretty well also so I shouldn't be getting sick either."  
  
Aisha smiled at her friend. "Well, then I feel better. If both Ori and you feel fine than that means nobody will get sick, I hope."  
  
Billy suddenly smiled as an idea came to him. "That's it! I'll arrange some sort of get together so they will get their pdc's at the same time!" His smile suddenly turned to a frown, as the four kids became deathly silent and looked out the window.  
  
"Everyone hold on!" Mrs. Park slammed her brakes on as a truck plowed through a red light and hit the passenger doors of her car before turning slightly to hit the front passenger side of the car behind her.  
  
As her car skidded across the intersection with the truck going between the two cars, Billy heard three voices cry out.  
  
"Adrian!" Mrs. Park grabbed the girl's hand as Rocky and Aisha tried to grab Adam.  
  
Aisha and Rocky looked to their friends in horrer. "El!" They couldn't see the girl so they worked on getting Adam free. "Ori!" Aisha reached across Rocky and grabbed Adam's hand as he and his sister were crushed by the caved in doors and broken glass.  
  
Rocky had managed to unhook Adam's seatbelt and pull him towards himself and Aisha, only letting his legs get caught. "You ok Adam?" As Adam nodded, his mom looked back. "He's ok, Mrs. Park, but his legs are stuck."  
  
Billy watched as the young girl sitting in front of Adam was trapped between the dashboard and her door. Her dark hair and deathly blank eyes looked hauntingly familiar. The scene quickly changed as it suddenly dawned on Billy as to where he saw that face before.  
  
"Oh my god, she's Adam's twin!" Billy watched as Mrs. Park got out of the car and pulled a shocked Aisha and Rocky from the car. Smoke suddenly poured out from under the hood of the car.  
  
"Rockwell, Aisha, stay here. The paramedics should be here soon. I am going to try to get Adrian and Adam out before the engine blows." As she circled around to the other side of the car, the fire trucks and paramedics pulled up.  
  
As Aisha and Rocky were taken into an ambulance to be checked, the other paramedics rushed to pull Mrs. Park out of the firefighters' way. "Those are my kids!" The paramedics calmed her down and walked her back to Rocky and Aisha when she heard her son.  
  
Adam was sitting on a stretcher and being wheeled to the ambulance Aisha and Rocky had come out of. "Mom, chill, I'm ok. Don't worry about me." His friends and mom smiled at his usual stubborn remark. He turned to the paramedics as they put him in the ambulance to be checked. "Can I please stay here till they get her out? She's my twin and we said that we would stay until we were both out. I am not going to break my promise to her."  
  
The paramedics conferred with each other and agreed since Adam only had some minor cuts and scrapes. When they nodded, the kids smiled and turned back in time to see the firefighters put the fire out. The Jaws of Life were then brought in to help get the young girl out. Seeing that they were working on getting his sister out of the car, he joined his friends and they turned to look at the rest of the accident scene.  
  
The car that had been right behind them was sitting at the spot the Parks' car had been when the accident happened. The only difference was that it was pushed to the other side of the street. Another paramedic crew was pulling a lady from the passenger side but there was blood dripping everywhere.  
  
The three friends watched in horror as a young boy called out to the lady. It was apparent to them that he was her son. He was yelling for his mom when a man stepped out of a nearby ambulance. The boy stopped yelling for his mom and started yelling at the man. "Daddy!" As the man turned, Billy froze in horror and shock.  
  
He felt his heart stop as he recognized the face. "Oh my god, it's the same accident!" He paused the memory bank and got up to get a drink. His mouth had suddenly gotten very dry. I can't believe they were in the car in front of my parents! When he returned to his bedroom, he sat down and started the memory bank again.  
  
As the paramedics took Billy's mom and Adam's sister to the ambulances for transport, Adam turned back to his mom. "Is El going to be alright?"  
  
Mrs. Park took her son's hand and led them to another ambulance. "I'm afraid not Adam. The truck pushed her door into her and crushed her against the dashboard. She may not make it through the night." As Adam took one last look at where his sister had been stuck, his friends gave him a hug.  
  
Aisha turned Adam towards her and looked him in the eye. "It will be ok Ori." He suddenly pulled away and tried to run away from them.  
  
Rocky reacted immediately and grabbed Adam's arm. "Listen to us Ori. We love her too."  
  
Adam turned to them with anger flashing in his eyes. "Don't ever call me Ori again." Before they could respond, he continued. "If she can't be here, then neither can Ori."  
  
Aisha pulled him into a hug and started to cry. "I'm sorry Adam. She's my best friend too." A crying Rocky quickly joined them. Together they climbed into the ambulance next to Mrs. Park.  
  
Billy wiped the tears from his eyes as the scene changed. Ironically, the next scene looked familiar as well.  
  
Adam looked around the hospital as he walked with his mom and friends towards his sister's room. He paused in the doorway as he heard a familiar voice in the room across the hall.  
  
"I'll miss you too mommy. I love you." Adam looked towards the room and saw the young boy from the accident scene and froze in the spot he was standing. He was unaware of his two closest friends standing behind him and watching the same thing.  
  
Billy felt his heart stop again as he realized that Adam, Rocky, and Aisha had seen the same lights he and his father had. This is way too weird now. There are just too many ironies to be just a coincidence! What he saw next shocked him even more.  
  
Adam, Rocky, and Aisha watched as three balls of light disappeared from the room across the hall, only to reappear in the hallway. The lights then floated towards Adrian's room. The young kids turned to say goodbye to their best friend. As his sister's heart monitor slowed, Adam felt his skin crawl. He looked at his friends.  
  
Aisha looked around the room and noticed both Adam and Rocky were doing the same. She then saw a flash of light come from the ceiling. The three balls of light from across the hall came through the wall. She turned to her friend's bed and watched as the monitor beeped slower and slower. The two boys, along with Mr. and Mrs. Park followed her gaze after she put a hand to her mouth and gasped. "Oh my gosh!"  
  
Adam, Rocky, and his parents turned their attention to Adrian's now silent heart monitor as a gold light rose from her body.  
  
What happened next surprised everyone in the room, as well as Billy. A young girl's voice rang throughout the room.  
  
Billy gasped as he recognized the voice as the one he heard in his sleep the night before. Oh my god, it wasn't a dream! He listened closely to her words.  
  
"Mom, dad, don't be sad. I knew this would happen someday. I told you that it came to me in a dream. I am going somewhere special so I can take better care of all of you."  
  
Adam put his head down in grief until he heard his name.  
  
"Adam, Rocky, and Aisha, don't ever forget the Mighty Birds. You three must continue on as the Three Musketeers. You are destined for greatness and will find friends and heroes in your greatest opponents."  
  
As Rocky and Adam looked at each other in disbelief, Aisha smiled. They watched as the golden light rose to join the blue and white balls of light. "There is one more thing I need to tell you." When all three kids looked up to hear what would be said next, the voice continued.  
  
"There is one other who will join you Adam. He will be one who is very wise and will not judge you by your actions. He is the one you will be closest to because he has been through three times as much as you. You will need each other more than you think."  
  
Adam started to cry as Aisha gave him a hug. "It's ok Adam, she will guide you."  
  
Billy was now confused. Why did she smile when Adrian's spirit spoke? And how does she know what will happen?   
  
"Aisha, take good care of Ori for me. Remind him that El will always be with him. These three companions are waiting for me because they are the boy's guardians. They are his mother, brother, and sister. They were his whole world. If and when you finally become friends with William, you must think of him as the new Mighty Bird. Tell him of us and he will lead the new team of Birds. Only now it will include other friends and animals."  
  
Aisha gasped. "What do you mean a new team of birds?"  
  
"All will be revealed in due time. Look to the Blue Master Wolf for leadership and courage for he has faced many enormous fears and will have faced an even deadlier fear to come back as the leader. Never doubt him."  
  
As the Parks and their two young friends watched in shock, the golden ball of light began to disappear with its companions.  
  
"I will be here for any of you if you should need me. His guardians will be there as well. The four of us have been chosen to help this new group of Mighty Birds in their quest for good."  
  
As the three youngsters nodded, the brightness of the lights dimmed and the four balls of light were gone.  
  
Billy blinked and reached to shut the memory file off. What is this all about? Who's the Blue Master Wolf and what deadly fear does he face? It couldn't possibly be me because I'm not a master. Another scene caught his eye.  
  
Rocky, Adam, and Aisha were wearing their Stone Canyon ninja gi's. As Billy looked closer, he noticed it was the day they fought Jason, Zack, and Tommy. Their uniforms also had a small bird on the sleeve. A cardinal on Rocky's, a bluebird on Aisha's, and an oriole on Adam's. I'll have to ask them about that when I return.   
  
"Adam, Rocky, did you see our opponents?" Aisha seemed to be staring at the boy in blue. "That one in blue seems really familiar."  
  
As the boys looked at their opponents and their obviously close group of friends, the boy in blue suddenly looked their way. The look on his face let Aisha know that he felt something.  
  
"You guys, can I ask you something?"  
  
Rocky and Adam looked at each other, shrugged their shoulders, and nodded.  
  
"Well, what did the principal tell us about our opponents?" Aisha had a feeling about these kids that just wouldn't let her alone. They could hear it in her voice.  
  
Adam thought about it and replied first. "Well, he said that they were the best out of this area and two of them were the top two at the recent Karate Championship. Why?"  
  
Aisha looked at Adam and leaned in to whisper to him. "Remember what El said about the Birds?"  
  
Adam's eyes flashed with great sadness at the mention of his sister. "I remember, but I don't think it is them. That boy does look familiar but that doesn't mean anything. He could just have one of those faces."  
  
Aisha sighed and nodded. "Maybe you're right. Now, lets get back to focusing on the tournament."  
  
Billy watched in shock as the scene changed again. So that's why I felt strange that day. I knew there was something about the way they looked at me!   
  
The next scene was what happened after the tournament. Tommy and the others walked up to the three friends. "That was awesome guys."  
  
Adam smiled. "Thanks. You three weren't so bad yourself. I'm Adam, and these are my friends Rocky and Aisha."  
  
As everyone shook hands, Aisha watched the boy in blue. "Hi, nice to meet you. Are all of you in martial arts?"  
  
The boy smiled. "Well, Tommy, Jason, Zack, and Trini mainly are. Kim and I are learning from them. I'm Billy." He pointed out his friends as he said their names and then shook her hand.  
  
Aisha looked to her friends. They nodded in silent approval. "Billy huh? What is that short for? They call me Ish or Sha and Rocky is short for Rockwell." Rocky flinched as she said his full name.  
  
The boy in blue smiled before replying. "Well, my full name is William but everyone calls me Billy."  
  
Adam and Rocky looked at their watches and glared at Aisha as she smiled. "That's a nice name. Well, it was nice to meet all of you but we have to get going now." As the three friends headed out the door, Billy smiled.  
  
As the scene changed again, Billy remembered back to that day. "No wonder I felt something that day. They felt it too!"  
  
Rocky looked at his friends once they were outside. "Well Ish? Do you think it's him? Judging by how shy he was acting and how he was dressed, he must be pretty shy when he's not with his friends. He looks like one of those science nerds." Adam nodded with a weird look on his face as Aisha smiled. "What's wrong Adam?"  
  
"Well, you called him a science nerd. Are you forgetting who else was a science nerd? We used to be that way, remember?" Adam looked away as a tear rolled down his cheek.  
  
Rocky looked down at his feet. "Sorry, I forgot." He then grinned and looked up at his friends. "So, you think it's him? I have a good feeling about it."  
  
Aisha smiled. "You bet Rocko! Only now I'm convinced of it!" She couldn't hide the curious smile that formed on her lips. "I also have the feeling that we will be seeing more of those guys and soon."  
  
Adam looked at Rocky and smiled. "Me too Sha. I think we all do. I know I will."  
  
Aisha looked at him, clearly in confusion. "You will? How do you know?"  
  
Adam picked up his gym bag and waited for them to join him. "Well, my dad got transferred to Angel Grove so we will be moving."  
  
Aisha and Rocky both grinned but didn't realize it. Rocky spoke first. "Well, I can't let you go to a new school alone. My dad got transferred too." As Adam looked at Rocky in surprise, Aisha smiled even more.  
  
"Well, it looks like the Three Musketeers will stay together because my dad got transferred as well." As the two boys grinned, she suddenly looked confused.  
  
Adam looked her in the eyes. "Are you ok, Aisha?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just wondering." She smiled at her best friends. "Doesn't all this seem to be more than a coincidence?"  
  
Rocky looked at her in confusion as they headed towards his jeep. "You mean that something or someone is making all this happen?" He stopped walking as an idea suddenly appeared in his mind.  
  
Adam and Aisha must have had the same idea because they stopped walking as well. Three voices spoke in unison.  
  
"Adrian!"  
  
They looked at each other as a golden light appeared next to them. The voice of their departed friend floated out to them.  
  
"You are right. I have led you to this part of your destiny. The rest is up to you but I fear you have forgotten the Birds. I am a part of you Ori so you should never forget. Cardinal, Bluebird, and Oriole will always stay together. Now the time has come for the others to join you and for the new team to arise."  
  
Aisha looked around to see if anyone was around. When she saw they were alone, she asked her question. "Do we have to seek them or do we just join them?"  
  
"Sweet Bluebird, when the time comes, they will seek you. Have faith and the Angel's Dove will join you with his true blue heart." The golden ball of light disappeared before they could say anything more.  
  
Billy watched as the screen went blank. As he turned it off, he remembered his mom. Dad called her Angel and me Angel's Dove! "It's me! Adrian was talking about me!" He looked at his watch and realized how much time the memory bank had taken up. "Oh man, I'm going to be late if I don't get everything around right now!"  
  
Billy rushed around his room to make sure he had everything ready for his treatment. As he got his gear, he remembered what he needed. "Who am I kidding? All I need is my ion transfer device, my swim trunks, and my breathing apparatus." He quickly changed into his swim trunks. As he grabbed his things and headed out the door, he heard Cestria calling to him.  
  
"You ready for this William?" As he nodded, she patted the seat behind her on her hover skid. "Put your things in the box and hop on. I am supposed to take you to the Falls."  
  
Billy smiled and did as he was told. Just like last time. "Are you going to be there underwater with me? I still haven't quite gotten used to being in or under the water." He blushed as she smiled at him.  
  
"Don't worry about a thing. Cestro will monitor you and I will be down there with you in case you start to panic. The ion transfer device will basically slow your heart rate to a point that will seem like you were almost dead but you will still be alive and very aware of everything. That is, if you can keep your breathing under control." As she started her hover skid, Billy put his arms around her waist to keep from falling off."  
  
"You're sure I will be able to keep my breathing under control?" He knew he would have to but wasn't sure he could.  
  
As Cestria drove towards the falls, she smiled. "Billy, I will be right there with you to help keep you calm. Just like I did when Cestro and I were teaching you how to swim."  
  
Billy smiled and held on to her even tighter as she sped around a sharp curve. Man, she still goes too fast. "You know, this reminds me of our shark cycles."  
  
"Oh yeah? Is it because it is so much like what you call a motorcycle?" She loved hearing about Earth and how Billy compared it to her home. She turned one more corner and slowed down. "Well, here we are. Cestro should have everything set up." She parked her hover skid and got off.  
  
Billy got off and gathered his things from the box. As he handed the ion transfer device to Cestro, he had a sudden idea. "Hey Cestro, can you do me a favor?"  
  
Cestro looked up from where he was locking the heart sensors onto the ion transfer device. "Sure, what do you need?"  
  
Billy took a breath and smiled. "Well, I know it is supposed to take two hours right? Well, when we head into the second hour, let me know. Then I want you to raise the power of the transfer to the second level."  
  
Cestro looked at Cestria in shock. He frowned along with her. "Billy, that could kill you! I won't do it." Cestria nodded.  
  
Billy shook his head. "No it won't. I don't know how or why I know this but I just have this gut feeling. If I can do this today, then I can start at the second level next time and gradually work my way up and get the treatments over with sooner. That would let me get home earlier too." He smiled as he thought about the surprise he could throw on his friends by coming home early.  
  
Cestro smiled. The council was right. This boy is the one. Cestro motioned to Cestria to help him equip the ion transfer device around Billy's waist. "Ok Billy. I will do that but you have to let Cestria know if it is too painful."  
  
Cestria smiled. "I have a feeling he will be able to take it. After all, he is the blue wolf." She smiled as Billy put his full faced breathing apparatus on. Now he looks like a monster!   
  
Billy looked at her as she burst out laughing. He turned to Cestro to see him laughing as well. He put his hands on his hips as if to ask what was so funny.  
  
Cestria calmed down and patted Billy on his back. "I'm sorry Billy. It's just that with the transfer device and that mask on, you look like a monster."  
  
Billy smiled and pointed to the water. Too bad I can't talk to them while I am in here. This sucks big time! Can we go already? He pointed to his watch/communicator and then to the water again.  
  
Cestria nodded. "Let's go and get this over with." She grabbed his hand and they walked into the water and swam out to the middle. As she turned to give Cestro the signal to start the monitors, she smiled. "If you make it to level two today, I will let you drive home." As he smiled, Cestro turned on the monitors and they dove to the bottom of the water basin at the foot of the falls.  
  
As they settled onto the bottom of the basin, Billy thought about what Adrian said in Adam's memory bank. What did she mean that the blue master wolf would face an even deadlier fear to come back as the leader? As the time passed by, he thought about how he could surprise the others by coming home early and all sorts of things to say when they first use their pdc's.  
  
Suddenly Billy had a feeling deep down that something was going to happen. He looked at Cestria and she had her eyes closed in concentration. She must be talking to Cestro. As her eyes opened, she took his other hand in hers and moved to where she was facing him. Cestro must be turning the power up soon.   
  
All of a sudden, Billy felt a jab in his chest as the power was turned up. He gritted his teeth and closed his eyes. It will pass in a moment. Just take a deep breath and it will get better.   
  
Cestria saw Billy grit his teeth and close his eyes. She was about to tell Cestro to turn it back down when she saw Billy take a deep breath and open his eyes. She was about to look up when Billy seemed to sense what she wanted to do.  
  
Billy smiled at Cestria. Since he couldn't talk, he signed that he was ok. She smiled and just watched him. She could mentally hear Cestro reading through some readouts from Billy's monitored vital signs. What is it Cestro?   
  
Cestro felt Cestria reach out to him. Oh nothing Cestria. Whatever Billy was thinking about before I turned up that power really prepared him for that jolt. His heart went up as if he hadn't expected it. Then, it went right back down as if nothing happened.   
  
Cestria smiled at Billy as he watched her concentrate on talking to Cestro. Well, he is ok. Did you alert him with the device before raising the power?   
  
Cestro stopped what he was doing and stared at the monitors. No, that is why he wasn't prepared for it! Thanks Cestria.   
  
Cestria smiled and patted Billy's hand before looking at her watch. Not much time left and he is holding up great. A sudden blinking on his communicator caught her eye. She tapped his wrist and he looked down. As he looked at her and smiled, she pointed to the surface.  
  
Billy nodded and they slowly rose to the surface of the water. As they swam towards the dry ground and Cestro, he smiled. I did it!   
  
After Billy and Cestro reached the shore, Cestro patted Billy on his shoulder and helped Cestria take off his breathing apparatus and the transfer device. "Well, whatever you were thinking about before I raised the power really prepared you for the jolt. What were you thinking about?"  
  
Billy laughed. "Well, I was thinking about how I could surprise my friends by coming home early and what I could say to them when they first use their pdc's." As Cestro and Cestria laughed, he put on a mad face. "Although it would be better next time if I had a warning when the power goes up. This time I saw Cestria break the link with you right before you turned it up."  
  
Cestro nodded. "I realized that. I will make a note of it so I won't forget next time." He hooked the transfer device to one of his monitors while Billy sat down to rest. "How are you feeling Billy?"  
  
Billy smiled. "Well, except for feeling like a zord knocked all the wind out of me, I feel fine." As the others laughed, he smiled again. "Actually, I am a little tired but not too tired to drive home." He stared at Cestria as if she was a bad little girl.  
  
Cestria laughed. "Ok, I get the point. You can drive home Billy." As he laughed, he watched Cestro pull out the results of his ion transfer.  
  
As Cestria helped him up, Billy nodded to the sheet holding his results. "Well, how does it look Cestro?" Billy was worried when he didn't get an answer right away. As Cestro looked at him and smiled, Billy jumped. "Is it positive?"  
  
Cestro nodded and was immediately swept up in a hug from Billy. "Calm down William. It is only the first time. But I have to tell you, even with the power boost to level two, I didn't think your ion transfer would be this good the first time." He handed the paper to Billy.  
  
Billy calmed down and looked at his data. "Oh my god, this is incredible! I didn't think it would go that high either! Gees, at this rate, and with the power boost going up a level each time, I should be able to go home by the end of January!" He suddenly had a great idea for a surprise. "Do you think I could make it by then?"  
  
Cestro looked at Cestria who nodded. "Well, if the three of us remain calm, and collected each time, then yes, you can. Why do you ask?" Please say you will be stopping at Phaedos for your quest on the way home. Every Aquitian knew of Billy and knew of the Prophecy announced by the council. Nobody had ever managed to hold the powers Billy had and still be able to take on the master power of the blue wolf. Every being that had tried for it had failed. The only one who managed to hold it was the first Master Warrior of Phaedos. And that was Dulcea's father.  
  
Billy looked at him. "Well, the Elder told me I have to go to Phaedos before going home" He saw the strange glint in Cestria's eyes. "What is it that everyone knows and won't tell me? I must know." As Cestria turned away, Cestro sighed.  
  
Cestro glanced at Billy. "It is not my place to tell you. All Aquitians were told of a prophecy that the council has protected. It is the Elder who must tell you about it."  
  
Billy smiled. "Thank you. I shall ask him. Now, can I get home so I can change and rest before I try out the pdc's?" He smiled as Cestria looked at him. "What?"  
  
Cestria laughed. "Let me guess, today is Trini's birthday so you want to take a nap so you look as handsome as you can possibly be. Am I right?" As Billy turned a deep shade of red, she laughed. "I'll take that as a yes."  
  
Billy smiled and headed towards her hover skid. "I could just leave you here you know." He glanced back to see Cestro headed towards his hovercraft with his monitors. Cestria just stood there.  
  
"You wouldn't dare!" Cestria watched as Billy put his things in the box, hopped on the skid, and started it up. "Wait! Don't you dare leave me alone with him if you want me to take part in your plan tomorrow." She suddenly stopped walking to her skid when Billy turned it off. "Oops, sorry."  
  
Billy turned off the skid and looked at Cestria. "You weren't supposed to mention that!" He frowned as Cestro laughed and turned towards him. "You knew we had something planned didn't you?"  
  
Cestria looked at Cestro in wonder as he laughed. "Of course Billy. After all, I am Mikala's father and the one who set up the chamber. Don't think I didn't notice the memory receivers you two have hidden under that blanket."  
  
Billy was shocked. "How did you know what they were? I mean, I made them so there wasn't really any way you could have known."  
  
Cestria put her head down as she walked over to join Billy on her hover skid. "Well, I think he knew what it was when I asked him for the receivers and the transmitters for the helmets. Because the size we needed weren't the normal size, he must have figured out what they were for." She looked at her uncle. "Am I right?"  
  
Cestro smiled. "A chip off the old block as I think they say on Earth. Yeah, that is how I know." He walked over to his hovercraft. "I am going to take these to my lab and then go home. I will see you two tomorrow." He started his craft and headed home.  
  
Billy smiled and waited until Cestria had gotten on her skid and wrapped her arms around his waist before starting it. "You ready for tomorrow?"  
  
Cestria laughed. "Yes, I can't wait. Now lets get you home so you can rest."  
  
Billy smiled and headed towards his apartment. "You know what? I think I will take Trini for a ride on my Shark Cycle when we get back. She would love it."  
  
Cestria smiled. "Yeah, from what you told me about her, I think she will too." She sighed. Hopefully I will get lucky someday and find someone like he did.   
  
Billy stopped the bike in front of his door. "Thanks for letting me drive. I really should get a bike when I get home. Nobody would expect me to get one." He grabbed his belongings from the box and headed towards his door. "I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
Cestria smiled. "Yeah, I should tell Zordon to make sure you get one. See ya tomorrow." She waved as he entered his apartment.  
  
Billy smiled and waved back. Yeah, another surprise for them when I get back. Oh man, I am suddenly very tired. He walked into his apartment, put his stuff away, and got out his ceremonial robes for the following day. "I think I'll take a nap until it is time to contact Trini." He looked at his watch. "I told her 5 o'clock so I have a few hours to sleep and get something to eat." 


	13. Chap 13

Disclaimer: Well, by now you know it. Same as before!  
  
AN: Thanks to those of you who actually reviewed. It lets me know that there are actually people reading it. I hadn't planned on making this a song fic but I just couldn't resist putting some songs in here and there to get the mood going. This chapter will be a little shorter than the others but I hope you like it. As always, "these are spoken" and these are thoughts . And please review! If you know anyone that hasn't read it and reads other PR fics, try to get them to read this as well! PLEASE???? Now, enjoy my latest chapter!  
  
AN: The song I used is called Angels Among Us by Alabama. It is seen as **this**.  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Trini reread Billy's note. Okay, he said to be alone at five pm. That gives me about three hours. She set the small handheld device on her bed next to her. I'm glad I have the room to myself this weekend. She picked up the remote to her stereo and turned it on. She leaned back and listened to the music.  
  
**When life held troubled times, had me down on my knees, I always let someone to come and comfort me. A kind word from a stranger to lend a helping hand, A phone call from a friend, just to say I understand. Ain't it kind of funny, at the dark end of the road, That someone lights the way with a single ray of hope.**  
  
**Oh, I believe there are angels among us, Sent down to us, from somewhere up above. They come to you and me, with our darkest hours. To show us how to live, to teach us how to give, To guide us with the light of love.**  
  
**They wear so many faces, Show up in the strangest places, Grace us with a mercy in our time of need.**  
  
"I wish I had an angel like that!" Trini sighed as she felt sleep creeping over her. Well, I can take a small nap. This week wore me out. She set her alarm for 4:30, turned off her stereo, and laid down.  
  
BACK ON AQUITAR Billy entered his bedroom and set his alarm. That should give me enough time for a long nap. I could use it. He picked up his pdc and walked to his bed.  
  
As he laid down on his bed, Billy set his pdc next to him. I hope she remembers to be alone at five. He let the sleep take over as he closed his eyes.  
  
BEEP BEEP BEEP  
  
Wow, that was a weird dream! Trini sat up and turned her alarm off. "Well, I have a half hour to get something to eat." She grabbed her device and headed for her kitchen.  
  
As Trini got herself a snack, she wondered about Billy. I wonder what he's doing right now. She sat down at the table to eat her snack and set the device next to her. "Now all I have to do is wait until five and hit the power button."  
  
MEANWHILE Billy sat up and turned off his alarm. Man, I will be so glad when my treatments are done. No more naps for me! He picked up his pdc and walked to his kitchen.  
  
As he got his lunch and sat down at his desk, he thought about what the elder told him. Should I tell her or should I wait? No, I should tell her in person. He ate his lunch in silence.  
  
BACK ON EARTH Trini looked at her watch. Okay, Billy said to turn it on a couple minutes early so that it could set up its security program. She pressed the power button and was surprised to see a yellow light flash on and her own voice come from the speaker.  
  
"Good afternoon. This is your personal data console security system. Please state your name for voice verification."  
  
Trini smiled. Billy, you've outdone yourself this time. "Trini Kwan" She watched in amazement as a small tray slid out of the side.  
  
"Voice verification correct. Please place right thumb on the sensor pad to set thumbprint identification." Trini did as told. "Thumbprint set. This device is now ready for regular use."  
  
Trini smiled as the tray slid back in and the circle of lights near the power button flashed in their separate colors before the yellow flashed twice and then remained lit. She then realized that each color was the color of a ranger and that some of the colors had two lights. But what are the purple and silver lights? Suddenly there was a beep and the blue light lit up.  
  
UP ON AQUITAR Billy turned his device on and watched his lights to make sure the yellow and blue both remained lit. Good, she got it set up. He pressed his comm. (communicate) button and watched as a screen popped up. He then pressed the yellow button to send the message to Trini.  
  
DOWN ON EARTH Trini saw the blue light blink as she heard the pdc announce that Billy was online. She pressed the comm. button like the note said and then the blue button once the screen appeared. She smiled once she saw Billy smiling at her. "Hey Wolfboy."  
  
Billy winked at her. "Hey Tiger, I've missed you." He saw a confused look on her face. "What's wrong?"  
  
Trini was confused. Shouldn't he be looking like an old man? "Well, I thought you would look like an old man until you got your treatments over with."  
  
Billy laughed. "Well, they adjusted my faucet so that I get my drinking water from the falls." As she smiled, he felt his heart race. "Happy birthday Trini. I love you."  
  
"Thank you Billy. I love you too." Trini felt the red creep up her face. "So how's it going up there? Zack and I found out that we will be going home sooner than we thought."  
  
"You are? How soon?" Billy was surprised. He was going to be getting his treatments every other week so he could get home earlier. "I am going home earlier as well."  
  
Trini smiled. "We go home in time for Valentine's Day of this school year." I wonder who will return first. "How about you?"  
  
"Then end of January." Billy smiled as an idea came to him. "We'll have to meet somewhere and surprise them all."  
  
Trini laughed. "You've got a deal. Zack and I already thought of not telling them. So, what are you doing there?"  
  
Billy blushed and looked down. "Not much. I'm basically making one of these devices for everyone back there and helping out at the labs." He sighed as he debated whether he should tell her about the ceremony.  
  
"What else. You are holding something back!" She could tell he was unsure of telling her something. "You know you can tell me anything."  
  
Billy smiled. "Well, Niko asked me to be his life bonder. I accepted and when I told the Elder about it, he told me something about my telepathy and powers" He still didn't look at her. She's going to flip when she finds out.   
  
Trini was shocked. "That's an honor Billy! But what did he say about your powers?" I hope he can still use his powers. The rangers are his life! It wasn't bad was it?"  
  
Billy smiled and shook his head as he looked at his screen. "It was good but a little shocking. He said that since I could already contact you telepathically from this distance, my powers are stronger than we had thought. Apparently only life bonds are supposed to be able to do that."  
  
Trini gasped. No, that would mean that my dream could be true! "You mean."  
  
Billy saw her startled expression. "What's wrong? Are you okay?" Oh no, I shouldn't have said that!   
  
"Uh, yeah, I'm okay. I'm just shocked." She smiled at him. "I had a dream earlier when I took a nap. It had a few people and Zordon in it."  
  
Billy was anxious now. Could it have shown us together? "Oh really? What happened in it?"  
  
Maybe I shouldn't tell him who the people were yet. "Well, there was a dark haired Asian woman holding a baby, with a man's arms around the both of them." She stared at him so she could see his reaction to the next part. "Both the mother and father had communicators on."  
  
Billy felt his heart stop. Could it be us? I need to find out! "What did the father look like and what were the colors of the communicators?"  
  
Trini smiled. This could get interesting if he is acting like that! "The man had sandy colored hair and their communicators were silver and another color. Zordon was talking with them so they had to be at the Command Center."  
  
Billy swallowed hard. "Sandy colored hair huh? What was Zordon saying?" Why would they take their baby to the Command Center? "Something had to be going on if they had the baby with them."  
  
Trini smiled at Billy's confused look. "Well, he called the father something important but I don't remember exactly what. All I know is that it was something very important about the couple."  
  
"About the couple? And you don't remember what he called the guy?" As Trini nodded, Billy started thinking. "Well, maybe it had something to do with what he called him."  
  
Trini shrugged. "Maybe. All I know is that it had to do with some Ninjetti Master." She watched his reaction to her not so direct hint towards his future.  
  
Billy's eyes widened. "Ninjetti Master?" That could be me! "You sure you don't remember what color the communicators were?"  
  
Trini pursed her lips together as if she were thinking. "Well, I think the mother's was silver and yellow. But I'm not completely sure." Actually, I know who they are but I'm not going to tell right now.   
  
Billy had a sudden idea. "Trini, exactly when are you and Zack going to be returning home?" If it is the same time as me, they can meet me at Phaedos, with Zordon's help.   
  
Trini stared at the screen. Now what's he planning? "Um, they told us we could leave around January twenty-eighth. Why?"  
  
Billy smiled. Perfect! "Well, that is about the time I will be getting to Phaedos. I'll talk to Zordon about you and Zack teleporting to the Command Center, or to my house, to store your things and then going to Phaedos."  
  
Trini was confused. "Why would we need to go to Phaedos? I can understand hiding out and staying with Zordon or your dad, but not going to Phaedos."  
  
Billy laughed. "Well remember those stones I found? Well, your picture made the yellow one glow so I thought Zordon would agree that you and Zack would be the Yellow and Black rangers."  
  
Trini gasped. "I completely forgot! Well, I'll tell him tonight. We are going out for a celebration dinner. I told him I had something to tell him."  
  
Billy raised his eyebrows. "Oh really? Like what?"  
  
Trini laughed. "I was going to tell him who my wonderful boyfriend is!"  
  
Billy felt his face getting red. "You mean you didn't tell him yet? He'll probably have a coronary with all the surprises."  
  
Trini laughed again. "Well, he couldn't understand why I wouldn't open your gift until today." At Billy's look of surprise, she continued. "Besides, I always follow instructions when it comes to gifts."  
  
Billy smiled as a few more ideas came to mind. "I'll have to remember you said that. By the way, are you still planning on going to AGU? I am."  
  
Trini smiled. "Of course I am! Why wouldn't I want to go to the best school for my field?" And spend all my free time with the man I love.   
  
Billy looked down. "I just wasn't sure if you still wanted to after going to Geneva." If she still wants to go there then my plan should go the way I want it to. He looked back to the screen to see Trini smiling at him. "What?"  
  
Trini laughed. "Oh, I was just wondering what you would look like ten years from now." As she saw his face turn red, she continued. "Do you know what our class is doing for graduation and reunions?"  
  
Billy stared at her and shook his head. "I haven't heard from Kim yet." He saw her smile even more. "What are they planning?"  
  
Trini laughed. "Well, they want to have a talent show and dance. You know, since so many of us have one or more talents." I know I am going to do something special for him.   
  
Billy smiled as an idea popped into his head. That's what I can do to show her how much I love her! "Hey, do me a favor. Don't tell Zack about us yet. I have an idea."  
  
Trini raised her eyebrows. "Oh really? I won't tell him but I will tell him about staying with Zordon. What is your idea?"  
  
Billy smiled. "Go ahead and tell him about Zordon. As for my idea, we could each practice hard in secret and then perform a certain song at the graduation party."  
  
Trini smiled. "You and me? That would be great Billy. What song did you have in mind?"  
  
Billy shook his head. "I'm not telling you until we get our powers. Trust me, you'll love it."  
  
Trini laughed. "What ever you say Master!" She suddenly clapped her hand over her mouth. Oh no, I wasn't going to tell him now!   
  
Billy pulled back from the screen. Master? Where did that come from? "Uh, Trini, why did you call me that? Do you know something?"  
  
"Sorry, I can't tell you until we get our powers." Trini grinned at his pleading look. "Trust me, you'll like it."  
  
"If you say so!" Billy looked at his watch. "Hey, I have to get going. You have my instructions on the PDC so you can email and instant message the others just as if you were on a computer."  
  
Trini sighed. "Okay Billy. Will I be able to leave you messages too?" She smiled as Billy nodded. "Well, I guess I will talk to you later then!"  
  
Billy smiled. "Just remember, don't tell anyone about the PDC unless it is their birthday. And remember to keep us a secret from Zack."  
  
Trini nodded. "I promise on all accounts. In fact, tell them to contact me when they get theirs."  
  
Billy smiled. "Okay Tiger. I love you." He blew her a kiss.  
  
She pretended to catch it and blew one to him. "I love you too Wolf-boy." More than he knows. "Bye."  
  
Billy smiled as he reached to turn off his pdc. "Bye Trini." He then thought about what the Elder said. He muttered something just low enough that Trini could barely hear it. "I hope you'll be my life bond." He turned off his PDC.  
  
Trini stared at her pdc. He didn't just say that did he? She heard him mumble something as he turned his PDC off. "I'll have to ask him about it the next time I talk to him." She turned her device off.  
  
Billy pushed his PDC aside and laid his head on his hands. "How do I tell her about it if she possibly doesn't feel the same way? I hope she does!"  
  
Billy's head suddenly shot up. "Oh no! I said that before I turned off my device!" He ran his hands through his hair. "I'll have to ask her about it the next time I talk to her." He stood up, grabbed his PDC, and walked back to his bedroom. I need to think about this. I am going to do a kata so I can think clearly   
  
He put his device next to his bed, changed into some workout clothes, and went back to his living room area. As he pushed his furniture to the corners of the room, he thought about the ceremony the following day. They won't know what hit them!   
  
He walked to the center of the room and took a karate stance. I'm glad Trini taught me some of her kata's! As Billy began a kata, his mind turned to his girlfriend. What would she say if I asked her? I wish I could find out what my mom would have thought of her and I! Suddenly everything went black for a moment and he stumbled to his knees. "What is happening to me?" He then lost all consciousness and fell completely to the floor.  
  
The girl smiled at the young man before her. "Welcome. Before you ask, we brought you here, with your help of course."  
  
Billy stared at the girl. Her hazel eyes and red tinged, sandy colored hair reminded him of someone. "Do I know you? And how did I help to bring myself here?" He took a deep breath and continued. "Exactly where is here?" 


	14. Chap 14

Disclaimer: Well, you know the drill by now so I won't bore you with one. The only person I own is Durclan.  
  
AN: As usual, thanks to those who reviewed. I'm glad to see some new reviewers as well. Glad you all like it. Now, so I don't confuse anyone, this chapter and probably some or most of the next will be about where Billy is.  
  
AN: Also, these are thoughts and "these are spoken".  
  
CHAPTER 14  
  
Billy looked around. There was a wall behind him that had a door in it. Apparently it led to the inside of a house. He was lying on a bed and the girl was sitting next to him. What the hell happened?   
  
The girl smiled as put a hand on his shoulder. "Do not worry Billy, you will be back in your apartment in time for bed." She pushed a strand of hair out of her eyes. "You know me but you've never met me. The same goes for my brother."  
  
A boy, looking exactly like a younger version of himself stepped out of the door and walked over to them. As he helped Billy sit up, he smiled. "Hi Billy, welcome to the Realm of the Guardians."  
  
Billy was shocked at how similar the boy looked to the girl, even if their eyes were different colors. "The Realm of the Guardians? Are you two.?" He trailed off as it suddenly hit him that they weren't alive. "I'm not." He just couldn't be dead!  
  
The girl and boy laughed. "You are very much alive Billy. Your body is in an unconscious sleep while you are here." The boy sat down on the other side of him and looked him straight in the eye. "You know deep down who we are."  
  
Billy felt his eyes starting to tear up. It's them! "James? Kaytee?" As they nodded, his tears began to fall. Their arms went around him and he looked up at them. "Why am I here?"  
  
"Perhaps I can answer that one my little dove." Billy turned towards the door the boy had come out of and immediately stood up. A woman stepped out of the door and walked over to him.  
  
Billy immediately gave her a hug. "Mommy?" God I missed her! He closed his eyes as the tears kept falling. He didn't even notice the girl who had followed his mom out of the house and was now standing beside them.  
  
Billy pulled away as his mother began to speak. "Yes, Billy, It is me. I know you watched Adam's past. I want you to meet his twin sister Adrian." She held her hand out to the girl who was watching them silently and motioned her to come over.  
  
Billy held out his hand. "Nice to meet you Adrian." As she shook his hand, she pulled Billy closer and gave him a hug as tears started to fall from her own eyes. "Are you okay?"  
  
Adrian pulled away and smiled. "Yeah, I'm okay. When you get back to Earth, give a hug to the Birds for me and tell them I love them. I'll have something else for you to give Ori as well."  
  
"Sure thing." Billy looked around them. What he saw amazed him. He stared at what he assumed to be the sky. A pale purple sky with light blue clouds? This is just like a fairy tale! "So how and why am I here?"  
  
"Annie, I will let you three explain it to him. I have to go watch over Adam and the others. They just got out of school." She smiled at Billy and turned towards what looked like a watchtower. "I'll see you later Billy."  
  
Billy nodded as he continued to look around. Wow, this place is really beautiful. There were pale pink trees with blue leaves and white berries. There were red and green flowers growing in the golden yellow grass. "Mom, this place is so beautiful!"  
  
"Billy, this Realm was made from the fantasies and dreams of past ninjetti warriors. A man named Durclan brought you here. If you come with us, he will explain everything." Annie turned towards what looked like a forest.  
  
Billy couldn't help but be scared. Who is Durclan? "Where are we going?"  
  
"We are taking you to Durclan. He personally chose us to be guardians. Mom carried the only being that would fit the prophecy and he had to ensure that that being would survive to fulfill the prophecy." James watched his brother closely. He seems to be taking this well so far.   
  
Kaytee patted Billy's arm. "Don't worry big brother, you have a long and wonderful life ahead of you. You don't need to be scared." She grabbed a small branch off a nearby tree and gave it to him.  
  
"What's this for?" Billy looked at the pink branch with the blue leaves and white berries. Wow, I wish I could have a picture or something to show the gang. He continued to follow his mother and the twins.  
  
"Billy, you can take that with you if you want. I just want to tell you that you can come back any time if you choose." Annie turned to her son. "We must leave you now."  
  
Billy frowned. I actually get to see them and now they are leaving me again? This isn't fair! "Will I see you again before I leave here?"  
  
The three guardians laughed. "Of course you will. Kaytee, James, and I will be right here when Durclan is done with you." Annie saw her eldest son smile.  
  
Billy smiled slightly. "I can't wait then." He turned to the tree house in the opening before them. "Here goes nothing." He started to climb the steps around the tree that led to the door.  
  
Annie held her children's hands as they watched Billy climb towards his destiny. As he paused at the last turn and looked down at them, she smiled. I am proud of you William. Your destiny awaits you at the top. It's your decision to make and the guardians will stay with you no matter what.   
  
Billy smiled as he heard his mother's thoughts. I'll make you happy and even more proud mom. I'd do anything for you, dad, the twins, and my friends. He took the last ten steps as quickly as possible. With his family out of his sight, he turned towards the door to the tree house and gasped.  
  
The doors to the enormous tree house were made out of what appeared to be titanium. There were pictures of many different animals on the door, with a huge wolf in the very center. The gold door handles were his eyes. The animals were all made of gold, except for the wolf, which had a silverish blue tint to it.  
  
Billy took a deep breath and brought his hand up to knock. Before he could touch the door, his hand glowed in a blue light and the doors opened. What in the world?   
  
As the doors parted, a bright white light blinded him and a man's voice called him to enter. He walked through the doorway and let them close behind him. As the bright light faded, a familiar figure stepped up to him.  
  
"Welcome William, I have been expecting you. I am Durclan." The man remained where he was as Billy stared at him in shock.  
  
Billy stared at the figure before him and gasped. "Y-you're Durclan? I thought you were in another dimension!" I can't believe this!   
  
Durclan laughed and took off his helmet. "I had that dimension made so I could make sure you and your friends were the ones that were prophesized about." 


	15. Chap 15

Disclaimer: Well, you all know the drill. And I can't really say I claim Durclan. You'll know why when I reveal his identity but not right now. I do however own Lord Kivaren, Deliron, and Galatia.  
  
AN: This chapter will mostly be in the Realm that Billy was brought to. Don't worry though because I will get back to the "real world" soon. Anyway, I really love to see what people think of my story so please review! PLEASE! Also, thanks to Wild-Melody who helped me with a few things in this chapter.  
  
AN: As usual, these are thoughts , "these are spoken".  
  
CHAPTER 15  
  
"Prophesized? You mean there is a prophecy about us? Why us and why am I the only one here?" Billy followed the man towards what looked like a water chalice.  
  
Durclan stopped and stared into the water. "Look here and tell me what you see young wolf." As Billy did as he was told, the older man saw the shock on his face. "You can see them, can't you?"  
  
"Y-yes, I can." Billy turned to look at the older man. "Why am I here and how come I can see them?"  
  
"William, when you did your kata, your mind wandered to the idea of your life bond with Trini, and then to what your mother would think of her. When that happened, we took that thought and combined it with your family's thoughts of you and brought you here." Durclan sat down on a bench next to the water chalice.  
  
Billy sat down next to him and looked around at what seemed to be a courtyard. "How'd you take my thoughts and bring me here? Why?"  
  
Durclan sighed. "Well, your mother was helping me and when we felt your thoughts of her, we got your siblings to come over and help us mentally grab your mind and pull it here." He turned to look at Billy. "Your mother and siblings help me and the other guardians watch over all the rangers of every planet. Your siblings, mother, and your friend's sister are all more than that though. They specifically watch over the ninjetti and those closely related or companioned to them."  
  
"You mean I am only here in my mind?" Billy was sure he felt his mother's hug. "Okay, so why was I brought here if there are more ninjetti and other rangers out there?"  
  
At this comment, Durclan smiled. "I need to tell you about the prophecy of the blue wolf." As Billy's eyes widened, he continued. "When you return from here, speak to the Elder about it and he will give you a copy of it."  
  
"The blue wolf huh? Why the blue wolf?" Billy was beginning to get scared. Why me instead of Jason, Rocky, or Tommy?   
  
"When I became a blue wolf ninjetti, I thought nothing of it. I was asked to quest for the Master Warrior powers a few years later." Durclan looked down. "I got the master powers and became the first Master Warrior of Phaedos."  
  
Billy was confused. "If you got the power, than what does it have to do with me?"  
  
"It has everything to do with you. What powers have you held and what zords were under your control?" Durclan watched as Billy thought about the question.  
  
"Well, I had the morphin powers of the blue triceratops and unicorn and the blue wolf ninjetti. Then you gave me the blue shogun zord that was under my powers too. Why?" Billy was now getting curious.  
  
Durclan sighed. "I held similar powers from the Morphin Grid. The prophecy states that the second shall succeed. I was the first to hold all those powers but my intellect wasn't high enough. I couldn't handle all the powers."  
  
Billy stared at Durclan. "Is that what killed you?" Could it happen to me as well?   
  
"No William, I was killed in battle. If I hadn't left the plateau, I would still be alive. My powers were sent to join other inactive powers until the next time they were called upon." He looked at Billy's worried face. "What is wrong?"  
  
"Well, you said you were a Master Warrior. How can you be sure I am the prophesized one if I am not a master warrior?" It suddenly dawned on Billy. Oh my god!   
  
"Are you okay?" Durclan saw Billy's eyes go wide. He must be realizing his own question's answer.   
  
"Is that why I have to go to Phaedos before I return home?" Billy was starting to feel better about going to Phaedos. Will I really be the second one? "How did you die in battle?"  
  
Durclan was surprised. Billy really is as smart as the elder's said. "When I died, I had tried to call all my powers into play. I knew it was the only way to destroy Lord Kivaren."  
  
"If it destroyed him, how did it kill you as well?" Billy was afraid of what could happen to him if he was faced with that same predicament. I hope I never have to deal with that!   
  
Durclan sighed. "I just wasn't the right person to use them all at once. The power overtook me and killed me. Only the second one to hold the power can. That is why I came here instead of joining the other dead ninjettis."  
  
"But why bring me here?" Billy still didn't know why he was in this realm.  
  
"You will be faced with many more battles when you return to Earth. The prophecy must be fulfilled if your new threat is to be defeated. I brought you here to advise you." Durclan stood up and motioned Billy to follow him to the chalice.  
  
"To advise me for what?" Billy looked into the water chalice. Oh no! "Who or what is that?"  
  
"Billy, that is Deliron. He is a part of your new threat. The other new threat is Galatia. She will be joining Deliron in a few months. They will reach Earth a few weeks after you return." He looked at the boy for a moment and then continued, "I had to advise you to listen to your guardians and the elder. If you do, then you shall past the test."  
  
That said, Durclan disappeared and the gates Billy had walked through earlier opened. This time, he saw that he had been standing in a garden bathed entirely in the colors of the rangers, with one slight difference. Wait; there were no purple rangers! He shrugged it off to think about later.  
  
Billy walked through the doors, down the steps, and over to his guardians. "I think it is time I returned." He stifled a yawn as his siblings came to stand next to him.  
  
Annie nodded. "You are correct Billy." She headed back into the forest towards their house. "I want you to do something for me."  
  
Billy smiled. "I'll do anything for you guys, you know that."  
  
Kaytee and James smiled. "Kaytee and I also have a favor."  
  
Billy smiled and looked at his brother and sister. "What do you guys want me to do?"  
  
"Billy, you're brother and sister would like you to give a copy of our picture to your father, Jason, and Kimberly. One is for you. I only ask that you trust your instincts on your test."  
  
"I will mom but what picture are you talking about?" Billy was now confused. How could they have a picture if they are dead?   
  
Annie laughed. "This place is made from ninjetti fantasies. Therefore, anything is possible." She stopped at the house they were standing next to earlier. Adrian came out to meet them with something in her hands.  
  
Billy smiled. "Hello again."  
  
"Hi Billy. I am here to take a picture of the four of you." She smiled sadly back at him. I wish I could give one to Ori.   
  
"Not without you in it with us. I am sure Adam would love to see you again." Billy smiled as a tear ran down her cheek. He held his hand out to her. "What do you say?"  
  
She looked at him and smiled. "Okay, let me set the timer." She set the camera on a nearby tree trunk, aimed it at the group, set the timer, and joined them.  
  
Billy put his arms around his sister and mother's shoulders as James and Adrian stood next to them. "Everyone say ninjetti!"  
  
Everyone laughed and smiled as the camera took the picture. Kaytee walked to the camera and handed the instant print to her big brother while six more copies automatically popped out the bottom.  
  
"Remember what mom said. Trust your gut instincts on your test. It is the only way you can pass. Just use all of your senses to logically distinguish what is right, what is wrong, and what is real." Kaytee gave him a hug as their brother came up and joined them.  
  
Billy nodded. "I will. I can come back can't I?" As his mother nodded, he got an idea. "Can the others come?"  
  
Annie smiled. She knew what he was thinking. "You are the only one that can get here but you may bring anyone you wish if they are physically touching you."  
  
Billy smiled. "Good, because there is someone I want you to meet."  
  
Annie laughed. "I've already seen your Trini but bring her anytime. We will be watching over you. Just mentally talk to me and we will pull you to us."  
  
"Okay, now how do I get back?" Billy sat down on the bed he had appeared on earlier.  
  
"The same way you came. Think about where you were and close your eyes." Annie watched him close his eyes in deep concentration and did the same.  
  
As Kaytee and James did the same, Billy glowed in a soft pale blue light and disappeared.  
  
BACK IN THE REAL WORLD Billy opened his eyes. I'm back! He looked at his clock and yawned. "Eleven thirty? Oh man, no wonder I'm tired!" He stood up and walked into his bedroom. He set his alarm and got into bed. "Oh well, a half hour of extra sleep time tomorrow won't hurt.  
  
As he drifted off to sleep, he dropped the pictures he forgot he was holding. Wait until I tell Adam. I'll have to remember to talk to the Elder after the ceremony tomorrow. He then fell into a dream filled sleep, soon to be disrupted by his future. 


	16. Chap 16

Disclaimer: Well, you all know the drill. And I can't really say I claim Durclan. You'll know why when I reveal his identity but not right now.  
  
AN" Well, This will be a short chapter because the next one will be about Billy and the prophecy, as well as this ceremony on Aquitar! The song Kim is listening to is called Hero by Mariah Carey. Ok, enough of this so on with the story. I really love to see what people think of it so please review! PLEASE!  
  
AN: As usual, these are thoughts , "these are spoken", and **these are the song**  
  
CHAPTER 16  
  
ON EARTH Trini sat up suddenly and looked at her clock. I need to talk to someone about this! Kim should still be awake. She picked up her phone and dialed her best friends number.  
  
"Hello?" Kim smiled as she heard Trini's voice over the phone. She glanced at her clock and was startled to see that it was nine o'clock at night. "What's keeping you up?"  
  
"I had a strange dream about Billy. I had to talk to someone about it." Trini sighed. Her dream really scared her. But the song she heard over Kim's voice started to calm her down.  
  
**Lord knows dreams are hard to follow But don't' let anyone tear them away Hold on, there will be tomorrow In time, you'll find the way**  
  
Kim picked up on Trini's worry and began to feel uneasy about it. "Tell me about it. Maybe I can help you sort through it."  
  
** And then a hero comes along With the strength to carry on And you cast your fears aside And you know you can survive So when you feel like hope is gone Look inside you and be strong And you'll finally see the truth That a hero lies in you**  
  
Trini nodded to herself and began telling her about the dream. "Well, Billy was talking to me, Zack, Amanda, and some other girl on some plateau overlooking a big jungle or forest. We were all dressed as ninjas and then Billy left to meditate or something. Then the four of us were fighting a bunch of wolves that had stone armor."  
  
Kim was shocked. Wolves? "What happened then?" She realized that each quest must be different if Trini saw wolves in hers.  
  
Trini frowned. "Well, something confusing happened. Another wolf joined the fight. Only he was standing on his hind legs and was speaking English. He had blue tinted fur and green eyes." How would that be possible though? Wolves use all four paws!   
  
"He was talking? How did he do that?" Kim was confused now.  
  
"I don't know Kim. The thing is, he was fighting us as well as the other wolves. He asked us why we were fighting against our own pack." Trini sighed again. "It was really weird. I could actually feel his breath on me when he knocked me down."  
  
Kim gasped. "Trini, have you had this dream before? If not, then I can't help you. If you had dreams like that before, I think I know what to do." She smiled. I hope I'm right.   
  
Trini was surprised. Did she experience something like that before? "Well, I had the dream the night before, as well as another one that seemed real."  
  
Kim smiled. "In that case, you had a premonition of the future. Billy began having them when he began aging faster. There is good news and bad news."  
  
Trini took a deep breath. "Good news and bad news? Like what?" Now she was getting scared, again.  
  
"Well, if you wake up before anything too bad happens, then that means your fate hasn't been decided yet. That's the good news if you didn't see the ending." Kim hoped that Trini woke up before she saw the end.  
  
"Okay, I did wake up before the ending. If that was the good news, then what is the bad news?" Trini wasn't sure she wanted to know.  
  
"Well, the bad news is, there is a hidden agenda or reason why that one wolf was different and why he was fighting both you and the other wolves. You'll have to figure that out when it happens." Kim sighed. I hope they can! Why is Trini suddenly having these kinds of dreams anyway?   
  
"He also told us to leave because it was his fight but Zack kicked him away. He told the wolf that we were being tested and that we never leave a battle until we have defeated our enemies." Trini tried to remember what else happened. "That's when the wolf walked up to me, knocked me down, and pushed the others away as if he were a mad man."  
  
Kim gasped. "That would mean that he is one of your obstacles, I think." She remembered back to the rock creatures she and the others had to face in their quest. "We had a couple different obstacles on Phaedos. Zordon and Billy must be sending all of you on a quest for your spirit animals."  
  
"Okay, I remember him telling me that in his letter." She knew she was lying but it was the only way she could not let out what he had given her for her birthday. She looked at her clock and gasped. An hour had passed quickly. That late already? "Hey Kim, I better let you go. We've been talking for about an hour! Thanks for listening to me."  
  
Kim laughed. "An hour? That's all? Yeah, I will talk to you later. Get some sleep now!"  
  
Trini smiled. "I should now, thanks to you. Talk to you later!" She heard Kim say goodnight through a yawn and hung up her phone. She stretched and lay back down. Now to somehow get back to sleep.   
  
MEANWHILE ON AQUITAR Billy smiled in his sleep. As suddenly as the smile came though, it was gone. He immediately sat up with widened eyes. What was that? There are no wolves like that!   
  
"Billy, what you just dreamed was a vision. It is up to you to decide how the battle will turn out. Annie sighed and watched him through her water chalice.  
  
You mean I have to figure something out if I want to survive that battle? And why did his voice sound so familiar? Billy sighed as he lay back down and closed his eyes. And I suppose you can't tell me why his voice sounded familiar right?   
  
That is correct Billy. Don't worry though, because your brother, sister, and I will be here for you. If you like, I can bring your father here to watch you in case you don't think you will succeed. Annie smiled as she watched her son start to fall back to asleep.  
  
Billy smiled and murmured sleepily. "Just wait until it happens. I'll find a way to get past them. Especially if it means that Trini will be joining me when I get done." He then fell into another dream filled sleep.  
  
"If you only knew William." Annie smiled and turned back to her other children. "He will sleep peacefully the rest of the night and then he will hear the prophecy tomorrow. After that, we will bring him back here."  
  
"Why do we need to bring him back so soon?" Kaytee looked at her mom. "He was just here! Won't he be overwhelmed with everything?"  
  
James studied his mom and immediately knew the reason. "It's so he can contact his animal spirit, isn't it?"  
  
Annie smiled. "You are so much like your brother. Yes, for that and so he can learn the answers to his questions. He has to learn about his telepathy and Master powers."  
  
James smiled but then looked confused. "What Master powers?"  
  
Annie smiled again. "His transformation ability." 


	17. Chap 17

Disclaimer: Well, as usual, I don't own the characters. At least not all of them! You all know which ones I made us.  
  
AN: Well, I have gotten more reviewers and I love it! Some of you really make me want to update every day just to please you guys but I won't. I am slowly getting to it cause I am so busy with other things right now but I promise to try to get a new chapter up every other week or so.  
  
AN: Well, this chapter is going to be more about Billy and his prophecy and powers. The song is called 'She Believes in Me' by Kenny Rogers. As always, please read and review! I love hearing what y'all have to say about the story. Who knows, maybe I will write another one after I am done with this one! That is, IF you all review and let me know what you think! Now, on to the story!  
  
CHAPTER 17  
  
Billy sat up and turned off his alarm. As he looked at his ceremonial robe, he smiled. I hope they are prepared for the surprise of their lives! He got out of bed and headed for his shower. Twenty minutes later he stepped out of the shower and looked in the mirror.  
  
Shocked by what he saw, he took a step back. "What in the world!" He rubbed his eyes and looked again. Must have imagined it. As he dried off and walked back to his room to change, he thought about what he saw in the mirror. "I'll have to talk to the Elder about that too."  
  
TWO HOURS LATER Billy walked into the Bonding Chamber and smiled as Cestria fixed the cover over their memory receivers. She was dressed in her purple bonding robe and looked older than she was. "Wow, you look great!" Her pale purple robe had a white band crossing over a black band on her upper arms, a black band around her waist, and white trim around the edge of her hood. The belt around the black waistband was white chord and once tied, hung down like a monk's rope belt.  
  
Cestria smiled and nodded. "You look very distinguished William." He blushed and held his arms out to display the full ceremonial robe he was wearing. His robe was the same as Cestria's but different colors. His was pale blue with yellow and silver bands crisscrossing around his upper arms and a pale yellow band around his waist. His hood was trimmed in silver and his belt was silver chord.  
  
Billy sighed. "I still love his thing. I wish I could keep it." He fingered the silver rope around his waist. "Trini would love one of these."  
  
"Then she shall have one Billy." He turned and stared at the owner of the voice. Nikolan and Mikala walked up to him with a bag. Mikala gave him the bag and a hug. "I made one for her since you will definitely be keeping yours." She smiled at his shocked expression. "They are made for the person who will be wearing them. The colors represent the person's spirit colors as well as their life bond's spirit colors. This robe is our gift to you for being our life bonder."  
  
Billy looked at her and smiled but then noticed that they only had one bag. "If this is my gift, then what is Cestria's?" He turned at the sound of Nikolan's cough. "What is it?"  
  
Cestria came over and showed him a medallion that appeared to have a small key in the center of it. "This is their gift to me. They gave me a key to their royal safe and the medallion is to show their progeny that I and my progeny are allowed full access to the royals at all times. It is going to be their family crest." She smiled as she put it back around her neck.  
  
"That is great." He turned to his other two friends and bowed to them. "Thank you from both Trini and myself." He looked at his watch and broke the news to the others. "We'd better let the others in so the Elder can come in."  
  
They all sighed and walked to let the small group of guests in. With it being a royal family member, they could only have a small bonding ceremony including their closest friends and family. The foursome walked to the front and took their places as the Elder entered.  
  
The elder slowly walked in and up to the altar. "Greetings everyone. Lady Mikala and Mister Nikolan wish to extend their gratitude towards all of you for attending this ceremony. I will now step aside to allow their life bonders to show their love for each other and to bond them together with that love until they are wed." He stepped over to the opposite side of the couple than where Billy and Cestria were and sat down.  
  
Billy and Cestria walked up to the couple with a rope made of a pink and white silk. As they looped the ends around the couple's hands, they chanted a short incantation that would pull Niko and Mika's souls into the hands and bond them together before going into the other person's hands. After they stopped chanting, Billy and Cestria took the rope off and switched spots with each other. They then tightened the rope to encircle Mikala' s right hand with Nikolan's left hand in one end of the rope. Billy took Cestria's right hand in his left and put their hands into the other end. They then chanted another incantation to pull their own spirits into the rope to join with their friend's spirits. The combined spirits would always be entwined even after death and would allow them to know when something is wrong with one of the others.  
  
After finishing the second incantation, Billy and Cestria removed the rope and walked over to the memory receivers and uncovered them. Mikala and Nikolan gasped as they realized what their friends were planning on doing. Cestria explained the plan to the small group watching them.  
  
"Friends, as is tradition, we are prepared to present the love of these two life bonds. However, we have devised a way to show it to you, instead of telling." She stopped to pull down her hood and put on her receiver and then waited for Billy to put his on. "We will recall the memories we have of these two together and how their love has grown over time." She and Billy then stood face-to-face, palm-to-palm, and a holographic screen appeared between them.  
  
Nikolan and Mikala blushed as scenes appeared of when they first met and when they spent time getting to know one another. Then the most embarrassing one appeared and Mika buried her face in Niko's shoulder as he turned beet red.  
  
Billy and Cestria saw his red face and smiled. The scene showed a tremendous solar storm and Niko and Mika were running for shelter in the nearest building. Their entwined hands showed their want to stay together. The memory showed them entering the bonding chamber and then when they disappeared; Billy and Cestria had looked at each other and then entered as well. The next scene showed Billy and Cestria entering the bonding chamber and seeing Mikala and Nikolan in a tight embrace with their arms around each other and their lips pressed together. The couple had looked up and blushed a deep red when they were caught.  
  
As Billy and Cestria showed more memories, the newly bonded couple relaxed and laughed with the rest of their family and friends. After all the memories were shown, Billy and Cestria turned away from each other and took off their receivers. Billy put his hood back up and looked at his friends. "You love each other very much and Cestria and I hope you will use it to bring love to others. You have been tested and tried for the life bond you desired. The test was successful and your life bond is now formal."  
  
He turned towards the guests, took Cestria's right hand in his left one and they spread their hands out over their heads and spoke in unison. "Let it be known that no being can take these life bonds away from each other or harm them without having to face the wrath of the other." That said, they lowered their arms and turned towards their friends. Billy spoke to them in a soft voice. "Congratulations on your life bond, and may your life together be a merry one."  
  
The guests clapped their hands once and stood up. They left in a quick and timely manner to attend to their regular duties. The elder however walked to the young teens. After they said goodbye to each other, he pulled Billy aside. "William I must speak to you this afternoon. Come to my chamber in an hour."  
  
Billy nodded and picked up his bag. As he headed towards his apartment, he heard Cestria calling his name. "What's up?"  
  
Cestria smiled as she walked up to him. "I'll walk with you for a while." He nodded and she continued. " I also wanted to tell you that we wouldn't need you for the rest of the week." As he looked at her in wonder, she explained. "We have all your devices done, plus some other ones for me, Niko, and your other friends here. That means that you can take it easy. After all, you have been very busy since you got here!"  
  
Billy smiled and nodded. "That's true. I guess a few days off won't hurt!" She nodded and turned towards her apartment. "Thanks Ces!"  
  
She smiled and waved. "Talk to you later blueboy!" As he laughed, she walked around a corner and towards her apartment.  
  
Billy continued on to his apartment, laughing. That means I get to finally listen to the music I brought from home! He let himself into his apartment and changed. He then headed back out t the Elder's chamber. "Well, time to see about the prophecy and what happened in the mirror earlier."  
  
As he reached to ring the buzzer for the door, it opened. "I have been waiting for you William." The Elder handed him a piece of paper as he entered into the living room. "This is a copy of your prophecy. Read it and I will try to help you understand it."  
  
Billy sat down and read the paper. His eyes widened. "You mean I am the one that will lead the team?" He looked up slowly, hoping it wasn't true.  
  
The elder just smiled. "Durclan has assured me that you are the one." At Billy's shocked look, he held up a finger. "However, you must first overcome your deadliest fear and master your new powers once on Phaedos if you hope to succeed."  
  
Billy was confused. "But I faced my greatest fear on the Island of Illusions and overcame it. How is it possible for me to do it again?"  
  
The elder shook his head and smiled. "You have indeed overcome it but that is not what you will face. The prophecy states that you will have to face your DEADLIEST fear. That means it is not necessarily your greatest one."  
  
Billy wondered about that answer for a moment. "But how will I be able to fight and overcome it if I don't know what it is?"  
  
The elder laughed. "You must figure that out on your own. It is all a part of your master quest. Read the prophecy again once you are back at your apartment." He stood up and walked to the door with Billy right behind him. "However, I suggest you do a kata and talk to your mom first before reading it again." He laughed as he opened the door.  
  
Billy stepped outside and turned to ask his question. "Something happened to me this morning. I looked in the mirror and saw what looked like a wolf staring back at me instead of my face. What does that mean?"  
  
The Elder laughed and shook his head. "You will soon find out William." He then closed the door.  
  
Billy stood there for a few seconds. What was he laughing about? He shook his head and headed back to his apartment still holding the prophecy in his hand.  
  
BACK AT BILLY'S APARTMENT Once inside his apartment, he moved his furniture out of the way and stretched for a kata. After stretching, he turned his music player on and began his kata, letting the music flow into his mind.  
  
**While she lays sleeping, I stay out late at night and play my songs. And sometimes all the nights can be so long. And it's good when I finally make it home, all alone While she lays dreaming, I try to get undressed without the light And quietly she says how was your night?  
  
And I come to her and say, it was all right, and I hold her tight. **  
  
**And she believes in me, I'll never know just what she sees in me. I told her someday if she was my girl, I could change the world. With my little songs, I was wrong. But she has faith in me, and so I go on trying faithfully And who knows maybe on some special night, if my song is right,  
  
I will find a way, find a way.. **  
  
Billy finished his kata and wiped a tear from his eye. That's how I feel about Trini! He moved his furniture back into place and took his copy of the prophecy into his bedroom and layed down so he could talk to his mom. He closed his eyes and reached out for his mother's mind. I was told to talk to you.   
  
Yes Billy, we know. Annie closed her eyes and brought Billy's mind to her. When she opened them, he was staring at her from across the room.  
  
Billy smiled at his mom. "Okay, so why do I need to talk to you about this?" He held up the prophecy and crossed the room to her.  
  
Annie nodded. "Read it to me and maybe you will figure out why the Elder sent you here."  
  
Billy sighed and read the prophecy aloud to his mother. As he did so, his eyes widened with a realization. He looked at his mom and saw her smiling. "You mean my dream was another vision?" The dream came back to him and he was suddenly confused. "What does it have to do with you?"  
  
"I must train you to use your master powers so you can take your master quest." She smiled and gestured towards the door. "Kaytee and James are outside waiting for you so they can help as well. They want to help you contact your wolf spirit if you should need help."  
  
"My wolf spirit? But I thought it was all inside us!" He followed his mom outside to his waiting brother and sister. "So why do I have to contact him or her?"  
  
"It's a him until you find out what his name is." James held up a hand to stop his brother's protest. "Only you can bring his name out of him and until then, everyone else must call him wolf spirit."  
  
Billy nodded. "Okay, so where do we start? Or do I just concentrate like when I want to contact you guys?"  
  
Kaytee stepped up to him and looked him in the eyes. "You must reach deep down inside like you did to bring Zordon back. He will be there. She then took one of his hands and stood beside him for support.  
  
Billy nodded as James did the same. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the idea of a wolf. Are you there wolf spirit? A wolf's image suddenly came into view and nodded.  
  
"I am here young pup. I have always been here. Concentrate on my image and open your eyes." The voice sounded far away but he obeyed it.  
  
Billy opened his eyes and gasped. "Are you really here?" The wolf walked over to him and sat at his feet. "What just happened here?"  
  
"You brought your wolf spirit into existence. If you concentrate hard enough, you can transform into him." Annie walked up to pet her son's animal spirit.  
  
"Y-you mean I can transform into a wolf?" Billy was shocked. "All I have to do is concentrate and I can become him?" Annie nodded as the wolf put a paw on his leg. And stared at him.  
  
"You can do it young pup. Concentrate on me and you will transform. You will also find the answers to all your questions as well as information you don't even think about."  
  
Billy kneeled down and looked into the eyes of his wolf spirit. He literally saw himself transform into the wolf. After he finished transforming, he sat down and looked up at his mom. She held a mirror out to him. He looked in the mirror and saw a wolf looking back at him. "WOW!"  
  
Kaytee knelt down and gave him a hug. "I have a wolf for a brother!" Billy surprised them, as well as himself, by growling at the comment. "Okay, I get the point!" She let go of him and stood back up.  
  
Billy suddenly realized that he did indeed know the answers to all his questions about the prophecy, his visions, and a lot more information that he didn't even think about yet! He even knew the names of all his friends' animal spirits, who was what ranger, and what animals they had. He then concentrated on making himself human again.  
  
"Well, how was it Billy?" James was just as excited about it as Billy was. "Do you understand everything now?"  
  
Billy smiled and nodded. "Yes I do. I know why I was chosen, who my friend's animals are, who my life bond is, as well as some other stuff." He laughed as an idea came into mind. "I guess you could say I know everything!"  
  
Annie almost had to hold her sides from laughing so hard. "I am sure you don't know everything Billy but you ARE closer than any being has ever been!"  
  
Kaytee took a few breaths to calm herself down and then asked a question. "Well then, what is your spirit's name, and what is the name of your life bond's spirit?"  
  
Billy looked down at the wolf next to him and smiled. "Come over and meet Cobi. My life bond has a spirit named Tai." He saw his mother smile at the mention of his life bond.  
  
Annie walked over to her son, looked him straight in the eye, and put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't be afraid for her. You'll never know unless you ask."  
  
He stared at her in shock. "You know?" At her nod, he blushed. "Since when?"  
  
His siblings watched in wonder as their mother leaned closer to him and whispered into his ear. Billy's face turning a deep red, James decided to ask the question. "What are you two talking about?"  
  
Annie looks at her children and smiled. "You will know soon enough, but right now, Billy should get going. He finished what he came for."  
  
Kaytee and James give their brother a hug and stepped back from him. Billy then sends the wolf spirit back to the recesses of his mind until he needs its guidance. "I will talk to you later guys." He waves and then disappears.  
  
BACK IN REALITY Billy opened his eyes and smiled. Now, if only I could walk and fight like a human but in my wolf form. He suddenly saw Cobi sitting next to him on the bed. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Cobi laughed. "Young pup, you underestimate yourself. Didn't Dulcea teach you anything?"  
  
Billy remembered back to when they got the ninjetti powers and it suddenly hit him. He hurried off the bed, closed his eyes and concentrated. A few seconds later, he opened his eyes and looked at himself in the mirror. "Wow, I look like a warewolf!"  
  
"Just remember, anything is possible for the ninjetti." Cobi then vanished.  
  
Billy turned back into his human self and smiled. "I'm getting good at this!" Then he remembered the Elder's words. He sits down on his bed with the prophecy. Now, to figure this out.   
  
*Strong in mind, cunning as a wolf Master of blue, and beholder of the great power He shall lead into battle, the Birds of Peace, After facing his fears and climbing the tower.*  
  
*The second to hold the greatest power, He'll surpass the first, reaching for the hardest part. To defend his pack and other kinds, From the ultimate evil who threatens his heart.*  
  
*He finds his path on a distant planet, But only after his deadliest fear is met. His life bond will join him after his test, To fight for all worlds who say he's the best.*  
  
*To receive this power, he needs mostly knowledge, So that, plus his heart, leaves him nothing to fear. When his heart and his knowledge combine as a force,  
  
His accomplishments leave evil with a power to fear.*  
  
He looked at the first stanza and knew what it meant. So I have to climb a tower of some sort in my quest. He suddenly had an idea as the prophecy and his vision came together. He reached over to his communication link and hit the communicate button. He was surprised to hear Kim's voice. "Kim?"  
  
"Billy? What's wrong?" Kim could hear the anxiety in his voice.  
  
  
  
AN: By the way, the name of his life bond's spirit is Tai pronounced "tie" like the kind a guy wears. 


	18. Chap 18

Disclaimer: Well, you all know what it is by now.  
  
AN: Well, I was a little disappointed by the number of reviews I got on the last chapter. I will have to stop writing if I don't get more reviews! I mean, how can I really put my heart into this story if nobody will review to let me know what they think! I have some really interesting ideas for this story but I can't get to those parts unless all of you reading this let me know what you think! Now, on with the story!  
  
AN: Just a little side note. If a certain person reading this (you know who you are) doesn't review, then I shall come up there to your school and pound your judo butt into the ground. Got that? LOL  
  
Chapter 18  
  
Billy smiled Never could fool her. "There's nothing wrong with me but I need to speak to Zordon privately."  
  
Zordon responded before Kim could reply. "Are you positive Billy? I do not sense any trouble from your sector."  
  
Billy smiled as he turned his view screen on. All the way back there and he still worries about me. "Well, I guess Kim could hear since it involves her."  
  
Kim turned towards the viewing globe to see his expression. "Really Billy? What's up?"  
  
Billy laughed. "Calm down Kim. Zordon, I would like to send the other stones down. The elder helped me set them up to be used. All the rangers have to do is get their ninjetti animals when they meet me on Aquitar."  
  
"But you and I already have ninjetti animals." Kim then remembered Kat. "Well, at least I did."  
  
Zordon smiled from his tube. "I see your reasoning Billy but why not bring them with you to Phaedos?"  
  
Billy stared at the screen for a moment. "I never thought about it. As for you Kim, we still have to connect to the stones on Phaedos. I don't know about your animal." He smiled at Kim's blank expression. "I also have to teach you guys to use them properly."  
  
Kim smiled. We'll get to see Dulcea again! Then a thought occurred to her. "What about your power coin Billy? You didn't pass on your powers to anyone like I did."  
  
Billy sought out Cobi in his mind for an answer. "Well, since I will be going on a master quest, I am sure I will be able to use it along with the stone."  
  
"You are correct Billy. The stone will only enhance your power coin. As for the others, the stones will act as their morphers." Zordon remembered Kim's earlier comment. "Kimberly will be able to use her coin as well since the crane spirit is actually hers."  
  
Kim turned towards Zordon confused. "But Kat uses it and my animal. If I am using my coin and stone, then what will she use?"  
  
"Zordon, I may have the answer to that." As Kim looked at him in confusion, he smiled. "When I took the stones out of the cylinder for the Elder, I found a two power coins underneath them in a secret compartment. There was also a purple stone with them. They appear to have a leopard, a turtle, and a chameleon on them." From the quiet response he got, he knew Zordon was not surprised.  
  
"I remember hearing about the idea of two other coins being forged but never heard of their completion." Zordon smiled in his tube. That means that they are in good hands and won't fall to evil.   
  
Kim gasped as the news sank in. "You mean to tell me there are gonna be more power rangers?" She was practically jumping up and down.  
  
Billy laughed and nodded. "It looks that way Kim. Should I send them down with the stones or wait until we go to Phaedos?"  
  
"I would wait Billy. You could just give them to Dulcea or something while we are there." Kim was so excited about going to see Dulcea again.  
  
"Well, then, I will show you guys how to use them once we are back on Earth." As Kim's head shot up to look at him, he laughed. "Yes Kim, I am coming home!"  
  
"When? I thought you would be there for a few years at least!" Kim was even more excited about going to Phaedos since Billy will be returning with them. "Wait, wouldn't Trini and Zack need to go to Phaedos too if they are going to use the stones?"  
  
Billy sighed. "Well, her and Zack will be joining me on Phaedos with the rest of you. But I need you to do something first." He smiled at a thought. This is going to kill her.   
  
"What is it Billy? You know I would do anything to help you." Kim was curious now.  
  
Billy blushed. "Thank you Kim. I need you to keep this a secret from everyone, including Tommy. Just my dad, you, Zordon, and Alpha will know. Along with Trini, Zack, and their parents." He smiled at the thought of being home again. "We will be coming back around the end of January." He flinched as Kim suddenly shouted.  
  
"WHAT!" Kim was now staring at the screen in shock. "Are you serious? When exactly?"  
  
"When what?" Kim turned towards the new voice and blushed. Jason came up beside her and looked into the viewing globe. "Billy?"  
  
Billy smiled. "Hi Jase. I was telling Kim that Trini, Zack, and I will be coming home around January 28th. But not to tell anyone, including your parents."  
  
"But how will Trini and Zack get the message and how do you know they will be coming home then?" He knew the conferences weren't supposed to be over until the following summer.  
  
Billy blushed and smiled. "I can't tell you that. Just don't tell anyone because we will surprise them on Phaedos. Kim and Zordon will fill you in. I have to get some sleep."  
  
"Will do Billy." Kim smiled and turned to Zordon. "I think Dulcea will need some for-warning before we all go there."  
  
Zordon agreed. "We shall contact her when the time comes. Billy, bring everything with you to Phaedos and I will make sure the rangers teleport as close to the temple as possible."  
  
Billy nodded. "Okay Zordon. I will talk to you guys later." He turned around and grabbed the pictures his sister had given him. As he set them on the transport area of his device, he smiled. "Give these to dad, Adam, Rocky, Aisha, and one for each of you." He hit the send button and they appeared on the console next to Kim. "Adam and the others will tell you who the other person is."  
  
Kim and Jason looked at their pictures and gasped. Kim found her voice first. "O-okay Billy. But there had better be a good reason for this picture!" She had paled slightly and was trying to calm herself down.  
  
Jason nodded in agreement. "Yeah, and I think your dad will really want one as soon as possible."  
  
Billy smiled. "Tell him I will be coming back and not to tell anyone. I will tell him about the picture when I get back to Earth." He looked at his clock. "Right now though, I need to get some sleep."  
  
"Right. Bye Billy!" Kim smiled and cut the communication. "Jase, let's tell Mr. C tomorrow night after we find out who the other girl is."  
  
Jason nodded. "Yeah, he will be so happy." They turned towards Zordon. "We'll see you tomorrow Zordon."  
  
"Goodbye rangers." Zordon watched them teleport out before giving Alpha something else to do. "Alpha, please begin clearing out the hidden zord bay. The rangers will be needing it in the spring."  
  
Alpha was surprised. "Ai-yi-yi Zordon! Does that mean we should start activating and testing our other hidden chambers?" Clearing out the hidden zord bay could only mean one thing.  
  
"Yes Alpha. Kim and the other inactive rangers will be able to help you when they are here. The prophecy will be occurring soon and we need to make sure all the chambers are working properly." Zordon sighed. "That also means there are more evil beings on the way to Earth and the rangers are our only hope."  
  
"I will be shutting down for the night Zordon. I will get started on them first thing in the morning." As Alpha set himself up for the night, he couldn't help but worry. "Ai-yi-yi. I hope the rangers will be able to defeat the evil that is coming!"  
  
IN THE CRANSTON HOME Hank Cranston settled in for the night but as he closed his eyes, he felt a warm presence around him. He opened his eyes and blinked as a bright white light engulfed him and then diminished. Once the light was gone, he realized he wasn't in his room anymore. A warm female voice spoke from behind him.  
  
"Welcome Hank."  
  
He turned around and gasped. "What am I doing here and why?" He looked around at the magnificent view from where he was standing on a mountain. "Where am I?"  
  
The lady laughed and walked up to him. "I brought you here because of your son." The lady suddenly blinked on and off, showing it was a hologram. "This is a dreamscape that is similar to a place your son knows."  
  
Hank smiled. "So, what does my son have to do with me being here?" If anything happens to him, I would lose it!   
  
The hologram smiled. "Your son has been chosen to hold a special power." She handed him a paper. "This is a prophecy about him and his friends. I am aware that you know of his ninjetti spirit. I suggest you read this and decide."  
  
Hank read the prophecy with wide eyes. His deadliest fear? "W-what do you ask of me? And what must I decide?"  
  
She smiled and spoke softly. "You must decide if you will help me."  
  
  
  
AN: Well, there you go, PLEASE REVIEW people! PLEASE!!!!!!! As for two certain reviewers, you had better update yours if you want to read more of mine! You know who you are! LOL 


	19. Chap 19

Disclaimer: Oh c'mon! You all know the drill! If I must, I must. I don't own the Power rangers or anything you see on the shows. I only own a few of the characters that I made up. And if you can't figure out who they are, then you need to watch the shows again.  
  
AN: Well, my friend updated her story so I am a happy little writer. Thank you to the one person I have been trying to get to review. As for the rest of you who reviewed, thanks a lot. For those of you who haven't reviewed, I hope you do so this time. I REALLY like to know what EVERYONE thinks of this story. Well, so much for my little hints. PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
AN: By the way, in case you are wondering where Hank Cranston is and who the lady is, just read. Billy told him about the place and what the people were like so he had a pretty good picture of what it was like.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 19  
  
The hologram smiled. "I only ask if you would like to award him the Blue Master Power of the Wolf if he is successful in his quest. It must come from someone he trusts and loves with his deepest heart."  
  
Hank smiled. "Absolutely!  
  
The hologram looked at him thoughtfully. "I will have Zordon contact you when the time comes but I must ask something else."  
  
"What is it?" Hank wasn't sure if he would like to hear this or not but knew he had to.  
  
"There must be four people to give him the power and the two closest will channel the power from the others. Do you know who he is closest to besides you?" The hologram flickered off and then on again as it waited for his answer.  
  
Hank knew immediately who two of them would be but had a few ideas for the third. "Well, his two friends Kim and Jason have been there since he was a baby and they have always been together and care for each other as if they were triplets or at least siblings. They would be the closest to him."  
  
The hologram nodded and looked at him again in thought. "I can tell you have another name in your mind. "Who is it you aren't sure about?"  
  
Hank looked down. "Well, Trini was the first one to join them as a good friend and I think he cares for her very deeply. However, I am not sure if he is closer to her, Zack, or Adam."  
  
The hologram nodded and smiled. "Ah yes, the frog and him are very close friends but he is not the one. From their past struggles, I can tell that it would be either Trini or Zack. You know them more than I so you must choose who you think he is closest to."  
  
Hank smiled and thought about what Billy and his friends had gone through. He remembered Billy telling him about the different battles, spells, and places they were sent to and who helped whom. Then he realized who the third person would be to join him. "I know who it should be. It should be Trini. She has always been there for him as he has always been there for her. They helped each other overcome their greatest fear. I know they share something that none of their other friends have."  
  
The hologram smiled. "Very well, when the time comes, I shall show you what to do and you can let your knowledge flow through you into them so they can help channel the love to entwine them forever to each other."  
  
Hank nodded as the hologram slowly began to fade. "Thank you for allowing me to partake in the ceremony Dulcea."  
  
The hologram nodded and disappeared and Hank suddenly found himself sitting up in his bed and smiling. Wow, what a dream! As he lay back down, he couldn't help but wonder what his son thought about the prophecy.  
  
THE NEXT MORNING  
  
Billy slowly opened his eyes. "Oh wow, what a night!" Ha slowly sat up and stretched. Now what do I do? I have no work to do and my sketches and programs are all basically done.   
  
He got up and had just taken his shirt off to change when his pdc beeped. He picked it up and turned it on. To his surprise, Trini had just left a message for him and was still online. He turned his view screen and typed a reply.  
  
Trini heard her device beep when Billy got on and turned her view screen on. "Wow" She couldn't resist looking at his bare chest and upper body. She blushed as she spoke. "Um, hi Billy."  
  
Billy saw her blush and did the same as he realized she was still in her pajamas and he had no shirt on. An idea suddenly came to him and he smiled. Billy suddenly whistled and glared at her in a devilish way. "Looking petty good Tiger." As she stared at him in shock, he laughed.  
  
"W-what did you say?" Trini was in shock. She couldn't believe he really said that. His laugh told her he was only teasing her and she joined him. "Don't do that to me Billy!"  
  
"I'm sorry Trini. You really do look nice, even if you are in your pajamas. But I want to know why you aren't in class." Billy watched as Trini got up and left his view for a few minutes but could still hear her.  
  
"Well, they gave us a day off to contact everyone about coming home early and they also needed to empty the classrooms so the police could come in and search." Her voice sounded like it was behind the device. She came back into view still wearing her pajama bottoms but had changed into a tee shirt. "The police are going to use all of today to search the building and surrounding areas."  
  
Billy was worried. "What do you mean police? Are you guys okay?" He shuddered as the very idea of something happening to her gave him a chill.  
  
Trini saw Billy shudder and smiled. "We are fine Billy. The police use the grounds for training their officers and K-9 units." She laughed as he let out a huge breath.  
  
"Don't scare me like that! If anything had happened to you, I would." Billy trailed off as he shuddered again. He grabbed a long sleeved shirt from his drawer and put it on. When he looked back at the screen, Trini looked at him with a silly grin on her face.  
  
"You'd what Billy?" She smiled as he looked down and let out a sigh. "I feel the same way about you Wolf-boy." He glanced up with a devilish grin on his face. "Uh-oh, what are you thinking?"  
  
Billy held up a hand to tell her to wait. He then went over to his music player and put a disk in. He turned the volume up and carried it over to his device. "This is the song I want us to sing at the talent show." He hit the play button and leaned back.  
  
Trini listened to the lyrics and smiled. It is exactly how I feel about him! "That's perfect Billy! Who will sing what part?"  
  
Billy smiled. "Well, I will sing the first stanza and you can sing the second stanza. The rest we can sing together." Billy saw her smile and nod. A sudden idea came to mind and he smiled back at her. "Hey, have you told anyone besides your parents that you are coming home early?"  
  
The question caught Trini off guard. "No, why? I thought we were going to surprise everyone." Now what's he got up his sleeve?   
  
"Well, I was thinking. We could just tell our parents and Kim and Jason since those two already know. They already said they would keep it a secret. My dad can back them up. That way, we can drop off our luggage and then stay with Zordon."  
  
"But what about a cover story? Zordon doesn't like anyone to know unless sit is absolutely necessary." She was worried that her parents will ask too many questions about it.  
  
Billy smiled. "Well, my dad knows and is helping the team now so he can say something like he is taking us to my uncle's cabin for the weekend to catch up or something. Only he won't be going with us."  
  
Trini smiled weakly as an idea popped into her mind. "That's great Billy but why the whole weekend?"  
  
Billy's smile got even bigger. "Because you guys need to adjust to the stones and we all will need to rest. Besides, my master quest will be harder, longer, and more dangerous than the quests you guys will be going on." He looked at his hands. How do I tell her I might not make it?   
  
Trini looked closely and saw the worry in his face. "What aren't you telling me Billy? Something is wrong."  
  
He looked up at her and smiled weakly. "Well, there is the small chance that I might not make it. On the other hand, I will succeed if I use my intellect properly. I also happen to know my life bond will be there with me at the end if I succeed."  
  
"Your life bond? Who and what is that?" She had an idea of what it was but wasn't sure.  
  
Billy blushed slightly and smiled. "A life bond is someone who is destined to be your mate. Your souls are entwined from the moment you are born and will remain so even after death. Once life bonded, you will never part for another person. He or she will know you inside and out, as well as be able to read your thoughts." He stopped when she got a confused look on her face.  
  
Trini was truly surprised. "Wow. So how do you know this person is your life bond and how do you get life bonded?"  
  
Once again Billy blushed. "Well, I will make a memory bank of my friend's ceremony so you can see it when we get back home. As for how you know it is them, you just get a feeling that everything about being with that person is perfectly right and you can hear what they are thinking."  
  
Trini smiled. I wish I could have been there with him to see him perform that task. I wonder how he had to dress. "Okay Billy. I can't wait to see it."  
  
Suddenly there was a loud knocking at Trini's door. She sat up straighter and looked at the door in horror. "Um, that is Zack. I will talk to you later tonight after I get back from sight-seeing."  
  
Billy smiled and waved her away. "Go ahead, I'm not going anywhere. Talk to you later. I love you."  
  
She smiled back. "I love you too Billy." She turned off her device and hid it just as Zack opened the door.  
  
Zack stared at her. "I thought something was wrong when I heard you mumbling but I guess you just woke up a few minutes ago." He glanced at her pajama bottoms.  
  
Trini laughed. "I did actually." It's not the truth but I have to lie to keep the device a secret. "Let me finish changing and I will be ready in about 5 minutes, or less. Time me if you want."  
  
BACK ON AQUITAR  
  
Billy smiled as he turned his device off, stood up, and stretched. God she looked sexy! He froze as he realized what he was just thinking.  
  
He sat back down as a flood of impure thoughts flowed through his mind. "Why am I even thinking this? I've seen her in the mornings before and in her pajamas no doubt!"  
  
"Young one, you are realizing your powerful life bond to a certain female. Do not fight it." Cobi laughed inside his head. "Just let the feelings loose and you will see everything clearly."  
  
Billy sighed. "I'm not fighting it Cobi. I am just frustrated that I can't be with her in person on a day that we both have off." He stood up and finished changing as an idea came to him.  
  
He turned his pdc back on and tried to hook up to the Internet. "It works from way up her! All right!" He created another username for himself that would not be easy for his friends to figure out, but didn't put any personal information in except for the fact that he was a male from the U. S. As he added their usernames to his friends list, he saw a few of them were on. "Let's see how Jason handles a strange kid who knows all about him."  
  
strcrawler: Hi, how's it going down there?  
  
Jason sat back as the instant message window popped up. Study Hall just started and already an IM? Who is Strcrawler? He looked up the person's biography but could only find he was a male from the U.S. Oh well, what would it hurt?   
  
redtyranrex: Um, ok, I guess. Do I know you?  
  
strcrawler: Maybe. You live in Angel Grove right? I talk to another guy from there a lot. I hear much about the Power Rangers.  
  
Jason was surprised. Wow, this guy must be a fan! He looks up at Kat and Kim on either side of him and sees they are having the same conversation with the same guy. He looks at Kim and sees her worried look. "Hey, you aren't the only one worried here Kim."  
  
redtyranrex: Yeah, I met them a few times when they helped me and my friends out a few times. With some attacking creatures.  
  
strcrawler: do you know aussiekat or pinkteryl? I am talking to them and they are from AG as well. pinkteryl loves to talk about her boyfriend from what my friend tells me.  
  
Billy smiled as Kim told him about Tommy that he already knew. He decided to have a little fun with them. He instant messaged each one and called them by their last names. Then invited them to a chat in his personal chat room.  
  
strcrawler: would please join me in my personal chat room Mr. Scott?  
  
Jason re read the new message and looked over at Kim and Kat as they both gasped at theirs. "Should we? I want to know who this guy is if he knows who we are." They nodded and each logged into the chat room.  
  
Billy laughed as they immediately joined his chat room.  
  
redtyranrex: Ok, I'm here.  
  
pinkteryl: Me too  
  
aussiekat: I'm here too now tell us who you are!  
  
strcrawler: Think back guys. Well, except for you Kat. A young boy fell down in front of a girl sitting on a swing, He pushed her on the swing after she helped him get back up.  
  
Kat saw Jason and Kim smile at each other before frantically typing in their reply. She looked back at the screen in shock. How in the world?   
  
AN: Well, any questions? If so, PUT IT IN A REVIEW! :-D Sorry, I had to find someway to get you guys to review! 


	20. Chap 20

Disclaimer: Well, since we gotta do this, here ya go. I don't own the Power Rangers. I only own Cori, Alex, Amanda, and Maggie. But, you all knew that already.  
  
AN: Well, thanks to those who reviewed. Wild-Melody, you may have read some things for my story but what you failed to remember was that it MAY be used and it may not. LOL I am keeping things pretty tight for a while so anything you read was only an idea. Anyway, on with the chapter eh?  
  
AN: By the way, this chapter is mostly when they are online but with some other stuff thrown in. The names I am going to use in this chapter are user names. They are not real, and neither are the emails. But I won't tell you who is who. You will have to figure it out. Mean aren't I? LOL Well, enjoy and review please!  
  
CHAPTER 20  
  
Redtyranrex: Is it really you bro?  
  
Pinkteryl: Billy?  
  
Strcrawler: In the digital interface! LOL Sorry, but I HAD to say that!  
  
Aussiekat: Billy? Don't ever do that again! You nearly gave me a heart attack!  
  
Redtyranrex: How are you online? I mean, there is no phone line up to Aquitar. Or did you make yourself a new "toy"?  
  
Strcrawler: Now THAT was a stupid question Jase. I made a new "toy" to keep me occupied when I have nothing else to do.  
  
Pinkteryl: This is so cool. Hey, did you do this to the others too? I would have loved to see Tommy's face!  
  
Strcrawler: You are the first ones. I plan on telling the others tonight when you guys get online for your weekly chats.  
  
Aussiekat: This will be so much fun! I can't wait Billy!  
  
Redtyranrex: We are using my chat room tonight so wait a few minutes before logging in. they will wonder who the "new guy" is. LOL  
  
Billy laughed. "Man, this will freak them all out!" I wonder if Trini and Zack will be on tonight as well? He looked at his watch and realized that their study hall would be over soon.  
  
Strcrawler: Well, I should let you guys go since class will be over soon. Say, Jason's chat room around 8?  
  
Pinkteryl: Yep, the usual time! I'll talk to you later bb!  
  
Aussiekat: Bye Billy. Talk to you tonight!  
  
Pinkteryl has signed off  
  
aussiekat has signed off  
  
redtyranrex: Yeah, sounds good to be bro. Talk to you later.  
  
Strcrawler: bye  
  
redtyranrex has signed off  
  
Billy signed off and sent a message to his dad. "I hope he still checks his email when he gets home!" He wished he could have seen his father's face when Jason and Kim gave him the picture.  
  
To: smartfox@yahoo.com From: blutridove@yahoo.com Subject: everything  
  
Dad, how are you doing? I've told the gang to stop in once in a while to see you. I hope they are. You're probably wondering how I can send you an email from here. Well, I am using that device I told you about. I made one for everyone, including you. I have some news for you as well. I'm pretty sure that Kim and Jason told you about me coming home.  
  
Well, I will be going on a quest for the Master Warrior powers before I come home. However, it is dangerous and will last a couple of days. There is a prophecy that says I must conquer my deadliest fear if I wish to survive. Then, if I do so, my life bond will join me and I shall lead the team against the ultimate evil.  
  
I want to you to know that I am fairly confident I will survive my quest and defeat all obstacles to attain the master wolf powers. But if I should fail, I want you to do something for me. Give Trini mom's ring. I had visions of me and my life bond. She is the one dad.  
  
I have loved her since we first met and I know she feels the same. We just never admitted it until the day before I left. Will you do this favor for me? The ring is in the locked compartment of my desk and the key is taped to the top drawer. If I am successful in my quest, I may save the ring until I get married but I know it will be to her. Thank you for everything dad. I miss you and I will keep in touch. I love you. Billy.  
  
Billy sighed and hit send before turning his device off. "At least my dad knows everything now." He wiped a tear from his eye as he thought about his dad being alone in their big house He put his device on his table, grabbed the remote to his music player, and turned it on.  
  
He smiled as his mom's favorite group came from the speakers. His eyes open wide at the song that just started. "It's my song!" He started singing along with it. She always did say this was perfect for her beach baby!   
  
*When I grow up to be a man Will I dig the same things that turn me on as a kid? Will I look back and say that I wish I hadn't done what I did? Will I joke around and still dig those sounds When I grow up to be a man?*  
  
*Will I look for the same things in a woman that I dig ion a girl? Will I settle down fast or will I first wanna travel the world? Now I'm young and free, but how will it be When I grow up to be a man?*  
  
*Will my kids be proud or think their old man is a square? When they're out having fun yeah, will I still wanna have my share? Will I love my wife for the rest of my life When I grow up to be a man?*  
  
*What will I be when I grow up to be a man? Won't last forever It's kind of sad Won't last forever It's kind of sad.*  
  
Billy laughed as the song faded away to the next song. "I wish I could go surfing right now. That's something the monsters will never be able to do!" An idea came to him and suddenly he grabbed his sketchbook.  
  
"That's it! They will all love it!" He turned his music up to help him keep his creative juices flowing and started to sketch. "Alex and Kim will really love this!"  
  
All day long, Billy sketched the zords and calculated the data needed to put his plan in motion. By nightfall, he had sketches of all the zords with their new modifications. He had taken numerous breaks and listened to tons of his mom's favorite music.  
  
Noticing the time, he popped a disc of his favorite music into his player and turned his device on. He was surprised to see Trini on, as well as Zack, when he logged into Jason's chat room.  
  
Strcrawler has signed on  
  
Strcrawler: Hey, Jason, I'm here. Nice to see so many of you on.  
  
Redtyranrex: Well, since everyone is here that will be here, I want you guys to meet someone. I told him to join us in here.  
  
Strcrawler: Hello Rocky, Adam, Aisha, Trini, Zack, Kat, Tommy, Kim, and Jason.  
  
Elzcardinal: What the hell? Who are you?  
  
Strcrawler: Surely the ape isn't frightened?  
  
Grndragon: How do you know about the ape?  
  
Strcrawler: LOL I know many things about all of you. Especially Trini, Zack, Kim, Tommy, Amanda, and Jason.  
  
Stigeryel: me and Zack? We haven't been in AG for a while! And Tommy moved there a few years ago.  
  
Blackmasto: Yeah, I want to know who the hell you are!  
  
Strcrawler: I also know your friends William and Alex. I have talked to William often.  
  
Elzblubrd: But he's been out of town lately!  
  
Strcrawler: I know, he told me he would be gone for a while.  
  
Elzblackori: So who ARE you?  
  
Strcrawler: You all want to know tonight?  
  
Stigeryel: yes!  
  
Blackmasto: Hell yeah!  
  
Elzcardinal: absolutely!  
  
Elzblubrd: Listen brainiac, I ain't into these kind of games. Tell me!  
  
Elzblackori: yes!  
  
Grndragon: Damn it! Just tell us already!  
  
Strcrawler: Trini, do you remember helping a young boy when he fell in front of you on the swing? He wanted to help you in return by pushing you on the swing. If I recall, the two of you got ice cream afterwards. The banana nut sure looked cute on your nose.  
  
Stigeryel: You're kidding me!  
  
Grndragon: Trini, do you know who it is?  
  
Stigeryel: Hell yeah! So do Kim and Jason! You know who it is don't you guys?  
  
Blackmasto: Jase?  
  
Redtyranrex: T'is true! LOL Kim and Kat were with me when we found out who it is.  
  
Pinkteryl: Sorry Tommy, we all promised not to tell.  
  
Elzblubrd: So WHO ARE YOU already?  
  
Strcrawler: Ask Trini. ;-) ROFLAO  
  
Elzblackori: Well Trini?  
  
Stigeryel: Billy  
  
Elzcardinal: What? That's impossible! He's on Aquitar!  
  
Strcrawler: Actually, I am using a device I made that lets me connect via spectral rays to your computers, as well as to see anything in front of a view cam. I only assume that none of you use one since I am the only one who actually owns one.  
  
Grndragon: Damn! It IS Billy!  
  
Blackmasto: Uh-oh! I'd get off now Billy! She's gonna blow! This is a lot worse than the last time!  
  
Elzcardinal: Zack, what are you talking about?  
  
Pinkteryl: Just watch Rocko. Everyone just relax and keeps your hands off your keyboards. If my timing is right, she will be replying as soon as I finish this message.  
  
Stigeryel: WILLIAM MICHAEL CRANSTON! Where the HELL do you get off scaring me like that! Why would you even THINK about it? You know I hate when people do that! Did you think I wouldn't remember what happened last time and not get mad? Did you?  
  
Stigeryel: You know how I feel about people that do this! So help me god, when I see you next, you will not be writing for weeks!  
  
Grndragon: WOAH! Calm down Trini!  
  
Stigeryel: (glares at Tommy) Leave me the hell alone Thomas! This is between me and William. (glares at everyone else) Anyone else care to comment?  
  
Stigeryel: good. You have some explaining to do William. NOW!  
  
Strcrawler: No comment  
  
Stigeryel: WHAT? You can't sit there and not respond! You are supposed to be smart! So why in God's name did you do this to me?  
  
Billy smiled to himself as he wrote his reply. Because I want you worked up so I can calm you down after you break down.   
  
Stigeryel: Well, I'm waiting!  
  
Strcrawler: ;-)  
  
Stigeryel: What the hell is that for? You know that makes me even angrier! I thought you were better than that William! How can you sit there and not give me a straight answer?  
  
Strcrawler: Because I love you and I want you to imagine me holding you and calming you down as you slowly stop crying and shaking. Which from experience, I know you are doing right this minute.  
  
There was a silent lapse of two minutes as everyone stared at their screens in shock. He didn't just say that did he? They all thought.  
  
Trini stared at her device and hit the comm. button. Shaking, she wiped her tears away and looked at Billy's image. "You really mean that?"  
  
Billy nodded and smiled. "Of course I do. I knew you would hit the comm. Button if I got you worked up enough. I wanted to talk to you in private. I imagined I was holding and kissing you as your body calmed down and your tears stopped."  
  
She stared at the other half of the screen and smiled. "Well then, should we get out of that chat room and talk in private?" After seeing him nod, she replies in the chat room.  
  
Grndragon: I hope you are still there Trini.  
  
Stigeryel: I'm still here Tommy. Sorry I snapped at you. I just had to take a breather and calm down. I am sorry guys, I need to get going. It is late and I need to think.  
  
Elzblubrd: I understand and I think I speak for all of us. Billy really threw a curve ball here and we all need to process what just happened too.  
  
Aussiekat: Yeah, go ahead. I am going to go anyway. Nice chatting with ya. I will see you all later. And Billy, don't go pissing anyone else off ok?  
  
Strcrawler: I promise. I will get going so you guys can plan my demise. LOL  
  
Redtyranrex: I think I speak for everyone, or at least Kim, when I say "Catch ya on the flipside!"  
  
Pinkteryl: HEY!!!!! (throws tomato at Jason and anyone else thinking of quoting as well)  
  
Elzblackori: Well, I am getting out of here before she throws one at me!  
  
Grndragon: Ok, Adam. "Catch ya on the flipside!" LOL (ducks from Kim's tomato, holds her arms against chair, and kisses her)  
  
Elzblubrd: Awww, ain't that so sweet Tommy! (rolls eyes) Bye all! Rocky and I are outta here!  
  
Billy watched as his friends signed off one by one before signing off himself. He smiled as he noticed that Trini stared at him the whole time. "What?"  
  
She shook her head. "Nothing. Do you really think of holding me like that?" She smiles when his face turns a deep red. "I do too." It was her turn to look down as he stares at the screen.  
  
"You do?" At her nod, Billy smiles. Well, now's a perfect time while we are talking like this! "Trini, where do you see yourself in ten years?"  
  
"What do you mean? I plan on getting my master's degree in Elementary Ed. Why?" Trini was confused. I thought he already knew my plans!   
  
Billy shook his head. "No, I meant where do you plan on residing? I am going to stick around Angel Grove hopefully." He smiled at the thought. Yeah, with my dad, friends, and my own family.   
  
Trini shrugged. I wonder why. "Well, I would like to stay around Angel Grove but it all depends."  
  
"On what?" Billy silently prayed it was for the same reason he wanted to stay in the area.  
  
"Well, it depends on my family. If my parents stay in the area, then I will live with them until I get my own place. If they were to move, then I would go with them." She smiled mischievously. "Unless there was a reason fro me to stay."  
  
"Well, I was just wondering. Jason and I had been talking about getting an apartment together, maybe with Tommy, and we thought maybe you and Kim would be doing the same." He smiled when he realized that she was thinking of something. "Then again, we also talked about who would be pairing up amongst the group. But that was before you guys left for Geneva."  
  
Trini saw his smile and immediately her interest was peaked. "Oh really? And who did you think would end up with who?"  
  
Billy blushed. "Well, we hoped that you and I would pair up, Tommy and Kim would pair up and Zack and Amanda would pair up." He frowned when he remembered that Amanda came back after Zack had already left. He smiled though when he remembered something else. "We also made a bet , judging by our actions and personalities."  
  
Trini raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? I never thought you would be the gambling kind. What was it about?"  
  
Billy smiled. "Yeah well, it was only a small one but the payment was something neither one of us was willing to part with." Too bad he might lose if I get my way. "I bet him that I would get married before Tommy since he and Kim are taking these very slowly."  
  
Trini cocked her head and smiled. "Oh really? I happen to know that they have talked about marriage. And as far as I know, we haven't." She stared him straight in the eye, willing him to see if she was interested in talking about it.  
  
Billy swallowed hard. Is she actually saying she wants to talk about it? If she does, than so be it! "Well, my parents have always told me that when I feel it is right, then I will have their blessing. After mom died, my dad told me that if I choose to get married young like they did, he wouldn't stop me." He smiled and stared right back at her.  
  
Trini was surprised. She didn't know his parents had talked to him about it at such a young age. "Oh really? My parents never really talked to me about it. They were married young and I know they trust me to run my own life. Other than that though, I don't know how they feel about those things." She couldn't think straight when he was smiling at her like that. "Do you want to get married young?" There, see if that throws him off.   
  
Billy blinked. He wasn't expecting that question. "Um, well, if I am with the right person and I can feel it deep within my heart, then I would have to say yes." He smiled as a thought came to him. "Although I think I already know what I want and getting married young isn't the word for it.."  
  
"Oh? And what is it you want?" Trini could feel the color rush out of her face. "Where do you see yourself in ten years?"  
  
Billy smiled and reached to turn off his device. He replied without thinking. "In Angel Grove, working with my dad, and coming home every night to you. Goodnight." He smiled and turned off his device.  
  
AN: By the way, the song was called 'When I Grow Up To Be A Man' by the Beach Boys. Also, I need your opinions. When I do the next part of my story, yes there will be sections to this story, do you want me to title the chapters or keep them at numbers? As always, review and let me know! If you read this and do not get an email about when I update, also include your email into your review or email me directly. Thanks! 


	21. Chap 21

Disclaimer: Well, you all know the drill by now so I won't repeat it.  
  
AN: Well, apparently a lot of you liked the last chapter. I know I am taking things slowly but it is for a good reason. Once I get a few things out into the open, the rest will just wiz by. "These are spoken", these are thoughts , and *these are memories*. As always though, review!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 21  
  
Trini stared at her viewing screen. He didn't just say that did he? She shook her head to clear her mind. "No way he said that." She turned off her device and set it on her bedside stand.  
  
As Trini got ready for bed, she couldn't stop thinking about what Billy said. Did he or didn't he really say that? She sighed as she set her alarm and slid into bed. Her eyes closed as a smile appeared on her lips. I hope he did.   
  
THE NEXT MORNING ON AQUITAR  
  
Billy opened his eyes and smiled. He sat up, stretched, and headed for his bathroom. He then showered, got dressed, and got some breakfast. As he ate, he thought about what he said to Trini. Did he really mean that?  
  
He finished his breakfast and cleaned his dishes before heading into his living room. He quickly moved his furniture out of the way for his kata. Did I really mean that? He then began to stretch and warm up. As he then started his kata, he thought about what his mother always said.  
  
*Billy, you can never lie when it is a matter of the heart. Love always shines through the cracks and shows the truth when someone tries to cover it up.*  
  
As he turns, punches, blocks, and blocks, his thoughts clear up and he knows exactly what he wants to do. He finishes the kata and smiles. Well, my dad will be glad; he can help me this time! He walked over to his communication link and opened a link to Zordon.  
  
"Yes Billy?" Zordon was surprised to hear from his young genius. "What can I do for you?"  
  
Billy smiled. "I need to talk to my dad about something. Could you have Jason or Kim teleport him there when they get out of school? You can contact me when he is there."  
  
"I will teleport him on his lunch break. I gave him one of the spare communicators when Kim brought him here yesterday." Zordon could hear Billy's surprise at the news.  
  
"You did? Wow, I bet he loved it!" Billy smiled. I never thought they would take him there that fast! "Well, I will be here. Just let me know when he is there."  
  
"We will Billy." Zordon cut the link.  
  
Billy worked on his sketches and other plans while Zordon contacted his father. About three hours later, he heard a beep on his communication link. "Go ahead Zordon."  
  
"Billy?"  
  
"Dad?" Billy turned on his view screen and smiled. His dad smiled back at him. "I hope I didn't drag you away from anything important."  
  
Hank Cranston shook his head and laughed. "Nothing is more important than you William." His smile turned into a frown when he saw Billy's face. "What's wrong?"  
  
Billy sighed. "Well, I need to ask you something. The thing is, I don't know where to start."  
  
"Well, don't be afraid to ask me. I told you that you can always ask me anything and I won't judge you or make fun of you for it." Hank looked at his son. What has him so scared and unsure?   
  
"Well, did you read my email?" As his dad nodded, Billy relaxed. "Well, it sorta has to do with that." He looked down as a blush creeped up his face.  
  
"Yes, I read it and I cried too. Do you really feel that way about her?" Hank was glad that his son had finally found someone he could be happy with.  
  
Billy looked up with wide eyes. "You cried?" His dad nodded and smiled. "Well then, you might cry at this news."  
  
Hank was perplexed and his son knew it. It took something very close to him and his family to make him cry so he was now scared of what his son could want to ask him. "Well, go ahead. I'll try not to."  
  
"Okay." Billy took a deep breath and smiled. "Last night I was talking to Trini through one of those devices I designed. Well, we got to talking about where we saw ourselves in ten years and she said wherever her family was. Then she asked me where I saw myself." He paused to watch his dad's reaction.  
  
Hank looked at his son. "What did you tell her?"  
  
Billy smiled. "Without even thinking, I told her I saw myself in Angel Grove, working for you, and coming home to her every night."  
  
Hank stared at his son as a lone tear ran down his cheek. It's just how I was with Annie before I proposed! "Well, what did she say? And did you really mean it?"  
  
Billy blushed. "I turned the device off as soon as I said it. After sleeping on it and then clearing my head during a kata this morning, I know I meant it." He watched as his father's expression turned from shock to a smile.  
  
Hank laughed. "You really are your mother's son! If you really meant it, then I say it's about time!" His son's shock made him laugh even harder. "Billy, why do you think my friends and I dragged the five of you with us whenever we got together?"  
  
Billy shrugged. "I always thought it was because you guys couldn't find a baby sitter on the same night as your friends, or you wanted us to become as close a group of friends that you guys were."  
  
Hank nodded. "That's exactly it. And for both those reasons! But as we watched you grow up, we realized that you and Trini were different than the others. You both had a thirst for knowledge and everything around you. She is not a genius like you but she had such a high IQ that she missed that category by one point." He stopped when he saw the shocked expression on his son's face.  
  
"She missed it by one?" Billy was in awe. He knew she always had a high IQ but not that high! He smiled. "So is that the only reason you guys thought we were different?"  
  
"There was one other reason that we never told you about." He blushed and looked down for a second. "You and Trini were so much like Annie and me that we hoped you would take things further than friendship."  
  
It was Billy's turn to blush. "You mean you guys set us up?" He shook his head as his dad nodded. "I can't believe this! Our own parents set us up!" He then laughed as he thought of a way to get back at them. "I have one more thing to ask you then."  
  
Hank began to get scared. He knew the look in his son's eyes and that meant something bad for him. "What is it?"  
  
Billy grinned. "What would you say if I were to ask her to marry me this coming summer? I mean, IF she were to accept."  
  
Hank smiled. "Well, I would tell you to go for it. I am sure she would agree. I am sure all your friends would help, as well as their parents." He thought of something. "Is that what you want?"  
  
Billy nodded. "Absolutely. If we are so much like you and mom, I know things will be all right."  
  
Hank nodded and smiled. He then looked at his watch. "I hate to break this up but I have to get back to work. My lunch hour is almost over. Shall I have Zordon send you the ring when you go to Phaedos so you can spend some quality time with her before coming home?"  
  
Billy blushed. "I guess. It doesn't really matter to me. Although I do have something for her that is from one of my friends here so I will probably be a little late. If it is all right with you, I might just spend the night there after my quest."  
  
Hank nodded. "It's fine with me Billy. I will talk to you later. I love you."  
  
Billy smiled. "I love you too dad." He smiled as his dad cut the link. "Well, onto more pressing matters." He went back to his sketches and suddenly remembered the two coins and the stone he found under the other stones. He walked into his room and picked them up before heading back out to his desk.  
  
He set them on the desk in a row and placed the other stone with them. A leopard coin, a chameleon coin, and a turtle stone stared back at him from among the other stones. Okay, so Amanda could be one if she feels up to it. But who would the other animal be for? Kat definitely will get one since she is using Kim's right now. He stared at the animals and an image formed in his head. "That's it! She could be the one!"  
  
Billy then sighed. "Now why is there a purple stone?" According to the elder, there had never been a purple ranger on any team. Only when one of the rangers was missing would the purple ranger appear. But even then, the last one to be seen was thousands of years before Billy became a ranger. Cobi, I need your help. The wolf appeared next to him.  
  
"William, I know what you seek. The purple ranger is a healer. She is not a ranger for battle. She does however have the knowledge and skill of one should they need an extra person or if one of them should become unable to fight."  
  
Billy was stunned. "So they don't really have a reason to be a ranger other than to heal the others?" He shook his head. It just didn't seem right. "There has to be a reason they are there, other than to heal."  
  
"You are correct young pup. A purple ranger can help the powers to heal their fellow rangers faster. For instance; if one of the rangers received a deep wound that could put him or her in the hospital, the purple can channel the powers of that ranger, herself, and anyone else willing to help, into that wounded ranger to heal it well enough that they can go about their day with only a minor cut."  
  
Billy smiled. "We could really use it with what is coming our way. Thank you Cobi."  
  
The wolf bowed its head and began to disappear.  
  
"Cobi?" Billy waited until the wolf completely rematerialized before continuing. "How do I know if I have the right people for the purple rangers?"  
  
"You need not worry about that young pup. They will make themselves known to you." The wolf then vanished and Billy returned the coins and the stones back to where he had them.  
  
LATER THAT EVENING ON EARTH  
  
Hank Cranston stepped into his son's bedroom. "Good thing he kept it safe. Otherwise, I would never be able to find it!" He walked over to the desk, opened the top drawer and reached in. He felt a small key taped to the top of the drawer. How did he manage to tape it there? He laughed as he pulled it free and unlocked the small door in the middle of the top shelf of the desk. "Only Billy could find a way to hide a key to his most prized possession that way."  
  
He opened the door and pulled out a small yellow ring box with two blue hearts on it. As he closed the door and locked it, he smiled. From one blue angel to another. He placed the key in the small drawer next to the door and headed towards the bedroom door. He stopped when he caught a glimpse of an old picture of his son. He and Annie had invited the Harts and the Scotts over for Billy's birthday and had surprised the kids with a gift of their own. He smiled as he remembered the looks on the kids' faces.  
  
"We should do that again sometime. The kids used to love it." He then dashed t his own room and dialed his best friend's number.  
  
"Scott residence." Jason's voice came over the phone.  
  
"Jason, this is Hank, can I speak to your father? I have something urgent to discuss with him." He smiled as his forming idea grew even more.  
  
"Hank? How are you doing? What's so important?" Jonathan Scott was surprised to hear from his friend so suddenly. I hope nothing happened to Billy!   
  
"I'm fine. Did Jason tell you about Billy, Trini, and Zack?" He smiled as his friend let out a big breath.  
  
"He told me they are coming back around the end of January. Why?" Jonathan was sure he heard a slightly giddy laugh from his oldest friend. "Are you planning something?"  
  
Hank laughed. "Well, I talked to Ernie yesterday and we are thinking of having a surprise welcome home party the weekend after they get back. The thing is, I need some help with the entertainment."  
  
"Okay. What do you need help with?" Jonathan suddenly had a funny feeling he knew what Hank wanted.  
  
"Well, I was going to contact our old friends to get them to perform a few songs." Hank smiled when his friend laughed. "What do you say? Think we can get them to come?"  
  
"Sure Hank. I'll call Bob, Lee, and Steve. You worry about the other stuff. I'll take care off all the entertainment." Jonathan smiled at his wife who had just come up next to him. I'll talk to you in a bit."  
  
"Yeah, thanks. I know the kids will love it." Hank hung up the phone and smiled. I just hope we can pull it off without letting the kids know.   
  
Across town, Jonathan Scott looked at his wife. "Hank wants to have a surprise welcome home party at Ernie's the weekend after the kids come back."  
  
"So I gathered. But what are you doing about the entertainment?" Mary Scott knew what her husband was capable of. "Let me guess, you are going to get your favorite entertainment to perform."  
  
"Well, if they agree!" Jonathan smiled. "I just wonder if the other parents are as anxious for their return as we are."  
  
"Well, I know the mothers are. You'll have to find out when you talk to the fathers." Mary sighed. "Well, I'll leave you alone to talk to your buddies."  
  
Jonathan smiled as he called his other friends. An hour later, he had everything arranged and called his best friend back. "Hank, this is Jon. I called everyone and they all agreed. They are going to start rehearsing at eight pm this Saturday after Ernie closes. He will fend off any curious kids."  
  
"Okay, thanks. I'll see you there Jon." Hank hung up his phone and headed for bed. Billy is going to love this.   
  
  
  
AN: By the way, if any of you haven't figured out what exactly is happening with the parents, then just wait and you will find out. Everything I write in here is for a reason. It will all come together eventually. In the meantime though, please review!!!!!! Thanks! As for those of you who regularly review, I have a question. Do you guys want me to continue naming the chapters by number? Or shall I start giving them actual title to help you remember what chapter is what? Please let me know in either an email or a review. 


	22. Master Breakthrough

Disclaimer: Well, if you don't know by now, I don't own the rangers or characters except for the new people. You should know who they are by now.  
  
AN: Well, what can I say. I have been busy. Those of you that reviewed, thank you. I was getting so sick of just using numbers that I am now going to put a small title on my chapters. Helps me remember where I left off. LOL Well, enjoy the latest and please review!  
  
Chapter 22- Master Breakthrough  
  
"Billy, I see no need to train you further. You learn very quickly and I can see that you will be able to teach your friends to use their stones." The elder watched as the young genius stood up and smiled. "I have something I want you to give to Dulcea when you leave."  
  
Billy smiled as he stood waiting by the elder's door. "For Dulcea?"  
  
The elder returned from the corner of the room with a small wrapped object. As he unwrapped the object, he told Billy about it. "This is a crystal that belonged to her mother. It was a wedding gift from her father. It contains all the memories they have of their lives together as well as the power to allow her to leave the plateau." As Billy stared at the owl shaped crystal, he smiled. "They knew of their daughter's spirit animal and carved it to suit her. It was to be a gift for her when her father stepped down from being the master warrior of Phaedos and she took his place."  
  
Billy looked at the elder. "But he was killed before they could do the ceremony and she never got it."  
  
The elder smiled weakly. "You are bright William. Her mother gave it to me when she became deathly ill and made me promise to give it to Dulcea when the next Master was accepted. You are that person." He rewrapped the white owl crystal and gave it to Billy. "Take good care of it and see that she gets it when you get to Phaedos."  
  
Billy took the crystal and placed it in his pocket. "I promise." He then turned and opened the door. "Thank you for teaching me everything. I will always remember what you have done for me." He bowed and turned to leave.  
  
"Just promise to take care of Cestria until she meets her life bond. Then you will owe me nothing." The elder watched as the young man smiled and nodded. "I'll see you at the wedding."  
  
Billy smiled and closed the door. As he headed towards Cestria's apartment, he smiled when he saw her face in the window. Before he reached the door, he saw it open. "I figured you would be ready!"  
  
"Hi Billy." She smiled as she locked her door and got on her hover skid. "You sure you want to do this?" She waited until he hopped on behind her before starting it.  
  
"Absolutely! I am tired of having to walk everywhere or get a ride from someone." He held on as they sped towards her brother's lot. "When I leave, I will either give it back or find someone else who wants it."  
  
Cestria smiled as they pulled into her brother's lot twenty minutes later. "We're here!" They got off her skid and headed inside to get her brother. "Cestron, we're here!"  
  
An older boy looking to be about Billy's age or older looked up from his desk and smiled. "Hey Ces, hey Billy." He stood up and led them out the back door. "I have the perfect skid for you Billy." He pulled a cover off a skid and stepped back. The blue hover skid had silver lightning bolts along the sides with yellow, red, pink, green, and black alternating outlines around the lightning.  
  
Cestria gasped while Billy stared. "Wow, that is a beauty Cestron." He walked up to the hover skid and sat down. "Care for a test run Ces?" She grinned and climbed up behind him. "Be right back Centron."  
  
The boy laughed and waved them away. "Just go and enjoy." He walked back inside as Billy started the skid and pulled out of the lot. A half hour later, he heard them pull back in.  
  
"Now that was awesome Billy. I think you should take it." She got off as Billy nodded and walked over to her brother. "I think he likes it."  
  
Billy saw her brother smile. "So what do I owe ya?" He got off the skid and joined them in the doorway.  
  
"No charge Billy." He held up a hand to stop their protests. "I only ask one thing."  
  
Billy looked at Cestria with a raised eyebrow. "What is that?"  
  
Centron smiled. "You take care of my sister and help her find her life bond. I think you would be able to sense or feel when the connection is there a lot better than I can. You are a ranger and have a natural genius instinct to know when something isn't right."  
  
Billy blushed. "Okay, I'll do it. Or at least while I am here." He smiled at Cestria "but I am not so sure how I would get rid of someone who is not the right one."  
  
Cestron smiled. "You can easily scare him off. Just tell him you are William from Earth and he will either leave you alone or threaten you into a fight."  
  
Cestria saw Billy's eyes go wide. "Tron! Don't scare him like that!" She turned to Billy and smiled. "He is only kidding Billy. But he is right. Everyone here knows who you are and they know that you could easily kick their butts because of your ranger background and brains. They wouldn't dare threaten you or make you mad."  
  
Billy blushed. "Well, I have learned a lot form the other rangers and I have managed to help save your planet before. I guess they would know of me." He smiled and nodded. "Okay, now how about we get going. I want to celebrate my new skid and my new job!"  
  
Cestria laughed. "She followed Billy to their skids and waved to her brother. "I'll talk to you later Tron!" Billy waved and they got on their skids. "Hey Billy, first one back to my place can choose the place and the other buys the first drink!" He nodded and they started their engines. As they pulled up to the edge of the lot, she smiled once more at him before giving the signal. "GO!"  
  
Billy smiled as he watched Cestria turn left onto the road before he turned right. He follows a route that Cestron showed him the last time he was there. After taking a few side roads, he pulls up in front of her apartment. He parks his skid and takes off his helmet.  
  
Cestria pulls up next to his skid five minutes later and sees Billy sitting on the bench outside her door with his feet up on his helmet. "How did you get here so fast? She was sure she took the fastest route she knew. She watched him get up and walk over to his skid and put his helmet on.  
  
"Tron showed me another route the last time I was here. He said it was his secret." He smiled as she got off her skid and joined him on his. "I believe you buy the first drink!"  
  
She groaned. "Okay, you win. Where are we going?" As he smiled even more, she groaned again. "Okay, we can go to Alorea's." He started the engine and sped off towards his favorite hangout.  
  
Billy smiled. "I have a feeling that something will happen tonight. Good and bad. All I know is that in the end, it will be good." Man, I wish I could find a bike like this back home!   
  
Twenty minutes later, they pulled up to a club that was the Aquitian equivalent to Ernie's on Earth. Only difference was that this club also sold alcohol and had a dance floor. Cestria got off the parked bike and placed her helmet on the seat. "Well's we'll see what happens tonight won't we? Let's hope it isn't too bad." Billy nodded as he took his helmet off and they headed into the club.  
  
As the two entered the club, they were unaware of four sets of eyes watching them. They saw their friend in a far corner of the room and headed over. Billy smiled. "Hey Niko, you should see what I just got!"  
  
Mikala roller her eyes and leaned over to Cestria. "I hate to say this but there has been a guy watching you ever since you walked in the door."  
  
Billy overheard her comment as they sat down and moved closer to Cestria. "What does he look like?"  
  
Cestria laughed and patted his shoulder. "It's okay Billy. Let's jus twit and see what he does. Now, since we are celebrating your skid, how about those drinks?" She motioned for the waitress and gave her the order. "Four royal cartouches please."  
  
Billy stared at her as the waitress left. "Are you kidding? I am driving!" She just smiled and he began to laugh. "Fine, but don't think I am drinking more than one!" She nodded and smiled when the waitress came back with the pink and white drinks.  
  
Billy eyed his drink warily. They reminded him of a strawberry and whipped cream smoothie from Ernie's but he knew they were more than that. "Are you sure I should have one? After all, I am not legal to drink at home so I have not had alcohol before." He turned red when he saw them staring at him in disbelief. "Well, before I came here the first time that is."  
  
His friends laughed as he turned beet red. Nikolan raised his drink. "Well, drink up blue-boy!" The others raised their glasses and Billy slowly followed suit. "To Billy and his stay on Aquitar." The girls echoed him and they all tapped glasses and took a sip.  
  
Billy watched them take their sips and sighed before following suit. Well, here goes nothing! He took a sip of his drink and set the glass back down. "Hey, it's not that bad!" He took another sip but put the glass back down suddenly as the small hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. What the hell? He glanced around the club quickly and moved closer to Cestria.  
  
Cestria saw the sudden change in Billy and put a hand over his. "Billy, what's wrong?" She watched as he quickly downed his drink and stared at the door.  
  
"I don't know. I feel like someone is watching us but it is not good and it feels as if they aren't even from around here." He looked at Mikala and Nikolan. "What is going on?"  
  
They looked at each other and then looked at Billy. Mikala spoke first. "We need to get Cestria out of her if that is what you feel. We got a note this afternoon saying that the medallion we gave her had to be turned over to an anonymous person or else she will die. They will kill her if they don't get it."  
  
Cestria put a hand over her mouth as Billy put an arm around her. Nikolan took her hand in his and smiled weakly. "We will not lose you Ces. And we intend to find out who wrote the note before anything happens."  
  
Billy grabbed Cestria's other hand and stood up. "Let's go. As Mikala stayed seated, he pulled her up as well. "If they know she has it then they will go after you if they can't get to her." He led them to the counter to pay the bill and then headed outside, unaware of a solitary figure following them.  
  
As the small group walked to their skids, the figure (wearing a dark green cape that covered it's whole body) called out to them. "You cannot escape me key holder! I will have that key one way or another!"  
  
The group turned around Billy stood in front of Cestria as Nikolan stepped in front of Mikala. Billy strained his eyes to try to see the face but failed. "Why do you want the key?"  
  
The figure pulled its hood down and the four teens gasped. Nikolan stepped forward. "Who are you?" The boy's long brown hair was pulled into a ponytail and his dark brown eyes showed a fiery evil within him.  
  
"Don't you recognize me dear brother?" The boy stepped towards Cestria. "Now hand over the key."  
  
Billy stepped towards him and glared. "You'll have to go through me first." As the strange boy laughed, Billy could sense it wasn't Nikolan's brother.  
  
"Foolish earthling! You Earth humans are so stupid. You really think you could beat me?" He took another step towards the group and laughed. "You have no right to tell me what to do."  
  
Billy balled his fists, unaware of the crowd that had gathered inside the clubs windows and doors. One set of eyes trained on Billy's female friend. "You underestimate me. I know you are not who you say you are. So why don't you show your true self instead of hiding behind a mask of my deceased friend."  
  
"If you say so!" The boy snapped his fingers and immediately transformed into a creature made of purple and green scales and resembling a giant snake-like human. In it's hand was a long spear.  
  
Billy pushed his friends back and got into a fighting stance. "Niko, I hope you have been practicing the katas I taught you! Girls, you stay here."  
  
Niko and Billy slowly walked towards the creature but were stopped by its long spear. As its spear hit them, they fell back against the girls. Niko got up first. "That's it! Billy, you need to morph. I'll distract him enough to give you time." Niko launched himself at the creature as a few putties appeared around the girls.  
  
"Billy!" Cestria tried to get out of the holds they had her in, but couldn't. Billy and Niko were fighting the creature while the girls were being pulled further away from them.  
  
Billy turned to help her after sending the remaining putties around him towards the creature. He saw the girls being dragged towards a dead end alley. Oh god, not the alley! His thoughts were interrupted by Niko.  
  
"Go, I can handle this guy!" He turned back towards the creature and unleashed a mind attack on him. This will have to do until Billy can get back with the girls.   
  
Billy started running towards the girls and grabbed his stone. "Ninja Ranger Power!" After morphing into the blue ninjetti ranger, he reached the putties and kicked one off Cestria's side. He then pulled one from Mikala's right side while kicking one from behind Cestria.  
  
Once Billy got rid of the most troublesome putties holding her, Mika managed to fight off the two others that were holding her. Billy then changed his attention to the five putties still holding Cestria.  
  
"Flip-top Ces!" Billy called out a maneuver he had taught her. He did a back flip over a puttie, pushed off another, and did a somersault into the one he had flipped over. Cestria copied the movement and took out another one.  
  
Mika finished of a third puttie and joined her friends to take care of the remaining two that were now being overpowered. She didn't need to do anything as Billy and Cestria did their maneuver again and finished them off. "Where did you learn that?"  
  
Billy smiled as they headed back towards Niko. "I learned it from Kim and I taught it to Cestria." He glanced over to Nikolan and frowned as he was thrown against a nearby hovercraft. "Go get Niko and help him inside. H looks worn out. I'll handle the snake."  
  
They ran over to him and he collapsed against the hovercraft. He had just used another mind attack and was weak. "I held up as long as I could Billy. I can't do any more."  
  
Billy nodded and looked at the girls. "Take him in now." He watched them head into the club and noticed everyone watching them as Niko collapsed completely once inside the doors.  
  
"Oh, are the little kids giving up?" The creature laughed at the scene he was witnessing, unaware of Billy's tensing muscles. "So, you want to be next blue ranger?"  
  
Billy clenched his fists and turned towards the creature with a vengeful glare in his eyes. "I am not giving up and I won't fail. You will be the one to fall." He grabbed his stone again, called out his animal, and fully morphed into the blue ranger. He called upon his weapons and charged the creature. When they didn't do much damage, he stepped back to access the damage he had done. Then he heard Cobi telling him to use a weapon he had been designing. He smiled inside his helmet and took a few steps back.  
  
The creature smiled. "You giving up already blue ranger?"  
  
Billy raised his hands to his chest and formed a small circle. "Wolf wind!" A blue ball of light formed in his hands and he pushed it towards the creature. The ball of light hit the creature's head and froze it.  
  
"Wolf lance! Billy called out another new weapon. As his former weapon appeared, a pair of wolf claws attached themselves to the other end of the power lance halves. Spinning a half lance in each hand, Billy attacked the creature and sparks flew from the cuts. He then used both halves at once and plunged them into the creature's chest.  
  
As he pulled the lance halves out, it fell and exploded. He allowed his weapons to disappear and it was then that he heard the cheering and applauding behind him. He turned back to the club and blushed inside his helmet.  
  
He de-morphed and ran back inside to help his friends. "Cestria, are you guys okay?"  
  
Cestria looked up and smiled. "He'll be fine. We are still a little shaken but are okay. Give him a few hours to rest and he will be back to his old self." She looked down to see Niko wink at her and laugh. "Although that may or may not be a good thing." She laughed as Niko blushed.  
  
Billy smiled and looked around. "Would you please leave us so that we may help him out?" The large crowd around them immediately dispersed. They knew who he was and he blushed at the reactions to his request. They really did know who he was and knew better than to cross him.  
  
As a few stragglers walked out the door, he noticed a lone figure standing still and staring at Cestria with a funny grin on his face. Billy noticed that he was wearing black and purple. His eyes were as green as the greenest leaves on Earth. The boy didn't even notice when Billy walked up to him and Billy smiled. I think my job is almost done. "What's your name?"  
  
The boy blinked and then blushed as he realized that it was the blue ranger who had caught him staring." Um, my name is Orean. I didn't mean to stare blue ranger. I am sorry." He turned to leave but was stopped by Billy's arm.  
  
"Don't be sorry. I believe you were drawn to her for a special reason. Am I right?" As the boy blushed again, Billy smiled. I knew it! "Would you like to meet her? She is a very good friend of mine and I can tell you feel something for her." Billy glanced over to see if Cestria had noticed her admirer and was relieved to see that she hadn't.  
  
Orean smiled. "Sure blue ranger!"  
  
Billy winced. "Call me William or Billy but never blue ranger." The boy nodded and Billy led him over to Cestria. "Cestria, I would like you to meet Orean."  
  
She turned around when Billy spoke up and looked into a pair of bright green eyes. She froze in her tracks but managed to squeak out a reply. "Hi."  
  
The two teens stared at each other until Billy nudged the boy. Orean smiled. "Hi, nice to meet you." After looking at Billy for a silent approval, he continued. "Would it be possible to converse with you briefly tomorrow evening?"  
  
Billy grinned. Sounds just like me! He then realized that Cestria was looking at him for approval. He nodded.  
  
"I would love to." She then looked at her watched and realized how late it was. We should get going though."  
  
Orean lost his smile immediately. "That is satisfactory. What time shall I come pick you up tomorrow evening and at what location?"  
  
Cestria grabbed a piece of paper from the nearby counter and a writing instrument to write Billy's address. "Here, pick me up at seven. That is Billy's address because he is my bond guard and I will be staying with him for a while." At Billy's surprised look, she shook her head and handed the paper to Orean. He took it and headed out the door. "Oh my gosh! I think that is him Billy! Thank you!" She gave Billy a hug and smiled.  
  
"It was nothing." Billy then remembered what she had told Orean. "Now why are you going to be staying with me for a while?"  
  
Cestria looked around and smiled. "Because that creature was obviously sent to get the key and the only one who has the time to watch out for me is you, and since you are my bond guard now, it only seems logical for me to stay with you. You know, in case that creature's master decides to send another monster."  
  
Billy smiled and kissed her on the cheek. "Now, how about going home to get some of your things and then heading over to my place?"  
  
Cestria nodded as they headed out to his hover skid along with their friends. "Hey Mika, if you guys need to get in touch with me, I will be staying at Billy's like we had agreed." As they nodded, She put her helmet on and climbed on behind Billy. They then sped off towards her apartment. 


	23. 23 The Master Plan

Disclaimer: Well, I only own the new characters. The rest don't, and you all should know who they belong to by now.  
  
AN: Well, it's been a while cause I've gotten sidetracked quite a bit lately but here is another chapter for y'all. And PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE!!!!!  
  
Chapter 23: The Master Plan  
  
As Billy drove along toward her apartment, he thought about his relationship with Cestria. Wow, this is weird. I never thought she would seem more like a sister than a friend. He stopped his skid in front of the apartment and got off. She let them in and headed for her bedroom to pack some things. Billy stood to the side and waited. "Would you like me to help?"  
  
Cestria poked her head out of her room and nodded to the closet inside her main door. "You can get my computer bag and put my computer and my work in it." She disappeared from view and her voice floated out to him. "My work should be in a pile on my desk. They are in the file folders marked with a blue pen."  
  
Billy turned to the desk after retrieving the bag from the closet and laughed. "You're just as bad as I am Ces!" He headed over to the crowded desk and searched for the file folders she needed. After putting the computer and folders into the bag, he zipped it up and turned back towards the door. She was putting a bag down and turning back towards her room to retrieve her other one. "My desk back home is just as crowded as yours is."  
  
She walked back pout of her room with a smaller bag. "I'm ready. And as for my desk, I know exactly where everything is. It is only that crowded because I have been very busy lately!" She picked up her other bag and let Billy hold the door open for her. "Thanks."  
  
Billy smiled and locked the door before closing it. "Well, you can take a bag on your skid and I will take the rest on mine." They strapped the bags on and started their skids. "You ready?"  
  
Cestria nodded and smiled. "As ready as I'll ever be! You want me to lead?"  
  
Billy nodded. "Yeah, that way I can see if anything happens on the way." After she nodded, they headed for his apartment. They arrived with no problems. He unlocked the door and they carried her stuff in. As he was locking the door behind them, she sighed. "What's wrong?"  
  
Cestria looked at him. "Well, are you sure this is okay with you? I mean, you are living in a one-bedroom apartment. Where are each of us going to sleep?" She sat down in a chair as Billy took her bags into his bedroom.  
  
Billy set her bags down on his bed and made some room in his dresser for her clothes before heading back into his living room. "You can have the bedroom. I am used to sleeping on the couch. I often fall asleep there at home so it won't bother me." He smiled as he remembered waking up some mornings to find his dad had covered him up sometime in the night.  
  
"Okay Billy. But first can I make you a drink to thank you?" Cestria headed towards his kitchen with a smile.  
  
Billy immediately began to worry. "No thanks, I think I've had enough for tonight. I'll just get some water."  
  
"No, I insist. I was supposed to buy you a drink but we were interrupted. You and Niko somehow managed to pay the bill so I owe you one. Besides, if you can't handle it, then you still have the whole day to let the hangover pass." She smiled and walked into the kitchen.  
  
Billy shook his head and sat down. "Hey, how come whenever we go out, you always get me a hard drink? You know I don't like that." He stared as she brought two tall glasses out and set one in front of him. He took a deep breath and picked it up. "Ok, so how strong is this going to be?"  
  
Cestria smiled and took a sip of hers. "It won't be as bad as you think because I added a bit of flavoring to it. But it has a lot of hard stuff in it."  
  
Billy shook his head again and took a sip. The hard liquor burned his throat and made him cough but then he smiled. "Wow, it taste just like a strawberry smoothie from Ernie's!"  
  
Cestria laughed and smiled. "I remembered that you mentioned that Trini and you happened to have them when you were studying for major tests." She watched him take a few big sips. "Careful, too much at one time can really affect you."  
  
Billy smiled. "Why not? I have tomorrow off don't I?" As she nodded, he took another sip. "Well then, it will be my mistake then if I drink too much!"  
  
Cestria shrugged and took another sip of her drink. "Okay, but you are asking for it!" She looked around his living room and sighed. "So, what do we do now?"  
  
Billy set his drink aside and pushed his chair, sofa, and his end table into the corners of the room. "Well, if you help me move the furniture out of the way, we can dance."  
  
"Absolutely!" Cestria smiled and moved her chair into another corner of the room but then stood still. "What about the music?"  
  
Billy held up a hand. "Just let me get to it." As she laughed, he went into his bedroom and brought out his music player. He set it on a stand and turned it on before joining her in the middle of the room. "It's not your music but it is nice music from Earth."  
  
"As long as I can dance to it, I don't mind." She smiled as they danced. "Thanks for everything Billy. This means a lot to me."  
  
Billy smiled. "Hey, it was nothing I wouldn't do for my sisters back home. Besides, With Mika always with Niko, who else would watch out for you!" He ducked as she playfully smacked his head.  
  
Cestria laughed. "Well, it's good to know that I have such good friends, even if you are from another planet." She sighed and looked away.  
  
Billy stopped and moved away from her. "Are you alright?" AS she nodded and smiled, he began to dance again. "If you are sure."  
  
Cestria smiled. "I am fine Billy. It's just that I am still trying to get over this whole thing with Orean, holding the key, and just trying to act as if nothing has changed." She stopped dancing and looked up at him. "What made you believe Orean was the right one?"  
  
Billy smiled. "I could see it in his face. I didn't feel any bad vibes from him and the face he had when looking at you could only be described as a lovesick puppy."  
  
Cestria blushed and smiled. "Well, thank you, I really am glad you were there." She gave him a kiss on the cheek and stepped back. "I'm going to get another drink, would you like another one?"  
  
Billy smiled as he finished his drink. "I would but I think I will get them this time." He took her glass and headed into the kitchen. A few minutes later, he came back out with a blue liquid in their glasses. "Here ya go! Trust me, it is alcoholic. Let's just say it is your equivalent to Earth's long Island Iced Tea."  
  
Cestria looked at him confused. "What is so bad about an iced tea?"  
  
Billy laughed. "Well, a long island iced tea is mad up of many different types of alcohol and is one of the strongest drinks my dad showed me how to make."  
  
Cestria smiled and took a sip. "Wow, that IS strong!" She smiled as she sat down to enjoy her drink. "So how come you know how to make this?"  
  
Billy sighed. "Well, my dad and my uncles always liked to get together around the holidays and since they were too busy catching up, I had to do something so they taught me how to mix drinks so they wouldn't have to miss out on the good stuff." Billy put his glass down and smiled.  
  
Cestria laughed as Billy's speaking slowly took on a slur. "Billy, I think you are getting drunk. I can hear you slurring!"  
  
Billy nodded and could feel the drunkenness setting in. Speaking slowly, Billy tried to pronounce each work properly. "Ces, can a being wear their bonding robe outside their basic purpose?" He asked the question that had been on his mind for the past couple of days.  
  
She thought about what she was taught about them. "Well, since you are a ranger from another planet, then you should be allowed to wear it for anything you deem worthy of such importance for you. Why?"  
  
Billy shrugged and slowly spoke. "I was just wondering." He looked at his watch and stood up. After falling back down, he grabbed a hold of the stand next to him. "I think we should head to bed."  
  
Cestria grabbed his arm to help him stand and stood up. "You take the bed, you are too drunk!" As she led him towards the bedroom, he stopped. "Come on! I will do the dishes while you change."  
  
Billy tried to object but was forced into the bedroom only to find the door close behind him. "Oh man, I give up Ces. But don't come whining to me if I wake you up while running for the bathroom!" He changed into his pajamas and went to bed.  
  
Around three in the morning, Cestria woke up to the sound of someone running to the bathroom. She walked over to the doorway and saw Billy getting sick. "Are you ok?" She knelt down next to him and put a hand on his shoulder. It was then that she noticed his shirt was off. "Where is your shirt? You will get cold without it!"  
  
Billy shivered as he sat against the cold wall. "I took it off around twelve thirty when I woke up sweating. My shirt was soaked."  
  
Cestria helped him stand up and led him back to the bedroom. As he sat back down on the bed, she searched for a shirt and gave him the first one she found. "Put this on, it will help a little."  
  
Billy did as told and smiled. "Thanks." He saw her smiled as he slid back under the covers and fell off to sleep. "Too bad you couldn't meet Trini, you two would be such great friends and you are so much alike."  
  
Cestria watched him fall asleep before heading back out to the couch. Well, maybe that will happen some day. She closed her eyes as an idea formed in her mind. Now, let's hope he doesn't have his device locked tomorrow morning! She smiled as she drifted off to sleep. 


	24. The Shock Treatment

Disclaimer: Well, as you all know, the rangers don't belong to me. I only own the new characters.  
  
AN: Well, here you go! I got it done so now you can review hopefully! Some of you are probably wondering why I am taking this thing as slowly as I am but trust me, it will all come together in the end. Just be patient with me though cause I have a lot of things on my mind right now. Ok, so on with the show eh? And please review people! I want more than 'this is great.' I want some real reviews! I want to know what you think of the story and chapters not just whether it is ok or not. PLEASE??????  
  
Chapter 24: The Shock Treatment  
  
THE NEXT MORNING ON AQUITAR  
  
Cestria opened her eyes and smiled. As she sat up, her idea from the night before renewed itself in her mind. Maybe I should do it while he is asleep. She got up and checked on her friend before retrieving his pdc from the table. Ok, let's see if he locked it.   
  
She sat down at his desk and turned it on. When it didn't ask for his thumbprint, she smiled. "So far so good!" She opened the link to the Internet and saw what she assumed to be Trini's username. She sent a regular message asking if it was and was relieved when the message came back as yes. She then replied back saying that it wasn't Billy but a friend and that she needed her help.  
  
Trini replied saying she would help if she could. Cestria smiled and started to tell Trini about her plan. After a few minutes, she heard a noise from Billy's room and quickly turned the pdc so he wouldn't see what was on the screen and continued typing. As Billy walked into the room, she closed the screen and smiled. "I hope you don't mind. I wanted to look up a few things from your planet's databases."  
  
Billy nodded slowly and shuffled into the kitchen, trying not to bump into anything in his hung over state. "Sure, just let me know when you are done. I'm going to get something to drink and then get dressed." He then reappeared with a mug of hot tea and disappeared into the bedroom.  
  
Cestria turned the screen back on and continued typing to Trini. She typed in her own username so that she could contact Trini and not have to worry about Billy finding out about their plan. When Trini responded with a surprised message, Cestria smiled. She then told her that Billy had made devices for his Aquitian friends and father as well as for his earth friends and Ernie.  
  
She heard a noise and looked up to see Billy emerging from his bedroom. She quickly told Trini she had to go and that any other message to her would be from Billy. Then she said to contact her through her strkeeper username when she wants to talk to her.  
  
Cestria cut the link to the Internet and stood up. "It's all yours bb. I'm going to go get changed."  
  
"Okay." Billy plops down in the chair and finished his tea. "Oh man! Now I need more tea!" He quickly stands up and immediately falls back down into the chair holding his head. "Ooooohhh!"  
  
Cestria runs back into the room after hearing his moan and laughs. "I told you about getting a hangover!" She laughs harder when he lifts his head out of his hands and frowns at her.  
  
"Yeah, yeah." He turns his view screen on and then quickly closes it. "Damn!" Why does she have to be on right now?   
  
Cestria came back into the room with another mug of hot tea for Billy. "Here's some more tea for you. What's the matter now?"  
  
Billy shrugged. "Thanks. The problem is, Trini is online and I look terrible. I can't turn my view screen on without scaring her!" He took a sip of tea and shook his head as his device beeped. "See, she wants to talk!" He put his head on his hands.  
  
Cestria opened the view screen and patted his shoulder. "I'm sure she'll be okay with it. After all, didn't she fall in love with you and not your looks?"  
  
Billy smiled. "I guess. Thanks Ces." He watched her go back into his room before contacting Trini. What he saw on his view screen took his breath away. "Wow!"  
  
Trini blushed and smiled back. "Wow yourself! You look like you just woke up." As Billy blushed, she laughed. "It's okay Billy. You actually look like you had too much to drink last night." She winked as he turned a bright red. "Although I kind of like your new look!"  
  
Billy stared at his view screen. "Well, I love yours!" He noticed that her pale yellow shirt was tight and had the word angel printed on it in blue letters. Her hair was in loose curls around her face. "When did you change your hair?"  
  
Trini blushed. "My roommate did it this morning. We are meeting her boyfriend and his friends and family tonight." She watched as he tried to flatten his hair that had sometime during the night, moved into a spiky position. "Leave your hair alone, I like it that way. It makes you look older."  
  
Billy smiled and left it alone. "For your sake, I will leave it alone." He showed off his shirt. "Did you happen to notice the irony in our shirts?"  
  
Trini looked at his shirt and noticed it had a yellow dove on it. "Oh wow, I didn't notice that earlier. Your dad would love that shirt."  
  
Billy smiled. "Your dad would love your shirt." As they both laughed, he grabbed his head again. "Okay, remind me to never get drunk again! My head still hurts."  
  
Trini laughs harder as she notices a girl walk up behind Billy. "I'll try. Hey, who's your friend?" It's probably Cestria.   
  
Billy smiles and pulls Cestria up next to him. "This is Cestria, she is staying with me for a few weeks until it is safe for her to move back into her apartment in a few weeks. I'll tell you about it later."  
  
Trini nodded "Okay Billy. Nice to meet you Cestria." She hears a knock at the door. "Well, I have to get going. Bye Billy, I'll talk to you later." She winks at them and then smiles as she turned the device off.  
  
UP ON AQUITAR  
  
Billy watched as Trini signed off and just stared at his now blank view screen in confusion. What did she do that for? His thoughts were interrupted by Cestria's laughing. "What's so funny?" He turns around to see her bent over in a laughing fit.  
  
Cestria calmed herself down and smiled. "Nothing! You just had the funniest look on your face! What are you so perplexed about?"  
  
Billy shrugged. "Well, she left me in a manner she normally wouldn't. She left with a wink and a smile." The last phrase caught in his mind and he started laughing.  
  
Now Cestria was confused. "What's so funny?"  
  
Billy smiled. "Nothing. I just remembered a commercial from home. It always ended with someone singing the phrase 'With a wink and a smile'. I forget what the commercial was for though."  
  
Cestria smiled. "Earth really has some weird customs." She looked at her watch. "Well, what shall we do today before Orean comes?"  
  
Billy smiled. "Well, I wanted to show you some of Earth's customs that I follow. That is, IF you are interested. He connected his device to the Internet and located the Angel Grove Library website.  
  
Cestria got herself some breakfast and joined him at his desk. A picture on the website caught her attention. "Is that a Christmas tree?" It showed a tree with a star on top and ornaments all over it.  
  
Billy sighed. "Yeah, that's one holiday tradition I'm going to miss." At Cestria's confused look, he explained. "Every year since we became rangers, we've helped Santa on Christmas Eve. I'll miss it this year." He sighed again as he remembered going to the North Pole for the first time.  
  
Cestria smiled. "Well, I'm sure that this Santa of yours will understand. After all, if you hadn't come here, you probably wouldn't get to see another Christmas."  
  
Billy nodded. "I know. I just wish I could see the gang on Christmas or Christmas Eve."  
  
Cestria nodded. "Well, maybe we can do something about that." She laughed as Billy's head shot up in surprise. "I think I can convince Delphine, Zordon, and the elder to let you go home to help Santa and spend Christmas with your friends."  
  
Billy jumped up and smiled. "Hey, it'll only be for a day or two so my appearance won't change! That'd be great if I could go!" He laughed when he imagined his friends' faces when they saw him.  
  
Cestria laughed. "I'll talk to them tomorrow and you can ask Zordon. I'm positive he'll agree to teleport you home."  
  
Billy shook his head. "I'm not so sure. We aren't allowed to use it for personal gains. I'll have to use a ship." He watched as Cestria smiled and looked away. "Do you know something I don't?"  
  
Cestria blushed. "I won't lie to you William but I won't tell you." At his pleading eyes, she sighed. "You know me too well. All right, I'll tell you. But only if you sit down and don't interrupt me."  
  
Billy nodded, turned his device off, and sat back down in his chair. "I'll try to stay quiet."  
  
Cestria took a deep breath and began. "Well, do you remember when you first became niinjetti?" After he nodded, she continued. "Well Kimberly's feelings for Zordon meant more that any of you thought."  
  
Billy was confused but was stopped by her hand when he began to ask why.  
  
"Do you remember what she said to Zordon before you guys found out about Phaedos?" Billy nodded and smiled weakly. It was apparent he didn't like where the conversation was headed. "Well, if I am correct, you all thought of him as another father. Am I right?" Cestria watched as Billy looked away with a tear running down his cheek.  
  
"The six of you were not the only ones to feel that way. When Zordon chose the original five rangers, he knew they would grow close to him." She stopped to let Billy recover from his tears.  
  
"I'm sorry. Please continue." Billy wiped more tears from his eyes.  
  
Cestria nodded. "Well, when Ivan Ooze destroyed his tube, he had realized that he loved all his rangers and former rangers as if they were his children. Only four of you were more than that."  
  
Billy was shocked. Zordon cared about us that much? "Who are those four and why? How do you know all of this?"  
  
Cestria blushed. "Zordon told me while you were in the ship on your way here. He wanted us to take excellent care of his most cherished son. He wanted you to heal and return safely as soon as possible."  
  
Billy was now shocked beyond belief. "He feels more towards me? Why?"  
  
"You and Kimberly lost so much when you were young. Your mother died, and her father left. Therefore, you each had only one parent to raise you. Adam and Aisha lost their closest and best friend. The four of you are more than a son or daughter to him. You are his reason for being." She paused to take a drink of her tea.  
  
"Why are we his reason for being? He was around way before us." Billy was getting thoroughly confused. What does our past have to do with his feelings?   
  
"Billy, the four of you managed to overcome your losses to become four independent thinkers who don't let their impulses get the best of them. Each of you possesses an ability that nobody else has. Think about every ranger you have known and tell me what they have that would lead Zordon to feel so special towards only the four of you. And why." Cestria smiled as he went into deep thought.  
  
Billy thought hard and realized why. "Well, Kim always acts like the mother hen of the group so he would have chosen her for her overwhelming heart of undying devotion towards others." He smiled as he remembered her taking care of him when he would pass out. "Trini, was like our doctor and would always be there if we needed to talk about something. No matter what it was, we knew we could always go to her."  
  
"That's good Billy, now tell me about the rest." She could clearly see why Zordon had such strong feelings towards him.  
  
"Well, Rocky and Zack are the ones who could bring the humor into the darkness and help cheer us up a little when needed. Zack could turn the table very quickly while Rocky was always waiting for the perfect time to crack a joke. They both made us feel better about something that was keeping us down." He chuckled as he remembered some instances where Zack or Rocky would tell a really dumb joke and cause everyone to laugh just by getting them all to groan at the same time.  
  
"Okay, now what about Tommy, Jason, Adam, Kat, and Aisha? There has to be something about them that Zordon would appreciate to allow them to become rangers." She smiled as he thought back to more memories of his friends.  
  
"Let's see, Jason was strong minded but very soft when it came to helping those in need. Tommy was the same way. Neither one of them would let us get hurt without getting hurt themselves if they could help it. They would put themselves in harms way just to make sure we all were safe." Billy sighed when he realized that he still had to think of why Zordon would feel so strongly towards him over all the others.  
  
Cestria saw his take a deep breath and knew he was going to save himself for last. "Okay, now that leaves Adam, Aisha, Kat, and you."  
  
Billy smiled. "Kat is one of a kind. She was brought to us the same way Tommy was but she still had some of her evil in her when she became a ranger. Zordon trusted her enough to allow her to take Kim's coin. She brought new life to the group and still managed to help Kim overcome her fear of the beam after her fall. She always tries her best to fix whatever is bugging us. If she sees a frown, she will stick with you until you tell her what your problem is and then will stay with you until it goes away."  
  
Cestria smiled. "She sounds like someone special to me. I bet she and Kim get along really well."  
  
Billy nodded. "She is like another mother hen to me. They both watch out for me. Aisha does as well, only not as much. Aisha is a lot like Zordon. She is very compassionate about her friends and takes them seriously. Yet, she has a hard streak that would make anyone think twice about hurting her or anyone she is close to. She is very good at hiding her pain and will not let that pain take over her until she takes care of her friends."  
  
Cestria watched him go deep into thought. "And what about Adam and you?"  
  
Billy shrugged. "Adam and I are different. He is shy and quiet but he is passionate about his friends and helping them. He prefers to find a safer and quieter way of dealing with problems and getting past obstacles. He would go to the ends of the earth for us and could possibly be dangerous if he is provoked enough."  
  
"Okay, now that you have them out of the way. Do you know why Zordon feels the closest connection with you?" Cestria watched as he tried to think of a good reason but to see him cast his eyes down in defeat. "Zordon is closer to you and Kim because he was like a second father to her and a mother to you. Think about it. What would you be like if Zordon hadn't chosen you guys to become rangers?"  
  
Billy recoiled at the last question when he remembered what he went through before Zordon came along. Still fighting the images playing in his head, he answered softly. "I would still be bullied and pushed around and being defended by Trini, Jason, Zack, and Kim. I would also be as shy as ever." At this last realization, he knew why Zordon felt more towards him than the others.  
  
"Now you know why, don't you?" Cestria paused as Billy nodded. "Now, tell me why you are Zordon's favorite." As his eyes rose in surprise, she laughed. "Yes, you are the one he feels the most for, as well as being his favorite."  
  
Billy blushed. "He favors me because of my unselfishness, intelligence, and my overall confidence when it comes to technical work and my duties. But most of all, for my willingness to lose everything I have ever worked for so that my friends and loved ones could have everything they need." He let the forming tears fall from his eyes. "Even if it means getting hurt in every possible way and losing my life."  
  
Cestria watched him break down completely and gave him a hug. "Shhh, it's okay Billy. Now that you know all this, you don't have to feel so bad. Your colors chose you for a reason. They are the colors that suit your personalities and skills. The red and white powers are strong physically and spiritually but the blue powers are even stronger." As he looked at her doubtfully, she smiled. "They are strong in mind, body, and soul. The only reason you weren't the leader is because the ninjetti powers enhance the other powers and only with the master powers can the blue ones rise above the others and reach their full potential."  
  
Billy smiled and gave her a hug. As he wiped the tears from his eyes, he asked a question that had been on his mind since they first started discussing everyone. "Well, now that I will be the most powerful, who will be there to help out if something were to happen to me?"  
  
Cestria shook her head. "The blue ninjetti powers are special to every race of being that knows of them. Having someone with these powers on your side means victory for that team. That is why the most technically sound and intelligent people are chosen to wield them. Since you are a genius that surpasses any other, and are a holder of the blue ninjetti powers, you will be able to overcome anything that comes your way."  
  
Billy sat back gingerly. "Well, I am still a teen so what could I possible do with my powers that others can't do? Even after I get the Master Powers, if I even get them, I will still only be a blue ranger."  
  
"Billy, Zordon has placed all his faith in the rangers. And with you as a Master Warrior, he knows that his rangers will overcome any threat that is headed his way. Both him and Dulcea would give their life if it meant that you and your friends could live theirs." Cestria smiled as Billy suddenly looked at her in surprise.  
  
"Dulcea?" When she nodded, he smiled. "Well, I guess I will have to do something for her as well!" He suddenly got up and grabbed his notebook and sketchbook.  
  
"I didn't know you drew Billy!" Cestria watched him open his sketchbook to two folded pages and set it on her lap. He then opened his notebook to a special folder and spread it out on the desk in front of them. "Oh my god! Is that...?"  
  
Billy smiled. "That's right! I think I found a way to do it and all I need are the supplies and a helper."  
  
"I don't know what to say! How could it be possible? And is that other page for Dulcea?" Cestria couldn't believe what she was looking at.  
  
"Yes, I have been sketching and writing the data for zord upgrades, new programs, and weapons, as well as many other things. Do you like it?" He wasn't sure if she would help him or not. "Would you like to help me?"  
  
"Well, if you can get the supplies, I will gladly help you! That is, if my uncle doesn't mind you taking me away from his lab." She now had tears in her eyes. "Oh William, you really are the best!" She gave him a hug.  
  
Billy smiled. "Thanks but let's get these done and see if they work first! I have a feeling the Eltarians would like to help us as well. After all, they did build Zordon's tube and Alpha." He smiled and laughed as an idea came to him. "Of course, I'll have to design something for in the Command Center but that can wait!"  
  
Cestria laughed. "Well, I am sure that Alpha would gladly help you with that part if it means making Zordon happy." 


	25. Surprise!

Disclaimer: IF I owned them, I wouldn't be here writing this story. I only own the new characters.  
  
AN: Well, it's finally here! If any of you have been wondering what is taking so long for the days to go by in this story, I promise that the time will fly by a lot faster after this chapter. So, if you have any questions for me, you know where to reach me. Also, I don't know if any of you have picked up on a certain secret I have been mentioning off and on but if you have, be patient. It will come out eventually. Now, read, enjoy, and PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!  
  
AN: By the way, anything in () is something I put in, and is not really said.  
  
Chap 25: SURPRISE!!!!  
  
"Tell me something." Billy looked at his sketchbook in doubt. "Do you think Alpha would be able to accommodate a change?"  
  
Cestria was confused. "A change in what? He is a robot so he most likely won't take a change too harshly."  
  
Billy smiled. "Well, I was toying with the idea to streamline a body for him so that he could leave the Command Center once in a while."  
  
"Oh really? How would you do that without changing his programming?" Cestria smiled as she imagined the possibilities.  
  
"Well, I can easily download everything from his old body straight into the new one so he will be the same, only look different." He smiled. "I think we could even make it so he can wear human clothes to blend right in."  
  
Cestria was surprised. "I didn't think that would be possible. If you think he'll like it, then I say go for it. After all, he trusts you whole heartedly."  
  
Billy blushed and nodded. "Well, then, take a look at this." He turned the page of his sketchbook and sat back. "What do you think of it?"  
  
Cestria laughed. "It's nice and all but do you realize who you made him into?" At Billy's confused look, she shook her head. "Well Doctor Frankenstein, take a closer look at your creation."  
  
Billy shook his head. I think I showed her the wrong movies last time I was here. He leaned in for a closer look at his sketch and laughed. "Oh wow, I didn't even realize I did that!"  
  
"Well, why do you think you did it that way?" She pointed to the face on the sketch. "I see three people right there. Do you know who?"  
  
Billy nodded and blushed. "I believe so. The hair and eyes are like mine, the nose and mouth are like Kim's, and the rest is like Zordon's."  
  
"Okay, now do you see anyone else in the sketch?" Cestria looked closer and smiled. "I think you drew it this way for a reason."  
  
Billy looked closer and smiled. "I think you're right. I unconsciously drew the original rangers and Zordon. Even Tommy is in here!"  
  
Cestria then saw something even more surprising but couldn't figure out who it was. "Who else did you place in there? Something seems familiar about the way you have the body drawn."  
  
Billy laughed. "Well you should! You, Cestro, and my mom all carry yourselves with that kind of confidence."  
  
Cestria nodded. "I can see it now." Then she noticed the outfit he had drawn for it. "Now that's interesting!"  
  
Billy frowned. "What? I don't see anyone else's characteristics in there." He looked closer in total confusion.  
  
Cestria watched him and laughed. "It's nothing. I just noticed the clothes. You notice anything odd about them?"  
  
Billy stared at the picture and laughed. "Oh my word! I see it now! The main part of the shirt is red and covers Jason's chest, one sleeve covering Tommy's arms is green and the other is white, the black shorts cover Zack's legs, and the hands and feet (in yellow sandals) are like Trini's."  
  
Cestria smiled as he stared in disbelief at his drawing. "You really outdid yourself this time bb."  
  
Billy sat back and laughed as her earlier statement came back to him. "Gee, I really did make a monster, just like Frankenstein!"  
  
"Yeah, but yours already has programming and is good!" Cestria rubbed her stomach as it growled loudly. She laughed as Billy's stomach copied hers. "I think we better get some lunch before our stomachs turn on us."  
  
Billy smiled. "Yeah, how about we get some lunch and then talk to the Elder, Delphine, and Zordon. I'll take Zordon."  
  
"Okay, but I think the Elder would be more willing if you asked him. I can handle Zordon. And I am sure that whatever the Elder says, Delphine will agree." Cestria smiled, hiding her alternate reason for wanting to talk to Zordon. "After all, she looks up to him like the rangers do to Zordon."  
  
"If that's what you want." Billy went into his kitchen to make their lunch. "I'll go make us some soup. You talk to Zordon."  
  
Cestria smiled. "Okay, but it better be good! I remember the last time you cooked anything. I can still taste that burnt meal."  
  
Billy laughed. "Well, this is an old family recipe that I always helped my mom make. I could make it on my own when I was eight years old." He then went about getting the ingredients he needed for his soup.  
  
Cestria in the meantime contacted Zordon and arranged for Billy's surprise visit to Angel Grove, plus a surprise of her own. She smiled when she heard music suddenly coming from the kitchen. "I hope that soup doesn't take too long Billy. I'm starving." She closed the view screen on his comm. link and headed towards the kitchen.  
  
Billy smiled as she walked up to the pan of boiling water and vegetables and other things she didn't think she'd see. "What did he say?" When she frowned, he sighed and went back to work. "Well, I guess I'm going home the long way."  
  
Cestria laughed. "He said that he would allow it. I knew I'd get ya back for the last time!" As his face turned red, she brought up the question she had been thinking of a few seconds earlier. "What's with the flowers and stalks in the soup?"  
  
Billy smiled and put the remaining ingredients into the pan and got out their bowls and spoons. "It is a family secret. It won my mom first places in the state Fair every time she entered it. She called it Heaven's Secret Delight."  
  
Cestria sniffed the air around the pan and smiled. "Smells delicious. Why don't you go talk to the Elder. I will keep an eye on this." At his nod, she took the ladle and stirred the soup.  
  
Billy talked to the Elder and managed to get him to agree with Zordon. When he came back into the kitchen, Cestria was pouring the soup into their bowls. "Don't taste it yet. I have to add one more thing."  
  
Cestria set the bowls on the table and watched Billy grab a small bottle from the shelf next to the cooking unit. "What's that?"  
  
"It's the family secret. It is made up of spices and flower parts that are edible." He sprinkled some powder into her bowl and then put some in his own. "There, taste it now." He put the bottle back in its place and sat down to eat his soup.  
  
Cestria tasted her soup and moaned. "That is sooo good! It tastes like it came straight from heaven! I can see where your mom got the name." She took a few more spoonfuls. "By the way, what did the Elder say?"  
  
"He agreed with Zordon and will take care of Delphine." He smiled as he finished his soup. "Well, there's my bowl!"  
  
Cestria smiled as she finished hers. "Did you ever win first prize with this like your mom did?"  
  
"No." He looked down as he put his bowl in the sink. "After she died, I stayed away from making it. I didn't want to be picked on for being able to cook something that good since I was already picked on for my brains."  
  
Cestria joined him at the sink and pushed him towards the living room. "I'll take care of these and then we can go get a few things from my apartment. I don't want some things to be destroyed if something were to happen to it." As he started to leave the kitchen, she thought of something else. "If you don't get picked on anymore, why not show them what you can really do with that soup?"  
  
Billy sat down on his sofa and called back to her. "I was thinking of entering it in the fair after I get back from Florida. I figured that I might as well start now while I can still defend myself."  
  
"Well in that case, would you give me the recipe before you go back? I promise I won't tell another soul unless I know they will keep it secret." She walked into the room and looked at him with pleading eyes. "Please?"  
  
Billy smiled. "Okay, I will do that. BUT, only when I am getting ready to leave and if you let me talk to Orean when he comes tonight. Now, how about getting your things?"  
  
Cestria watched him stand up and head towards the door after grabbing his keys from the stand next to him. "Okay Billy. Whatever you say." She followed him out the door and to their hover skids. They then headed towards her apartment.  
  
AN HOUR LATER  
  
"Well, you can set your device in the bedroom. I will keep mine out here on the desk." Billy set her bag on the bed and headed back out to the sofa. "Know what? I feel like watching a movie. You interested in seeing some of my favorites?"  
  
Cestria sat on the couch as he went to retrieve the CD ROMs he had brought. "I don't know Billy. I remember the ones you had the last time. I don't really want to watch any more space or monster movies."  
  
Billy laughed as he pulled out a couple of cases. "Well, I left them at home. I only brought the good ones. Now, what kind do you want to see?"  
  
She thought about it and then smiled. "Well, we could watch your favorite or Trini's. After all, you said we are a lot alike so if she likes it, then I should too."  
  
Billy stared at her. "Um, ok. But I have to warn you, my favorite is also her favorite." He took out one disc and put it into his audio center's holo projector.  
  
As he walked back to join her after dimming the lights, she smiled. "Okay, so what movie is it? You never told me what your favorite movie was."  
  
Billy just smiled and sat back. "Well, I know I've mentioned it a few times the last time I was here, along with many others that I like. If you want to know which one, then hit play."  
  
Cestria leaned back and hit the play button on his small remote device. As soon as the title appeared, she burst out laughing. "OH MY GOD!!! You're kidding me!"  
  
AN: Well, if any of you are wondering what movie it is, review and wait for the next chapter! I know, I know. I'm evil right? Well, I needed something to keep you in suspense and writhing to know what it is. Plus, it also keeps you coming back doesn't it? Well, don't' forget to review, unless you don't want me to put in what the movie is! 


	26. Christmas Secrets

Disclaimer: Well, as y'all know, I only own the original characters of Cori, Alex, and the two new ones I will introduce in this chapter.  
  
AN: Well, I am going to pick up where I left off in the last chapter but I will be skipping to a few months later. Not much goes on during this time except for some talking over the Internet between Cestria and Trini, and Billy and all the others. You'll find out what is going on eventually. As for what time of the year it is, the title should explain all.  
  
AN: Well, as usual, please review. After all, I can't very well, work on the next chapter until I get your feedback from this chapter. Thoughts are always like this and speech is always like this . If you have any question, just email me. Any slight mistakes you find, blame it on the time I was writing this. I was a little tired. Now, on with the show! Or should I just say the story? LOL Enjoy!  
  
Chap 26- Christmas Secrets  
  
Cestria stared at the holo screen. "You mean to tell me that you and Trini have a children's movie as your favorite?"  
  
Billy smiled. "Well, its every twelve year olds dream to have an adventure like the one Charlie has. Trini and I used to talk about what it would be like to be in his shoes. Only we would be happy working for NASA instead of a candy factory."  
  
Cestria laughed. "I remember you telling me about this movie. I can't wait to see the inside of the factory!" She leaned back to watch the movie.  
  
"Well, let's just say it is candy heaven for every child." Billy sighed and leaned back. "Just like Charlie, I got to live my dream. Too bad Trini can't."  
  
Cestria took her eyes away from the screen and looked at him carefully. "What do you mean?"  
  
Billy shrugged. "Well, we used to talk about getting into the same things and going into space together. But she couldn't come with me."  
  
Cestria turned back towards the holo screen and smiled. If you only knew! "Well maybe after you go to college, you will get to share that dream."  
  
Billy smiled as he watched Charlie find his golden ticket. "Yeah, maybe." They then sat in silence watching the rest of the movie. Only the occasional sound of laughter was heard as one by one, the kids in the movie were taken away from the rest of the group.  
  
When Orean arrived two hours later, Billy talked to him and permitted him to take Cestria to dinner and an evening production at the theater.  
  
While Cestria was on her date, Billy changed into his pajamas and worked on more plans for Zordon and Alpha. Three hours later, he was setting the sofa up for the night when Cestria walked in the door. "So, how was it?"  
  
Cestria smiled and gave him a hug. "It was perfect! Thank you!" She then headed towards the bedroom. "Goodnight!"  
  
Billy smiled as he lay down. "Goodnight."  
  
2 MONTHS LATER  
  
Billy walked into his living room and set his bag inside his door. "Well, I'm ready. All we have to do now is wait for Ces. What is she doing anyway?"  
  
Nikolan and Mikala smiled at each other before Niko turned to his friend. "Well, she had to finish something. She said she would meet us here."  
  
Billy noticed the sideways glance he gave to Mika. "Well, I hope she gets here soon because I can't wait to see my dad."  
  
Mika laughed as the door opened. "Well, here she is Billy!"  
  
Cestria walked in and handed a small bag to Billy. "Give these to Alpha when you get back. Sorry, I'm late but let's go so you don't miss your window!" Nikolan picked up Billy's bag and pushed him out the door.  
  
As they walked to the docking bay/transportation hanger, Billy looked in the bag. A handful of colored chips looked back at him. "Hey Ces, what's with the chips?"  
  
Cestria smiled. "You'll see." When he gave her a pouting look, she smiled. "You are going home for Christmas right?" When he nodded, she laughed. "Well, think of it as our gift to you."  
  
"But I thought you didn't celebrate these types of things?" Billy was surprised. He looked at his other two friends and saw them smiling. "All of you are in on it?"  
  
Cestria smiled. "Yes, and now we must leave you. Alpha knows what to do with the chips." As Niko handed him his bag, Billy looked at him curiously. "What's wrong?"  
  
Billy shrugged. "You guys aren't going to see me off?" When they nodded, he sighed. "Well, then, let's go inside!" When they didn't move, he tried to push them in.  
  
Cestria grabbed his arm and pulled him into a hug. Once she let go, both Nikolan and Mikala then hugged him. Billy was now thoroughly confused. "What's going on?"  
  
Mikala shook her head and smiled. "Nothing. We just want to say goodbye right now. We don't think we could stand to watch you take off. I know I would probably cry." Niko and Cestria nodded.  
  
"Well then, I guess I'll see you in a couple of days." Billy waved as he walked through the door. Under his breath, he talked to himself, unaware that there was someone in the room and could hear him. "They are such wusses. I still saw Trini and the others off at the airport even though I cried."  
  
"You really cried when the plane took off?" The very familiar voice startled Billy and he spun around.  
  
"How...what...?" Billy was speechless. The very person he was thinking of was standing in front of him. As he looked into the dark brown eyes, he smiled. "Trini, what are you doing here?"  
  
She smiled and gave him a hug. "Cestria and your friends got together to convince me to spend a week up here with you. Since we have all of this coming week off, I agreed." She laughed at his shocked look.  
  
Billy swallowed hard. A week with me? "But how did you get here? I know that there weren't any ships leaving for Earth so I am very curious."  
  
Trini laughed. "Well, Cestria teleported some chips to Alpha who then teleported me to the Command Center after he did something to them." She then pulled a yellow chip out from under her communicator. "All I had to do was attach it to the bottom of my communicator and I can teleport anywhere I wish, without using too much energy from the grid."  
  
Billy realized that he had seen a chip like that before and opened the bag in his hand. "Wait, there is no blue chip. I see that there is a color in here for every one of the rangers but not me." He looked back up to see her smiling. "What?"  
  
Trini laughed. "Alpha was given mine and yours so that we could teleport home and then back." When he shook his head and looked down, she laughed harder. "It's okay Billy, even I have had days like that."  
  
Billy nodded. "I know." He looked up as she handed him a blue chip and he put it under his communicator. "Well, shall we get going?" He waited for her to take his extended arm and hit the button on his communicator. They disappeared in blue and yellow streaks of light.  
  
COMMAND CENTER ON EARTH  
  
Zack paced the small room where he and Hank Cranston waited. "When will they get here? I have to go get ready to surprise the others and to get everything set up?" He stopped pacing as Hank laughed. "What's so funny Mr. C.?"  
  
Hank laughed and smiled. "Nothing Zack. You are just really nervous. They should be arriving any moment now." He stood up from his spot on the medical table when a yellow and blue streak of light appeared. "See."  
  
When the light disappeared, Billy threw down his bag and gave his dad a hug. Trini smiled and gave Hank a hug when Billy had finally let go. "Hi, Mr. C., did you bring them?"  
  
Zack smiled and handed her a pair of head mics. "Here ya go! All ready and with a player to practice on." As Billy looked at the head mics, Zack laughed. "Chill brainiac, it's gonna be like old times."  
  
When the message sank in, Billy smiled. "So how is it going to go this time?" He looked over when his dad laughed. "What?"  
  
Hank smiled. "Well, it should be obvious. Zack is going to show up and surprise everyone and then he is going to request that Ernie play I'll be Home for Christmas. When Ernie starts the song, he will turn the vocals down and you guys will start singing and come out of hiding."  
  
Billy nodded. "Cool, I can't wait to see everyone's faces!"  
  
Trini laughed. "Well then, we need to get practicing. It's been a while since we did this."  
  
Billy nodded. "Yeah." He turned to Alpha who had watched the whole thing and handed him the bag of chips. "Cestria said to give these to you."  
  
Alpha took the bag excitedly and patted his shoulder. "Welcome back Billy. I'll get started on these right away." He then headed out to the main chamber.  
  
Billy turned back to his dad. So, Ernie is the only one who knows we are home?" When his dad nodded, he smiled. "Good. You guys can go do whatever while we practice. Dad, will you come get us when it's time?" He gave his dad a hard look and winked.  
  
Hank nodded and smiled. "Yeah, I'll be back in time." He winked at Trini and teleported out. Zack followed.  
  
Trini looked at Billy. "What was that wink for?" Billy shrugged. "Well then, shall we get practicing?" She put a disk into the machine Zack had set up.  
  
Three hours later, and after eating dinner, Hank teleported in and smiled. As he walked up to the couple, he slipped a small package into his son's hand, unbeknownst to Trini. "You guys ready?" He put an arm around the each of the teens and smiled. "This is going to be great."  
  
Billy and Trini smiled and the trio teleported to a back room at Ernie's. While Hank went to find Ernie, Billy and Trini set up some screens to change behind. Once changed, they took down the screens and waited for Ernie. He came in a few moments later.  
  
"Hey guys!" He gave them each a hug. "I'm so glad you could make it. Hank told me that you are excited about this." He looked them each over and smiled. "You two look fantastic. They will be so shocked to see you."  
  
Billy smiled. "It's good to be back Ernie, even if it is for a couple of days." He looked down at his red costume. "So, does it look like the one Bing wears in the movie?"  
  
Ernie laughed. "You bet! And Trini, you look almost like Betty!" He winked. "If Bing here doesn't want to get under that mistletoe with you later, I'll be happy to!"  
  
As Billy blushed, Trini laughed. "I'll think about it Ernie." She looked at her watch. "Shouldn't you be out there getting started? Give us five minutes to sneak to our spots."  
  
Ernie looked at her. "Sneak? Why can't you just teleport? Hank told me that Zordon has allowed you to use it whenever you want tonight." At Trini's surprised look, he smiled. "I've known you guys were the rangers ever since the beginning. Zordon recently allowed the others to tell me so I can cover for them."  
  
Trini nodded. "Oh, that makes me feel so much better!" She smiled and looked at Billy. "Well, I'm ready to go if you are!"  
  
Billy shrugged. "In just a moment Ernie, I have an idea and need to talk to Trini about it." Give us five minutes." Ernie nodded and left to tend to his party.  
  
Trini looked at Billy in confusion. "I thought we had everything all planned out already?"  
  
Billy shrugged. "Well, I just wanted to ask you something. He sat her down and squatted down in front of her. "What are you planning for this coming summer?"  
  
"I don't know, why?" She wasn't sure if she liked where this was going.  
  
Billy reached into his pocket; pulled out the package his dad had given him, and opened it. Inside was a small diamond ring that had a blue stone and a yellow stone next to it. Kneeling down in front of her and taking her hand, he smiled. "This was my mother's and was left to me for when I found someone very special. I know I won't have to look very far for her and I am sure our parents won't argue. Would you do me the honor of accepting this ring and becoming my wife? Will you marry me?"  
  
Trini gasped and smiled. "You bet I will!" She put her arms around him and hugged him. "Oh gosh Billy, how do we tell the others?"  
  
Billy kissed her and smiled. "We don't. I want to keep it a secret until we permanently come back." He looked at her closely. "Is that okay with you?"  
  
She nodded and grabbed a nearby tissue and patted her eyes. "Of course it is Billy. Can I still wear the ring though?"  
  
He smiled and placed it on her right ring finger. "There you go, now only me, you, and our parents will know." At her questioning look, he smiled. "They were there when my parents did the same thing in their senior year."  
  
Trini laughed and looked at her watch. "Well, time to get going. "Do I look okay?"  
  
Billy kissed her once more. "Absolutely." He smiled as they placed their head mics on and teleported to their spots behind the crowd. He peered around the corner and nodded to Ernie, who in turn nodded to Zack.  
  
Ernie walked up to the microphone and turned it on. "Okay, what song do you want to hear next?"  
  
Zack stood up and smiled as people welcomed him home. "How about I'll Be Home For Christmas?"  
  
The audience agreed and Trini grabbed Billy's hand. Ernie started the song and turned the vocals down. Everyone looked for the couple singing but didn't see them. Suddenly, Kim's voice rang out. "Trini! Billy!" Everyone followed the young woman's look and smiled.  
  
Billy held Trini's hand as they walked to the stage in their costumes. Once on stage, Zack joined them. The trio then finished the song and was immediately bombarded by their friends.  
  
Ernie joined them, along with other classmates and friends. Kim was the first to speak. "Why didn't you tell us you were coming back?"  
  
Billy shrugged. "Well, I didn't know we would be doing this until I saw Trini at the airport." He smiled as Trini looked at him. He remembered his cover story and played it out. "My friends got together and convinced her to come back with me. Then I found out upon arriving here, that Zack and her had set this up."  
  
Jason smiled and laughingly hit Billy's arm. "Well, you still should've called to say you would be singing!"  
  
Trini smiled. "We began practicing as soon as we got home. But right now, we need to change."  
  
Ernie smiled. "Well, you know where you changed so go ahead. We'll keep the music coming but you should be able to hear it back there."  
  
Billy smiled and grabbed Trini's hand. "Let's go." He turned back to the group that was now going back to their tables. "We'll be right back guys!"  
  
They waved and sat down to listen to more music. Kim smiled at Tommy. "You know, there was something sparkly about them tonight!"  
  
Tommy looked at her in confusion. "Sparkly?" At Kim's nod, he turned to Jason. "Help?"  
  
Jason laughed. "One of the words she used to use when we were little. She means they were practically glowing with happiness." He tilted his head in thought. "You know what? I actually noticed that too!"  
  
Asia leaned over and smiled. "That's because they like each other sillies!"  
  
They guys both blushed as the girls laughed. Moments later, Billy and Trini joined them at their usual table. Billy smiled at his friends and noticed that two other people were sitting with them. One of them he recognized immediately. "AJ?"  
  
The brown eyed, brown haired girl smiled and gave him a hug. "Billy, it's been a long time!" She turned to Trini. "It's nice to see you again too Trini." She turned to the other girl. "This is Maggie. We met in the hospital. She was a volunteer there."  
  
Billy shook the blond haired girls hand. Her bright blue green eyes sparkled as she talked. "It's nice to meet you." He smiled as she pointed towards Rocky, Adam, and Aisha. "I've known those guys ever since we were little."  
  
Billy nodded and looked around. "In that case, I would like you and Amanda to join the rest of us at the park tomorrow morning at ten am."  
  
Jason looked at Tommy in surprise. When Tommy shrugged, he looked back at Billy. "Why? And why all of us?"  
  
"I'll tell you tomorrow." He then turned to Amanda and Maggie. "I want the two of you to come over to my house tonight after the party. I have something for you."  
  
Rocky suddenly shot a glance at Billy. "Why do they have to go there?"  
  
Billy laughed. "You'll find out tomorrow when they arrive at the park." The others laughed as Rocky suddenly forgot all about it and concentrated on the pile of food Ernie just placed in front of him.  
  
A few hours later, Billy opened his front door and let the girls inside. "I'm glad you remembered where my house was AJ." He gave a small box to each of the girls. When they opened them, he smiled. "I was told that Alpha couldn't find any more at the command Center so I got these from my safe."  
  
The girls hugged him and put their communicators on. Amanda smiled and looked closer at it. "Thanks Billy. This makes it so much easier to get there." She suddenly yawned. "I guess we better get going."  
  
Billy nodded and let them out the door. "I'll see you tomorrow." They waved goodnight as they headed towards Maggie's car, and he headed up to his room.  
  
"Welcome home son." Hank watched his son smile before heading into his room. "Goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight dad." Billy walked into his room and went to bed.  
  
10AM THE NEXT MORNING  
  
Billy leaned against the picnic table the gang usually used and watched as they slowly joined him. Well, almost everyone is here! Even... His thoughts drifted off as the one he expected to be late actually showed up on time. "Well I'll be a monkey's uncle!" Those already gathered looked at him in surprise. Jason was the first to ask. "What's got you in a tizzy?" Billy nodded to the newest arrival and then looked at his watch.  
  
Kim turned and laughed. "Well, I'll be a monkey's aunt!" Everyone laughed as Tommy walked up to Kim with wet hair.  
  
Tommy glared at Kim. "If you ever do that again, I'll kill you myself!" As Kim laughed, the others looked at Tommy in surprise. He looked around and smiled. "She called my house this morning and told my mom to pour water on me if I wasn't out of the house by nine thirty."  
  
Kim smiled and stuck her tongue out at him. "Serves you right!" She motioned to the last two people to arrive. "They are new and even they know to be on time!"  
  
Amanda and Maggie smiled at Tommy. Maggie laughed. "I see she followed through on her threat!" As Tommy glared at her she pointed at Adam and Rocky. "Blame those two!  
  
Rocky hid behind Adam. "Not me!" Adam pushed him away and hid behind Aisha.  
  
Maggie went over to Rocky and gave him a kiss. "Now, is that better?" As he blushed, she laughed. That is when he noticed her communicator.  
  
"Alright! Where did you find the communicators Billy" Rocky looked over to Billy for an answer and immediately blushed in embarrassment. "Oops."  
  
Everyone turned to see Billy in the middle of kissing Trini. Jason smiled. "It's about time you two!"  
  
Billy pulled back and immediately blushed. Tommy sidled up to the couple. "So that's why you never told us who you were seeing on Aquitar isn't it?"  
  
Billy nodded. "Yep. I wasn't seeing anyone on Aquitar. She was back here on Earth." Jason looked at his watch and coughed. "I hate to break up this little moment but what exactly did you want us to come here for Billy?"  
  
Billy sighed. "I need to tell you something but I wanted to make sure everyone would make it. He cast a glance at the still wet Tommy. "I wanted to make sure everyone was on time so we could get it done as soon as possible."  
  
As everyone started to fire off questions at him, he raised his hand. "Let's go to the Command Center and I will tell you all about it." After making sure that nobody was around to see them, the group disappeared in a rainbow of colored light.  
  
AN: Well, as you can pretty much guess, this second part is around Christmas. As for what they are going to be doing once they get to the command center, you will have to review to find out! LOL If you have any questions about anything, just email me or put it in your review. Thanks! And btw, the more reviews I get, the harder I'll work to post more. 


	27. Holiday Missions

Disclaimer: Well, you all know that I don't own the power rangers. I only own my own characters. You know who they are.  
  
AN: Ok, so I didn't say who Amanda and Maggie were. Amanda is an old friend of the original five rangers. Maggie is an old friend of Aisha, Adam, and Rocky. Amanda was sent to a hospital in Stone Canyon for a certain reason, will be brought out later, and Maggie was a volunteer there. Their full names are Amanda Jo Kingston and Margaret Mae Isabel Cruz. You may learn more about them as the story progresses but I am not centering anything on them.  
  
AN: As always, please review! Thanks to those of you who did. Keep them reviews coming and I will keep trying to get more chapters out just as fast. Now, read and enjoy the story.  
  
CHAP 27- HOLIDAY MISSIONS  
  
"Good morning rangers. Alpha and I just finished Billy." Zordon looked at the confused faces and smiled.  
  
Billy nodded and turned to Alpha. "Are the chips ready?"  
  
"Yes Billy. But I only know who to give five of them to." Alpha handed Tommy, Adam, Rocky, Aisha, and Kat each a chip matching their ranger color. "The rest I am unsure about."  
  
Billy nodded. "That's okay Alpha. They are the only ones who could use them right now anyway."  
  
Jason watched all this in confusion before finally speaking up. "What is going on Billy?"  
  
Billy smiled. "These chips are to be placed under your communicators and will enable you to teleport anywhere without a ship. That includes other planets." As the others stared at him, he took the bag from Alpha. "Those of you who aren't ninjetti, listen closely."  
  
Tommy looked at Jason and nodded in silent agreement. "What do the rest of us need the chips for?"  
  
Billy took out the other chips and looked closely at them. The faint outlines of animals could be seen on them. "Later in the school year, you will have to travel to Phaedos to learn some things. I can't tell you more than that except that these chips will use less energy for the teleportation system."  
  
Jason looked at the non-rangers and smiled as an idea came to him. "If the rest of us have to be here for this, does that mean..." He trailed off as Billy smiled. "Are you serious?"  
  
Zack, not picking up Jason's thought trail, jumped in. "I'm lost. Why do we need to be here?"  
  
Billy smiled and stood facing Jason. "Everyone line up. Active rangers facing inactive or non-rangers." As they did so, Zack noticed something and grinned. "Maggie, you and AJ hop into line with your friends too."  
  
Zack smiled as Amanda stood next to him and faced Maggie. "I get it Billy!" As the others looked at Zack and then each other, Kim gasped.  
  
"Oh my god!" Kim looked down the line she was standing in and each person was standing in front of the person who replaced them on the ranger team, except for Billy and the non-rangers. She then looked at Billy in confusion as something he said popped into her mind. "Wait a minute! What about me, Alex, Kat, Cori, AJ, and Maggie?"  
  
Kat looked at her in confusion. "What do you mean Kim? I'm an active ranger because I took your place." Then she realized what Kim was saying. "Oh my gosh!"  
  
The other rangers slowly noticed the irony in their placements and began laughing. The non-rangers watched them in confusion. Amanda began speaking to bring them all back into focus. "Excuse me but do we have to be here for this?" She motioned to her and the other three who were left out of the apparent joke.  
  
Billy smiled and walked up to Kat. "Can I please have your chip?" Before she could ask why, he continued. "I'm afraid Alpha made a mistake. You have your own spirit animal so her crane chip will not work for you."  
  
"But if I have my own animal, then why can I use her power coin?" Kat was thoroughly confused now.  
  
"You are only using the power temporarily until you are connected to your spirit animal. You, Kim, and Jason must go to Phaedos immediately to be connected with your animals." Billy looked at the surprised look on Jason's face and smiled. "Even though Trey gave you that medallion Jase, you still have to be connected to your animal. Only then can you use whatever zord is yours. That's why you can never join the battle once the monster has grown."  
  
Jason nodded and smiled as he joined his two traveling companions. "Well then, shall we get going then?" He froze as a new realization hit him. "Um, how are we going to get there without our chips?"  
  
Before Billy could speak, Tommy walked over to Kim. "Why does Kim have to go?"  
  
"Simple, because she was the one who had her coin stolen." He looked at Kat's down cast eyes and patted her shoulder. "When it was finally returned to her, she never used it before passing it to Kat. It has worked for Kat only because it lost its connection to Kim." He smiled at Kat's weak grin. "But now she can use her own animal."  
  
Kat looked at him closely. "Well then, what do I use to morph now?"  
  
Kim gasped. "The missing coins!" At Billy's nod and everyone else's confusion, she smiled. "Billy found some coins in the bottom of the cylinder he found."  
  
Billy pulled a coin from his back pocket and handed it to Kat. "When you get to Phaedos, give Kim her coin and Dulcea can take it from there."  
  
Kat nodded and looked at her traveling companions. "Well, I'm ready!" As they both nodded, she turned to Alpha. "Okay, we're ready Alpha."  
  
With a final wave, they disappeared in beams of colored light. Billy turned to the others. "Now, those of you who are not an active or never been an active ranger, step over here." He walked over to where Alpha had placed the cylinder and took out the remaining coin and the stones. Turning first to Amanda and Maggie, he took a deep breath. "Would you like to be rangers?" He smiled as they nodded their heads vigorously.  
  
Tommy looked at Jason and saw the confusion in his face. "Billy, how can there be more rangers? There are only so many coins."  
  
Billy held up his hands full of the coin and stones. "These were in the cylinder. They work the same way the coins do." He looked at his new friends and smiled. "Amanda, would you like to help me with these?"  
  
She took the stones he gave her. "How do I know who gets what?" She walked over to Corinne and immediately found her answer. "Oh wow!" She handed the green glowing stone with a horse on it to the girl and moved over to Alex. "Ooh, it looks like Alex's has a Pegasus on it!" She handed him his stone and turned towards Maggie. The bright purple glow stopped her in her tracks. "Wait! Why is this so bright? It looks like two stones are glowing!"  
  
Billy smiled and took the coin and stones form her. "You'll see." He walked over to Trini and handed her the glowing yellow stone and then turned to give Zack the black glowing stone. "You want to do this again Zack?"  
  
Zack took his stone and smiled. "Absolutely!" As the others laughed, he put the stone around his wrist with the telepathy wires that had been attached. He then noticed the coin and stone in Billy's hand. "Wait, how do you know you gave Kat the right coin if there is another one?"  
  
Billy smiled and walked over to Amanda and Maggie. "Just watch."  
  
He put his hands out in front of him and stood in front of Amanda. "Pick a hand and reach for the stone or coin to see if it chooses you."  
  
Amanda reached for the coin but nothing happened. She smiled at Maggie. "I guess I get the stone."  
  
Billy turned to Maggie and held the coin out. "Go ahead and take the coin."  
  
She looked at it and reached for it slowly. As soon as her hand was almost to it, a bright purple glow appeared. "Wow!" She smiled as the glow engulfed her and a powerful wave washed over her. Then she remembered the animal on the coin. "What is the animal I have then?"  
  
Billy shrugged. "I'm not sure. You will find out when you go to Phaedos for your spirit animals." He then held the glowing purple stone out to Amanda. "The stone is yours AJ."  
  
She smiled and she joined Maggie, Trini, Zack, Cori, and Alex. "So, when do we get our spirit animals?"  
  
"You will know when the time comes. Right now though, we have a job to do." He looked at Alpha and nodded. "This is my Christmas gift to all of you." They all disappeared in streaks of color.  
  
When the light disappeared, Amanda looked around and smiled. "Santa's? Cool!"  
  
Maggie wrapped her arms around herself. "Cool? It's freezing!" The others stared at her while the ninjetti rangers laughed.  
  
Zack looked at them. "What's so funny?"  
  
Tommy smiled. "Sorry man. That is exactly what Rocky said last year!" Rocky turned red as everyone laughed.  
  
"Rangers!" A high-pitched voice called out to them. The group turned to see a small female elf running towards them. She gave the ninjetti rangers a hug and turned to Billy. "Santa has been expecting you. He needs your help Billy."  
  
Billy frowned and turned to the others. "Tommy, will you take Rocky, Adam, and Aisha over to the workshop we were in last year? I'll send the others over r in a few minutes."  
  
Tommy nodded. "Sure, let's go guys!" They headed in the direction the elf had come from.  
  
Billy turned back to the elf. "Number one, meet Trini, Zack, Cori, Alex, Amanda, and Maggie. Guys, this is Santa's head elf."  
  
She shook each of the ranger's hands and turned to Billy. "It's so nice you brought them. Santa has been overworked lately and could use the extra help." She motioned towards another warehouse. "He needs to see you right away Billy." She opened the door and they were greeted by a cheerful but anxious Santa. "These are the new rangers Santa. The other ones are already over in the workshop."  
  
"That's wonderful. Thank you for bringing them Billy." He turned towards the others. "I am honored to meet all of you." He turned towards Trini. "And I have heard some really wonderful things about you Miss Kwan." He winked at her and looked at Billy. "I'm afraid I'll have to have Number One show them to the others. I need your help in my lab."  
  
"Okay." Billy turned to the others. "I'll join you guys as soon as I can." He kissed Trini on the cheek and watched her join the others outside before turning back to Santa. "Now, what's the problem?"  
  
Santa led him to a door marked private and they closed the door. Once inside, Billy turned to the older man with a worried expression. "What's not working?"  
  
Santa sat down in his chair and motioned to the one across the desk from him. "There is something wrong but I can't seem to find the problem. I have double-checked everything in the plan but it just doesn't work. I even tried using some holiday magic."  
  
Billy smiled and looked at the plan on the desk in between them. He mentally went over all the diagnostics and calculations Santa had made. He smiled and looked at Santa. "I think I know what the problem is. As well as how to fix it."  
  
Santa looked at him and smiled. "You are very bright William. Now how about I take you to it so you can try to fix it?" When Billy nodded, they stood up, rolled up the plans, and headed out to the workshop.  
  
Trini looked up as Santa and Billy hurried into the room and walked right past them with a piece of paper. The others watched as Billy followed Santa into a room marked private. A few minutes later, Santa stepped out to retrieve a large box and carried it into the room.  
  
A few minutes after returning to their work, the rangers and the elves were startled by a loud yell coming from the private room. Everyone looked up to see Santa emerge with a grease streak across his cheek. "Attention everyone. Our dear friend William has managed to solve and fix the one problem with our plan that I could not."  
  
As the elves cheered, a blushing Billy exited the room wiping his greasy hands on a rag. As Santa leaned over to talk to him, Trini turned towards the head elf. "What did Billy help fix?" She smiled as Billy walked up to them. "You are all dirty Billy!" She grabbed the rag and tried to wipe the grease off his face.  
  
Billy smiled and kissed her hands. "I like to be greasy. Come on, Santa wants you guys to see it."  
  
Santa moved aside as Billy led the others into the room. The plan hung on the wall and the object shined in the light. Trini gasped as she read the name on the plan. "You designed that Billy?"  
  
He nodded and smiled as they walked over to take a closer look at the object. "Yeah, I told Santa about it and he agreed to help me build it. I have been corresponding with him since last Christmas."  
  
Tommy carefully touched the object and smiled. "This is great Billy. I know he will love it." He then remembered something. "How are you going to get it in there without him seeing you?"  
  
Santa laughed behind them. "Have you forgotten your eighth christmas Thomas? As I recall, you stayed awake all night. I had to find a way to get your gifts past you!"  
  
Tommy blushed and looked down. "I remember. That Christmas changed my life." He looked up to see confused looks on his friends' faces. "I'll tell you guys later."  
  
Santa laughed and looked at his pocket watch. "Good heavens! We are actually ahead of schedule! How about we finish packing the bags and then you all join me and my wife for dinner?"  
  
Billy nodded and smiled. "We would be honored to Santa." Seven hours later, Billy placed the last gift in the last bag. "There you go Santa. It's all ready for this evening."  
  
Santa smiled. "Thank you rangers. Now how about some food!" They all laughed as Rocky's stomach joined Santa's in a growling match. "I guess it's unanimous then!"  
  
Once inside Santa's house, the rangers stood in the main room in awe. "Wow, it looks like there's something from every continent in here!" Aisha walked over to an African tribal mask. "This is amazing Santa!"  
  
Santa smiled. "Why thank you Aisha. I make it a point to pick up something from one of my countries every year. That mask is from the year you were born." He watched as Billy walked up to a rather scientific looking device. "You like that Billy?"  
  
Billy smiled and ran his now clean hands over the metal pipes and across the notched plates as he saw bubbles rise to the top of a large tube. "I love this thing Santa. What era is it from?"  
  
Santa walked up to him and smiled. "That I picked up in London the year Sherlock Holmes became famous. He had used an item just like it to solve a thirty year old mystery for the queen and it was put into production for the kids of London." He then glanced about the room and saw the other rangers each admiring something. When he turned back to Billy, he noticed a glint in his eye as he looked at a small yellow tiger figurine with a young dark haired girl standing next to it.  
  
Billy gently touched the small figure standing next to the tiger and let a small tear roll down his cheek. He noticed Santa watching him and smiled as he wiped it away. His voice came out in a whisper. "I'm sorry. It just looks so much like my mom." Santa smiled and patted his shoulder before heading to the entrance of the room.  
  
"Hello, rangers, it looks like you got here a little early. Your friends and I have been waiting for you." An elderly looking lady walked up to Santa and smiled. "I am Mrs. Claus, but you can call me Marie."  
  
Tommy was the first to speak. "Hi. It is nice to meet you. What did you mean by our friends? They were on a trip for their spirit animals."  
  
Marie smiled and led them to a table covered in all kinds of ethnic foods. "They joined me her after they finished their quests. They are just washing up and they will be right back."  
  
"You didn't think we would let you come see Santa without us did you?" Tommy smiled as Kim, Jason, and Kat walked into the room. "We each have our animals and you will find out later what they are." Kim smiled as they all took their seats.  
  
Santa smiled as he joined them all at the table. "Well, let's eat! I am sure you are all hungry." As they all nodded, he dug into the pile on his plate.  
  
As they ate, Amanda smiled. "I think this is the best Christmas I've ever had!" She smiled as a chorus of yeas followed from the others.  
  
Tommy suddenly smiled. "I'll agree with you partner!" As she blushed, he winked. "Thought I'd forgotten didn't you?"  
  
Maggie laughed as Amanda nodded. Turning to Tommy, she smiled. "Well Stranger, it looks like she hasn't forgotten either!" As Tommy blushed and everyone else stared in wonder, she glared at him. "Didn't you tell them?"  
  
Tommy shook his head. "I was planning on telling them after graduation. It's no big deal." He looked at Santa and saw him nod. "Now is not the time."  
  
Santa smiled. "I am proud of you Thomas, you have really grown over the years. You all have!" He ate some more as he gauged their reactions. "I know your parents are very proud of each and every one of you."  
  
Billy looked at Trini, who nodded. After everyone had finished, a robot came to clear the table. He watched as it took their plates away before joining the others in the main living room. "Santa, I think I speak for everyone when I say thank you for everything." The others nodded in agreement. "In the spirit of Christmas and all that is good, I have something for you and Marie. The others don't' know about it but it is from all of us. Zordon and Alpha included."  
  
Santa was obviously as surprised as the others were. "Billy, you don't need to give me anything. Your happiness is all I need."  
  
Billy shook his head as he handed them each a small box. "Go ahead and open them."  
  
The rangers watched in awe as both Santa and his wife opened their boxes to reveal a silver communicator for each of them. Marie held hers up and saw that it had green, yellow, pink, and purple stripes of color on the band. Santa's had white, blue, red, and black stripes of color on his band. Marie put hers on and smiled. "Thank you all."  
  
Billy smiled as she gave him a hug. "We want you to be safe in case anyone tries to overtake the North Pole again. Marie, you are wearing the colors of the female rangers. They resemble your heart of goodness and many other attributes that makes a person so special that they become a power ranger. The same goes for you Santa, only your colors are the colors that the guys wear. It helps to distinguish between your communicators in case anything were to happen to one of you."  
  
Santa smiled. "Thank you rangers. And I have a bag here for you. But you must not open them until you are all back at the command center. I have something in there for Zordon and Alpha as well."  
  
Tommy picked up the bag and turned to Kim and the others. "We'll do that Santa. You guys ready to go?" As they all nodded, Marie laughed.  
  
"Before you go, you must do one thing." As they all turned around to look at her, she pointed above their heads. "It is a Christmas tradition after all!" They looked up to see a garland of mistletoe.  
  
Tommy smiled down at Kim and Billy smiled at Trini as the others grinned sheepishly. While Billy, Trini, Kim, and Tommy fulfilled their part, the others were stunned to find Santa watching them. "Well, the rest of you had better get moving unless you want to stay here all Christmas!"  
  
Billy and Trini nudged Adam over to Aisha and Alex over to Cori as Tommy and Kim nudged Maggie towards Rocky and Zack towards Amanda. Jason took his cue from them and moved over to Kat. "Shall we?" Her smile lit up his whole world as he leaned in for the kiss.  
  
Once everyone had fulfilled their duties, Santa smiled and opened the door. "Now, go on home to open your gifts. I'll see you next year rangers!" That said, they walked out the door waving, and disappeared in a rainbow of colored light.  
  
BACK IN THE COMMAND CENTER  
  
The rangers appeared in the Command Center and smiled. Billy turned towards Zordon. "Santa is ahead of schedule. He gave us each a gift to open here. He said there was one for both you and Alpha as well."  
  
"For us? Aiy-yi-yi!" Alpha was ecstatic as he opened the bag and passed out the gifts. He then put Zordon's next to his own. "I can open yours Zordon if you like."  
  
Zordon laughed. "I would appreciate that Alpha. Rangers, you can go ahead and open your gifts now."  
  
Billy looked at the others as they each picked up their gift. "Let's do it." They all unwrapped their gifts. Silence reined over the room as each one of them stared in awe at their gift. A letter was attached to each one.  
  
Kim was the first to make a sound. "Oh my god! I don't believe it!" She looked around at the others and noticed they were all as surprised as she was. Even Alpha had somehow remained quiet as he opened Zordon's as well as his own. "Guys, how is this possible?"  
  
Billy slowly shook his head as all eyes turned towards him. "I, for once, have no clue." He looked back down at his gift in complete wonder.  
  
AN: Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! If you all review, then maybe I will have the next chapter posted by the end of next week! And as always, if you have any questions about any of the characters, just put it in your review or email me. 


	28. Christmas SplendorsPt1

Disclaimer: Anyone else getting sick of these things? Well, so I don't get into trouble. I don't own the power rangers, blah, blah, blah. I only wish I did. I only own the "new" characters that are not in any of the shows.  
  
AN: Well, What can I say? I guess you guys really like me because I really got some reviews! Thanks! Keep it up and maybe I will have this part of the series done by the end of the summer! Well, maybe. And yes it is a series. This will take you up to their final summer before college, if they go to college! LOL Y'all will have to wait and see!  
  
AN: By the way, I noticed that some of you that reviewed didn't have any questions about anything. If you completely understand why everyone is where they are or everything that is happening, then good. But if you really do have a question about something in this story, don't be afraid to ask! Well, enjoy!  
  
Chapter 28- CHRISTMAS SPLENDORS-Part 1  
  
Zordon looked down on his friend Alpha and could tell he was shocked. He then noticed the letters attached to each gift. "Billy, I believe you must read the attached letters to find your answers."  
  
The rangers looked down at their letters as alpha put his gift on a nearby console. Billy noticed a number on the back of each letter. "Wait! Why is there a number on each letter?"  
  
Trini shrugged as the others looked at their letters. "I don't know but it looks like alpha has the first one." She smiled as Alpha carefully read through the letter. "Anything in there about the other letters Alpha?"  
  
"Sorry Trini." He held the letter out to Billy. "See if you can find anything"  
  
Billy reached to take the letter when he caught sight of something drawn on the back. He took the paper and laid it down on the floor with the number facing up. "Everyone hand me your letters in numerical order." He set them down as the drawings with the numbers formed a picture. "OH MY LORD!"  
  
Jason knelt down next to him and stared. "You've got to be kidding me!"  
  
As Kim and the others tried to see what they were looking at, Zordon, being the overprotective mentor, was suddenly worried. "What is wrong Billy?"  
  
"Alpha hand me a scanner so I can bring this up in the viewing globe." He took the scanner and ran it over the drawings as everyone watched in anticipation. He then handed the letters back to their owners. He then walked over to a console and imputed the information to the globe. "There, it should be appearing now." He hit a red button.  
  
Kim gasped and immediately passed out. As Tommy moved to catch her head before it hit the floor, he sighed and laid her down. "What is it Billy?"  
  
Billy looked at Jason and nodded before turning back to the globe. Tears fell from his eyes as he collapsed against the nearest console. Jason nudged Trini towards him as he turned towards the others. "It is something that Billy's mom was helping us make."  
  
Motioning towards the viewing globe, he took a deep breath. "Billy, Kim, and I dreamed it up as kids. We wanted to be a team of super heroes that every kid could look up to. We even came up with the ultimate fighting vehicle that was small yet very dangerous." He paused to look at Billy. He saw Trini whisper something to him and rub his back.  
  
"What's that got to do with this thing?" Rocky pointed to the drawing on the viewing globe."  
  
"Well, this vehicle is what the Power Rangers would call the ultimate zord. It would have Superman's strength and speed, but also Batman's stealth. It also had many other things." Jason smiled as Billy wiped his eyes and stood up. "The only problem we had was getting the prototype to work."  
  
Tommy looked down when he felt something hit his arm. Kim's brown eyes looked up at him. "Hey beautiful. Welcome back." Her smile automatically turns into a frown. "What's wrong?"  
  
Kim sits straight up. "Billy?" She gets up and walks over to him. "Are you alright?" When he nods, she smiles and heads back over to Tommy. "I'm alright. Just a little shocked."  
  
Tommy smiled. "Yeah, you seem to do that a lot to me." As she blushed, he turned back towards Jason and Billy. "So why did Santa put this drawing on the backs of our letters?"  
  
Billy stepped forward from his perch against the console. "Because now there are more than three people to put their energies into it." At everyone's blank stare, he walked over to Kim. "It draws off our will to protect. The stronger our will to fight for what is right and good, the stronger the machine will be."  
  
Adam stepped towards the viewing globe for a closer look. "You mean it takes all of our spirit and uses it to fight evil?" When Billy nods, he smiles. "So now the thing should work right?"  
  
Billy looked down and shook his head. "No, it still needs some parts that we couldn't build. And we didn't have the technology to find them."  
  
Zordon nodded to Alpha, who then began punching in some data from Zordon's letter. "Billy, I believe Santa may have found those pieces."  
  
Billy's head shot up. "Where?" He was at Alpha's side in an instant. As he read the data on the locations, his face fell. "Seven different locations in the world. That means we have to make seven trips."  
  
Kim walked up. "Don't worry Billy. We'll find a way. You mom almost had one before she died. I'm sure we will get them."  
  
Tommy walked up to them. "I'm sure I speak for all of us when I say I will help get them." The others nod as Jason looks at Billy.  
  
"If only it were that easy. The parts are respondent only to the people who will be in contact with it until it is in the machine and fully operational." He put a hand on Billy's shoulder. "Once we get all the pieces, we'll be able to build the real thing."  
  
Kim smiled weakly. "We have no idea who could be the one to use the devices so we would all have to go."  
  
Rocky looked at them in wonder. "How do you know all this?"  
  
"Because we dreamed it up. We had it all planned out, all the way down to it allowing us to have a different adventure or opponent each time." Billy smiled as an idea came to him. "I suppose we could break up into teams and bring the pieces back."  
  
Jason was confused. "But how will it help us to know who will be using it?"  
  
Billy shrugged. "Simple. We split into seven teams of two, according to our abilities, skills, and personalities. When each piece is brought back, we hit the activation button. It should be glowing in that person's color and then the other colors of the people who will be using it."  
  
"Damn" Kim blushed as everyone looked at her. "Sorry. I was just hoping I would get paired with someone but obviously I won't." As the others looked at Tommy, his face turned a red to match hers. "So, who goes with who?"  
  
Trini smiled. "Well, I think he will be safe Kim. I think I speak for everyone when I say he will be paired with Jason." Tommy and Jason high five as Trini looks at the rest of the group. "I think you and Aisha should be paired up."  
  
Kim looked at Aisha. "Are we that much alike?" As everyone gave a loud yes, she blushed. "Okay, I guess its you and me then!"  
  
Jason smiled. "Now, that leaves the rest of you." He paused to compare what he knew about the others. "Billy, you and Alex should go together."  
  
Alex nodded and moved to stand with Billy. "From what I know about all of you, I think Amanda and Maggie should be paired up."  
  
Billy smiled. "Yeah, and Trini should go with Adam." He paused to consider the rest. "I believe Zack should go with Rocky."  
  
Zack looked at his traveling companion in pretend hatred. "You think I am like this clown?" He jerks his thumb towards Rocky.  
  
Rocky faked the hurt. "Me? What clown school did you attend?" As everyone laughed, he clapped Zack on the back. "Well, if you ask me, it's a match made in heaven!"  
  
Kat laughed and looked at Cori. "Well, if I am not mistaken, that leaves you and me." She walked up to Cori and turned towards Alpha. "We're ready!"  
  
Billy looked at everyone else and saw them nod. "Bring back the piece you find and we'll determine who gets to use it." As everyone nodded again, he turned towards Alpha. "Ok, we're ready." Alpha hit a button and they all disappeared in various colored beams.  
  
When the light died down, Billy looked around. "Wow, looks like camp!" He looked over at Alex to see him walking towards a small shiny object.  
  
"Billy, I think you need to see this!" Alex stared at the object in shock. I don't believe this! As Billy joined him, he saw the shock on his face. "You don't think this is the piece do you?"  
  
Billy shrugged. "The way this day is going, I don't know anymore." He tapped his communicator. "Alpha, where are we in proximity of the object?"  
  
"It should be right in front of you Billy." Alpha could sense that something was not right with Billy. "Is there a problem?"  
  
"No, not really. All we can find is something we made at camp." Billy sighed as he cut the link and turned towards Alex. "Well, it's confirmed. Our experiment is exactly what we are looking for." He took the object from Alex and hit the activation button. A blue light surrounded the object and Billy smiled.  
  
"Wow, looks like you are the right person for it!" Alex smiled as the light then turned to a silver/gray color. "Cool, me too!"  
  
Billy smiled. "Let's go check out the lab sometime when we get a chance. I want to see if any of the other stuff is still there." As Alex nodded, they teleported out.  
  
When they arrived in the command center, they were surprised to see everyone but Cori and Kat there. "Alpha, I think we were all pulled towards our objects. Am I right?" As the others nodded, the last two members of the group teleported in. When the light died down, they saw two very soaked girls.  
  
Aisha walked over to them and took the object that was blinking a pink and green. "Let me guess, it was raining?" When they shook their heads, she frowned. "Then why are you so wet?"  
  
Cori sighed and rang the water out of her hair while Alpha left to get them some towels. "We had to literally dive for the object in a deep part of the lake."  
  
Kim smiled as Kat winced when hearing the word dive. "Awww, did Miss Kitty have to get herself wet?" Everyone laughed as Kat stuck her tongue out at Kim.  
  
Alpha came back with towels for each of them. "Billy, why don't you and Jason try to clean the pieces in the room over there." He pointed to the room he had just left.  
  
Billy and Jason gathered up the objects and carried them into the room, closing the door behind them. Billy grabbed a towel and began cleaning and drying the object Cori had been holding. "Well, it looks like this Christmas will stay with us forever."  
  
"Yeah but should we tell them the real reason we couldn't get the prototype to work?" Jason finished wiping off his third object.  
  
"And what reason is that?" The boys turned to see Trini standing inside the closed door with her arms folded across her chest. "Why would you lie about something like that?"  
  
Billy looked at Jason and saw him shrug. "You'd better sit down Trini." As she sat down, Jason locked the door. "What I am going to tell you must be kept secret. Nobody else can know until we choose to bring it out."  
  
A half hour later, Trini unlocked the door and walked out to join the others. Jason watched as Kim talked to Trini and winked at him. "Billy, you think she'll be able to keep that secret?"  
  
Billy joined him in the doorway and smiled. "If there is one thing she is good at, it's keeping secrets. You know that as well as I do." He sighed. "Besides, I will be in Florida for a whole month so she will have to be able to handle it without me."  
  
Jason nodded. "Yeah but you are forgetting that I will be there too!" When Billy grinned, he laughed. "So what's it going to look like this time?"  
  
Billy just smiled and headed towards the group. "You'll have to wait and see BJ."  
  
Jason smiled and followed him to the circle of gifts the rangers were holding. "So, anybody figure out why Santa gave these to us?" He picked up his gift and looked at it closely. "I mean not even our parents know everything we want!"  
  
Aisha looked at her gift and smiled. "Well, Santa knows who is good and who is bad. So that means that he knows what everyone really wants."  
  
Kim sighed. "Well as much as I love my gift, it still isn't what I want the most." Behind her, Tommy smiled as he realized what she was talking about.  
  
"Hey, there's still tomorrow Kim." He put an arm around her waist. "Who knows, you may still get what you want."  
  
As everyone looked at them in wonder, he winked. "After all, it's only Christmas Eve!" Kim smiled and looked back at her gift.  
  
Tommy caught site of something he had never seen before. As Billy looked at his gift, tears fell from his eyes. Billy's Crying? "What's wrong Billy?" Billy wiped his eyes as everyone turned to look at him.  
  
"Nothing. I'll be right back." He handed his gift to Jason and ran out of the room.  
  
Jason took one look at the figure and immediately gasped. "Oh my gosh!" He handed it to Kim and chased after Billy. "I have to find him!"  
  
Kim stared at the object before sinking to the floor. "I don't believe this." She looked up to see her friends staring at her in confusion. She hugged her knees as they all sat down and Tommy put his arms around her. "Guys, what do your gifts mean to you?"  
  
Tommy looked at the others in confusion. "What do you mean?" He saw a bit of understanding in Aisha's eyes.  
  
Aisha looked at her gift and set it in front of her. "She means that both she and Billy got something that means a great deal to them." She smiled at Kim. "Is that right?"  
  
Kim nodded and motioned to her own gift in her lap. "Yeah, this is something I saw in the store window on the way to a gymnastics competition. I broke my leg falling off the balance beam that day and my parents went to get me the figure the next day. They wanted to cheer me up but the store was sold out. We never saw another one like it."  
  
Aisha looked closer at the figurine of a young gymnast on the balance beam. "Wow, she even looks like you!" The girl had light brown hair and wore a pink leotard.  
  
Zack looked at Kim's and then looked at his own gift. "Oh man, Santa must have done that for all of us!"  
  
"What makes you say that?" Rocky looked at his own gift and realized Zack was right. "Whoa, I see what you mean!" He saw four young people surrounded by about five or six younger kids, varying in ages. "This is the day me, Adam, Aisha, and Maggie babysat for my parents. We took them to the park. It was the first job any of us ever had."  
  
Adam leaned in and smiled. "Wow, that's us all right!" He then looked at his own gift. "Guys, I think Santa gave us all something that was part of an important point or event in our lives."  
  
Tommy looked down at his own figure and wiped a tear from his eye. "I think you're right Adam. But why?" He held up the figure of a small boy crying next to what appeared to be an elderly gentleman. "The Christmas Santa mentioned earlier."  
  
Kim looked over her shoulder at it. It looked like he was sitting in front of a Christmas tree. "Is that the year your grandfather died?" When he nodded his head, she turned and gave him a hug. "You stayed up all night watching over him didn't you?"  
  
Tommy sighed. "Yeah. He knew he would die the next day so he wanted to see the sun rise on the tree for the last time." He paused to wipe another tear from his eye. "When the sunlight came through the window that morning, it hit the tree and my back, making me look like I was an angel. He smiled and told me I was an angel for sitting with him and that I looked just like one. Then he closed his eyes and died. My parents found us like that and took a picture with the sunlight still on me. They said it was to remember his last words."  
  
As the group looked at each other in silence, Billy walked up to them. "I'm sorry about your grandfather Tommy. And I'm sorry for running out like that." He picked up his gift and sat down next to Trini. Jason followed him and sat down on the other side of him, next to Kim. "This is something I loved doing with my parents."  
  
Kim smiled and reached over to pat his arm. "It's alright Billy. You don't need to tell them if you don't want to."  
  
Billy shook his head. "I want to." He turned towards the others and smiled. "My dad's research team was real close and always loved to go camping. They eventually made it a yearly event so that the families could get involved in the research. They always invited someone to come along to teach them about conservation, nature, and just about anything to do with the environment. One year, they invited a guy from a nearby Indian reservation." He paused to look at Tommy. "His name was Sam Truehart."  
  
Jason looked at Tommy. "Did you know about that?"  
  
"No, Sam never mentioned it to me. But then again, I've only known him for a year." He turned back to Billy. "What was so important about that year?"  
  
Billy smiled. "He was showing us ways to incorporate our current ways of preservation, along with stuff that the Indians use. Like some of their rituals and beliefs." He smiled as he looked at his gift. "He told us about the spirit animals and how each person has an animal deep inside them and a color as well. He had us each write down the animals and colors we thought were us going by our characteristics and personalities."  
  
Adam smiled and motioned towards the figure of a boy and two adults. "Is that you and your parents?"  
  
Billy smiled. "Affirmative. When Sam learned about all of us, he used his spirit connection to his animal to seek out our real animals and colors. My family was the only one to correctly guess them. The others were not completely true to themselves."  
  
Aisha looked closer at the base of the figure. "Is that your animals in front of you?" The man wearing green had his arm around the woman in yellow. They each had a hand on the boy in blue. At their feet lay a green fox, a yellow tiger, and a bluish wolf.  
  
Billy nodded and sighed. "Yeah. When he told us that we were the only ones to get our colors and animals right, he drew a picture of us and added the animals in. He also carved a figure into wood so we could have a copy. Our figure burned in a fire we had in the garage."  
  
"He still has that picture Billy. It's in a frame on his wall." Tommy smiled as Billy stared in shock. "He says it reminds him that there are other people out there that are so in tuned to the earth and their surroundings that they care enough to take care of it."  
  
As Billy blushed, Trini noticed something familiar. "Billy, that's a tiger right?"  
  
Billy smiled. "Yeah, my dad was a green fox, my mom was a yellow tiger, and I was a..." He trailed off as he looked at his animal.  
  
Adam smiled. "You were the blue wolf." As Billy nodded, Adam smiled more. "Then you knew what your animal was going to be when Dulcea told us to close our eyes!"  
  
Billy shrugged. "I suspected it would be but I wasn't sure since I have changed somewhat."  
  
Trini put her hand on his and smiled. "I'm sure you didn't change that much. In everything you've experienced, you still remain as close to what you were when I met you."  
  
Billy blushed and looked at the others. "So, what did the rest of you get? I know Kim, Tommy, and Rocky's stories. What I want to know is why Amanda's figurine looks like it has Maggie and Tommy on it as well."  
  
As everyone looked between Amanda, her figurine, and Tommy, Kim slid out of his arms. "Yeah Tommy. Do you two know each other more than you let on?" She was glaring at him now.  
  
Tommy held up a hand. "Hold it right there Kim. It isn't what it seems." He looked at AJ and saw her nod before putting her head down. "We can explain it." Kim stopped glaring at him but didn't move back to his side. He took a deep breath and looked at his friends. "Do you remember when I lost the green ranger powers for good?"  
  
AN: Well, if you guys have any questions, just ask. I figured there would be one thing that would make you guys curious but maybe I am wrong. Who knows? Just review if you have no questions. 


	29. Christmas Splendors Pt 2

Disclaimer: Well, you all know the drill by now. I don't' own them, etc. I wish I did!  
  
AN: Well, thanks to all you who are just now starting to read my story and review it! I will try to keep the story as exciting and tense as I have been and put it out at a good pace. Or at least I hope I will!  
  
AN: Well, I know a lot of you are curious as to how Tommy and AJ know each other so here it is. This chapter will be a little long because I am going to tell you about all the other rangers and their gift stories. As well as someone else. So read and enjoy and I will get the holiday over with ASAP.  
  
CHRISTMAS SPLENDORS- PART 2  
  
"Yeah, you went away for a few weeks. Why?" Kim looked at AJ in confusion. "Unless you had a reason to go to the hospital, you shouldn't have met AJ."  
  
Tommy looked down for a few seconds when she looked at him. When he looked back up at her, he saw her scared expression. "Kim, don't be scared. It was only for those few weeks." He put his hand on her arm as she leaned on a console.  
  
Rocky watched the scene in confusion. "Are any of you going to let us in on this because I am lost."  
  
Maggie looked at him and smacked the back of his head. "DUH! Think about it. How did I meet her?"  
  
Rocky thought for a second. "You worked at the hospital with the teen support group." As his eyes widened in realization, she nodded. "Oh."  
  
Tommy looked at the group and smiled weakly. "Hey, it wasn't anything major. I just went every day for classes with a group. Ever since I became the good green ranger, I have been going on the weekends."  
  
Billy smiled as he remembered something. "That's why you cut out on me that one weekend when I asked for your help!"  
  
Tommy nodded. "Yeah, when I came back as the white ranger, I attended for one more month. Then I was done. I am in AJ's figurine because that was our first day there. We were both new to the advanced support group that day."  
  
Kim sighed. "You could have told us you know." She smiled as he put his head down. "But we won't hold it against either of you if you both promise to let us know when you're feeling down."  
  
Tommy watched as Amanda nodded and put his arm around Kim. "You'll be the first one beautiful."  
  
Kim blushed as she turned towards the others. "So, who's left to spill their guts?" She smiled when Aisha's hand shot up. "So, what's your story Sha?"  
  
Aisha smiled and held up a figurine of three young people. Maggie gasped, as Kim looked closer. "This is what got me hooked on music and dancing."  
  
Jason took a closer look in confusion. "If I'm not mistaken, that looks like you, Maggie, and Adam. But it can't be Adam in those outfits!" He looked at Adam with a raised eyebrow and wary expression. "It isn't you is it?"  
  
Adam had his hand on his chest as if he was trying to catch his breath and was looking down. "It's not. If you'll excuse me." He quickly walked out of the room with Billy right behind him.  
  
Rocky put an arm around Maggie as Aisha sighed. She looked at Jason and smiled weakly. "It looks like Adam because it is his twin sister Adrian."  
  
Trini gasped. "You mean she was the other person who died in that car accident?" as the others looked at her in shock, she turned to Aisha. "Billy told me there was someone else who was killed from his parent's accident."  
  
Aisha nodded. "Yeah, that was the year after we did this." She pointed to the three young girls in what appeared to be cat costumes. A bunch of adults were behind them in the same kind of costume. "We won the all city dance contest and our prize was tickets to see and meet the cast of Cats on Broadway."  
  
Maggie smiled. "Yeah, and we even go to keep the costumes they gave us!" She blushed as the others smiled at her. "Hey, I still have mine!"  
  
Alex looked at his gift as Billy and Adam walked back in. "I know how you guys felt. I was the same way when this happened." He held out a figurine of a young boy holding some kind of device and a big check.  
  
Billy smiled as he recognized it from a picture. "That's when you won state's wasn't it?"  
  
Alex smiled. "Yeah, my invention won the state science fair. The prize was two hundred dollars."  
  
Cori looked closer at the figure. "What was your invention?"  
  
Alex blushed as Billy coughed. "Well, it was nothing big. I don't even have it anymore."  
  
Trini watched as he shot Billy an evil glare. "Oh, come on! It had to be something good if it won states!"  
  
Billy smiled. "Yeah, go ahead and tell them. After all, why would it matter if you don't have it anymore?"  
  
Cori looked at her boyfriend and smiled. "Please tell us?"  
  
Alex sighed. "Well, all right. But don't laugh because it was something I really needed at the time!"  
  
Kim smiled. "Well then, tell us!"  
  
Alex looked down and mumbled something only Billy heard. When Billy laughed and shook his head, the others stared.  
  
Cori stepped up to them and took Alex's hand. "Come on, it can't be that bad."  
  
Alex sighed and looked up at her. "Well, it was a bag that was small and light but could carry just about anything of any weight. It could even keep cold and warm things separate and in their two different temperature zones."  
  
Zack looked at him. "But isn't there already something like that?"  
  
Alex nodded. "Yeah, but mine was different because it was personalized. It had a wireless wristband that kept track of your heart rate, body temperature, and the temperature of the area around you. If either of them entered a risk or danger zone, a light would blink on the wristband and it would not open until they are back to normal levels. And only you could open the bag. If anyone tried to open it without hitting a button on the wristband, they would get a small pinprick."  
  
Maggie smiled. "Gee, I could use on of them! But why don't you have it anymore?"  
  
Alex turned beet red again. "Well, I got mad one day while using it and when my temperature rose too high from getting angry, the bag didn't open. However, I really needed what was in it so I tried to force it open. I didn't have an emergency release for it so I literally pried it apart. Well, when I forced it open, the motherboard to the main control system fried and then that was the end of the whole system."  
  
Maggie looked at her gift and smiled. "That's too bad. But I'm glad my story has a happy ending!"  
  
Amanda looked at the small figure and smiled. "Is that Mickey?"  
  
Maggie smiled. "Yeah, he gave us a behind the scenes tour of Disneyland with the park manager on my eighth birthday. Rocky, Adam, Aisha, and Adrian came with us. When we got there, I was the first kid ever to be the one hundredth customer of the day. When they found out it was my birthday, they gave me and my guests a special tour." She held up her figure of her and the others in front of a building. "This is when Mickey showed up to join us. That was my birthday surprise part of the tour."  
  
"Wow, awesome birthday gift if you ask me!" Zack smiled as he held up his gift from Santa. "But let me tell you what I won!"  
  
"That looks like Amanda!" Maggie looked over at her friend and saw her smiling.  
  
"It is. I won a dance contest in eighth grade and my prize was two tickets to see STOMP. I took Amanda because I knew she liked them and I wanted to try to cheer her up." He looked over at her and smiled.  
  
"But it didn't help much. It only cheered me up for a day or two. I still ended up going to the hospital." Amanda looked down as Tommy put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry about it partner. There are a lot more people who don't even make it to the hospital. Depression is something that you can't prevent." Tommy patted her shoulder and smiled. "Just be glad that you had good friends who were there to help." He looked at Kim and smiled.  
  
"You're right stranger." AJ turned to her oldest friends and smiled. "If it weren't for you guys, I wouldn't be here now." She wiped her eyes as they all crowded around her for a group hug. "Thanks guys."  
  
Kat wiped her eyes and smiled. "Oh geez, you guys are making me cry!" As they laughed, Cori walked up to her. "What?"  
  
"So what's your story?" Cori motioned to the figure of a girl on a diving board with two adults behind her. Some kind of medal was around her neck.  
  
Kat smiled. "It was the day I won the regional diving competition. I was supposed to go to the Pan Globals but in the qualifying finals, I hit my head on the platform. I haven't dived since."  
  
Kim smiled and looked at the people behind the girl. "Who are those adults? I know they aren't your parents."  
  
Kat smiled. "They are my grandparents. It was the first time they saw me win."  
  
"That's great Kat. Do you keep in touch with them often?" Adam blushed when everyone turned to him. "What? I only asked!" He held up a figure of two boys and a girl standing in a stream while two other girls were outside of a tent.  
  
Aisha laughed. "I remember that day! Your grandparents took us on our very first birthday weekend! Rocky threw a fit because he caught a shoe instead of a fish like you and Maggie."  
  
"Hey! As I recall, you didn't catch anything either!" Rocky crossed his arms and stared at her.  
  
"That's cause Adrian and I were busy putting up the tent that you guys couldn't get up!" She crossed her arms and stared back at him.  
  
Tommy laughed. "Okay!" He turned towards Adam. "You guys do that every year?"  
  
Adam looked down with a frown. When he spoke, it was just above a whisper. "We have gone every year since then, except for one." He looked up at Billy and saw a tear rolling down his cheek. "That year we never made it past Angel Grove."  
  
Tommy caught the look between Adam and Billy and nodded. "Oh, okay." He then looked around at the others. "Since we all seem to be telling our stories, who's next?"  
  
Cori smiled. "I will!" As everyone turned towards her, she held up her figure. A young girl was wearing what looked like some kind of dance uniform. "This is from Chicago's St. Patrick's Day parade two years ago."  
  
Alex looked at the outfit and smiled. "Is that one of those Irish dancing outfits?"  
  
"Yeah, I won a dance competition for the chance to become the Grand Marshall in our St. Patrick's Day parade. There were actually two different parts to the prize for the winner though." She smiled and looked at the figure. "When my car got to the end of the route, a police car took me back to the beginning. There, I had to get on a float with the other three top dancers who finished behind me. That was the second part of my prize. We all danced our routines throughout the parade and then we danced a few dances as a group."  
  
"That's cool. I'd love to see you dance sometime." Kat looked around as everyone groaned. "What?"  
  
Kim laughed. "Just what we need. Another ranger to go against in the annual talent show!"  
  
Kat smiled. "That's right! You all like to enter that don't you? Well, if she enters, then we'll have a better chance to win one for the group!"  
  
"Awesome! I can't wait!" Cori looked at the others. "Ok, so who hasn't spilled the beans yet?"  
  
Trini smiled as the others looked around. "Jason hasn't!" As they all looked at him, he glared at her.  
  
"You haven't either!" He knew he was beat though once Billy put his arm around her waist and smiled evilly over at him. "Okay, I'll go. But be warned William!"  
  
Billy just smiled and laughed. "Oh, I think you should be the one who should be warned. That is, IF you know what's good for you!" As the others stared at them in shock, he winked.  
  
Jason laughed. "Okay, okay. Trini's is probably better than mine anyway." He held up his figure as the others looked at him in confusion, "Only Billy and Kim are in mine but Zack, and Maggie are with us in hers." He looked down at his figure with a huge smile on his face.  
  
Tommy smiled when he saw three kids standing next to a guy on some kind of bike. "Who's the guy on the dirt bike?"  
  
Jason laughed and looked at Billy. "Nobody knows. His name is Ryder X and he never reveals his identity to anyone. Only his sponsors, the racing association, and team know who he is. He has been undefeated ever since our parents were in high school. We think it is a family thing."  
  
"How do you know all this, and why are you with him in the figure?" Trini was really curios now.  
  
"When the three of us were visiting Billy's uncle in Florida, he took us to a race and the seat I was sitting in was chosen as the one to meet him. We got to shake his hand and ask him anything we wanted. He only answered the ones that didn't pertain to his personal details." Jason looked at Kim and Billy before continuing. "We also found out why he won't reveal who he is."  
  
"So why won't he reveal his identity?" Tommy looked at the three of them in wonder. "Kim, you really watched the race?"  
  
Kim smiled. "Well, our dad's always got together to watch the races so I got used to them. It is actually kind of cool. Anyway, he doesn't reveal his identity because of where he comes from."  
  
"Why not? I mean if the dude's that good, he should let his hometown know about it." Zack was obviously confused by the mysterious rider's reasons.  
  
Billy sighed. "Well, he said he wasn't exactly very popular where he comes from and if they knew he was racing, then they would only tease and pick on him about it. Either that or they would try to become buddies with him just to get his money."  
  
"Well, he's gotta at least have some good friends that he can trust with his secret!" Amanda was just as confused as the others. "He didn't say anything about where he was from or why he wants it that way?"  
  
Jason shook his head. "No, he only said that he comes from an average size town that has a lot of things going on all year round. And as for why he wants it that way, he just does."  
  
Trini stared at Billy. "You mean to tell me that you spent that time talking to him and still didn't figure out who he was or where he was from?" When He nodded, she shrugged. "Oh well, but I wonder why he doesn't want anyone to know."  
  
Billy shrugged. "Well, I do remember him saying that he just wants to be a normal person when off the track. He doesn't want anyone treating him like some superstar or something." He caught Jason's eye and smiled. "Besides, if he has a girlfriend, he probably wouldn't want to upset her by having girls following him all the time."  
  
"Oh I get it now! He likes it and all but he still wants to live a normal life. So he keeps it a secret, just like we keep our ranger life a secret!" Rocky smacked his forehead. "It is so simple!"  
  
As everyone laughed, Trini sighed. "Too bad I wasn't there. It would have been nice to meet such a down to earth person who made it big." She looked closer at the figure and noticed something. "Hey, is that a trophy you guys are holding?"  
  
"Yeah, he won the championship that day. He let us hold it as we talked to him. " Jason smiled as he looked at the figure. "It was a really awesome day."  
  
Trini smiled and looked at her own figure. "Maybe, but in my opinion, my day was better. It was actually me who did the winning!" She held up a figure of six kids in front of two older adults. "These are my grandparents who fly in for a visit every other year. They flew in the year after I moved to Angel Grove so they could see me in my first karate tournament."  
  
"You were in a karate tournament?" Alex looked at Billy in surprise. "You never told me that!"  
  
Billy shrugged and blushed. "Well, I didn't exactly tell you everything about anyone."  
  
Alex laughed. "True." He looked back at Trini. "So, I take it you won? It looks like you are holding some kind of award."  
  
"Yeah. I was in the kata division. The kata I performed was one my grandfather had put together. He then taught it to my father, and they both taught it to me. Along the way, they modified it to suit each one of us. And yes, I did win." She sighed as she remembered that day. She turned to say something to Billy but noticed he was watching something behind the group.  
  
"Is that all of us now?" Maggie looked around. "We all told our little stories right?"  
  
Billy shook his head. "I don't think so." As the others looked at each other in confusion, he smiled. "Alpha, do you have something you want to say?" The gang parted a bit to let their friend in.  
  
"Yes Billy. Zordon and I have listened to all of your stories. And we would like to tell you one of our own." Alpha gave him a figure and Trini the other. "Trini, that figure is Santa's gift to me. The other one is for Zordon."  
  
"Is that Trini and Billy with you?" Kim looked at the figure of Alpha, and two people standing next to what looked like one of the zords, the Triceratops to be exact.  
  
"Yes, it is Kimberly." Alpha turned towards Billy and Trini. "I am sure you remember that night rangers."  
  
Trini smiled at Billy and turned towards the group. "We do Alpha. You see, a few weeks after becoming rangers, Billy and I decided to stay overnight and let Alpha teach us how to fix the zords and the consuls in case he weren't available."  
  
Billy nodded and looked at Alpha. "Why was that so important to you Alpha?"  
  
"Billy, I have been the only one here to do anything to the zords and computers. When you and Trini became rangers, I knew I had finally gotten some help and I wouldn't have to overload my circuits doing repairs all the time. When Zordon asked me to teleport five teens, the computers already had your profiles selected. I knew the two of you were capable to help me out." Alpha turned towards the others. "All of you have been learning many of the same things but Trini and Billy already knew most of the basics. Therefore, they understood most of it right away and didn't have to be taught the fine details as much."  
  
Kim smiled. "Well Alpha, I think I speak for everyone when I say they are the smartest when it comes to the computers here. And that they are the best helpers you could ever ask for."  
  
As a chorus of yeas followed, Alpha saw the glimpse of a smile from Zordon. Although anyone else would say that he looked the same. "Aiy yi yi. Thanks rangers."  
  
The happy group was interrupted by Zordon's voice. "Rangers, Alpha and I have been alone for so long that he was very happy to have someone else to talk to." As the rangers all smiled, he continued. "I would like you to look at the figure I have been given."  
  
As Billy held it up, he caught a glimpse of something in Trini's eye. Something unusual was there, almost as if she was in deep thought. Wonder what she is thinking about.   
  
"Hey! That's all fifteen of us! Well, fourteen and Alpha. But who is the guy between Alpha and Billy?" Kat was staring hard at the man she couldn't place. He seemed familiar but couldn't place him. Where have I seen him before?   
  
As the others looked closer, they too each murmured something about him being familiar. Trini on the other hand stood back and watched the group. Billy caught her eye again and cocked his head in wonder. "Well, the guy does look familiar!" He turned his attention back to the figure and studied it closely, pretending he didn't know who the man was. " Let me see, there are all of us, Alpha, and there is Zordon's tube behind all of us, so it has to be someone associated with the rangers."  
  
Alex nodded, not noticing the looks Billy and Trini were giving each other. "Yeah, I came to the same conclusion."  
  
Cori jumped suddenly as her watched started beeping. "Oh my god, I have to be home in fifteen minutes! I told my mom that I wouldn't be late. I have to baby-sit my sister and brother. And I still have to get my bike form the park!" She gathered her things and got ready to go.  
  
"Wait, I'll give you a lift. We can put your bike in my trunk." Alex gathered his things as well. "We'll see you guys tomorrow right?"  
  
"Actually, we should all get going. Especially if we are going to spend all day helping Ernie get the Juice Bar ready for the community dinner." Jason watched as everyone gathered their things. "Can all of you be there at seven forty five?" He stared at Tommy.  
  
"What? I'll be there on time!" Tommy held up his hands as everyone looked at him. "I promise!"  
  
As everyone laughed, Kim patted his shoulder. "Don't worry Jase, I'll make sure he's there on time."  
  
Kat raised an eyebrow and looked back and forth between Tommy and Kim. "Oh really? And how do you plan on doing that? Or don't I want to know?"  
  
As the couple blushed, she smiled. "Easy. I'll just tell his mom to throw some cold water on him if he isn't out of the house by seven thirty." Kim laughed as Tommy backed away from her, shaking his head.  
  
"Don't you dare! I'll be on time." Tommy stopped walking backwards and looked at the others. "I'll see all of you tomorrow." He glared at Kim and teleported out.  
  
Before she could teleport, Billy grabbed Trini's arm. When everyone else was gone, he smiled at her. "I want to show you something." He then smiled and teleported them to his house.  
  
"Okay, what's going on Billy?" Trini was a little worried when he sat her on his bed.  
  
"I know you recognized the man in Zordon's figure. You have to know who it is." He walked to his desk and grabbed a worn out notebook. As he flipped through the pages and walked over to her, she saw a bunch of pictures.  
  
"What are those?" Trini took the notebook and set it on her lap as he sat down beside her. "So what am I supposed to look at?"  
  
Billy smiled and turned the page. "This. Look closely at it and tell me what you see."  
  
Trini looked at the small picture and gasped. "No way! It's the same man isn't it?" She smiled when he nodded. "But why in the figure?"  
  
Billy shrugged and moved closer to point out another picture. "I don't' know but I do know that he is very good friends with this guy." As he looked over at her, he smiled. "Like what you see?"  
  
Trini smiled and nodded. When she looked up, she realized he had moved a lot closer than she thought and was looking right into her eyes. "Yes, I love it. And I also know that we are in your bedroom and you are a little too close."  
  
Billy smiled and shook his head. "No I'm not, I'm just following tradition." He pointed to the ceiling above them. A small branch of mistletoe hung from a hook right above them. "My mom always made it a point to put it right above my bed on Christmas Eve morning. That way, she could give me an extra Christmas kiss."  
  
Trini smiled and gave him a kiss. "Happy now?" When he nodded and stood up, she followed suit. "Well, I better get home."  
  
Billy nodded and kissed her again. "Sweet dreams Tiger."  
  
"Sweet dreams Wolf-boy" Trini smiled and teleported to her car for her drive home.  
  
Billy put his figure on his desk and went to bed. He fell asleep imagining what would happen the next day.  
  
THE FOLLOWING MORNING  
  
Billy opened his eyes and smiled. He put his glasses on and looked at the clock. Oh wow, I'm actually up before the alarm! I better get packing while I still have time. Then I won't have to worry about rushing later.   
  
As he packed, showered, and got ready to meet the others, another figure was up earlier than expected. I can't believe she did that! He put his shoes on and headed downstairs. "I'm leaving mom!"  
  
"I'll see you later honey!" His mother smiled as she went back to reading the paper.  
  
TWENTY MINUTES LATER  
  
Billy smiled as Trini walked up to the door with Kim. "Good morning tiger. Hey Sissy K." He saw a flash of light from Trini's hand and smiled. As he took her hand, he gave her a quick kiss. "I see you're wearing it."  
  
Kim watched them in confusion until she too caught the flash of light. "Where'd you get that ring Tri?" As Billy looked at Trini with a red face, she smiled. "Billy, did you do what I thought you did?"  
  
"What'd he do?" Jason walked up to them with Ernie.  
  
Billy looked at Trini and smiled. "I guess we can tell them. After all, aren't they going to ...you know."  
  
Trini nodded and raised her right hand. "It is only on this hand because we don't want anyone else to know yet." As Kim squealed, Jason and Ernie congratulated them. "Kim, I want you to be my Maid of Honor."  
  
"Jase, would you be my Best Man?" Billy watched as Kim and Jason exchanged smiles. "And you have to promise not to tell the others."  
  
"You got a deal!" Kim looked at her watch. "Ok, we have ten minutes before everyone is supposed to be here. Tommy better get here soon!"  
  
Billy and Jason laughed as Tommy snuck up behind her with a finger to his lips. "Kim, what are you going to do if he doesn't get here on time?" Trini stifled a laugh as Tommy pulled a small box from his pocket.  
  
"I'll call him and tell him I'll pour the water on him myself when he actually does get here!" Kim looked at her watch again but stopped when a hand covered her eyes. "HEY!"  
  
Ernie smiled when Tommy nodded at him. "I think you are supposed to guess who."  
  
Kim smiled as she realized who it was. "Well, with these sexy hands it has to be Adam."  
  
Tommy took his hand away. "That hurt!" He pretended to look brokenhearted. "I guess you don't want your gift then."  
  
Kim grabbed his arm and pulled him in for a kiss. "Not so fast handsome. Since you got here early, I intend to get my gift while I still can!"  
  
The others laughed as Kim kissed him hard and long on the lips. When she finally let go, Tommy took a deep breath. "Wow! Now I really need to give you your gift!"  
  
Ernie looked at his watch. "You have five minutes Tommy."  
  
Tommy placed the small box in Kim's hand. "Merry Christmas Beautiful."  
  
She opened the box and saw a pink heart shaped stone surrounded by two tiny diamonds. She looked at Tommy in wonder. "You mean..."  
  
Tommy nodded and knelt down. "I knew I loved you when I first met you. Will you marry me Kim? Even though I am still mad at you for calling my house this morning to wake me up early." He laughed as she put the ring on and pulled him up into a hug.  
  
"You bet I do!" She blushed as she heard applause from behind her. She turned around wiping the tears from her eyes and smiled. "Hey guys, look who got here early!"  
  
Ernie shook his head and unlocked the door to the Juice Bar as the others laughed. "Okay guys, let's get busy. The room isn't going to decorate itself."  
  
As everyone entered the doorway, he closed the door behind them and turned on the lights to the hallway. What he didn't see was Billy sneaking into the main room and guarding the light switch to that room. "Okay, someone get the main lights please."  
  
As everyone walked towards the main room, the lights still weren't on. They walked in carefully so as not to hit anything and waited for Ernie to walk in and try to turn the lights on. Ernie didn't hear them leave him in the hallway so he walked on towards the main room. "Guys? I could use some lights here!"  
  
Billy smiled as he saw him walk into the room. He quickly flipped the lights on and looked at Ernie. "Merry Christmas."  
  
Ernie stopped dead in his tracks and stared at the robot in the middle of the room. "It's beautiful guys! How'd you know I've always wanted one? And how did you guys build it?" He walked over to it and ran a hand over its metal frame before giving them each a hug.  
  
Billy smiled. "Santa knew you wanted it and decided to recruit me to design one that you could use for every task you have around here. He built it in his workshop. Not even his elves helped him."  
  
Ernie gave Billy another hug. "Thank you so much Billy. Your mom would be so proud of you today." As Billy stared at him in wonder, he smiled. "She always knew you would be a great scientist someday."  
  
Billy shook his head. "Well, it wasn't really that hard Ernie. All I did was design the thing. Santa was the one who put it all together."  
  
"Don't be so modest Billy. Santa himself told us that you fixed the one thing he couldn't. And that was the robot. You got it to work." Jason patted him on the back. "Face it BB, you're a genius."  
  
Ernie nodded. "Yes, you are Billy. Your mom knew that. She always knew you would be like your dad." He sighed as he looked back at the robot. "She had great plans for you."  
  
As the others looked at him in confusion, Billy looked at Ernie. "What do you mean? I didn't even know what she had planned for me."  
  
Ernie looked at the others. "You guys get started on the decorations. They are in the box in the corner. I need to talk to Billy." As the others headed off to their chores, Ernie led Billy back to his office and locked the door. "I want to tell you a story Billy."  
  
AN: Well, as always, please review! And if you have any questions, let me know. I won't be saying what the story is just yet. It will be a few chapters until I do. But the next chapter will be shorter! Sorry this one was so long but I just couldn't find a way to shorten it without cutting out everyone's gifts. And all these gifts come into play sometimes in the future of this story so they are sort of needed. Oh, thank you to all who have been reviewing this whole time. And as for the new reviewers, I hope you continue to do so. I promise to get the next chapter out a little faster, if I am given the time to do so. 


	30. Party Time!

Disclaimer: I don't own the rangers or anything else. I only own the original characters I am introducing. You can all tell by now who is from the show and who isn't.  
  
AN: Well, I was surprised by all the reviews I got! And thank you to the newer reviewers lovewildfire and psychotic chaos. I hope the two of you enjoy the story and keep reviewing along with the rest of my readers.  
  
AN: Someone, not naming names, told me that this story is mushy. If you believe it is and don't like it, then don't read the next few chapters. I was tired, up late, and it just kept flowing out of my mind so they are sort of mushy. But I think they are also romantic, sort of. If you just bear with me, I will get back to the action and intrigue in a few chapters.  
  
PARTY TIME  
  
FIVE HOURS LATER  
  
"Well, that looks like everything guys. Why don't you go home and rest." Ernie put the last box in his storeroom and closed the door.  
  
"Okay Ernie. We'll see you later." Tommy led the other towards the door but was stopped by Ernie's voice.  
  
"Thanks for helping me!" Ernie called out and waved as they walked out the door. As he turned around, a hand touched his arm.  
  
"Hey Ernie, can we ask you something?" Trini waited until he motioned to the nearest table and sat down. "She looked at Billy and took his hand before speaking. "We have a favor to ask."  
  
Ernie shrugged and smiled. "Sure, what do you need?"  
  
Billy grinned. "We need some help with our wedding this coming summer. We figured you would know who to go to for the food."  
  
"Are you kidding? If you want the best, I'll be happy to cater your wedding!" He was very happy until he saw the frowns in their faces. "Was there something else you wanted?"  
  
Billy nodded. "Yeah, we wanted to know if you could do two things for us at the wedding. We were hoping you could handle the book for the wedding and sit with my dad." He looked down. "You know, sort of like a second parent for me. You were always there when I needed someone and you helped the other parents take care of us when we were little."  
  
Ernie looked at him in surprise. "I don't know what to say!" He saw the worry in Billy's eyes when he looked up at him. "I would be honored to Billy. Your dad has done so much for me that I would be glad to be there with him in your mom's place." He put a hand on Billy's shoulder. "I told you earlier, if you need anything, just ask."  
  
Billy nodded. "Thanks Ernie. I'll let him know you agreed." As Ernie nodded and headed towards his office, he noticed a strange look on Trini's face. "What?"  
  
"What exactly did he tell you earlier?" Trini followed him out the door.  
  
"I'll tell you tomorrow when we get ready to leave." He noted the disappointment in her face. "Don't worry Tri, all of the rangers and their parents will find out too."  
  
"It's nothing serious is it?" Trini was worried now. All the rangers and their parents?   
  
Billy shrugged. "I guess it all depends on how the parents look at it." He unlocked his car and opened the door for her. "You going to your house or mine?"  
  
Trini got in and smiled. "Mine. I have something for you and your dad but it is at home with my stuff for Aquitar. I figured I could get it packed, and just spend the night at your house."  
  
"You have it all planned out don't you" He smiled as he shut the door and shook a finger at her at her. "You've got another thing coming if you think I am going to follow all of your plans."  
  
Trini stared at him in shock until he winked and ran around to his side of the car. As he got in, she turned to him. "What did tha..." she was cut off by his kiss.  
  
Billy kissed her sweetly before pulling back and stating his car. "That's what I meant." He saw her smile as he pulled out and drove towards her house. "Do you already have things packed?"  
  
"No, I don't know what kind of clothes to wear so you'll have to tell me what would be good." She smiled when he laughed. "What's so funny?"  
  
"Nothing. I was going to pack when I got home." Billy parked in front of her house. "Want me to wait here?"  
  
"No, my parents wanted me to bring you in." She laughed as she got out and headed towards her house.  
  
Billy caught up with her at the door as she was going in. "Should I be worried?"  
  
"Only if you plan on calling off the wedding!" Mr. Kwan laughed as Billy's face turned red. "It's a joke a Billy! Trini, you should get packing."  
  
Trini smiled at Billy before heading up to her bedroom. "Come up after your done down here. I don't know what kind of climate Aquitar has."  
  
Billy stared in shock as she disappeared up the steps. Before he could say anything her mother interrupted.  
  
"Don't be so shocked Billy. You have to remember that we can tell when one of you are lying. She wasn't allowed to go unless she told us the truth." She gave him a small bag. "This is for you and your dad. Now go help Trini pack."  
  
Billy nodded. "Thanks." He raced up the stairs to see Trini pulling clothes out of her drawers but nothing being put into her bag. He laughed as she put her hands on her hips. "You planning on taking any clothes?"  
  
Trini glared at him. "Well, I have no idea what it is like up there so you start in the closet and see if you see anything that would be good for the climate there." She turned back to her dresser drawers.  
  
Billy smiled and started his chore. A low whistle stopped Trini and made her turn to him. "Wow, I hope you plan on taking this." He held up a low cut top and short shorts that had a tiger print on them. The shirt had a picture of a tiger.  
  
Trini blushed. "Those are pajamas. And you weren't supposed to see them." She took them from him and placed them in the drawers she was looking through. "Now, back to work. Find anything?"  
  
"Yeah, you could take a few of these." He handed her a few outfits and stepped back to see the pile she had made in the suitcase. "I think that about does it."  
  
Five minutes later, they walked down the steps with her bag and the bag her parents had given him. Trini smiled at her parents. "We're heading over to his house now."  
  
"We'll see you when you get back to town sweetie." Mr. Kwan gave her a hug and kissed her cheek. As he turned towards Billy, Mrs. Kwan gave her a hug. "Now you take good care of her Billy." He winked and shook his hand before giving him a hug.  
  
"I will Mr. Kwan." Billy gave Mrs. Kwan a hug. "My friends and I won't be let anything happen. Besides, everyone there already leaves me alone."  
  
"What do you mean?" Mrs. Kwan looked at him in wonder. "And please, call us by our names. Or mom and dad."  
  
Billy nodded and smiled. "Well, one of my friends is a member of the royal family and therefore has bestowed yet another good friend with the key to the family treasury. The Aquitians know I am a the Blue Ranger from Earth and believe our rangers to be the most powerful because of the ninjetti spirits."  
  
"Really?" Mr. Kwan looked at Trini's shocked expression and smiled. "I guess Trini is in good hands huh? Well, you two better get going. We'll talk to you later Billy, goodbye sweetheart."  
  
"Bye mom, bye daddy." Trini gave them each one last hug.  
  
Billy gave each of them a hug. "Bye Mia. Bye Lee." They nodded as he followed Trini out to his car.  
  
4 HOURS LATER  
  
Billy led Trini back to his car as the others followed. "I'll see you guys when I get back." He smiled as Kim winked at him.  
  
"Yeah, keep in touch BB." Jason gave him a hug before letting the others do the same. "Take care Trini."  
  
"Bye Jase. I'll see you back in Geneva Zack. As for the rest of you, I'll see you all when the Peace Conferences are over." She gave them each a hug before joining Billy in the car.  
  
"Both of you keep in touch!" Tommy held up his device. "And thanks for the devices Billy!"  
  
Billy nodded and drove off as the others waved. They all then headed towards their cars and headed home. When they arrived at his house, he smiled. "Well, what should we do now?"  
  
Trini picked up a pillow and smiled at him. "Gee, I don't know." She took a slow step towards him and raised the pillow.  
  
Billy took a step back but bumped into the door. Oh no! Seeing the raised arm with the pillow, he put both arms up to block. "Don't you dare!"  
  
"Oh come on! Don't tell me you are afraid of a little pillow!" She laughed as Billy darted around her and grabbed the other pillow off the couch. "Oh, you want to play huh?" She threw the pillow at him and ran towards the steps.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Billy picked up her pillow and ran after her, chasing her up the stairs. "You're not getting away from me that easily!" He threw one of the pillows at her when she stopped to open the door to his room.  
  
Trini caught it and ducked into his room, closing the door behind her. She teased him through the door. "Now you can't avoid me!"  
  
Billy paused outside his door to plot his course of action. "I'm coming in!" He readied his weapon and entered the room. Before he could close the door all the way, her pillow hit his arm. "That's it! Now this is war!"  
  
Trini yelped and picked up a pillow form his bed as he picked up her thrown one. She ducked to avoid the one he threw but caught the second one he threw on her shoulder. "Darn it!" She readied her pillow as Billy dove behind the bed for cover, grabbing another pillow off the bed as he fell out of site. Damn he's good!   
  
Shoot, now I can't see her! Billy wormed his way to the end of the bed and readied his pillow. As she unknowingly stepped into his range, he attacked. "Ha!" He stood up and stepped away from her.  
  
"Oooh, now your going to get it Wolf-boy!" Trini tried to hit him with her pillow but was dismayed when he grabbed hold of it. "Don't even think that you are going to win by getting the pillow! Let go."  
  
"What and give you something to fight back with? No way!" He smiled as he used his free hand to hit her with a pillow.  
  
Trini managed to keep a hold of the pillow as she leaned down to retrieve another one with her other hand. As they continued hitting each other with the pillows in their free hands, the door slowly opened.  
  
"You two might want to stop that before it gets out of hand." Hank laughed as they froze and looked at him.  
  
"Why? Its never bothered you before!" Billy looked at his dad in confusion before yanking the pillow out of Trini's hand.  
  
"Well, you are high school seniors who happen to be engaged. I know from experience that it will lead towards something else." He looked at them before throwing his gaze to the bed.  
  
Billy coughed as his face turned red. Glancing at Trini, he noticed she was blushing as well. Before he could say anything, his father continued.  
  
"I just want you to know that we trust you. All of your parents do. We trust you with each other's lives as well. That trust allows us to give you the freedom to do what you want and to take responsibility for your actions." He smiled as their faces turned an even darker shade of red. "I will see you tomorrow." He winked as he closed the door.  
  
"Um, you want to watch a movie or two?" Billy put the pillows back on his bed and took the two from the couch. "I'll go get it ready if you want to make some popcorn." He headed towards the door with a silent Trini behind him.  
  
Trini followed him down to the living room and smiled. "You pick out three movies that you know I would like and I'll pop the popcorn." She saw him nod as she headed towards the kitchen.  
  
Billy watched her head into the kitchen and went to the desk. As he opened the top drawer, he glanced over his shoulder. Good, she won't see. He pulled out a small key and headed over to the entertainment center he built. After removing five videos, he reached into the back and unlocked a secret door. He pulled the three movies out and locked it back up before putting the other videos back in their spots and returning the key to its hiding place.  
  
As he was putting the videos in the triple VCR that he had also made, Trini came into the room with some sodas, chips, and popcorn. "Wow, you really know how to make a movie night even better!"  
  
She set the tray down and bowed. "Thank you Master." She laughed as he raised an eyebrow at her. "So, what are we watching?" She glanced over at the video collection and didn't see a single movie out of place.  
  
"I got three movies that you will love." He pulled her down next to him and started the first movie. "I'm glad I made this VCR for my dad." As she laughed, he dimmed the light off that was next to him.  
  
"Okay, so what movies are they! And where did you take them from?" Trini glanced over at him and noticed his eyes on the screen and a smile on his lips. "Are you keeping something from me?"  
  
Billy nodded and smiled at her. "Yes, I got them from a secret stash. As for the titles, you'll have to watch and see."  
  
Trini sat up with widened eyes. "FEDS? Since when did you have that movie!"  
  
Billy laughed and pulled her back. "These are my mom's three favorite movies. We have kept them hidden because of the bachelor and single dad image. You know what I mean."  
  
Trini relaxed and watched the movie. "I haven't seen this in a while! Don't worry about the others. I won't let them know you have them." She grinned at him and put an arm around his waist. "Although I would like to know what the other two are."  
  
Billy shook his head. "If I tell you, then I'd have to silence you permanently."  
  
"Well then, be my guest cause I am dying to know!" She watched him grin before pulling her into a deep kiss. When she pulled away, she grinned. "Well, that takes care of that! Now what are they?"  
  
Billy laughed. "Well, I did silence you!" As she grabbed his shirt, he gave in. "Okay, okay! They are Doctor Dolittle with Rex Harrison and The Breakfast Club."  
  
"Really? Cool. I love those movies!" Trini kissed his cheek. "Thank you for putting them in. She froze as the realization hit her. "Wait, why DID you put them in?"  
  
Billy shrugged. "Because I knew you'd like them. She always thought I would be like Howard. Shy, not so out going, and strong enough to keep up with the others. But in the end, I would come out on top with the help of my friends." He smiled when his dad walked in. "Hey dad."  
  
"Hey you two, what are you watching?" Hank looked at the screen before looking at Billy. "Well I haven't seen that in years! Why'd you get it out now Billy?"  
  
"I figured Trini might like them. As it turns out, she loves all three of them!" He smiled as his dad turned to leave.  
  
"Well, I'll leave the two of you to your movies. I will get my snack and head upstairs." He walked into the kitchen as they continued watching the movie.  
  
Billy grinned at Trini. "Well at least we get to watch these movies alone!" Billy winked at her as he put his arms around her and pulled her closer.  
  
"You better watch it Billy. She may decide not to go with you tomorrow if you interrupt her movies!" Mr. Cranston smiled as he walked back to the stairs with a plate of food and a bottle of water.  
  
"I wouldn't do that to him!" Trini saw Billy smile as she moved away from him. "I would leave him alone tonight."  
  
Billy stared at her in horror as his dad laughed. "You wouldn't walk out on me like that would you?" His dad shook his head and laughed as he headed up to his room.  
  
"You know, your mom was right. You did turn out like Howard Butts." Trini watched as Butts joined his female friends in their final test and overtook the staged kidnapping and rescued the hostage. "He is very smart, like his girlfriend Janice, but is also good at the physical stuff, like her friend Elizabeth."  
  
"I don't think so. He is a Fed and I am only a senior in high school." Billy pulled her back up against him. "Besides, I have something he doesn't."  
  
"What's that? A nice, blue, tight spandex outfit that shows off all your best features?" She smiled as the movie ended and turned towards him. She laughed when she saw the blank stare and reddened cheeks.  
  
"M-my features?" Billy swallowed hard before saying more. "L-like what?"  
  
Trini put a finger on his chest and traced an imaginary line to his shoulder and upper arm before returning to his chest. She then moved it down along his abs and waist before reaching around to the back. "Every single feature."  
  
Billy's eye widened as he swallowed hard. He could feel Trini's hands on his waist and immediately put his hands around hers. "Oh really? Then how about a taste of one of them?"  
  
Trini stared at him in shocked confusion. Before she could say anything, he pulled her onto his lap and kissed her.  
  
When the need for air forced them apart, she smiled. "Wow!" She saw Billy smirk and realized he was planning something. "What are you planning?"  
  
Billy winked and turned. He held her close as he swung his legs up onto the couch. "Nothing. Just getting comfortable since I know you usually fall asleep sometime during the third movie. I'm just getting ready now so neither one of us will be uncomfortable."  
  
Trini kissed his nose. "Awww, the wolf is taking care of his girl!" She laughed and raised one eyebrow. "Or is he?"  
  
"What do you mean by that?" He then realized how they were sitting. As she scooted off his hips, he smiled. "Well if you stand up for a second, you will be able to lie down."  
  
Trini got up and watched as he turned on his side and moved back as far as he could. When he laid his head on the arm of the couch and patted the spot in front of him, she laughed. "Yeah right! I'm going to fall off!"  
  
"No you aren't. My parents used to fall asleep this way and they were two adults. So lay down." He smiled as she carefully lay down in front of him. As soon as she put her head on the couch's arm, he put his arms around here. "See, I told you."  
  
"Okay, I get the picture." She watched as the second movie started. "So these movies are your mom's favorites huh?"  
  
"Yeah, she could watch them every day if she wanted to." He smiled as his favorite character came into view. "That is my favorite character!"  
  
Trini laughed. "It figures. You're always talking to the animals!" She nudged him with her elbow.  
  
"I do not! I only talk to wolves, dogs, cats, and tigers." He watched as Doctor Dolittle escaped from jail. "You know what? I think my mom knew about me and the wolf from the moment I was born."  
  
Trini turned her body so she was facing him. "You mean that she knew about the ninjetti? Why do you say that?"  
  
"I remember her telling my dad about her dreams. They usually involved me, a wolf, a tiger, and other animals. The only other people who had faces were Kim and Jason." Billy smiled as he remembered what he had heard.  
  
"You know, your mom once told me about that. She also told me that a tiger always stands up for itself and its loved ones." She smiled as he looked down at her. "I guess I feel the same way."  
  
"You guess? You mean you don't know if you would stand up for me?" He frowned before smiling wickedly. "Or anyone else who may come along" He glanced down at her stomach.  
  
Trini blushed. "Well, of course I would stand up for you and anyone close to me." She put a hand on his waist and moved closer. "As for anyone else who comes along, they would have to get here first."  
  
Billy could feel his heart racing as she moved her hands to his hips and immediately pressed his lips to hers. His suddenly too tight jeans didn't go un-noticed. As he tried to pull away, Trini surprised him by pulling him closer. He managed to squeak out a response. "Trini, I think we better get back to the movie."  
  
She blushed and nodded as she caught her breath. "Yeah, I guess I got carried away."  
  
"I think we both did." Billy watched as she turned back around to watch the movie. He leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Perhaps if we were somewhere else."  
  
Trini turned her head and kissed him. As she leaned back into his arms, she couldn't help but smile. "I guess we'll have to wait and see!"  
  
They watched the rest of the movie in silence and fell asleep halfway through The Breakfast Club. Mr. Cranston walked in to check on them before heading to bed.  
  
Hank smiled as he turned the VCR and TV off. Just like their parents. He placed a blanket over them and watched them for a few minutes before heading back to the stairs. He was stopped by a low voice.  
  
"Thanks Mr. C." A sleepy Trini smiled at him before turning around to face her fiancé. "Goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight Trini, and please call me Hank." He saw her nod as he walked out of the room.  
  
THE NEXT MORNING  
  
"Time to wake up you two!" Hank smiled as his son rubbed his eyes and tried to sit up. "Easy Billy. You don't want her to fall do you?"  
  
A soft mumble came from his chest. "He better not if he wants me to go with him." Trini sat up as Billy blushed and his dad laughed.  
  
"No, I don't want you to fall. But I do want you to move so I can go to the bathroom." He waited for her to move before hopping up and running to the bathroom.  
  
Hank laughed at Trini's confused look. "Don't worry, he always does that when he's excited about going away."  
  
"I see." Trini stood up and stretched. "Are you coming with us to the Command Center?"  
  
"I will be there after I run a few errands." He smiled as he headed towards the door. "I'll see you in three hours."  
  
"Okay. We'll see you there." Trini smiled as he walked out the door. She then headed up the steps towards Billy's room. The site that greeted her froze her in her spot. Whoa!   
  
"Uh, hi." Billy smiled as he opened his door farther and let her in. "I was going to pack after getting a quick shower. You want to help?"  
  
Trini stared at him in shock as the question sank in. "H-help?" She moved her glance down to the towel around his waist before looking away.  
  
Billy smiled as he followed her gaze. "Yes, I want to know if you will help me pack. As she sighed in relief, he grinned. "Unless you want to help me get a shower."  
  
Trini smiled mischievously as she walked over to him and put a hand on the towel. "You know what? If this were May, I might take you up on that offer." She gave the towel a light tug and headed for the closet.  
  
Billy watched her go through his closet as a sudden chill came over him. He turned red as he realized the towel had fallen to the floor. "What was that for?" He bent down to pick it up and wrapped it back around his waist.  
  
"Because I felt like it." She set a bunch of shirts on his bed and began to fold them. "Go get your shower so you can help me."  
  
Billy smiled and bowed. "As you wish Tiger Queen!" He then turned and headed for his bathroom.  
  
Trini finished folding the shirts and found some jeans and shorts hanging up. She folded the ones that matched his shirts and put the rest back. Twenty minutes later, Billy joined her. "Bout time Blue Boy!"  
  
Billy stuck his tongue out at her as he grabbed the pile of clothes he had set aside. "Just you wait. I'll get you back for that name, and the towel!"  
  
Trini laughed. "Go right ahead and try it! You won't get very far!" She looked around the room. That's all I can do! "Well, get dressed so you can get your underclothes."  
  
"Yes Ma'am!" Billy saluted and left to get dressed. When he was ready, he snuck back in with the towel. Since she didn't see him, he pulled the towel back and let it loose.  
  
SNAP!  
  
"Hey!" Trini jumped when the towel snapped her butt. When Billy put the towel in the hamper and laughed, she crossed her arms and glared. "You think that's funny huh?"  
  
"It sure was!" He walked over to her and kissed her cheek. "You mad at me?"  
  
"No, not really." She pulled him over to his dresser. "Now if you would help me finish your packing, we can actually rest before meeting the others."  
  
Billy nodded as she headed back to putting his clothes in his bag. As he pulled out his underclothes and added them to the bags, an idea came to him. "Do we have to rest?"  
  
"Well, there's nothing else to do! She followed him down the steps and watched as he set his bag with hers. "What did you have in mind?" She watched as he opened the bag her father had given him and set his father's gift on the stand next to their bags. He set his in his backpack.  
  
Billy zipped his backpack up and picked up his bag. When she followed suit with her bag, he teleported them to the Command Center. "I'll show you. Zordon, we're going to be in the alternate storage room if you need us. I want to show Trini something."  
  
"All right Billy. We will contact you when the rangers are here." Zordon watched as they set their bags down and Trini followed Billy out of the room.  
  
Trini stopped when Billy unlocked a door but didn't open it. "Well, aren't we going in?"  
  
"Close your eyes and don't open them until I tell you to." He waited until he was sure she couldn't see anything and opened the door.  
  
Pulling her in, flipping a switch, and closing the door, he smiled. "Open your eyes."  
  
Trini opened her eyes and gasped. "Oh my god! Who did this?" She lay down on the bed with her hands behind her head. "This is just like my bedroom in gram's house!"  
  
Billy smiled and hit a button on the bedside stand as he lay down next to her. "It can be changed to suit each ranger. I have only scanned in pictures of yours, Kim's, Jason's, and my past so far." He looked at the walls that looked like a campsite and the stars on the ceiling. "This is my favorite."  
  
Trini had closed her eyes but opened them to see the new scene. "Oh my god! The stars actually glow!" She then noticed a message spelled out by the stars. "What's that say?"  
  
Billy smiled. "Well why don't you read it and find out!"  
  
She read the stars with wide eyes before turning to kiss him. "I can't wait to find out."  
  
AN: If you happen to notice some minor grammar and spelling errors, don't' worry. I was writing this while being pushed for time. No, not by any readers. You know how it is. Especially when you share a computer. Anyway, sorry if I made any mistakes in here. If you have questions, put them in you review. Thanks! 


	31. Playtime?

Disclaimer: Well, anybody here think I own the rangers? Well, neither do I. I only own a few of them since they were never on the show. LOL  
  
AN: Well, here is another chapter. Just so you guys know, this story will be in a couple parts. Those of you who reviewed, thank you. Hopefully nobody will get mad at me for this chapter. As I said last time, someone said this story was mushy. All I have to say to this person (Ken) is that if you don't like it, don't read it. LOL As for the rest of you, I think the chapter title says it all. And don't forget to review!  
  
PLAYTIME?  
  
Billy turned on his side and looked at her. "Oh really? Well, when you see my apartment on Aquitar, you may not want to know!" He winked at her before sitting up.  
  
"Your apartment huh? Should I be afraid?" She sat up and looked at the stars again. "I wonder."  
  
Billy followed her gaze. "You wonder what?" As she smiled wickedly, a lump formed in his stomach. Uh-oh.   
  
Trini went to lock the door before rejoining him on the bed. "Oh nothing. I was just wondering if you ever thought about going camping with me."  
  
"Well, I have been camping with Jason, Kim, and Zack but if you mean just you, then yes. I have thought about taking you camping." He smiled as she grinned. "Why?"  
  
"Because I wasn't sure if you would want to. A small tiger could get bored if there is nothing to play with." She sat on his legs and placed a hand on each side of him. He is probably going to try and weasel his way out of this now. "Do wolves like to play?"  
  
Billy stared with wide eyes. "Y-yeah, they do but they also share everything with their pack." As Trini put a hand on his chest and pushed him onto his back, he gasped. "Trini, do you know what you're doing?"  
  
Trini crawled forward until she was straddling his hips. "Of course. With a roommate like mine, you get to hear all sorts of things a couple can do." She put her hands on his waist underneath his shirt. "You do realize we still have over an hour until the others arrive."  
  
"Yeah but what could we do till then?" He felt his heart skip a beat as she moved her hands along his skin towards his chest. "You mean you want to...?"  
  
Trini smiled and nodded her head as he placed his hands on her waist. "I am sure that we both want to have a little fun."  
  
Billy smiled and sat up to help her take his shirt off. "You know, I'm starting to think you only like me for my upper body."  
  
Trini smiled and cocked her head as she rubbed his bare shoulders. "Why's that?"  
  
Billy laughed. "Because that's always where your hands are."  
  
Trini shrugged as she started to take her shirt off. His hands stopped her. "What's wrong?"  
  
Billy smiled. "That's my job." He slowly pulled her shirt off and stared. He laughed as he remembered switching bodies with Kim.  
  
Trini frowned and looked down. "What's so funny?"  
  
Billy put a finger under her chin and brought her head up to look at him. "Kim had on the same thing when we switched bodies."  
  
Trini laughed and smiled. "So does that mean you know what to do?"  
  
Billy kissed her and smiled. "You bet I do! I am probably the only one of the guys who does." He wrapped his arms around her and quickly dispersed of the unwanted garment. With his mission complete, he pressed his lips to hers.  
  
Trini moaned as her bare skin met his. When they pulled apart for air, she grinned. "I think I need to get more comfortable."  
  
"How so? I'm already at a loss cause I can only move my arms." Billy watched as she rolled off him and tugged on his arm. "Oh."  
  
Trini nodded and pulled him over her. "You're the guy. Let's see what you can do." She wrapped her legs around his waist as he lowered his chest to hers.  
  
"There, are you happy now?" Billy smiled as she shook her head. "Then tell me how I can please my Tiger."  
  
"Give her a reason to not answer when asked what she did for the last hour she spent on Earth." She saw his wicked grin and smiled. "Give me what you want Wolf-boy."  
  
Billy smiled and kissed her passionately. As the kiss intensified, he felt his jeans tighten. Damn! He broke the kiss to calm himself down.  
  
"Mmm, I want more Billy." Trini watched as he took a deep breath to calm himself down. "Don't worry about that Billy. You'll have plenty of time to calm down later."  
  
Billy smiled and kissed her nose. "Did I ever tell you how much I love you?"  
  
"Why don't you show me?" She smiled as he leaned down for another kiss. She pulled him closer as she felt a sudden pressure on her hip. She heard him growl when she moved to accommodate it. She whispered into his ear. "So the wolf is hungry huh?"  
  
Billy growled again and captured her lips in a hungrier fervor. He heard her let out a small gasp as their bodies began to move in accordance with one another.  
  
Thirty minutes later, a buzz from the intercom startled them. "Billy, the rangers are arriving."  
  
"Thanks Alpha, we'll be right out." Billy kissed Trini once more before rolling over into a sitting position. He smiled as they both put their shirts back on. "Well, that camping trip was fun."  
  
Trini smiled and took his hand as they headed towards the door. "I can't wait till we get to Aquitar. I mean you have to show me all the best places!"  
  
Billy flipped a switch to turn off the hologram and turned towards her. "I think you need to fix your hair before we leave." He handed her a comb from his back pocket.  
  
Trini took the comb and turned towards a nearby mirror. "Oh man, you're right. I think we both need it though." She finished fixing her hair and handed him the comb.  
  
He quickly combed his hair and pocketed the comb. "Well, let's go." As they left the room, he took her hand. They arrived in the main control room, as the last of the rangers were teleported in. He didn't see his dad and Trini's parents behind them in the corner shadows.  
  
Kim smiled at Trini and noticed her clothes were slightly rumpled. "So, where were you two?"  
  
As the couple blushed and shrugged, the other rangers laughed. Tommy was the first to control his laughing, forgetting that Trini's parents and Billy's dad were in the far corner in the shadows. "Don't worry, we won't tell your parents."  
  
"Tell us what Tommy?" Everyone turned to see the Kwans and Billy's dad step out of the shadows. "You forgot we were here the whole time didn't you?" As Tommy nodded, Mia looked at her daughter with her arms crossed.  
  
Trini looked at Billy before blushing and looking at the floor. "We weren't doing anything. He showed me something that he had designed." She looked at her mom and knew she could tell she was lying. Her mom grinned then and she knew it was ok.  
  
Hank saw the interplay between Trini and her mom. As he stepped over to the Kwans, he smiled and looked at his son. "I think Billy showed her the hologram room he designed. I saw it and it is really great."  
  
Billy looked up in surprise. "You saw it?" When his father nodded and winked at him, he blushed. "So you liked it?"  
  
"I loved it. Besides, its not everyday you get to see the world from your..." He saw Billy's eyes widen as he quickly looked at Trini and her mom. "Well, it's just not your typical hologram. I think it could be used anywhere."  
  
Billy sighed quietly. He sent his dad a silent thank you with his eyes. "Well, it could be used anywhere you want. I just have it installed in there for when I am working late and don't feel up to going home."  
  
Lee Kwan walked over to his daughter. "Well, I guess we better let the two of you go. You take it easy okay?" He gave her a hug as she nodded before turning to Billy. "And you take good care of her."  
  
Billy smiled. "I will." He turned to his dad. "Don't work too hard and don't let anyone into the room if they don't have a key." As he stared at his dad, a smile of recognition dawned on his dad's face.  
  
"Alright Billy." Hank Cranston gave his son a hug. "I'll keep them away from it." He turned to where Trini was letting go of her mom. "Have fun and don't let Billy overdo the protecting bit. If you feel the need, just kick his butt and set him straight."  
  
Everyone laughed as Trini nodded and looked at a blushing Billy. "I'll remember that." She looked at her watch. "You ready to go Billy?"  
  
"Yeah, let's get out of here before the rest of the group decides to get in on the teasing." He smiles as Kim gets an evil look on her face. "Don't even think about it Kimmy!" He and Trini pick up their bags and wave to the others. "See you guys later!" They disappear in streams of blue and yellow light.  
  
"I'm gonna kill him when he gets back!" Kim blushed as everyone stared at her. "He called me Kimmy!" As everyone laughed, Tommy put an arm around her.  
  
"Its okay Kim. We still love you anyway." Tommy smiled and kissed her nose.  
  
"Why don't you two get a room!" Rocky was smacked on the arm as he realized that there were parents in the room. "Um I mean..."  
  
Hank looked at the Kwans and smiled. "I think we should leave now before we hear too much about the kids lifestyles" They nodded and smiled. He turned to Kim and whispered something only her and Tommy could hear. As he pulled away and teleported with the Kwans, the teens blushed.  
  
"What's the matter with you two?" Aisha walked over to Tommy and Kim with a sparkle in her eyes. "What did he tell you?"  
  
"Oh nothing! We have to go." Kim grabbed Tommy's arm and teleported them out.  
  
"Rangers, you should all be getting home. I think your families will be waiting for you." Zordon saw them nod before teleporting home. After they were all gone, he talked to Alpha. "Lock the door to the room and place the key in my secret compartment."  
  
"Right away Zordon." Alpha left to do as told as Zordon smiled to himself.  
  
BACK ON AQUITAR  
  
"Billy!" Cestria ran over and pulled him into a hug.  
  
"Whoa! Let me set my bags down first!" Billy smiled as she stepped back so they could let go of their bags. "Did you miss me that much?"  
  
Cestria gave them each a hug. "Well, I wanted to tell you some good news. Me and Orean are going to be going to Phaedos for a quest for the ninjetti powers the day after tomorrow!"  
  
"That is great!" Billy turned to see Trini's frown. "I think Trini should go with you." When Trini looked at him with wide eyes, he nodded. "You need to get your spirit animal too so why not?"  
  
Cestria pulled Trini into a bear hug. "This is going to be so awesome!" She turned to Billy. "We will take good care of her Billy, and I am sure she will take good care of us."  
  
Trini smiled. "Well his dad told me to kick his butt if he got way too involved in the protecting part so I think we will be okay." As Billy blushed, she kissed his cheek. "Besides, we will have a reason to celebrate when we come back."  
  
"Yeah, I am sure Billy would love to take you to Alorea's. He absolutely loves it there." Mikala picked up Trini's bag as Nikolan picked up Billy's. "Let's get you guys to Billy's so he can get his hover skid and meet us there."  
  
Niko put the bags in his hovercraft as Mikala and Cestria hopped on their hover skids. "You two ride with the girls and meet me there." He then started his hovercraft and took off towards Billy's.  
  
A few minutes later, the others joined him. "Well, We got the bags from here so you guys can go ahead. We will meet you at Alorea's shortly." When the others nodded and left, He smiled at Trini. "Now how about we unpack and see what our dad's put in here for us?"  
  
Trini nodded and followed him into his apartment. "Wow, this is really nice Billy." She put her bag down in the bedroom next to his and joined him in the living room. "So, what did they put in the bag?"  
  
Billy opened the bag and looked in as she sat down next to him. "Oh my god." He closed the bag with an astonished look on his face.  
  
Trini saw him turn bright red as he put the bag down and began to worry. "What's wrong?" When he didn't reply, she began to worry even more. "Billy?"  
  
"It's..." He shook his head. "I don't believe this."  
  
Trini picked up the bag and smiled when she looked inside. "Well, at least they know we'll be okay." She set the bag on his lap. "I say we go meet the others and then come back later for one of these."  
  
Billy stared at her. "Are you sure? I mean this is a pretty big deal. Once we cross this bridge, we can't go back." He let her pull him up from the chair.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure. Now how about showing me this awesome hover skid you have?" Trini walked out the door with him right behind her.  
  
They met their friend and had some fun at their favorite hangout before heading back to Billy's apartment for the night. Once the door was locked, Billy grabbed the bag from earlier and pulled Trini into the bedroom.  
  
"Gee, are you that tired?" Trini laughed as he took his shoes, shirt, and watch off.  
  
"Not really. I just think we should get comfortable." He watched as she took her shoes off and headed towards the bathroom with her bag. "Where you going?"  
  
"I'm going to get ready for bed. I suggest you do the same." She quickly changed and headed back towards the bedroom. The scene in the bedroom froze her in her tracks. "Wow."  
  
Billy smiled as he turned around. "Wow yourself! I see you actually brought it!" He led her over to the bed. "I was just changing the disks in my music player."  
  
Trini watched him walk back towards the player to finish switching the disks. His bare back shined in the light and his pajama bottoms slid down a bit to reveal the waist of his underwear. "Nice pajamas. I never figured you to be a Joe Boxer person."  
  
Billy rejoined her on the bed and laid down. "Well, I never imagined you to be one either." He fingered the thin shoulder strap of her pajama top. "I think you are a little overdressed for this." He held up one of the small packets their parents had put in the bag.  
  
Trini blushed as she laid down beside him. "If I am, then so are you." She tugged on his waistband. "Hmm, I think I can fix that."  
  
Billy smiled and opened the packet as she slowly pulled his pants off. "Now its my turn." He pulled both parts of her pajamas off and pulled her closer. "You want to help me?"  
  
Trini nodded and they finished undressing each other. As he pulled her closer, she felt a slight pressure on her hip. "Hmm, do I have a good effect on you?" When he pulled back and got the packets contents ready, he smiled and nodded.  
  
A few minutes later, he pushed her onto her back and rolled on top of her. "You always seem to make me want you more and more. I love you."  
  
"I love you too." She kissed him as she drew his hips closer. "Now how about warming me up from the inside."  
  
Billy smiled and obliged. As his body molded with hers, he heard her suck in a breath. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yes, I'm fine." She let the small wave of pain course over her before smiling at him. As their bodies moved in time with one another, she heard a low growl. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing's wrong Tiger. This wolf is just as happy as could be." He captured her lips once again. "And very hungry." His voice came out as a husky whisper as he pushed himself farther into her.  
  
"Then by all means Wolf-boy, this tiger will let you have your feast." She pulled his face closer and kissed him passionately. They continued their lovemaking far into the night.  
  
THE NEXT MORNING  
  
Billy woke up as a hand moved across his chest. He let out a soft moan as he opened his eyes and tried to sit up. Oh man, why am I so tired? A low moan next to him drew him away from his thoughts. He smiled as the hand moved to his waist and held on.  
  
"Oh man, what truck hit me?" Trini opened her eyes and saw Billy watching her. "Morning." She smiled as he brushed a strand of hair out of her face.  
  
"Morning. It was a wolf." He smiled at her confusion. "A truck didn't hit you. It was a wolf."  
  
Trini smiled. "Attacked is more like it." When he frowned, she laughed. "But I loved every minute of it."  
  
He leaned down to kiss her. "As did I. Now how about letting me get up for my shower."  
  
Trini sat up and moved out of his way and watched him head towards the bathroom with his clothes. "Take your time. I'll go find us something for breakfast."  
  
Billy nodded as he left the room. Her first night here and already we've done more than Tommy and Kim.   
  
While Billy took his shower, Trini put her pajamas back on and got them some breakfast. "Now, what do we do about lunch?"  
  
"How about if we go out?" Billy walked into the kitchen and smiled. "After all, you saw the best of me last night." He winked as he sat down. "It's only fair that I show you the best of Aquitar today."  
  
Trini finished her breakfast and gave him a kiss. "Let me get a shower and get dressed."  
  
Billy nodded as she left the room. Now to get the others to join us. She'll love it. As Trini finished her shower and got dressed, he set everything up.  
  
"So, what are we going to do today?" Trini joined him in the living room.  
  
"I'm going to take you to the Social Center." He grabbed the keys and led her outside. "You'll like the place Trini. If Kim saw it, she would want to move here."  
  
Trini laughed as they hopped on the skid. "I take it this is like a mall?"  
  
"Affirmative." Billy started his skid and sped off towards the Social Center. A few minutes later, he parked in front of the biggest mall she had ever seen. "What do you think?"  
  
Trini followed him inside and stared. "I think you were right about Kim." She saw movement off to her right and smiled. "There are the others!"  
  
Billy laughed. "I called them. I figured the girls could show you their favorites." They walked over to the group of friends. "The guys are going to help me find something."  
  
"Okay Billy. But promise me you'll join us for lunch." She squeezed his hand as she kissed his cheek. "Promise?"  
  
Billy sighed and smiled. "I promise."  
  
"Awwww!" Cestria and Mikala laughed as Billy and Trini blushed. "Come one Trini, we found an outfit that would be perfect for you." Cestria grabbed her arm and dragged her off. "We'll see you at the food court at one Billy."  
  
Niko watched the girls drag Trini off before turning to Billy. "So, how much sleep did you get last night? You look tired."  
  
Billy blushed. "I got enough to last till tonight. Now let's go. I have an idea."  
  
Niko and Orean followed him warily. "Where we going Billy?" Orean saw the girls go into a store ahead of them as Billy pulled them behind a stand.  
  
"I want to know what she likes so I can come back later and get it for her. When I called Ces earlier, I told her to take Trini into that store first." Billy watched as an older woman walked up to them.  
  
"How are you going to get what she wants without her knowing?" Niko watched as Billy walked into the store and hid behind a display. Trini was looking at some items the lady was showing her.  
  
"That is a beautiful ring you have on." The lady looked closer at the ring. "You must be pretty special to be given something that pretty."  
  
Trini smiled. "Thank you. My boyfriend gave it to me when he proposed. It was his mother's."  
  
Billy smiled as his friends joined him. He whispered to Niko. "Just watch. When they leave, I'll get what she wants."  
  
"I think I have something to match that ring." The woman pulled out a few items.  
  
Trini gasped. "Oh my gosh! They would be perfect!" She never saw the glance Cestria sent towards the half hidden Billy. "I wish I could decide which one!"  
  
Mikala saw Billy and tugged on Trini's arm. "Let's go shop some more and you can think about it."  
  
The lady smiled. "That sounds like a wonderful idea. If you come back later today, we are having a sale all week. When you buy one, you get another one half off."  
  
Trini smiled. "Okay. I will think about it. Thank you." She turned towards the girls. "Let's go."  
  
"Anytime. Tell your boyfriend about me." The lady watched as the girls left and the three boys came up to her. "May I help you?"  
  
"I want to get something for my girlfriend." Billy looked at the items she was putting away. "She just left here with our friends."  
  
"Oh, you're the lucky fellow!" She smiled when she looked closer. "You are The Blue Ranger from Earth aren't you?"  
  
Billy was shocked. "Yeah. How'd you know?"  
  
"I was with my son the night you fought that creature. The items I just showed your girlfriend were designed in your honor." She showed him the design on the boxes.  
  
"Wow, are you the designer?" Billy stared at the small blue wolf head in front of a silver moon and surrounded by a blue and yellow ring that had one each of a green, white, red, pink, black, and a purple star spaced out evenly on them.  
  
"My son designed it. He had an overpowering urge to put yellow and blue together so we went with that. I designed and made the jewelry." She handed him an open box. "I think this is the best one to match her ring. She liked them all but this and the bracelet were the ones she looked at the most."  
  
Billy nodded. "They are perfect. I'll take both of them." the lady smiled. "They are going to be for Valentine's Day."  
  
"That's nice. I've heard about your holidays. I hope she enjoys them." The lady wrapped them in a bag as Billy put his change away. "Have a nice day Blue Ranger."  
  
"Call me Billy." He saw her nod and waved as they left and headed for an electronics store. "Okay, we've got two hours to find the stuff we need."  
  
Two hours later, the boys headed to meet the girls. Billy smiled as he caught Trini's eye. "There they are."  
  
Trini smiled as he sat a couple bags down beside her. "You'll never guess what I saw." When he nodded for her to continue, the others smiled. "I saw an awesome shirt that Kim would be totally jealous of."  
  
Billy smiled as the others started laughing. "Then by all means, go get it after we're done here. They take earth money. If you don't have enough, I can give you some of the money I got from Aquitar."  
  
"Boy, you two have got it bad." Niko laughed as they looked at him in confusion. "I mean you are so obviously in love that you can't help but show it to everyone."  
  
Trini leaned back against Billy. "Well we ARE engaged so we have every right. Now, can we get some food?"  
  
Billy laughed and stood up. "I'll get ours. You'll like it Trini." As she nodded, the other girls gave their orders to their husband and boyfriend who then joined him.  
  
"So what shirt are you going to show him?" Mika smiled as Trini's eyes followed Billy before turning to look at her.  
  
"The yellow one I tried on a few minutes ago. I saw some similar ones in the guys section." She smiled as the girls laughed. "I can't help it if it would be perfect on him!"  
  
"What and who?" Billy set their lunch down as the others did the same.  
  
"A shirt I saw. It would be perfect with your eyes and hair." She pushed a strand of hair out of his face before starting in on her lunch. "Oooh, this is good Billy."  
  
"I told you it would be. I know what you like to eat." He smiled as they all dug in.  
  
Twenty minutes later, the whole gang left to do more shopping. "We'll see you guys later. Have fun shopping Trini." Cestria waved as her and the others turned in the opposite direction.  
  
"I will, and thanks!" Trini waved to them as they drug the boys off before turning to Billy. "Come on, one of the shirts I like is over here."  
  
Trini picked out a shirt she tried on earlier. "See, Kim would be jealous."  
  
Billy laughed. "So would Tommy. He'd wish it were Kim wearing that shirt." He turned towards the guys' section. "Pick out what you want. Our money goes a long way here. I am going to find some things I tried on last week."  
  
Billy found the few things he had been looking for, plus a shirt similar to the one Trini showed him. She is going to love this. I better get similar ones for the other guys. As he headed towards the checkout, he saw Trini with a similar size pile of clothes. "What did you get?"  
  
"Well, I got something for each of the girls and some of the things I liked. You'll see what they are later this week." She looked at his pile and smiled. "What did you get?"  
  
"The same. You'll see later this week." He handed his pile to the cashier as she handed hers to another cashier. They paid for their purchases and took their bags. "Now, let's go home. I have no more room on my skid."  
  
On the way out the doors, they saw their friends. "Hey guys, we are heading back to my apartment. We'll see you later." Billy saw the guys hide some bags behind the girls' backs. Okay, what are they up to now?   
  
"Okay Billy, We'll see you later." Cestria waved as they put their bags on his hover skid and hopped on. "Bye Trini!"  
  
Trini waved as Billy sped off. Once in Billy's apartment, she threw herself on the couch. "I don't know about you but I am bushed. If I were home, I would be hopping into a nice warm bubble bath right now. Or a hot tub."  
  
Billy laughed and pulled her up and into the bathroom, flipping a switch as he entered. "As you wish my lady."  
  
Trini stared at the site before her. "W-wha...h-how..." She was totally speechless.  
  
AN: Well, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. The next chapter will be a little shorter since these past couple of chapters were long. I am going to take it easy for ya. If you are looking for the action, I will have some in the next chapter as well. Just so you know it isn't all mush. LOL But hey, it is a story about Billy and Trini so it has to have some mush in it! Well, I hope you liked it. Review and tell me what you liked, what you didn't like, and if you want to know something, ask it in the review. I MAY give you an answer. LOL It all depends. Thanks for reading! 


	32. Dreams, Nightmares, and Honor?

Disclaimer: Well, after all this time, you really think I own these people? Ok, so I do own a few original characters. The others do not belong to me, although I really wish I did.  
  
AN: Well, thanks to Green Falcon for pointing something out. You had a good point in your review. These rangers are in the Zeo time period but Zeo never happened. Although Trey did come to Earth for the same reason he did in Zeo. Jason however was given a medallion for helping him. It was a gift from Trey for holding the gold powers. The medallion will come into play later. He is currently using the medallion in conjunction with Billy's Blue coin so that he can use the wolf zord until Billy can return. Now, if there are any other questions, just put them in your reviews. Thanks. As for this chapter, well, just read it and review.  
  
Dreams, Nightmares, and Honor???  
  
Billy watched Trini with a smile on his face. "You said a bubble bath or a hot tub."  
  
Trini looked at the spot where the shower had been. A big jacuzzi tub now sat there. "But how did it change?"  
  
"They made this apartment block just for interplanetary visitors. They put this tub in just for me. They wanted to have a back up plan in case the treatment at the falls didn't work. It is deep enough for me to sit on the bottom and be fully immersed in the water." He motioned to the tub. "They figured if I wanted to have my treatments here, I could just hit the button on the wall and out would come the tub. The shower gets pushed back into the other wall."  
  
"They did all that for you?" Trini watched as he turned the jets on.  
  
"Well, it is actually for anyone but the tub was put in for me. You can fit two, maybe three, people in here." He smiled as he handed her a bottle. "Add this to the water and you'll be relaxed in no time." He then left to go make dinner.  
  
Trini poured some of the scented liquid into the water and undressed. As she stepped in and leaned back, she sighed. "Oooh, this is really relaxing."  
  
A half hour later, Billy heard a yell from the bathroom. As he rushed in, he saw Trini thrashing around. "Trini?"  
  
"Billy! Let him go!" She reached out for an unseen object. "Nooo!" She opened her eyes wide and sat up.  
  
Billy put his arms around her shaking form. "Are you okay?" When she shook her head, he helped her out of the tub and into a towel. "It's okay Trini, I'm right here." He led her into the bedroom after gathering her clothes.  
  
She shook as he led her to the bed. After sitting them both down, he smoothed her hair. She looked up at him and gave a faint smile. "I'm sorry." Her voice came out in a whisper.  
  
"Don't be. You were having a bad dream." Billy sighed. "Why don't you get dressed and tell me about it over dinner."  
  
Trini nodded as he started to get up. "Don't leave. Stay with me." When he nodded and sat back down, she got dressed.  
  
As Billy led her out to the table, he noticed how scared she looked. He set their food down in front of them and looked at her. "So, what happened in there?"  
  
Trini sighed before taking another bite. "Well, I was relaxing and fell asleep."  
  
"Well what was your dream about?" Billy saw her pause before taking another bite. "What had you scared enough to call my name like that?"  
  
"You heard me?" When he nodded, she sighed. "Well then, you heard what I said after that."  
  
"Yes I did. You had me scared." He looked at her and smiled. "What scared you so bad?"  
  
"Some guy had some tengas holding me back as the rest of the rangers were fighting putties. Some tengas were holding you down on your knees. The guy had a harp sword and was making me watch and see how he handled those who oppose him." She paused as a tear fell from her eye.  
  
Billy wiped the tear away and kissed her forehead. "Then what happened?"  
  
Trini took a deep breath and looked at him. She could tell he was worried. "Well, the guy grabbed your hair and pulled your head up as you were being held down by the tengas."  
  
Billy swallowed hard as she finished her dinner. "What did he do to me?" As she finally broke down, he pulled her to the couch. "It's okay Tri. Don't cry."  
  
Trini sniffed and held on to his shirt. "H-he took his sword and st-stabbed you in the chest. Then he sliced it across your throat." She buried her head against his chest. "It was so real that I could feel every one of the hits the tengas gave me."  
  
Billy felt her shudder at the thought of it and puller her closer. "It's okay, it was only a dream."  
  
Trini looked up at him. "I know, but I still feel like it was something more. I don't know why." She sighed as she wiped the tears away. "I just don't want to lose you."  
  
Billy smiled. "I am not going anywhere Tri. When you go back to Earth, you can still see me with your device. I don't want to lose you either." When she smiled, he sighed. "If it will make you feel any better, I will contact the Elder and see if he knows anything about the dreams and why it feels so real."  
  
"I'd like that Billy." She sighed as he slowly rubbed her back. "Will it really be okay tomorrow on Phaedos? Especially since there are only three of us."  
  
"Yes, when I talked to Dulcea about some things, she told me that no quest is ever the same and another one. Each quest is suited for the number of people on the quest as well as their abilities." He slowly ran his hand through her hair. "They won't let anything happen to you."  
  
"Okay, I can't wait." She yawned and closed her eyes as the sound of his heartbeat lulled her to sleep. "Mmmm, this is nice."  
  
Billy heard her sleepy voice and saw her eyes close. "Go to sleep. You're going to need it." When he was sure she was asleep, he moved out from under her and picked her up. Her head leaned against his shoulder as he carried her to the bed.  
  
He put her to bed and kissed her forehead. "Goodnight Tiger." He then went to his comm. link to contact the elder. A few minutes later, he went back to bed and changed.  
  
As he slid into bed, he heard Trini talking. It was apparent that she was having another bad dream. "No, not him. Please! Billy! Don't let them go!"  
  
Billy put his arms around her and pulled her close. "It's okay Trini. I'm here. Nobody is going to hurt you. You're safe Tiger." He smiled as she calmed down. I hope the Elder is right! Durclan should be able to help.   
  
THE NEXT MORNING  
  
While Trini went to Phaedos with Cestria and Orean, Billy contacted his mother. Mom, I need to talk to Durclan about something. He felt his mind drift to the Realm.  
  
"Hello Billy. Durclan knows why you are here." Annie walked with him towards the tree house. "I will see you after you talk to Durclan. It shouldn't take too long."  
  
"Okay, thanks mom." Billy walked up the steps and through the open doors of the house.  
  
"Welcome Billy. " Durclan walked out of an adjoining room and smiled. "I have some news for you."  
  
"You do? I thought I came here to find out about her dreams." Billy saw the old man smile and motion towards the room he just came out of. As he walked in, he saw that it was adorned with blue and yellow. A tiger and a wolf were laying down on what appeared to be blankets with a name on each. "Cobi?"  
  
The wolf perked its ears up at the sound of its name. As the tiger looked towards the new voice, it jumped up and stalked over. Billy reached out a hand cautiously and smiled when it licked his hand. "What did you need to tell me Durclan?"  
  
Durclan smiled. "As you can tell, the wolf is your spirit animal. This tiger is that of your destined soul mate. Her name is Tai. I know about Trini's dreams. She is having them because she has powers that only a select few possess." When Billy looked at him in confusion, he laughed. "You possess your powers because you are destined to be the Blue Wolf Master. She has her powers for another reason."  
  
"What is that?" Billy watched as the tiger went and laid back down next to the wolf. "Why does she have her powers and what do they have to do with her dreams?"  
  
"Billy, she has an intellect almost like yours. She gained her powers the moment you put the stone in her hand. She is a lot like a wolf. A wolf's mate is given a special power to know when its mate is in trouble." He watched as Billy tried to comprehend everything.  
  
Billy shook his head to clear his thoughts. "If she is like a wolf, then how come she got the tiger stone?" He was starting to get confused.  
  
"Let me put it another way. Because you are the wolf, you mate for life. When you and Trini mated, both of you gained a sense of knowing when you are needed by the other. She is like the wolf because she is almost as smart as you." Durclan smiled. "She was given the tiger stone because she is more like the tiger than a wolf. A tiger is stealthy, quick, but yet can be very sweet and calm. It can control its anger very well. Trini is like that."  
  
Billy smiled as he remembered her reaction to not telling her who he was when they were all talking online. His thoughts then turned towards her reaction to her dreams. "But in her dreams she was crying out. Some guy killed me on one and tried to kill whoever I was holding back in another one."  
  
Durclan nodded. "She saw what could happen in your fight when you get back to Earth. They are not definite but she needs to learn how to separate her dreams from her visions."  
  
"How will she do that?" Billy watched as Durclan walked over to a water chalice and looked in. The expression on his face made Billy worry. "What is it?"  
  
"She and your friends are now at the last challenge. If they pass it, they will get their spirits. However, Trini will get a special power that only master's get, if she can defeat her one major opponent."  
  
Billy walked up and looked in. "What is her one opponent and why aren't the others going to be facing it?"  
  
"Because she is human and they are not, they will have a separate final test. A shield will separate them and will not disappear until both sides pass their final tests." He saw and Billy peered in at the others. Your friends are doing quite well."  
  
Billy smiled. "They are pretty good. I don't see Trini though." As he watched, the scene shifted to Trini. He looked up at Durclan in disbelief. "You mean she has to fight me?"  
  
Durclan nodded. "She has to face someone who is stronger and faster than her. Her opponent also has to make her choose between her feelings and what she knows is right. Her honor is what is being tested."  
  
Billy watched as Trini stood still and let a copy of himself threaten her she didn't cry but she didn't do anything else. When he went to attack, she didn't move. "She is going to let him attack?" As he watched, she bent over and let him punch the air. She returned the favor with a swift kick to his knee. As he continued to attack her, she swiftly blocked and counter attacked. When he was finally beaten, the other two joined her and walked to the monolith. "That's my girl!" Billy smiled as she was given her powers.  
  
Durclan smiled. "She has her powers Billy but she has another quest to take."  
  
"She does? How come?" He followed him out tot he main doors.  
  
"She is special Billy. Because you are going to take your Master quest, she has to take one that will allow her to see the difference between her dream visions and just regular dreams. She will have all the abilities that you will have." He handed a small disk to Billy. "Place this on her forehead whenever she has another dream. If you need to, you can enter into a character in the dream and change the outcome. But the character has to be on the good side."  
  
Billy nodded. "Thank you. I shall be seeing you again." He turned and headed back down to his mom. "Now, what did you want to talk to me about mom?" He followed her back to her house.  
  
"Well, I wanted to ask you something. Did you ever read the inscription on the ring you gave Trini?" When he nodded. "Well, I wanted to tell you that I think she fits it perfectly. Just like your dad and I."  
  
"You really think so?" Billy smiled when she nodded. "Well, she reminds me a lot of you but yet there is something about her that makes me want to just stare at her and smile."  
  
Annie laughed as they walked up to the house and his siblings. "Well, Kaytee, James, and I all agree that she is perfect for you and that you couldn't find a more suitable person to wear that ring." His sister and brother nodded in agreement.  
  
"Thanks. I know she would appreciate it too." Billy looked at his watch. "I should get going. Trini will be getting back any moment."  
  
"Bye Billy. Bring her here some time. I would love to meet her." James turn to see his sister glaring at him. "I mean we would like to meet her."  
  
"I will." Billy smiled as he disappeared from their site.  
  
"Billy? Are you okay?" He opened his eyes to see Trini standing in front of him. "Where were you?"  
  
"Hey Trini. I was talking to Durclan. Then I said hi to mom and the twins." When she sat down, he took her hand. "They want me to bring you there sometime."  
  
Trini smiled. "I would love to meet them, as well as see the Realm." She held out her morpher. "Like it?"  
  
Billy smiled. "I knew you'd be the tiger. What did the others get?"  
  
"Well, Cestria got the purple dolphin, and Orean has the black whale." She smiled. "You knew about them didn't you?"  
  
Billy shrugged. "Well, I figured that they would get water animals but I knew you would be a tiger. I saw the animal on the stone." He then smiled and held up the disk that Durclan gave him. "I was given this for when you have those bad dreams. It allows my powers to connect to it and allow my mind to enter yours."  
  
"Really? Why?" She looked at the disk. "How does it work?"  
  
He smiled. "Well, I just set it on your forehead and enter your mind. I can see what is happening without being hurt and I could even enter a good person and change things to make it better for you."  
  
"Well, at least I know you will be able to help me through them." She laughed as their stomachs growled. "I think I am getting a little hungry."  
  
Billy stood up and took her hand. "Well then lets go eat and celebrate. When Mika and Niko got their powers, Cestria and I took them out. I know exactly where they will be."  
  
"Let me guess, Alorea's?" Trini saw him smiled as he headed out the door.  
  
TWO HOURS LATER  
  
Trini laughed as she and Cestria walked outside and sat on a bench. "You sure they won't come out here to check on us?"  
  
"Positive. Besides, Billy said that they would pay the bill and then join us." She smiled and motioned to the calm and quiet around them. "Besides, its peaceful out here. What could happen in a few minutes?"  
  
"You could die key keeper!" a dark green person with dragon like skin and tail walked into the light. As the girls jumped into a fighting stance, he smiled. "So, you think you can fight huh?"  
  
"They can fight, and so can we." The creature turned to see Billy and Orean join the girls. You girls going to fight or watch?"  
  
The girls smiled to each other. "Fight!" They then called out their morphs, along with the guys. They were immediately surrounded by a bunch of putties and tengas.  
  
As Billy worked his way forward and out of the group, he set his eyes on the Creature. "You guys think you can handle these without me?"  
  
"Go Billy, we got it covered." Trini finished off the putty she had been fighting before turning to the next closest one.  
  
Billy stepped forward as the creature summoned a fireball. When he threw it, Billy dodged it and called up his wolf wind. As the creature dodged it, Billy summoned his lance. "Who are you and who do you work for?"  
  
The creature stared. "I am Ventron. My master has ordered me to obtain the key. I must complete my mission. I will kill all of you if I must."  
  
Billy saw a hint of sadness in the creature's eyes. "Why must you kill us to obtain it Ventron?" Billy saw the creature freeze in shock. Does he even want to fight? "Tell me who you work for."  
  
"I am not at liberty to say! I must kill the key keeper and obtain the key." He shot a plasma ray towards Cestria and Orean but Trini saw it and knocked them out of the way. The plasma ray hit her and she arched her back as she tumbled to the ground unconscious.  
  
"NOOO!" Billy ran over and stood above her while Cestria felt for a pulse. Her smile let him know Trini was still alive. He balled up his fists and walked back over to Ventron. "Ventron, why must you kill to get the key? I'll give you one last chance to tell me who you work for." He raised his lance at the creature's head.  
  
"Do what you wish ranger but if I die here, it was because I failed. If I don't retrieve the key, then you will have to kill me." He raised his sword and pointed it towards Billy. "Only one of us can survive and I have a very good reason not to die."  
  
Billy saw sadness come over Ventron's face. "Tell me, why must you die if you fail? I can see that you are sad about something." Billy lowered his lance but kept it in front of him just in case.  
  
Ventron sighed. "If you must know, then I will tell you. I was one of the best from my area. I was taken by Deliron from the Galindron Galaxy and forced to do his bidding. I am here only to keep my family alive. If I fail, then I must die in battle. It is the only way my family could ever return home without scorn." He raised his sword. "Now, you have your information. Do I get the key or not?"  
  
Billy raised his lance. "I'm afraid not. If we must fight, then so be it. If I must kill you, then so shall it be." He glanced over real quick to see the others carrying Trini inside. "After all, you must pay for what you did to my fiancée."  
  
Ventron nodded and charged Billy. Only to have his sword stopped by Billy's lance. "I'm sorry it has to be this way but she will be okay. I knew she would take that for them. So when it hit her, it sent her spirit away." He drew back and swung his sword again. "She should be okay."  
  
Billy nodded and swung his lance after dodging the sword. "I can tell you are very honorable. Thank you." He ducked another swing and blocked the sword with his lance.  
  
Ventron then surprised Billy with a dagger and thought he had him. "I am sorry but I must have the key ranger." He swung the dagger towards Billy's chest.  
  
Billy quickly broke his lance in two and blocked the dagger. "You seem to have forgotten that I am a wolf. Therefore, I have a wolf lance that breaks into two pieces." He stabbed the creature in the chest. "May you rest in good honor."  
  
Ventron slid to the ground as he reached out for Billy, he asked for one thing. "Please find my family and get them home. And get rid of Master Deliron for all galaxies. Promise me."  
  
Billy took off his helmet and kneeled down to him. "I promise I will find a way to get them home safely. And I promise to find and get rid of Deliron. Rest in peace my friend." He took the creature's hand and bowed his head.  
  
"Thank you William, Blue Wolf Ranger of Earth. It has truly been an honor." The creature closed his eyes and let out his last breath. Billy let go of the hand and rose as the body turned to dust. He couldn't stop thinking about what Ventron had said about Trini and his promise.  
  
"Billy that was a very honorable thing you did. Trini is still unconscious but her pulse is slowly dropping." Cestria's voice brought him away from his thoughts. She opened the door for him and led him to the secluded area the owner had made for them.  
  
Billy looked up as someone put a hand on his shoulder. He was surprised to see the lady from the jewelry store. "William, you were right to do what you did. I heard everything. He knew you would do what needed to be done. Don't worry about your girlfriend. She is helping you to keep your promise. Now go take care of her until she comes back."  
  
Billy smiled and nodded. "Thank you ma'am." He saw her nod before heading back to her son. He turned to see Cestria's shocked face. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Billy, she stopped breathing!" Cestria wiped a tear from her eye. "I'm so sorry."  
  
Billy saw her demorph as he knelt down beside her and demorphed himself. "She is still alive. Her mind is just somewhere else."  
  
Cestria looked at Orean in wonder as he shook his head. When someone unconscious demorphs on Aquitar, it usually meant one thing. "I am so sorry Billy." She put a hand on his shoulder. "You must let her go."  
  
Billy stood up and carried Trini over to a couch that was half hidden by a pulled back curtain. He set her down and motioned them over as he pulled the curtain over to block them all from the restaurant. "I am not letting her go. I know you think she is dead but she isn't. She is helping Ventron's family."  
  
Cestria stared at him. "How do you know that?"  
  
"Don't worry about that now. Just give us a few minutes." He pulled the disk out from his pocket and put it on her forehead. "Don't let anyone near us besides you. I am going to enter her mind." He closed his eyes and entered her mind. He found himself in a corridor with footsteps rapidly approaching. He hid in a dark hole in the wall until the footsteps passed him and faded away. The voices from that direction stopped him from walking in the other direction.  
  
"Master, Ventron has failed. The blue wolf of Earth destroyed him." The hissing sound let Billy know it was some kind of a snake creature that was talking.  
  
"Then get rid of his family. I have no use for them." Billy felt a pang in his chest at the statement from the Master. I have to find them! He crept away from the voices and saw three figures, one carrying a bundle, sneaking out of a room ahead of him, following a girl with two bundles. When she turned around, he saw it was Trini. He sneaked up behind them. "Trini let me help." He took one of the bundles from her and found that it was a baby. "Don't ask. We need to get them out of here fast."  
  
Trini nodded as a little hand found his. "Blue ranger, I saw the fight on the screen. Thank you for coming to help us."  
  
Billy nodded as they followed a path the mother knew would lead them outside. "I promised your father I would help. It was the least I could do. As the whole family climbed into an empty hovercraft, Billy looked at the boy. "You just remember to take care of your mom and the rest of your family. Keep your father's honor and memory alive." As the little boy nodded, he turned towards the mother. "Ma'am, I am sorry for the way it had to end. He loved you very much. I could see it in his eyes. You take care of the kids. He would want you to carry on."  
  
The woman nodded. "Thank you, both of you. I can see why the tiger and wolf chose you two." She took the babies from them and gave them to her oldest children before closing the door. As they sped off, Billy turned to Trini. "They are safe now. Let's go." He grabbed her hand.  
  
Billy opened his eyes and looked at Trini. "Trini?" When she didn't move, he began to panic. "No, don't you dare. Come back to me Tiger."  
  
Orean looked at Cestria as a tear escaped her eye. He shook his head and gave her a hug.  
  
"C'mon Trini, You can't leave me." Billy held her close as tears fell. He reached for her wrist to make sure the faint pulse from before was still there. It wasn't. "NO!" 


	33. Daydreams, believers, and LOVE

Disclaimer: I don't own the marvelous rangers, except for the new ones. You know by now who they are. If not, then go back and read the story from the beginning.  
  
AN: Well, what can I say; I only got a few reviews so I am going by what they say. If you don't like it, then review and let me know why and what parts you did like. Now, if any part seems to get really off course, just go with the flow cause I was writing this when I was trying to fall asleep. I will be getting to the end of this part of the story very soon. I think I mentioned before that this story will be in a couple parts and you will see why. Now, read and review please! Thanks to those who have done so from the very beginning.  
  
AN: also, I want to warn everyone. There is a really ... graphic...part towards the end of the chapter. What can I say? Spring is in the air, everyone is writing some kind of "action" in their stories, and I just can't help it if a nice chick flick was what I happened to be watching the night I originally wrote that part of the story.  
  
DAYDREAMS, BELIEVERS, AND L.O.V.E.  
  
"Billy? Where are you?" Trini looked around her and gasped at what she saw. Where am I?   
  
"Hello Trini. You were brought here because of what you have done. You were forced to leave your body to help Ventron's family. For that, we have brought you here." A young girl walked up to her with a boy about her age. "James and I can help you get settled while we wait for our mom."  
  
Trini nodded and followed them to what appeared to be a small cottage. When they went inside, she found that it actually had many rooms. Once they were seated in what appeared to be the living room, she turned to look at the two kids. "Why do you look so familiar? Where am I?"  
  
"Hello Trini, you will have your answers in due time. But please be patient. You shall have your answers when their mom arrives. Right now she is currently occupied." The young Asian girl smiled before leaving the room as quietly as she had entered.  
  
ON AQUITAR  
  
"Billy, you must come to us." Annie could sense his unwillingness and gave him a reason to enter the Realm. "If you want to save Trini, you must come to us."  
  
Billy held Trini closer as he listened to his mom. When he opened his eyes, he saw her in front of him. "Where is Trini?"  
  
Annie took his hand and led him to their destination. "Just be patient dove." She saw him smile as she stopped in front of a door. "Now, don't step inside until I tell you to. And then, don't say a word until I tell you to." She then opened the door and entered the living room. When she leaned out and motioned for him to enter, he stepped in and closed the door. When he entered the living room, he saw Adrian talking to someone in a chair with a high back.  
  
Adrian smiled and stood up. "Now, if you want to know the reason we brought you here, it is because of one thing. Someone really cares about you and would give their life for you."  
  
Trini looked at her in confusion. "Who? Billy's not dead too is he?" As Adrian pulled her up, she heard a gasp from behind her. She was prevented from turning around.  
  
"No, Billy is not dead. He is waiting for you." Kaytee walked up to her. "We have been watching over you and we know you can find your way back to him."  
  
"But how? If he is not here, then how will I know I am on the right path?" She watched as Kaytee and James walked over to stand next to their mom. "M- Mrs. C.?"  
  
"Yes Trini, we have always watched over you and the others. Billy loves each and every one of you and would gladly give his life for anyone of his friends. All but one." Annie smiled as she took Trini's hands. "One person means so much to him that he would give up all his hopes, dreams, and life just to make that one person happy."  
  
Trini felt tears forming. I never knew he felt that way towards anyone! "He really would do something like that for his dad?"  
  
"No. I feel that way about you." Billy walked up behind her with teary eyes and a smile that made her heart melt.  
  
Trini turned at his voice and immediately pulled him into a hug. "God Billy, I thought I lost you!" She kissed him and held him tight.  
  
"I thought I lost you!" He smiled and kissed her again before turning to his mom. "I'd like you to meet James and Kaytee. The other girl is Adrian."  
  
Trini smiled. "I thought he looked familiar!" She gave his sister and brother a hug before turning to his mom. "I am glad you are the ones watching out for us. It has made Billy so happy to be able to see and talk to you again." She felt Billy's hand on her shoulder and turned towards Adrian. "I can see why Aisha and the others are so close to Adam. He really misses you. I could tell by his eyes."  
  
Adrian smiled. "Will you tell him I said hello? Tell all of them."  
  
Trini smiled and gave the girl a hug. "I will do that. I will also tell him that you send him a hug." When the girl nodded, Trini turned towards Billy and his mom. "So what do we do now?"  
  
"We will send you back. But I want you to promise me something." Trini looked at Billy and when he nodded, she smiled. "What is it?"  
  
"I want you to promise that you will come visit me and bring some other visitors for us." Annie turned towards Billy. "And I expect to see you and your Father some time alone as well." When Billy nodded, she gave them each a hug and kissed their cheeks. "Now, go give my son a hug so I can send you back to your bodies."  
  
Trini smiled and wrapped an arm around Billy's waist. "Thanks Mrs. C. I promise that I will come visit."  
  
"Goodbye Trini. And please call me Annie or mom." Annie watched her nod before they disappeared from view. She turned to the other children and smiled. "Well, back to work!" She laughed as they grinned at each other and ran out of the house.  
  
BACK ON AQUITAR  
  
Cestria shook Billy's arm. "Billy, can you hear me?" She had been trying to get Billy to wake up for the past five minutes. When he finally opened his eyes, she let out a breath. "You scared us!"  
  
"I'm sorry. I went to get Trini." He saw her confused look and shook his head. "Don't ask." He squeezed Trini's hand and smiled when she opened her eyes.  
  
"Welcome back Trini. I say we get the two of you home." Orean and Cestria helped them to their feet and led them to the door. "We'll take you home and leave your skid there."  
  
Billy nodded and yawned. "Good idea. I think both of us need some sleep." He let Cestria help Trini onto his skid while he got on Orean's.  
  
Twenty minutes later, Cestria waved as she and Orean rode off on his hover skid. Billy led Trini inside and took his shoes off. As Trini did the same, he headed towards the bedroom and laid down. Trini joined him a few seconds later. "I am bushed."  
  
"Me too." Trini moved closer to him and put her arms around him. "I'm too tired to change."  
  
"Mmmm. Me too." Billy put his arms around her and smiled. "Well then, I am sure we will both sleep very well tonight."  
  
"Yeah. Goodnight Wolf-boy." She pulled the blankets up around them and closed her eyes.  
  
Billy kissed the top of her head and closed his eyes. "Goodnight Tiger."  
  
THE NEXT MORNING  
  
"Ohhh, my whole body hurts." Trini opened her eyes and saw Billy heading towards her. "What time is it?"  
  
"It's eleven. I figured you might be a little more worn out so I let you sleep." He sat down on the bed and let her put her head in his lap. "You want me to get the tub ready so you can soak your sore muscles?"  
  
Trini nodded. "That would be nice." After he returned from the bathroom, she let him carry her to the tub and undress her. "Thanks."  
  
Billy kissed her forehead and turned to leave. "Just rest. You need it."  
  
"Don't go." As Billy turned to look at her, she reached out to him. "Please, come in here with me?"  
  
Billy nodded and got undressed. Once he was seated next to her, she sighed. "It's going to be okay Trini."  
  
"I know Billy. I just don't want to be alone." She put her arms around his waist and leaned her head against his chest. "What if I fall asleep and have another dream?"  
  
"I'll be here to lean on. I always have and I always will. Now more than ever." He kissed the top of her head. "Now rest. Let the jets soothe your muscles."  
  
"Okay." She closed her eyes and smiled. "Thanks."  
  
"For what?" Billy leaned down and pulled her legs up so she could lean against him comfortably.  
  
"For taking care of me, helping me, and just always being there for me." She opened her eyes and looked at him. "How can I ever thank you enough?"  
  
Billy chuckled and held up her left hand. "See this ring? You've already thanked me. And I plan to keep on being here for you."  
  
"I'm glad." She sighed as the warm water began to relax her sore body. "Mmm, this is nice Billy. I feel like I could fall back to sleep."  
  
"Then go right ahead. I slept all day when I got hit by a plasma ray last month." He felt her grip around his waist loosen and her breath evened out. I guess she'll do the same.   
  
Billy moved out of her embrace and stood up. After placing some towels on the bed, he picked Trini up and carefully laid her on the bed. As he was covering her up with some towels, she suddenly grabbed at an unseen object. Oh no!   
  
"No, don't!" Trini whimpered as Billy ran to retrieve the disk. Her sudden scream made his skin crawl. "BILLY!"  
  
Billy placed the disk on her forehead and focused his mind. "Oh god!" He saw a strange monster grab Trini and hold her down as another aimed an arrow at her. He saw himself fighting off some potties before Goldar and Scorpina appeared and held him back. Oh my god!   
  
As the arrow flew at Trini, another arrow hit it and knocked it out of the way. "Nobody hurts my niece or nephew when I am around!" Billy turned to see the Pink Crane Ranger.  
  
He felt Trini move beside him on the bed and broke his link. "Trini?" He whispered to see if she was waking up. She suddenly arched her back.  
  
Trini's body arched in great pain and she let out a gasp. "No!" Billy immediately put the disk back on her forehead. The site before him shook him to the very core of his existence. NO!   
  
Kim fought her way to where the guy was holding Trini. He watched himself join her in finishing off the putties before turning towards the man and Trini. The man held a knife to Trini's throat. "One more step and she dies rangers!"  
  
"You hurt her in anyway and I will hunt you down and tear you limb from limb!" Kim aimed her bow at him. "As I said earlier, NOBODY hurts my neice or nephew!"  
  
It was then that Billy noticed the slight bulge in Trini's abdomen. He watched himself lower his weapon. "Tel me what you want."  
  
The villain and Trini stared at him in shock. The man unknowingly loosened the grip on his knife and Trini took advantage of it. As Trini closed her eyes in concentration, a strong wind blew and a blue streak with pointed ears knocked the knife out of her attacker's hand.  
  
Trini opened her eyes and pulled him over her shoulder, smashing his head into the ground. "You mess with the tiger, you're going to get bit." She kicked his side as the other rangers arrived. "Sorry guys, you came too late."  
  
Billy smiled and broke his link to her mind. That's my girl! He looked down as she let out a sigh. "Trini?"  
  
"Yeah?" She opened her eyes and smiled. "Kim saved me, I think."  
  
"How?" He watched her try to sit up. "Stay still."  
  
She nodded. "Kim knocked the knife out of my attacker's hand." She started wiping away the forming tears.  
  
"Was I a coward for giving up?" Billy smiled as her jaw dropped. "I saw what happened. Durclan gave me a disk that lets me see into your mind when you have those bad dreams. I can enter any good person's body and alter the dream if needed."  
  
She stared at him. "So you really gave up?"  
  
Billy shook his head. "I saw everything from the side. I was going to enter into myself but saw you concentrating. I figured I would let you take care of things." He smiled. "Someone took the knife away before I could do anything."  
  
"Who? I didn't see who it was since my eyes were closed. I didn't want to see whatever was going to happen." She wrapped her arms around his waist. "I know I called out to my animal spirit."  
  
Billy smiled again. "Well it wasn't your tiger because I saw a blue streak. Call again and you will most likely see what it was."  
  
Trini closed her eyes and smiled when an image formed in her mind. "Wow." She opened her eyes and looked at him. "I saw my tiger being chased by something with pointed ears. His name was Cobi."  
  
"It was chasing Tai huh?" Billy grinned and stood up. ""Just like a dog chases a cat?" He turned and headed back to the bathroom.  
  
Trini let his words sink in before getting up and chasing after him. "What do you mean like?" She watched as he got out two towels and hung them up before getting back in the tub. "What are you doing?"  
  
Billy smiled. "Well, your animal is a tiger right?" When she nodded, he smiled and winked. "Well, mine is a wolf."  
  
As realization hit her, she smiled and walked towards him. "It was your spirit animal wasn't it?" When he nodded, she grinned. "Well at least I know that one wolf will come when I call him! I can't say too much about the human one." She winked as she turned around and leaned on the tub's edge.  
  
Billy grinned. Two can play that game! "What do you mean by that? I came when you screamed my name!" He moved over behind her. I'm glad this tub is as big as a hot tub and deep enough for me to sit underwater!   
  
Trini turned to look at him. "I mean that you won't be there physically all the time." As she saw the gleam in his eyes, she put her hands up. "Don't even think about it!" She pulled the towel tighter around herself.  
  
"Too late." Billy reached up and pulled her over the edge and on top of him. When she stood up, took the soaked towel off, and turned towards the edge, he frowned. "Do you want me to be alone?"  
  
Trini set the wet towel on the rack to dry and turned towards him. "Well, when you ask that way, I guess not. After all, if you are alone, then that means I would be alone." She squatted down to his level and moved closer. "What do you plan to do to prevent it?"  
  
Billy grinned and turned around, reaching over the side and pulling something from his jeans pocket. A minute later, he turned back around and pulled her closer; wrapping her legs around his waist. "What do you think I am going to do?"  
  
Trini pretended to be horrified. "Oh no, not another wolf attack!"  
  
"Haha, very funny. Just for that, I should get out right now." He let go of her and started to pull away.  
  
"Don't you dare! You started this so you have to finish it." She pulled him back to her and kissed his nose. "Now it's my turn to warm you up."  
  
Billy shivered as she kissed his neck. He was surprised to hear a low growl come out of his mouth. God that felt good! He was only too aware of the body heat radiating off her. "Geez Trini!"  
  
She stopped kissing his neck and shoulders to pull back and look at him. "What?"  
  
"That gave me the chills." He smiled at her devilish grin. "Do you know what you do to me?"  
  
"Yes, I can feel it against my leg." Trini winked before resuming her tiny ministrations to his shoulders and then moving them down to his chest. She slipped her tongue out and touched his chest once before moving up to whisper in his ear. "You want me?"  
  
"YES!" Billy shivered again as she kissed the spot in front of his ear before kissing his lips. He grabbed her arms to try to keep himself in control. All he could manage was a whine. "Trini!"  
  
"Yes?" She looked him in the eyes and saw how he was trying to hold it all in. She then kissed him hard on the lips.  
  
Billy felt her lips catch his and could hold it no longer. As soon as their lips touched, he pushed her back against the side of the tub and took her as if there would be no tomorrow for them. A soft grunt made him pull back and reclaim her again and again in a hard but swift motion. Each time, being harder then the previous one. "God Trini!"  
  
A breathless Trini pulled her lips away to utter one word. "Billy." She felt him recapture her lips as he grabbed her backside and pushed her hips closer and closer with every rush of his. "Oh god Billy!" He obliged by kissing her neck.  
  
Billy felt her hands move to his backside and squeeze. That sent him over the edge into a wild oblivion. OH!   
  
Trini joined him before their bodies moved apart to lean against the side of the tub. After they caught their breath, Trini took his hand and smiled. "Wow, this jacuzzi tub really does relax you and make you tired." She winked at his now red face.  
  
Billy smiled. "Yeah but don't tell Kim or Tommy. They would be so jealous." He laughed as he imagined their faces if they were told about it. He lifted Trini's hand and kissed it. "I take it you are tired as well?"  
  
Trini nodded and stood up. "Yeah, I think I will head back to bed." She stepped out of the tub and grabbed one of the dry towels Billy had set out.  
  
Billy watched her retreat into the bedroom with a smile on his face. As he got out, he thought about their friends. I never thought I would be the first one of us to actually go this far. He pulled the plug on the tub, put on his pajamas, and joined Trini in bed. "Want some company?"  
  
She smiled and put her arms around him. "Anytime." She closed her eyes and laid her head on his chest. "This is how it should be."  
  
Billy smiled as he watched her. "I agree. Always. But it will not come easily."  
  
Trini opened her eyes and looked up at him. "What makes you say that?"  
  
Billy sighed. "I don't know. Just call it a hunch."  
  
Trini lifted her head up and looked him in the eyes. "No, there is something else. Tell me what it is." The look in his eyes was enough to scare her but the words that he spoke only made her pull him closer.  
  
Billy felt her pull him closer and sighed again. "I don't know. All I know is that something is going to happen this coming spring and next summer that could ruin everything. Especially with us." He pushed a strand of hair back behind her ear. "Now, don't worry about it. I have already started thinking of a way out of it."  
  
Trini nodded and laid her head back down. "I hope you do Billy. I won't be able to stand losing you or any of the others."  
  
Billy smiled. "You will never get rid of me. I will always be around." He felt her smile against his chest. "This wolf is one who plans on sticking around and kicking some evil ass." 


	34. Revealing Conversations

Disclaimer: Well, as I always say, and you should already know by now, I don't own the Power rangers or anything else that is from the show. I only own the few original characters that are new.  
  
AN: Well, I want to thank all the people that reviewed. And thanks to the Madan for reading and adding your name to my list of readers. It's always nice to see new reviewers. I hope you enjoy the rest of the story as I get it posted. Don't worry, I will answer your questions in due time. Things written are -like this - and because the website isn't working right, thoughts will be _like this _.  
  
AN: There are snippets from two songs in here. The songs I used are "Love Of A Lifetime" by Firehouse and "Almost Paradise" by Mike Reno and Ann Wilson for the movie Footloose.  
  
Revealing Conversations  
  
IN A DISTANT GALAXY  
  
"Master, we are nearing the planet Kyp. Should we gather the warriors?" The small gnome like creature bowed down on one knee.  
  
"Send the weakest warriors. The planet is friendly to everybody so their best warrior is weak in our standards." The master motioned the gnome away and turned to his companion. "We should reach Zordon's planet within seven of its weeks time."  
  
"Wonderful. I look forward to taking care of that pesky blue ranger and his friends." She clutched a picture as she looked at her companion. "He must be punished for what he did to my brother."  
  
ON AQUITAR (Dec.30)  
  
Trini smiled. "I know you said you'll never leave me but I gotta draw the line somewhere."  
  
Billy smiled and opened his eyes. "Can I help it if I want to stay here forever?" He let go of her waist and sat up. "I have to get my treatment today. Do you want to come?"  
  
Trini got up and got some clothes. "Sure, let me get a shower and I will fix us some breakfast."  
  
Billy smiled. "Okay but I am going to make the breakfast after I get my shower." He saw her nod before heading towards the bathroom.  
  
While Trini got showered and dressed, Billy gathered everything they would need for his treatment. Trini walked in as he gathered his clothes. "What do I need to take?"  
  
Billy smiled. "Just your swimsuit. I have the breathing equipment." He headed towards the bathroom. "Just rest until I get my shower and get breakfast."  
  
Trini watched him leave the room and got out her swimsuit and putting it on. Then she got out her pdc. As she watched the lights, she smiled when the first pink and red ones remained lit. She opened the view screen and hit the buttons. "Hey, Kim. Hey Jase."  
  
"Hey Tri. Jase and I were just talking." Kim saw Trini look off to her side with a smile. "Where's Billy?"  
  
"He's getting dressed and then going to make breakfast." Trini smiled as Billy poked his head out from the bathroom with a smile. "Then I am going to go with him when he gets his treatment."  
  
"Really? Then why are you smiling so much?" Jason laughed, as Trini turned red.  
  
"Because now he's here with me!" She smiled as Billy headed for the kitchen. "He'll be on in a minute."  
  
Kim laughed as she watched the kitchen for a moment. "So, how do you like it up there Tri?"  
  
"I love it up here. And you would love the social center. It is better than the mall!" Trini laughed as Kim's eyes widened. "Seriously! It is bigger then The Angel Grove Mall."  
  
Billy rolled his eyes as he walked up behind Trini. "Yeah, and it is even more crowded than the mall too." Jason laughed as Kim stuck her tongue out. "By the way Jase, tell Tommy he owes you a buck."  
  
Jason stared at him. "Are you serious?" When Billy nodded, Jason shook his head. "I don't believe it."  
  
"You don't believe what Jase?" Trini looked back and forth between him and Billy. "What are you guys talking about?"  
  
Billy smiled and blushed before heading back into the kitchen. "Nothing." He winked at her before disappearing from site.  
  
Jason laughed. "You mean he didn't tell you?"  
  
Trini glared at Billy as he reappeared with a plate of eggs for each of them. "Didn't tell me what?"  
  
"Well, I don't know how to tell you without letting someone else know." Billy glanced a look at Kim."  
  
Kim glared back at him. "Just tell it and get it over with! Or I will pry it out of Tommy."  
  
Trini laughed. "Yeah. Go ahead and tell us."  
  
Jason smiled. "The three of us were talking about getting an apartment together after high school, unless we had other arrangements." He paused as Billy turned bright red and took a drink of water.  
  
"Go ahead." Kim looked at Trini and noticed her brow furrowed in thought.  
  
"Well, we started to talk about other things that would stop us from getting an apartment together. That led to me and Tommy betting that one of us would be the first to find some other arrangement." Jason paused to gather their reactions. "I bet Tommy that Billy would be the one who would surprise us all by finding another arrangement."  
  
Trini looked at Billy's red face. "I see. Did this bet happen to lead to something else?"  
  
Billy nodded. "I didn't have any part of it but they were betting on who it would be." He smiled and took her hand. "I was the innocent one."  
  
Kim looked at her friends before letting out a breath. "Is someone going to clue me in here?"  
  
Jason laughed. "Well Kim, it's like this. Tommy figured that since you two were together the longest, it was a safe bet you two would end up in bed together before school lets out." He smiled at Billy and Trini. "But I bet that he wouldn't be the first."  
  
Kim gasped as everything came together. She looked back and forth between Billy and Trini. "You mean..." Trini's smile gave her the answer she needed. "Oh my gosh! Tommy is gonna flip!"  
  
Billy smiled. "Just let me know when he finds out. Or at least wait till we get home so I can see it in person."  
  
"You bet I will wait!" Kim squealed. "Oh this will be so awesome!"  
  
Trini laughed before finishing her breakfast. "Well, I think we should get going." She saw Billy nod as he finished his. "We'll talk to you guys later."  
  
"See you two when you come home." Jason smiled as they waved.  
  
"Bye Jase. Bye Kim." Billy smiled as Trini signed off. He picked up their plates and took them to the kitchen. After he put them in the dishwasher, he picked up the bag with their equipment. "You ready?"  
  
"Absolutely!" Trini followed him out the door. As they put their bags in the box on his skid, she smiled. "So, how long will this take?"  
  
"About two hours." He started the skid and sped off. A few minutes later, Billy parked his skid in front of a huge boulder. "Well, what do you think?"  
  
Trini hopped off and looked around. "This place is beautiful Billy!" She smiled as Cestria walked up to her. "Hey Ces."  
  
"Trini, this is Cestro. He's my dad's best friend. I call him uncle." She smiled as the older man walked over to her.  
  
"Hello. Nice to meet you Cestro." Trini shook his hand.  
  
"It is always a pleasure to meet Billy's friends. Especially one as special as you." He bowed and kissed her hand. "Welcome to Aquitar."  
  
Trini blushed. "I'm just as plain and ordinary as Billy is. I'm not that special."  
  
Billy walked up beside her. "I think you are." He kissed her cheek. "And everyone on Aquitar thinks I am very special. That means you are too."  
  
Trini smiled as they walked over to the edge of the water basin at the foot of the falls. "So, what is going to happen?"  
  
Billy put on his ion transfer device and handed her a full faced breathing mask. "We are going to go out to the middle with Ces and once we are on the bottom, she will let Cestro know. Then, halfway through the treatment, he will let us know so he can turn it up to the next level."  
  
Trini looked at Cestro. "Will we be able to talk to each other?"  
  
"No. He will be talking to Cestria and she will be writing down what he tells her. We each have a slate so we can talk to each other." He handed her an underwater writing slate. Cestro will keep watch on my stats. When we finish and come back up, he will start to print out the results."  
  
"I am all ready over here Billy. I just have one question." When Billy nodded, Cestro smiled. "Do you think you might be able to handle starting at level ten instead of level nine?"  
  
"Why? I guess I could handle it." He looked at Trini. "I'm pretty sure I can."  
  
Cestro smiled. "Well, since the beginning, you have thought about Trini when I turn it up. I have concluded that with her here in person, you could easily handle the next level as your starting point."  
  
Billy thought about it and smiled. "I think you're right. Let's do it." He put on his mask and waited for her to do the same. He held out his hand to her and once she grabbed it, they headed out into the water with Cestria. _I'm so glad you can be here for one Tri. _  
  
_Me too Billy. _ Trini smiled as the three of them dove down to the bottom. Once there, Cestria put her hand on top of theirs and closed her eyes. She then wrote a message on her board. --One minute--  
  
Billy nodded and turned to Trini. He looked down at his watch and smiled. _Two hours will fly by fast down here. _  
  
Trini laughed. _I hope so. _ She looked over at Cestria. _What is she doing? She looks like she's in a trance. _  
  
Billy saw her eyes wide open but not blinking. She seemed to be staring at the two of them. _She is talking with Cestro. That way she can warn me when he turns it up. _  
  
Trini nodded as Cestria suddenly blinked and smiled. She grabbed her slate and wrote. When she held it up, they both laughed. -After months of this, I think I am turning into a fish! Just look at my coloring and skin! --  
  
Billy grabbed his slate. -You look the same to me. -  
  
--Exactly! I am the Aquitian equivalent to an Earth's fish. - She erased her slate and wrote something else. -Does that mean I have to start making those puckering faces? - She made a fish face.  
  
Trini laughed and grabbed her slate. -Now that makes you look like a fish! Don't do it again or my sides are really gonna hurt from laughing. -  
  
Cestria smiled and nodded. Suddenly she stared into space. _All right Cestro. _  
  
She quickly erased her slate and wrote down a message. -One minute Billy. -  
  
Billy nodded and took Trini's hand. _Here we go Tri. _  
  
She watched as he closed his eyes and flinched. _Are you all right? _ When he didn't respond, she shook his arm. _Billy? _  
  
He opened his eyes and smiled. _What? _ When she rolled her eyes, he laughed. _I had to focus my mind on getting past the pain. I'm all right. _  
  
_Good. You had me worried. _ She released his arm and smiled. _Don't you ever scare me like that again! _  
  
Billy laughed. _I'll try not to ma'am! _ He winked as she hit his arm. _Ok, you know I just had to say that. _  
  
Cestria touched their arms. -What is going on? What's so funny? -  
  
Billy wrote on his slate. --We were just talking and I called her ma'am. She hates it when people call her that. -  
  
Cestria nodded as they sat there talking back and forth and writing on their slates. When their time was up, she touched Billy's hand. When they both looked at her, she motioned up. They then ascended to the surface and over to Cestro.  
  
Once they had their equipment off, Billy looked at Cestro. "So, how'd it go?" His wide eyes made Billy grab Trini's hand. "Cestro?"  
  
Cestro handed the paper to Cestria. "Oh my good! Are you sure?" She looked back at him.  
  
"Affirmative. There is no mistake." He watched as she handed it to Billy. "I'd say that this treatment did more than all the others."  
  
Billy read over the results and smiled. "Wow. This means..." He shook his head. "I can't believe it!"  
  
Trini looked over his shoulder. "What does it mean?"  
  
Billy pointed out the different numbers. "These are my electrons and the next column is the protons. My ion transfer device attracts the electrons and neutralizes them into either protons or neutrons. This third column is where I want to be." He paused as she looked it over.  
  
"So what are these columns way over here?" She pointed to the right hand side of the page.  
  
Billy smiled. "They are what the electrons were changed into." He pointed to the very last column. "This is the number of each that I have now."  
  
Trini stared at the numbers in awe. "So you are done?"  
  
Billy shrugged. "Only if my next treatment goes the same way this one did." He kissed her cheek. "And I am sure it will."  
  
She grinned and gave him a hug. "Congratulations Wolf-boy!"  
  
Billy laughed and twirled her around. "Thank you, Tiger. I couldn't have done it without you."  
  
Cestria laughed as Trini let out a squeal of delight. "You two go on home and rest. You deserve it." She started to help Cestro carry his equipment over to his hovercraft.  
  
"You sure? We can help so it doesn't take as long." Trini smiled as Billy set their stuff back in his box.  
  
"Yes, go on and go home." Cestro nudged them towards Billy's hover skid.  
  
"We'll see you tomorrow Ces. Tell Delphine and the others I will contact them when I get back." Billy saw her nod as they hopped on his skid. "You ready?"  
  
Trini nodded as he started it up. "Definitely. Let's go back and rest."  
  
Billy laughed as they sped off. A few minted later, he closed the door and locked it. "Now, we have the rest of the day to do whatever we want."  
  
Trini smiled. "Well, it looks like we should get online first." She pointed to their pdcs which each had a blinking light on them. "I think we've got some messages."  
  
"Figures. Tommy probably wants to know about the dollar." He laughed as they sat down and turned their pdcs on. "Hello Tommy. Hey Kim."  
  
Kim smiled. "Hey guys. Long time no see!" She smiled as they laughed. "We have a question for the two of you."  
  
"Go ahead Kim." Trini looked at Billy. "Should we be worried?"  
  
Billy smiled. "I don't know." He turned to Tommy. "What is it?"  
  
"Well, we were told something by your dad after you guys left the command center." He glanced over at Kim and noticed her blush. "It was something we didn't expect to hear from him."  
  
Trini looked at Billy and felt him squeeze her hand. "Well, what did he say?"  
  
Kim looked at Tommy and smiled. "Well, his exact words were 'I think you should both get going before your parents start searching your drawers for a small item. After all, you two are engaged and spending a lot of time together and alone.' He also said that the two of you would be ahead of us on that by the end of the week."  
  
Billy blushed as he noticed Trini's face getting red. "Well, it is true. We are ahead of you."  
  
Tommy shakes his head. "And I thought you were too quiet for that." He noticed the grin on Billy's face. "I guess Jason was right. You really can be a little wild when you want to be."  
  
Billy blushed again as Trini winked at him. "You know, it takes two to tango Tommy. I'm surprised that you and Kim haven't. Or are you waiting for the prom?" When Tommy blushed. She laughed. "What's the matter? Crane got your tongue?"  
  
"I, um, well..." He looked at Kim and noticed her flushed cheeks. "We haven't gotten that far yet."  
  
Kim smiled and looked down. "Who knows what will happen Tri. We'll cross that bridge when we come to it."  
  
Billy smiled. "Well, we have to get going. We should actually be resting right now. Two hours underwater tends to make you tired." He glanced at Trini. "I was thinking we might do a little dancing before actually sitting down and watching a movie. Just to tire us out."  
  
"That's what Tommy and I were planning on doing!" Kim laughed. She noticed the look Trini threw at Billy. "We'll let you guys go."  
  
Trini nodded. "You two have a nice time." She smiled as they signed off. "I guess that leaves you and me."  
  
Billy smiled as they signed off and set their pdcs aside. "Yep. And I know the perfect songs to dance to." He got up and placed a disk in the player and moved the furniture out of the way. "May I have this dance?"  
  
She smiled. "Of course you may." She placed her arms around his neck and laid her head on his shoulder as the music floated out of the speakers. "I love this song."  
  
"I know you do. That's one of the reasons I put it in." He turned his head and kissed the top of hers. "The other reason is because it is true for us."  
  
Trini smiled and held him tighter. She began to softly sing as they swayed to the music.  
  
--With you I never wonder will you be there for me. With you I never wonder you're the right one for me. I finally found the love of a lifetime. A love to last my whole life through I finally found the love of a lifetime Forever in my heart  
  
I finally found the love of a lifetime-  
  
When the song was over, Billy smiled. "I have another song you like. It's one we haven't heard in a while. But this is a special version."  
  
Trini turned to look at him. "Really? Which one?" Any further statements were cut off by his kiss. As he broke the kiss, she smiled. "Are you going to tell me or not?"  
  
Billy shook his head as the pause between songs came. "It will be on in a few seconds."  
  
As the song started, Trini gasped. "You remembered my favorite!" She saw him smile and hugged him tighter. "I remember when we rented that movie and Kim's mom said she and your mom always sang along."  
  
Billy sighed and pulled away. "I want you to listen closely. Tell me what comes to mind." He walked over and restarted the song. As the song started, he pulled her close.  
  
--I thought that dreams belonged to other men 'cuz each time I got close They'd fall apart again-  
  
--I feared my heart would beat in secrecy I faced the nights alone Oh, how could I have known That all my life I only needed you-  
  
--Whoa-oa ALMOST PARADISE We're knocking on heaven's door ALMOST PARADISE How could we ask for more? I swear that I can see forever in your eyes Paradise-  
  
--It seems like perfect love's so hard to find I'd almost given up You must've read my mind And all these dreams I saved for a rainy day They're finally comin' true I'll share them all with you "Now we hold the future in our hands-  
  
--And in your arms salvation's not so far away  
  
We're getting closer, closer every day-  
  
As the song ended, Trini looked at him. "It reminded me of us." When Billy grinned, she stared. "Is there another reason?"  
  
Billy nodded. "Remember the first dance you and AJ convinced Kim to head up?"  
  
Trini bit her lip as she thought back. "I think it was a Sadie Hawkins dance. We all went as a group but the girls had to write down who they were taking." She smiled. "Kim and AJ decided to ask Jason and Zack. I was forced to ask you."  
  
Billy laughed. "Then you remember it well." He kissed her nose. "Do you remember our first slow dance?"  
  
"Yeah, it was..." Her eyes went wide. "It was the song we just listened to!"  
  
Billy nodded. "Yeah it was, but did you notice anything else about the version we just danced to?"  
  
Trini cocked her head to the side as she thought. "Well, it sounded like two young people, maybe teenagers. Their voices also sounded familiar."  
  
Billy nodded. "They should. I mean you've heard them almost every day since you moved to Angel Grove."  
  
Trini stopped dancing to the next song and stared at him. She could see the amusement in his eyes. Then it hit her and her eyes widened. "You mean it was sung by..." She paused when he nodded. 


	35. Somethign Old, Somethign New

Disclaimer: Well, as usual, I still don't own the Power Rangers. I wish I did but then again, so do a bunch of you!  
  
AN: Well, I hope everyone has been patient. Had computer problems that slowed down my writing for a while but I'm back on track now. Well, enough mumbo jumbo, here's the next chapter. Read and enjoy! And hopefully review!  
  
AN: The name Conuila is pronounced (Kuh-noo-la)  
  
Something Old, Something New  
  
Billy smiled. "Yes, it was for Mother's Day. Our mom's loved to hear us sing and loved the song. Kim and I put two and two together and took it from there."  
  
"When? I mean it had to be before the accident." Trini saw his eyes cloud over. "What's wrong Billy?"  
  
He shook his head and turned the music off. As he sat down, he reached out for her hand. "It was the year of the accident. My last gift to her was a song that was meant for two people instead of one."  
  
Trini sat beside him and gave him a hug. "So that's why it hurt you so much." When he nodded, she kissed his forehead. "She still loved it. I heard her tell my mom about it. She said it was the most wonderful thing she ever heard."  
  
Billy looked at her. "She really said that?" When she nodded, he smiled. "I'm glad she liked it. I know Kim's mom liked it too. She always loved to hear Kim sing."  
  
Trini smiled and looked at her watch. "Well, it is after nine. Should we watch a movie or something?"  
  
Billy nodded. "We only have time for one. After all, tomorrow is New Year's Eve!"  
  
Trini smiled. "You still plan on celebrating even though we are on Aquitar?"  
  
"Actually, we are going to go home for the night. Then we will have the whole day to do whatever we want with our friends." He saw her frown. "But don't think I won't set aside a time for us to be alone." He winked at her and smiled.  
  
Trini laughed. "Well then, let's get on with the movie! The sooner tomorrow comes, the sooner we can see our friends!" She watched as he got up and placed a disk in his projector. "So what movie are we going to watch?"  
  
"I'm not telling. I'll just say that it is one of my favorites." He smiled as he sat back down and started the movie. "You'll love it."  
  
Trini watched as an arm picked up a gun, badge, and watch from a desk. "This looks familiar." She saw the title pop up on the screen and gasped. "Dick Tracy? I love this movie! I haven't seen it in years."  
  
Billy smiled. "I know. I just wish you could stay here with me until I am done with my treatments." He pulled her closer as they watched the movie.  
  
Trini sighed. "Me too. But it is only for another month." She smiled and looked up at him. "After that, we can have all the time we want."  
  
He kissed her and smiled. " I know. And I have special plans for prom weekend."  
  
"I can't wait." Trini sighed before laying her head back on his shoulder. "I'll miss you."  
  
"I'll miss you too." Billy kissed the top of her head and leaned back. They fell asleep before the movie was over.  
  
THE FOLLOWING MORNING  
  
Trini opened her eyes and smiled. The strong arms holding her tightened their grip and she looked up. "Good morning."  
  
Billy smiled. "Good morning to you too." He slid a hand through her hair. "I want to head home after meeting the others for breakfast."  
  
Trini smiled. "Sounds good to me." She stood up and headed towards the bedroom to get her clothes. "Okay, race ya to the shower!"  
  
Billy smiled and chased after her. As he got his clothes, he noticed her heading out towards the bathroom. "I don't think so!" He reached the bathroom door handle the same time she did. "Looks like a tie to me!"  
  
Trini smiled as they set their clothes down in the bathroom. "Well then, we either draw for the shower or we go together." She turned the water on and began to get undressed.  
  
"Well, I only see one option." He undressed and walked up to her. "It was a tie getting here so we go in together."  
  
She smiled and stepped into the shower. "I'll do your back if you'll do mine." He smiled as he joined her.  
  
Thirty minutes later, they walked up to their friends. "Hey guys." Billy smiled as they suddenly stopped talking and looked at them. "What's going on?" They quickly ordered their food and continued talking.  
  
"Well, we were just talking about your treatments." Cestria smiled. "How would you like to get done a week or two earlier?"  
  
Trini looked at them in shock. "Can he do that?"  
  
Billy grinned. "Yes I can, and I will. Then I can join you and Zack in Geneva for the rest of the time. Either that or..." He paused as an idea formed in the back of his mind.  
  
"Or what?" Niko saw a glint in Billy's eye. "You're planning something aren't you?"  
  
Billy nodded. "I can go back to Earth and not tell the others. Then I can go shopping and get some totally different clothes and head over to Ernie's or the park and totally act like someone else."  
  
Trini laughed. "I would love to see that!" Billy smiled as the others laughed.  
  
"Well then, I have a better idea!" Billy grinned devilishly. "You, Zack, and I can all go shopping in Geneva and come back and do that without the others knowing any of it."  
  
"I think Zack would love that. But where would you stay in Geneva?" Trini saw his eyes sparkle with amusement.  
  
"Why with Zack of course! He told me that there was nobody to share his room with." He saw Trini smile as their food was placed in front of them. "We can talk about it later. Right now, we have some food to eat." He dug into the food in front of him.  
  
Cestria smiled at Trini as everyone dug into his or her own food. "After this, we will go back to the apartment with you guys."  
  
Trini nodded and finished her breakfast. "Well, I'm done." She looked around as the others finished. They paid for the food, and headed out of the restaurant. "I'm really going to miss this place."  
  
Cestria smiled as she fell into step next to Trini and Billy. "Hey, you are always welcome to come back. The apartment block Billy is staying in is hardly ever used since it is for visitors from other planets. You can even bring your friends."  
  
"Really? That's great! Kim would love to come see the Social Center!" Trini laughed as Billy unlocked the door and let them in. "I know the others would too."  
  
"From what I've heard about the others, I think they would enjoy it up here." Cestria smiled as Billy and Trini retrieved their bags from the bedroom. "I'll talk to you later Trini." She gave her a hug.  
  
Trini smiled as the others gave her a hug as well. "I'll keep in touch and let you know when the coast is clear for Billy to come to Geneva."  
  
Mika smiled. "We want some holo pictures from Geneva when he gets there."  
  
Billy smiled and gave her a hug. "I will do more than that. I will film some of it and send it to you. Then you can hear and see everything I see." He turned towards Orean. "You take care of her until I get back." As the boy nodded, Billy turned to Trini. "Ready?"  
  
She nodded. "As Ready as I'll ever be!" She turned towards Cestria. "I'm sorry I won't be here for your bonding ceremony."  
  
Mikala gasped. "I almost forgot!" She took off her backpack and pulled a bag out. "This is for you since you won't be here for the ceremony."  
  
Trini took the bag and pulled out a pale yellow robe. "It's beautiful!" She looked at Billy and saw a twinkle in his eye. "You knew about this didn't you?"  
  
Cestria laughed as he shrugged. "We gave it to him to give to you but he said we should wait and give it to you ourselves. It is a bonding robe. He has one as well."  
  
Trini smiled and put the robe back in the bag and placed it in her bag. "Thanks you guys. I'll talk to you later."  
  
Billy smiled as they all headed outside and locked the door. Nikolan looked at Billy. "I'll see you back here tomorrow night."  
  
Billy nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow then; and I will bring back something for all of you. Bye" With a final wave, he and Trini disappeared in yellow and blue streaks.  
  
BACK ON EARTH  
  
"Hey Ernie, where do you want this banner?" Zack held up a rainbow colored banner.  
  
"Right across the doorway behind you." Ernie smiled at the rangers. "Thanks again guys. I wish the other teens were as helpful."  
  
"Need a couple of extra hands?" Everyone turned towards the new voice. "What, did you think we would miss the best party of the year?"  
  
Kim smiled and ran over to the newcomers. "You're here!" She gave them each a hug before being spun in a circle by one. She laughed as he set her back down and smacked his arm.  
  
"What was that for?" He smiled. "What's the matter? Falcon got your tongue?"  
  
Tommy laughed. "Not yet!" As Kim turned red, he smiled. "Glad you're back. We could use some brains."  
  
As the others laughed, Tommy blushed. "Don't worry, we know what you meant." Trini smiled. "After all, Zack, Kim, and Jason never would have made it past grade school if it weren't for us!"  
  
Ernie laughed as the three teens turned red. "I'm glad to see that you haven't changed Trini. Come on, I'll find a job for both of you." He handed a bag of balloons to Zack.  
  
Billy smiled. "I'm just glad that someone else is blowing up the balloons."  
  
Ernie laughed as he gave Billy a box of streamers. "We couldn't figure out what to do with these so maybe you and Trini can manage to pull off some kind of miracle with them like your mom could."  
  
Billy saw the far away look in Ernie's eyes and smiled. "I'm sure we can manage something Ernie. After all, I HAVE helped her decorate for many parties."  
  
Ernie nodded before leaving them to their task. "I will leave you two alone then to get started."  
  
Trini took a few rolls of streamers and headed towards the nearest corner. "I'll take these three and start over here."  
  
Billy smiled as he headed to the other corner nearby. He set the box down and took three rolls out. He climbed the ladder and began to tape them to the ceiling, twisting them as he did so. Once each one was in place, he climbed down and moved the ladder a few feet away, heading towards the center of the room.  
  
Trini meanwhile was climbing up a ladder herself. I am so glad I am over my fear of heights. She taped her three streamers in place and twisted them. She then began moving the ladder towards the center of the room and every few feet taping the streamers in place. Once at the center of the room, she repositioned the ladder and bumped into someone. "Sorry." She turned around to see Billy positioning his ladder next to hers.  
  
Billy smiled as they climbed their ladders. "Fancy meeting you here!" He took her streamers and placed them on top of his. He then taped them all to the ceiling right above the light in the middle of the room.  
  
Trini gaped as he taped their streamers into place. "How did you know I was going to do that?" They climbed back down and moved their ladders apart.  
  
"I used to help my mom do it and I remember her trying to teach you how to do it." He smiled as he began to walk back to the box of streamers.  
  
"Hey!" As everyone looked, Kim walked to the center of the room. "Did you guys see what you did with the streamers? I mean, look at them and tell me if you notice anything."  
  
Billy and Trini walked over with their new colored streamers and looked at their handy work. "What's wrong with it Kim?" Trini stared blankly at the streamers. Then she realized the resemblance. "Oh wow."  
  
Billy gasped. "Wow, I didn't even notice it either!" He looked at the colors in their hands. "And look at the ones we are getting ready to use."  
  
Ernie smiled. "Looks like you've got most of the colors there guys!"  
  
"What do you mean Ernie?" Amanda stared at him blankly.  
  
Ernie motioned to the twisted streamers. "Well, Trini put up blue, yellow, and pink. Billy put up red, purple, and white." He looked at the streamers in their hands. "And they have other colors yet to put up."  
  
Amanda grinned. "I get it! All we need are black, green, and gray! Then we would have all the ranger colors!"  
  
Ernie smiled as the others laughed. "Come on, let's all get back to work so the dynamic streamer duo can get back to work."  
  
Two hours later, they all stood under the main light fixture in the room. Ernie clapped. "Congratulations guys. Especially to you two on the streamers." The others followed suit in a round of praise as Billy and Trini blushed. All the ranger colors were attached to the main light and stemmed out to all corners and sides of the room.  
  
"Well, it looks like you learned a lot from your mom." The group turned to the new voice in the doorway. "Welcome back you two."  
  
Billy smiled as he and Trini ran over to him and gave him a hug. "Thanks dad." He looked to Trini and leaned closer. "For everything."  
  
Hank smiled and stepped out of the way. "It was from all three of us."  
  
Trini smiled and gave her mom a hug. "Mom, it was so wonderful up there!"  
  
Mia laughed as Trini gave her dad a hug before taking Billy's hand. "Well, I hoped you would like it. From what Billy told Hank, it sounds like something you would have liked."  
  
Kim giggled. "I'd love it from what Trini said about the Social Center!"  
  
Tommy groaned. "Just what we need, another big mall!" He grabbed Kim's arm before she could smack his. "Behave or no New Year's kiss for you!" He winked at Billy. "And I am certain everyone else will be preoccupied."  
  
Kim blushed as she pulled her arm free. "Meanie." As everyone else laughed, Hank pulled his son aside.  
  
"You okay son? You look worried." He saw Billy glance over at Trini. "Did something happen up there?"  
  
Billy smiled. "I'm not worried; just thinking." He looked at his other friends. "Will we still be this close after high school and college?"  
  
Ernie walked up to them. "Hank, I couldn't help overhearing. Should we talk to him about it?" When Hank nodded, he pulled Billy over to the counter.  
  
"What is it?" He looked back and forth between his dad and Ernie. He began to get curious when Ernie pulled a small box out from under the counter.  
  
"Do you remember what I told you at Christmas?" When Billy nodded, he opened the box and pulled out some pictures. "Look at these and tell me what you see."  
  
Billy looked at them with wide eyes. "You mean to tell me that you and...." He paused when Ernie handed him a paper and looked at his dad. "I..." He shook his head and sat down. "Why?"  
  
"Because I asked him to." Hank looked at his friend. "I told him to keep it a secret until your senior year of high school. I was going to tell you after graduation but so much has happened this year that I told him to keep it until we could sit down and discuss it."  
  
"But why now? Why not when it happened?" Billy was getting furious as his voice rose. "Why not at least tell me something!"  
  
Hank looked up as Trini started walking over. "Keep your voice down William. You need to control yourself."  
  
"You want me to control myself? I find out I've owned something since I was ten and I'm supposed to be happy about finding out about it now?" Billy shook his head. "I need some air."  
  
As Billy stormed out of the room, Trini followed. The rangers looked up to see Hank shake his head. Kim walked over. "Mr. C., is Billy okay?"  
  
"He'll be fine Kim. He just needs some time to think." He turned to Ernie. "If he comes back and wants to know, I am heading home. I'll see you later."  
  
Ernie nodded and watched him leave out a side door. "I sure hope Billy's okay." He was stopped from saying any more when Trini rushed in. "Trini, what's wrong?"  
  
"It's Billy! He ran off." Trini sat down as Kim got her a drink. "I asked him if he was okay and he said he needed to be alone." She shook her head. "He just ran off and I couldn't even begin to think where he was going."  
  
Kim stood by in thought. "I think I know where he may have gone. There is only one place I know of that he goes to when he is this angry." As the others turned to her in surprise, she grabbed Trini's arm. "We will go talk to Billy and meet you all back here for the party."  
  
"What made Billy run out of here like that?" Tommy turned to see Ernie put a box back under the counter. "Was it something to do with that box?"  
  
Ernie sighed. "Yes it is but it is up to him to tell you about it." He glanced towards the door with a worried glance. "Something he has to deal with before telling anyone else."  
  
Jason patted Ernie's shoulder. "If anyone can help him through it, Kim and Trini can."  
  
Ernie nodded. "I hope so. Hank and I should have dealt with the situation long ago." He shook his head. "You guys go home and relax. I'll see you tonight."  
  
The teens nodded and headed home. Jason turned to Zack. "I'll pick you up at nine." Zack nodded and headed home.  
  
ELSEWHERE IN ANGEL GROVE  
  
"Kim, are you sure about this? Why would he come here to think?" Trini looked at the gravestones as they headed towards a secluded area.  
  
"He ran off one time when he and Jason had a fight. It was a summer you and Zack weren't here. I found him crying on his mom's grave." Kim looked up as they rounded a row of trees. "See, there he is."  
  
"He looks like he's talking to someone." Trini looked at the person and noticed it was a girl sitting on a bench. She had a hold of his hand and was looking up at him, saying something. "Who is she?"  
  
As they rounded a curve in the path, the girl stood up and kissed Billy's cheek before giving him a hug. Kim gasped. "I don't believe it!"  
  
The girl turned at the gasp and squealed. "Oh my god! Kim?" When Kim nodded, she ran over and gave Kim a hug. "It's been a long time!"  
  
"Why are you here?" Kim smiled and stepped back. "This is my best friend Trini Kwan"  
  
The girl smiled and shook Trini's hand. "So you're the one who stole his heart." She smiled as Trini blushed. "I'm Billy's cousin Conuila. They call me Connie."  
  
Trini smiled. "Its nice to meet you. Where you from? Your accent sounds familiar."  
  
Connie laughed. "I am from Ireland. That's why my name is weird. It is the name of a Saint who's birthday I share. I'm here on vacation for a week. I just arrived today."  
  
Trini nodded and looked towards Billy. "Will you excuse me for a minute?"  
  
Connie nodded. "Of coarse. He's pretty angry and I don't blame him." She leaned closer as Billy sat down on the bench. "Just be there for him. He needs a listener right now."  
  
Trini nodded and headed over to him. As she sat down beside him, she took his hand. "Talk to me Billy."  
  
"He never told me. He kept it a secret. I don't know what to do." He looked up at her with hurt in his eyes. "Why would he keep something this big from me?" He handed her the paper Ernie had given him.  
  
Trini took the paper and read it with wide eyes. "Billy, I don't know why, but your dad and Ernie must have had a reason for not telling you before now. Neither one of them has ever lied or kept a secret from us unless there was a very good reason." She pulled him up and over to his mother's grave. "What would she say?" She pointed down at his mother's name.  
  
Billy knelt down, brushed his hand over her name, closed his eyes in concentration, and spoke to her spirit. He heard her reply and opened his eyes. "I need to talk to Ernie."  
  
"Then lets go there now." Trini took his hand and they headed over to where Kim was now standing alone. "Back to Ernie's."  
  
Kim nodded and the three headed back to her car and drove off towards the Juice Bar. "Is everything okay Billy?" She pulled into a spot and parked as Ernie headed outside with the net full of balloons.  
  
Ernie looked up as the teens got out of the car. One look at Billy's face and he knew that they needed to talk. "Come inside guys, we need to talk." Once they were inside, he locked the door.  
  
Billy gave Kim the paper as they sat down at the bar. "Why didn't you and dad tell me?"  
  
Ernie sighed and got them each a drink. "Well, it was your mom's idea. She wanted to wait until you were sixteen before having you sign it. When she died, Hank gave her share to me, until you were out of high school and could handle it all."  
  
"But why? I'm seventeen and have always done more than asked." Billy was beginning to get furious.  
  
"Calm down Billy." Kim handed him the paper. "Think about it. What would have happened if everyone found out after the accident?"  
  
"Well, I guess everyone would have played up to me." He looked at Trini. "They would only have wanted to be my friends so they could get free food or something. I would probably have been bullied into it by greed."  
  
"Right, and what about now?" Trini smiled as she saw the recognition in his eyes. "Finding out now does what?"  
  
Billy sighed. "Well, I know who my real friends are. As for the others, they should be more mature now and should respect it no matter what. Even though I know some of them would still play up to me."  
  
Kim huffed. "Yeah, and some will still bully you around."  
  
Ernie laughed. "I think Bulk and Skull will come around with a little help and kindness."  
  
Billy jumped up as an idea came to him. "I have to run an errand and talk to dad. I'll see you guys later." He headed towards the door.  
  
The others got up and followed him out the door. "Where are you going Billy?" Kim saw him sprinting off towards the park. "Oh well, need some help with that net Ernie?"  
  
"Sure." Ernie and the girls set to work rigging up the net of balloons. Twenty minutes later, Ernie waved as they drove off. I sure hope Billy and Hank talk it out. 


	36. Surprising Revelations

Disclaimer: Well, you all know I wish I owned them, but I don't. Unfortunately they belong to someone else. I am sure you all know who.  
  
AN: Well, thanks to those who DID review my last chapter. And I hope you guys keep reviewing. This is only the first part of my story. After Chapter 40, I will be starting part 2. Thanks again for reading and reviewing. Now, onto the real good stuff! Oh, and since the website won't let me put things my way, thoughts will be like -this-.  
  
Surprising Revelations  
  
As Ernie went back inside his juice bar, an unplanned conversation was taking place across town.  
  
"Why should we hang around you with you dweebs?" Bulk crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair.  
  
"Because I've known you since we were little and I know your parents raised you to be better than this." The boy motioned to the mess around them and leaned closer. "And I know you are good people underneath those bully masks. I've seen you do good things."  
  
"What makes you so sure about that?" Skull leaned closer. "Why should we believe anything you say?"  
  
"Because you know me. You know I am honest and trustworthy." He leaned away from the two bullies and sighed. "Everyone makes a mistake sometimes. You two just happen to do that more than others. That doesn't make you bad people."  
  
Skull leaned over and whispered to Bulk. "Should we believe him?"  
  
Bulk nodded. "He's right. We never really have done anything to show that we care. We just took our mistakes and let ourselves get caught up in them." He turned to their visitor. "Why the sudden buddy attitude?"  
  
"Because even though you pick on everyone and everyone picks on you, I am still a friend." He looks down. "You know I've never been really open except to my closest friends. The two of you may have taunted and teased but I know it was just to cover your feelings. If others had treated you nicer, I know you would have been different. The same goes for me. If I didn't have the friends I did, I would still be as shy as I was in elementary school."  
  
"You really think the others will help us?" Bulk uncrossed his arms and stared. "After all we've done to you and your friends, you really think they would step up and help?"  
  
"Look, you two lost your girlfriends because they wanted to change. If you let me help, I am sure they would come back to you." The boy smiled. "My friends and I work as a team. They trust me with their lives. I know they will help."  
  
"We know you do ranger." At the surprised look, Bulk smiled. "We've known for a while Billy."  
  
"Since when?" Billy leaned back. --This is beginning to be a really weird day. --  
  
"Well, we've noticed little things here and there. But what cemented it for us was when we were in that rally on the four wheelers." Bulk smiled. "Besides, I've seen the way you guys act every time your watches go off."  
  
Billy laughed. "You two will make some fine detectives some day. But right now I need an answer."  
  
Bulk looked at Skull and smiled. "All right. We'll be there."  
  
"Great. I will talk to the others about this and will get Mr. Kaplan to agree." Billy stood up and smiled. "He can't turn down anything I ask him to do."  
  
Skull nodded. "He trusts you just as much as your friends and all the teachers do." He stood up and held out a hand. "Thanks for everything Billy."  
  
Billy smiled and shook their hands. "Thank you for keeping our secret."  
  
"We owed it to you. After all the times the rangers have helped us out of a jam, it was the least we could do." Bulk walked him to the door. "We'll see you at the party."  
  
Billy nodded and headed towards home. Halfway there, a car pulled up and a voice called out. "Hop in."  
  
Billy stopped and sighed. "Why?"  
  
Hank sighed. --I knew it wouldn't be this easy. -- "Hop in and I will tell you why." As Billy got in, he saw the hurt in his son's eyes. "After Ernie made the down payment, someone robbed him when he got the other two thirds from the bank." He turned the car onto their street. "Your mom and I lent him the money."  
  
"So how does that involve me?" Billy watched as his dad pulled into their driveway and into the garage. "If I own something, I should have been told. Especially when it is something like this!"  
  
Hank sighed and got out of the car. As they headed inside, he smiled. "At the time, I didn't want to deal with it. Besides, everyone makes a mistake once in a while."  
  
Billy sighed. "I guess you're right. But why did you let Ernie handle it all?"  
  
"Because I couldn't stand being there without Annie. Even now, it hurts to walk in there. He sat down at the table. "I thought you might not want to go there if you knew about it."  
  
Billy smiled as he realized his dad was right. He nodded to the steps. "If you go look in the box under my bed, there is something you should read."  
  
Hank nodded. "I'll look at it after you leave tomorrow." As Billy nods and heads towards the steps, he called out. "Billy?"  
  
Billy stops on the bottom step and turns around. "What?"  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the Juice Bar." He saw Billy nod and then remembered something. "Are you still planning on having our private party like we planned?"  
  
Billy smiled. "Of course." As his dad nodded and headed towards the living room, he thought of something. "Dad? Promise me one thing." When his dad looked up, he smiled. "Never keep anything else from me. No matter what it is."  
  
Hank nodded as his son walked over to him. "I promise. Now go get ready or Ernie's party." Billy smiled and gave him a hug before running upstairs.  
  
Two hours later, father and son walked into Ernie's. Billy watched as his dad walked over to the other parents and their friends. A hand on his shoulder made him turn. "Oh, hey Kim. Do you know where Ernie is?"  
  
"Yeah, he said he had something for Trini. They headed back towards his office." She saw him smile. "Is everything okay with you and your dad?"  
  
Billy nodded. "Yeah. We talked it out." He turned towards Ernie's office. "If you'll excuse me." She nodded and he headed towards the back.  
  
Billy knocked on the office door and opened when he heard the okay. "Ernie, can I talk to you and Trini for a moment?" He closed the door and locked it.  
  
"What's wrong?" Trini looked up at him before returning to her seat.  
  
"Well, I wanted to apologize for earlier." He sat down and smiled at Ernie. "I understand why my dad did what he did. And I won't hold anything against you."  
  
Ernie smiled. "That's good. Because I have something for you and Trini that I was just about to give her." He handed a box to Billy before turning and giving another one to Trini. "Even your dad doesn't know about these Billy."  
  
Billy and Trini opened their boxes and gasped. "Ernie, what are these for?" Trini gingerly touched the necklace in her box and looked at him.  
  
"These were handed down through my family ever since they were made. The last queen to reign on the throne gave each of her closest bodyguards and chamber ladies a gift on her last day of reign." He smiled as Billy gently touched the pocket watch in his box.  
  
"They are both so beautiful Ernie. But why give these to us?" Trini looked over at Billy before returning her gaze to Ernie.  
  
"The Queen ordered them to pass them on to their children whom they deserved and trusted to keep passing them down." He smiled at a picture on his desk of two young couples. "When my wife died, she asked that I pass hers on to the child I felt would pass them on the same way. Trini, you and Kim are the closest I have to a daughter. You are being given my grandmother's and my mother's gifts."  
  
Trini smiled and looked back down in confusion. "I'm getting both?"  
  
Ernie smiled. "Yes. If you look under the cushioning, you'll find something else." He turned towards Billy. "You were given mine and my father's. You are the closest I have to being a son. Jason is getting the ones from my wife's family, as well as Kim."  
  
"Thank you Ernie." Billy looked under the pocket watch and saw a bracelet. He looked at Trini and saw a bracelet as well. "Two bracelets?"  
  
Ernie laughed. "Back then, everyone wore a bracelet to signify their closeness to the Queen. The ones she gave to her closest bodyguards were redesigned from what they wore. All her gifts were made of pure gold and silver. The jewels on each were real diamonds, rubies, and emeralds. Each gift was given the same amount of jewels and gold." He looked at the teens. "They also came with instructions."  
  
Billy looked at him confused. "Instructions?"  
  
"Yes, each piece could not be worn until that person's wedding day. Then, anytime after that, they could wear it whenever they wanted." He smiled at them.  
  
Trini nodded. "Thank you Ernie. I am honored." She stood up and gave him a hug.  
  
Billy smiled and gave him a hug as well. "We are both honored. As I'm sure Jason and Kim will be too. I have one thing to ask you."  
  
Ernie laughed. "What is it?" He looked at Billy closely.  
  
"I need some help with Bulk and Skull. I have a plan for them but they need someone to teach them and help them with everything until the prom."  
  
Trini looked at him. "You mean it? You want to help them try to change?"  
  
Ernie laughed. "I'll do it Billy. Will I be doing it during the day since I am gathering that they will not be in school with you guys."  
  
Billy smiled. "Yeah. They will help you out with things around here in return."  
  
Ernie smiled and nudged them towards the door. "Great, now go on now. And please tell Jason and Kim to come back here. But don't tell them what its about."  
  
Trini nodded as the two teens headed out the door and out to their friends. "Kim, Ernie wants to see you and Jason in private."  
  
The two teens nodded and headed back to Ernie's office. Tommy looked at the boxes in their hands. "What's with the boxes?  
  
"It's a long story but don't worry about it." Billy took Trini's box and left to put them in his car. He looked up as Jason and Kim came outside and put their boxes in their cars. They smiled at him and the trio headed back inside. "Guys, I have a question for you."  
  
"What is it Billy?" Alex studied his face and smiled. "What are you planning?"  
  
"I need your guys help to whip Bulk and Skull into shape. They will be leaving school, if Mr. Kaplan allows it, and being home tutored. Bulk wants to lose some weight and they want to change by the time the prom comes around." Billy looked at their shocked faces. "What?"  
  
Aisha smiled. "You mean they actually agreed to it?" When Billy nodded, she smiled again. "I am in. After all, they have sort of helped us in some ways."  
  
Billy smiled as the others agreed. "So its set then. They will be coming to my house after we leave here so that they can get used to being with us."  
  
Hank and Ernie walked up to the kids. "Billy, I talked to Mr. Kaplan. He has agreed to let Bulk and Skull out of school to be tutored. He will tell the teachers to give you and the others their schoolwork and you or Jason personally will turn their homework and tests in to Mr. Kaplan."  
  
Billy nodded. "Thanks dad." His dad smiled and Ernie winked at him before they headed back to Mr. Kaplan.  
  
"Billy, who will be tutoring them?" Alex stared at him in wonder.  
  
Billy laughed. "There is only one person in this room who is certified to teach, other than the teachers and Mr. Kaplan." When they all looked around in confusion, he smiled. "Ernie has a doctorate in secondary education. He can teach any subject."  
  
Jason smiled. "I knew there was something different about the pictures he had on his office walls!" As the others laughed, Billy smiled. "No wonder he does so well with kids and the Juice Bar."  
  
The teens laughed and enjoyed the night. Three hours later, they all headed out to the street to watch the Angel drop down and ring in the New Year.  
  
Billy laid a blanket down next to Tommy's and pulled Trini down to sit with him. "Now, we can watch the fireworks in comfort."  
  
Trini smiled and leaned back against him. "Just think. This is the last time we will watch this as high school students."  
  
"I know Tri." Billy kissed her on the cheek. "But at least we get to see it together."  
  
"Yeah, and I can't wait till summer comes along!" She looked up at him and saw a twinkle in his eye. "I mean, Kim would never let me get away with not coming to Florida with you."  
  
Kim glared over at them from Tommy's side. "I heard that Trini!"  
  
Billy laughed as Trini stuck her tongue out at Kim. Then they both laughed with him and Tommy. "Well, at least this year everyone will be going down there! After all, we have to see Kim win the gold medal!"  
  
Tommy laughed as Kim blushed. "Now that sounds like a plan!"  
  
They all laughed as the Countdown began. When the angel hit the bottom of the pole, the sign lit up and the fireworks began. Lots of ooohhs and ahhhs were heard throughout the crowd. Clapping followed a brief silence as the finale was getting ready.  
  
The rangers watched in amazement as their colors sprang forth as a rainbow and then split off into different directions. Billy watched with tears in his eyes as one shaped into an angel and the words Angel Annie's Guardians were scrawled into the dark sky with fireworks. A multi-colored rainbow again sprang forth with brighter colors and the finale ended with fireworks spelling out a thank you to the Power Rangers.  
  
Everyone clapped as Ernie stood up on a table. "Thank you all for coming. Let's hope the Power Rangers will allow us to have an even better one next year!" He climbed back down and smiled at the rangers as everyone clapped and headed for their cars. Billy stood but kept staring at the sky with a tear in his eye.  
  
"Are you okay Billy?" Ernie walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
Billy blinked and looked at him. "Uh, yeah, it was just really beautiful Ernie. Mom would have loved it."  
  
Ernie nodded. "I'll clean up here and pick up Bulk and Skull before heading over." He paused as Billy's hand grabbed his arm. "Was there something else?"  
  
Billy smiled and grabbed the backpack he had brought with him. He took out a notebook and handed it to Ernie. "This has my plans for Bulk and Skull."  
  
Ernie took it and smiled. "I'll see you later." He then left the rangers and headed towards the empty fireworks canisters.  
  
Billy turned to the others. "Now, let's get back to my house and have some fun!" He laughed as Kim linked her arms with Jason and Zack.  
  
"So, who is going to pick me up? I have to go home and find something to wear." Kim laughed as both boys stared at her in horror. "I was just kidding! Anyway, Tommy is getting a ride from Alex."  
  
Jason laughed. "Well, I guess I can give someone a ride." He looked around at everyone as he quickly figured out who was better off riding with whom. "I say that everyone living in the same area ride together."  
  
Alex nodded. "I agree. It would be a lot easier. Besides, I told Tommy that I was going to give him a ride just to make sure he gets there on time." He smiled as they all laughed.  
  
Zack looked at his watch. "Well, let's all get going home to get our stuff. We'll meet back at Billy's." They all nodded and headed towards their cars.  
  
A few minutes later, Billy stepped out of his garage and headed for the front door to wait for his friends. A red jeep pulled up and Rocky parked it in front of the garage door. "Well, the rolling stones are here!" Billy laughed as Adam, Maggie, and Aisha hopped out of the jeep with their bags.  
  
Adam turned to see a red tracker pull up next to Rocky's jeep. "Well, looks like Jason's here!" They laughed as Zack hopped out and danced around to the back door to help Amanda out. Trini and Kim hopped out and came around to join them.  
  
"Well, we're here! Let's get this party started!" Zack moonwalked back to the others.  
  
They laughed as a silver convertible pulled up behind Rocky's jeep. Alex, Tommy, Kat, and Cori, all hopped out. "Hey, I said that Tommy's wasn't going to be late!" Alex smiled as Tommy pretended to punch him. They all turned towards the door and Billy when a horn stopped them.  
  
They all watched as a fully restored, convertible bug pulled into the driveway next to Alex's car. Everyone stared in awe as Ernie parked the bug and got out. Bulk and Skull joined him as they headed towards the gang. The gang still stared at the pale blue bug with skinny red, yellow, black, green, white, purple, and pink lines following the car's curves and bends.  
  
Billy laughed. "Didn't you guys ever see Ernie's car?" As everyone shook their heads, Ernie walked up to them. "Hey, Ernie, they are speechless!"  
  
Ernie laughed as everyone looked at Billy. "We did a good job on it didn't we?"  
  
Kat looked at him in confusion. "What do you mean we?" She looked closer at the car. "What did you do?"  
  
Ernie smiled. "Billy helped me completely overhaul and redo the engine and the whole car. Then he and Hank helped me paint it."  
  
Jason smacked his forehead. "No wonder you were always wearing those overalls in ninth grade!" Everyone looked at him in confusion. He just laughed and pointed to the car.  
  
Billy smiled. "Affirmative. The number of pockets and loops directly proportioned that of the tools we used."  
  
Everyone stared at him as Trini laughed. "He means the number of pockets and loops matched the number of tools they were using at the time."  
  
Kim laughed as they headed inside. Once in the living room, Billy, Zack, Jason, Ernie, and Hank immediately started to rearrange the furniture. The others watched in wonder as Kim fell to the floor holding her sides and laughing as her face turned red.  
  
Tommy looked at her and knelt down beside her as Hank got a glass of water. "Are you okay Kim?" She held her sides and hiccupped before shaking her head.  
  
AN: Well, there you go! And I hope you all review! If I don't get some more reviews, I may just have to stop writing it. So PLEASE review! I want to know what you guys think of these newer chapters! 


	37. GamesOr Trouble?

Disclaimer: Well, it's obvious that I don't own the rangers. You all should know that by now. So, on to the story!  
  
AN: Well, what can I say? I only got a few reviews so that means that at least someone is reading this story. As I've said before, you need to review in order to be able to keep reading this story. That's a hint by the way! Now, go, read, enjoy, and REVIEW!!!! PLEASE?????  
  
GAMES...OR TROUBLE?  
  
Trini smiled at Tommy. "She's fine. She's laughing at the guys." She rubbed Kim's back to calm her down. "Moving the furniture to make room for a group is almost second nature to them."  
  
"Ah, I see." He smiled as Hank walked up to them with a glass of water and handed it to him. "Here, drink this." He handed the drink to Kim who was now in tears from laughing so hard.  
  
Kim took the glass and smiled. A few sips later, she handed the glass to Hank. "Thanks." He nodded and returned it to the kitchen.  
  
Ernie rubbed his hands together. "So what do we start with this year?"  
  
Jason smiled. "How about some Twister?"  
  
Kim jumped up. "I'll get them!" She ran off to the hall closet and returned with four boxes a few minutes later.  
  
"Why so many boxes?" Aisha watched as Billy and Jason laid the mats down into the shape of a big square. "I get it now!"  
  
Ernie smiled and picked up a spinner. "Everyone pick a spot." He waited until everyone found a spot before starting.  
  
A few minutes later, only seven remained. Ernie called out the next move and laughed as Tommy reached under Kim and fell. "Tommy, you're out."  
  
Tommy grumbled as Kim laughed. "I hope you're next Kimmie!"  
  
Kim glared at him as Ernie called out the next move. She reached across Jason's leg but couldn't reach the closest target. She fell and laughed. "It's your fault Oliver!"  
  
Jason looked at the remaining players. "How come its always you four players?"  
  
Zack laughed. "Cause we're the best!" He listened to the new move and frowned. "Aw man!" He stretched for the closest colored circle. "Hurry up Ernie, before I fall."  
  
Ernie smiled and spun the pointer. "Right hand blue."  
  
Zack groaned as he fell. "Well, at least we know AJ's still got her flexibility."  
  
Billy smiled as Ernie called out their next move. "You're just bummed because she beat you. Although I am a little surprised to see Jason still up."  
  
"As long as I keep getting good ones, I'll be fine." He looked down as the next command was called. "Shoot!" He stretched his arm out under AJ's and fell.  
  
Amanda smiled as he stood up. "And then there were three."  
  
Trini glared at her next target before turning over onto her back to reach it, only to find Billy's hand already there. "Oh geez! Don't scare me like that!" She shook her head as Billy smiled. He now had a hand on each side of her.  
  
Ernie laughed as Amanda fell. "Okay, its only Trini and Billy now." He spun the pointer again. "Left foot blue."  
  
Trini turned to see where the closest blue was and realized it was on the other side of Billy's right leg. As Billy and her tried to reach their closest targets, they both fell. Trini fell onto her back while Billy fell on top of her. Their eyes locked as a smile crept over their faces. Neither one of them could muster any strength to move.  
  
"Oh geez, would you just kiss and get it over with!" Kat laughed as they both blushed and quickly kissed before getting up.  
  
"I say it is a tie. You both fell at the same time." Ernie set the pointer down as Billy and Trini picked up the mats and placed them back in their bags. "I'll leave you guys to decide what to do next. I will go join Hank in his study." He left with the boxes and returned them to the closet before heading to join Hank.  
  
Billy grinned and winked at Trini. "I think we have an idea." They each picked up a pillow and looked at Kim and Jason. Billy smiled as he walked towards Jason and Trini turned to Kim. Jason groaned.  
  
Kim gasped and dodged behind Tommy. "Don't you dare! Tommy, help!" She saw Trini smile and immediately tugged on his shirt. "Don't let her get me."  
  
Trini laughed as she slowly stepped over towards them. "Tommy, either move or you get it for her."  
  
Tommy heard Kim let out a squeak as Trini raised her arm. "She's all yours Trini." He dodged out of the way as the pillow hit Kim.  
  
"Traitor." Kim picked up the pillow and glared at him. "You are asking for it Oliver!" She smiled viciously as he paled and turned away from her. She threw the pillow and smiled when it hit his head.  
  
Zack laughed as Tommy picked up the pillow and glared at him. "Oh no!" He ran as the pillow was thrown. He ducked as it hit Adam. "Ha! You missed!"  
  
Billy smiled as he turned from Jason and handed a pillow to Skull. "Shall we teach Zack a lesson?"  
  
"Absolutely!" Skull turned with Billy and aimed for Zack. Only one hit its mark while the other pillow landed at Jason's feet.  
  
Jason smiled and quickly retrieved the pillow. "This is war!" He threw it at Bulk and ran towards the other side of the room. "Every man for himself!"  
  
Aisha laughed as everyone grabbed a pillow. She flung hers towards Rocky as Adam's pillow hit her arm. "Hey, that's not fair!" She tried to hit him with the retrieved pillow, only to have him block her attacks.  
  
Adam smiled as he caught the pillow and tugged. "All's fair in love and war!" He pulled harder to try to get it away form her. "Let go!"  
  
Billy ran over with a pillow. "Looks like you need some help." He started to pull on Adam's end as Trini appeared and helped Aisha pull on her end. "Oh come on Trini!"  
  
"Where are we going?" She smiled as Billy glared at her.  
  
"That's it, you're going down! " He reached an arm out and tickled her side.  
  
Trini yelped as Billy tickled her side again. "No fair!" Aisha laughed as they both let go of the pillow and Trini tried to get out of Billy's reach.  
  
Adam smiled as Aisha continued to watch and laugh at Billy and Trini. He reached an arm out towards her. "You think that's funny huh?" He tickled her side and laughed as she jumped and turned to glare at him.  
  
"Stop!" She let go of the pillow as Adam continued to tickle her. She reached over and tickled him as Trini did the same to Billy. They all fell to their knees from laughing so hard.  
  
"Okay, this is not fair!" Billy laughed as Trini tickled his waist. He grabbed her wrists and smiled as he nodded towards the others. Everyone had stopped throwing pillows and was tickling someone else. Except for Jason and Kat.  
  
Kat laughed as the others fell to their knees laughing. "I wish I had a camera! You guys are acting just like a bunch of kids!"  
  
Jason snuck up behind her and tickled her. "It's not so funny now!" He laughed as she wriggled to get away. "Give up?"  
  
Kat laughed as she shook her head. Her sides were beginning to hurt. "Stop!"  
  
"Not until you take that kid remark back." He saw her shake her head again. "Well then, I guess I'll continue." He tickled her until she stopped wriggling and they fell to the floor. He put his hands around her waist and smiled as he tickled her waist. They were unaware of the others watching them.  
  
"No." Kat laughed as she continued to try to get away from him. She finally gave in and hung her head. "Okay! I take it back!" He smiled and stopped tickling her. He turned red as he realized his arms were still around her. He leaned in and kissed her passionately, only pulling back when a chorus of awes was heard.  
  
Billy smiled as they blushed and got up. "Dad always said a pillow fight can lead to something more. I guess he was right." Kat blushed again as Jason smiled. "Are you two kids done?"  
  
Jason grinned. "No!" He reached down to pick up his forgotten pillow. Before he could raise his arm, Billy was in front of him. "Wha..."  
  
Kim gasped as Billy froze. "Billy?" Hank and Ernie rushed in as she stared at him.  
  
Billy's eyes were wide as he turned around slowly. "Did I just..." He left off as he looked at the others in shock.  
  
"Yes you did." Trini walked over to him. "I think maybe we should talk to Zordon."  
  
Jason nodded. "Yeah man, that was way to fast for any human."  
  
"I agree man. No human could possibly run across a room that fast." Tommy looked at the others. "You want us to come with you?"  
  
"No, everyone can stay here." He turned to Ernie. "I want you, Bulk, and Skull to come with me. Trini, I want you, Tommy, and Kim to go too. I have a feeling about this."  
  
Trini nodded and walked over to Ernie. "Let's go." She grabbed his hand and activated her communicator. They disappeared in a beam of yellow light.  
  
"Bulk, Skull, grab onto my hand." Billy held out his hand and once they grabbed his wrist and hand, he teleported them away. Tommy and Kim followed.  
  
IN THE COMMAND CENTER  
  
Alpha walked up to Ernie as Tommy and Kim appeared. "Just stand still and I will be done in a second." He ran the scanner over Ernie's face and head before placing it back in its cradle. "There, all three of you can return to Billy's house." They nodded. "I will teleport you now." He punched in a few buttons and they disappeared in a strange mixture of orange and tan light.  
  
"Alpha, take Billy into the med bay and run a scan." He waited until Alpha and Billy left before addressing the others. "Tommy, I want you and the girls to go into the training room and attach yourselves up to the monitors on three of the treadmills. Billy will join you when he is done."  
  
Tommy nodded and headed for the training room. "Well, let's hope everything is okay." They stepped up onto some weird looking treadmills and attached the scanner pads to their temples and chest. They looked up as Billy and Alpha joined them. "So, what's the verdict?"  
  
Billy shrugged. "We are going to wait until we do this endurance test to find out." He attached the pads to his temples and chest and they all turned towards Alpha. "We're ready."  
  
Alpha handed each of them a weight. "These are modified to feel as heavy as I turn the knob too. If it gets to be too heavy, then set it down on the tray next to you. I will increase the weight every ten seconds. While doing this, I want you to run as fast as you can. I will tell you when to stop."  
  
Billy looked at Trini and saw her worried expression. He reached over and squeezed her hand before turning back to the treadmill. They each nodded and Alpha turned the machines on.  
  
Two minutes later, Kim set her weight down and Alpha slowed her machine down so she could stop. She bent over while trying to catch her breath. "Is that it?"  
  
Alpha nodded and continued to study the others. A minute later, Tommy set his weight down and Alpha slowed his machine. "Join Kim on the bench." Tommy did as told and sighed.  
  
"Why does this involve us?" He looked over at the monitors and stared. "Is that miles per hour?" He moved over so Kim could see.  
  
Alpha nodded. "Yes, that is in miles per hour. Zordon will have to explain everything."  
  
Tommy turned to see Billy's face and realized both he and Trini were not winded at all and they were still holding their weights. They weren't even sweating. "Holy cow! You can hardly see their legs!"  
  
Alpha slowed the treadmills down and waited for Billy and Trini to join them. "You can head back to Zordon and wait there." He printed out the data as they left the room. A few seconds later, he joined them in the main chamber. "Zordon, it is only Billy and Trini right now."  
  
"Thank you Alpha. You can go back to your work now." He waited until Alpha had headed towards the storage rooms before speaking again. "Rangers, I am happy to say that this is all good news."  
  
"Zordon, how can I run so fast? Trini and I didn't even break a sweat." He looked over the data that Alpha had given him. "And why can't Tommy and Kim?"  
  
Zordon smiled. "Because you and Trini are life bonds. When two life bonds share themselves with each other, they are eternally linked. Because of your active ranger powers, she can use hers as well. When one of you grows in power, so shall the other."  
  
Tommy looked at Kim. "So how come we can't run as fast or lift as much?"  
  
Zordon laughed to himself. "It is because of your bond Tommy. You and Kim are obviously life bonds. But the reason you don't have the power increases or strength is because neither of you are going to quest for the master powers. Also, you have not entirely shared yourselves with each other."  
  
Trini smiled as both Kim and Tommy looked at each other and blushed. "Its ok you guys. Its just not your time yet."  
  
"Correct Trini. Someday you will share yourselves and when that happens, your powers will begin to increase." He watched as they smiled. "But I must be honest when I say that they will not be as strong as Billy and Trini's."  
  
"Zordon, I don't care about the power. I was just curious." He smiled at Kim. "As long as I have everyone around me that is important, I won't care if I have it or not."  
  
Kim smiled and took his hand before turning to Zordon. "Is there anything else you need us to do Zordon?"  
  
"No Kimberly. I scanned Bulk, Skull, and Ernie and have everything I need." He looked at Billy. "Billy, take this video watch it with the others. It is something I want the rangers to watch."  
  
Billy turned to the panel nearest him after it beeped and opened a small door. He reached in and pulled out a tape. "I will Zordon." He nodded to the others and they all teleported back to his house.  
  
BACK AT BILLY'S  
  
"So what happened?" Jason looked at the tape in Billy's hand. "What's that?"  
  
Billy shrugged. "We are supposed to watch it later. But we found out why I ran so fast."  
  
Zack looked at the grin on Trini's face. "So what's got you both grinning like fools?" He laughed as Billy and Trini turned red.  
  
"My powers increased. I can't say more than that. I'll know more when we go to Phaedos." Billy smiled as the others nodded. "So, what do we do now?"  
  
Zack grinned and took the video from Billy and set it by the TV. "What do you wish us to do oh wolfish leader?" He bowed gracefully before dodging out of the way of Billy's hand.  
  
"Well then, I have an idea." He looked at Jason with a certain glint in his eyes. "Something we haven't done in a long time."  
  
"Great!" Jason took off towards the front door with Kim right behind him.  
  
"Jason, wait for me!" She waved to the others as she ran out.  
  
Tommy stood where he was and stared towards the door while Billy calmly walked out. "What just happened?"  
  
Hank and Ernie entered to see everyone staring at the door. Hank sighed and headed for the hall closet. "I'll get the suits and helmets."  
  
Ernie nodded and headed for the front door. "You guys coming or are you going to stare like fish?" He walked out the front door.  
  
Hank called out to them as he walked past them and into the kitchen. "Are you kids coming? Last chance!" They heard the back door close behind him.  
  
Zack smiled at Trini. "Let's go. I've been wanting to do this for a while!" He ran after Ernie and the others. "Come on guys!"  
  
The others caught up to him and they entered the backyard. The sight before them stopped them in their tracks.  
  
"Oh my god." Kat stared at the man facing away from them. He had on a camouflage suit and a slingshot in his back pocket. His helmet hid his identity. She saw that Ernie had pushed Kim and Jason back behind him to protect them. "Where are Billy and his dad?"  
  
The man turned around and they could see a gun in his hands. "Join your friends." His voice came out sounding metallic as if he was talking through a voice diffuser. Another man walked out of the garage with a gun in his hands. He was dressed the same as the other man, but was apparently older. His voice was diffused as well.  
  
"He said join your friends." He used his gun to motion them over to Ernie, Kim, and Jason. "Your other two friends won't be joining you unless they decide to cooperate with us."  
  
"What do you want?" Tommy pushed himself in front of Kim.  
  
The younger man walked over to him. "We want your friends William and Hank because of the information they know."  
  
Amanda paled. "What are you going to do with us?"  
  
The man laughed. "You are all going to sit in the house until we get what we want. We already have cameras in the house to make sure you don't leave or call anyone."  
  
The older man walked up to Ernie and pointed the gun at him. "So what's it going to be? Die right here or stay in the house?"  
  
"We will go into the house." Jason stepped forward and squared his shoulder. "We will do what you say, as long as you don't hurt them."  
  
"Done." The younger man pointed to the house and watched as they slowly walked in, but grabbed Trini's arm. "I want you to come with me."  
  
"Leave her alone!" Jason scrambled over to them. "Let her go."  
  
"You get back in the house." The boy pointed towards the house again with his gun while the older man headed into the garage. "Now." Jason saw the pleading look in Trini's eyes and turned back around.  
  
Once Jason entered the house and closed the door, the man pulled Trini towards the garage. "Let's go." 


	38. Now What?

Disclaimer: Well, if I have to explain how I don't own the rangers or anything from the show, then you guys haven't been reading close enough. But I only own the original characters that you have never heard of before.  
  
AN: Ok, so I finally got a chance to update this story. Don't hurt me please! I have been very busy and just now got the chance to get some more done. By now you should all know that it is centered on Billy and Trini.  
  
NOW WHAT???  
  
"Why are they taking Trini?" Kat watched as Jason leaned against the closed door. "What could they possibly want from her?"  
  
"I don't know Kat, I really don't know." He sat down at the table and put his arms around her. He looked over at Ernie. "Do you know anything that they would want with any of us?"  
  
Ernie shook his head. "No I don't. But I remember talking to Hank about something he had been working on with Billy before he left. Something that would really boost their equipment for NASADA."  
  
Tommy looked at Kim. "Why could they possibly want Trini out there?"  
  
"Because they have cameras in the house. They could have seen how close she was to Billy." Everyone looked towards the voice. Alex shrugged his shoulders. "They probably figured that if they got her out there, Billy might talk."  
  
Zack nodded in agreement. "Trini's the closest we have to being as smart as Billy so she would be the best one to know and understand what they were doing. I can see why they would need her to bargain with." He looked over as the phone began ringing. "Don't answer it Jase!"  
  
Jason reached behind him and picked it up. "Hello?" His face paled slightly as he listened to the voice on the other end. "Alright." He put it back down and glanced at Kim. "They are going to send Trini back in with strict orders. We are to help her get food and drinks for about eight people. Kim and Tommy are to help her take them out."  
  
Cori paled and looked at Kim. "Why would they want the two of you to go out?"  
  
Kim shrugged as she saw the door open. "I don't know but I'm not going to argue with them." She joined Jason, Zack, and Ernie in giving Trini a hug. "Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm a little shaken up but I'm okay. So are Hank and Billy." She turned towards Ernie. "Will you keep an eye on things until we can get things solved and get back here? I am to take Kim and Tommy with me and nobody else."  
  
Ernie nodded. "Any idea why they would want the three of you and not Jason?"  
  
"Because I am a guy and one of the closest to Billy. If we were together, we could easily communicate without words because we can read each other. Kim is Trini's best friend and the closest girl to Billy so she is important like Trini. Tommy is the odd guy out because he is Kim's boyfriend. He could be used to get at Kim, to get at Trini, to get at Billy." Jason helped Ernie pile some food onto trays while Kim helped Trini put some drinks on another tray.  
  
As soon as the three teens had their trays, Kim looked at Jason. "Don't worry, we won't let anything happen to them." She allowed Tommy to walk out first and then followed Trini out. As Jason closed the door behind her, she smiled. "We'll see you when this is over."  
  
Jason watched through the window as they walked out to the garage and were ushered in. "Good luck guys" He turned away and sat back down in his seat. "Now what?"  
  
"Now we wait and find something to do." Maggie left the room and came back with a backpack. "I was going to give these to you guys tomorrow but I figured they might come in handy right now." She gave them each a colored notebook. She then handed one to Ernie, Bulk, and Skull. "Just use it for whatever you want. I learned something in the hospital groups that could easily put to work here."  
  
"Of course! Writing therapy!" Amanda blushed as everyone looked at her. "We were each given notebooks to write down our thoughts and feeling. It let us get them out and into the open without hurting ourselves or others."  
  
Jason opened his red notebook and smiled. "That may actually work. Although I have one question." He looked at Maggie. "They are by our colors aren't they?" She nodded as everyone looked at their notebooks. "Okay, so why clear and orange for Bulk, Skull, and Ernie?"  
  
"Well, I also learned a few things from one of the doctor's there. It is kind of weird but I truly believe in what she studied." She smiled and looked at Ernie. "When we were at the Christmas Party, I noticed that when you stood in front of the light, I could see your aura. So I waited for everyone to pass by me so that they passed in front of the light. Yours was orange."  
  
"So you mean to tell me that you practice the healing and calming methods that involve the spirit and mind?" Adam looked at her in awe as she nodded. "That's great! I have been taking lessons from a doctor outside of Stone Canyon for years."  
  
"Ok, so why clear for Bulk and Skull?" Alex looked back and forth between Adam and Maggie. "How can you see a clear aura?"  
  
"You don't. When someone has a few different auras, you use clear to represent them. Until they are done shaping into their mature selves." She smiled over at the two bullies. "When I noticed Bulk and Skull's auras, they were like a pale orange that seemed to have a somewhat sandy coloration around the edge."  
  
Skull looked at Bulk before turning towards Maggie. "So how do you know when someone has finally reached their true color?"  
  
Adam laughed. "When they can admit to everything and take control of their lives. Only then can they be in harmony with their color and surroundings."  
  
Bulk looked at Maggie. "So you gave us clear notebooks based on what you saw at Christmas?"  
  
"Yeah, but you can easily change the color of those ones. They have a clear plastic coating on them that works like a slipcover. You just add a piece of colored paper to it and it could be your color. And only one or two people could tell you if your color is right."  
  
"And who would that be?" Skull looked around as everyone thought to themselves.  
  
Adam spoke up quietly. "Billy can, and so can Tommy's grandfather. The only other person I know of is Dulcea."  
  
Rocky nodded. "I agree with Adam. The only ones who actually know about that stuff would be Indian Shamans, and the master warriors of the ninjetti." He closed his eyes in thought. "But then Billy would have to..."  
  
Aisha gasped. "Billy would have to be a Master Warrior to know everyone's colors and that they are the ones chosen by the power!" She shook Adam's arm. "Do you get it? That's how he knew about the stones and coins! He knew who to have in the room and who to give the colors to."  
  
Cori smiled. "The stones glowed when Kim and I got there the day Alex came. And Billy immediately told her to give me the green one. He knew then."  
  
Ernie laughed. "He always was the brightest student in the class!"  
  
Jason smiled. "Yeah, but Trini is right behind him on that!" He grinned. "Hey, that gives me an idea! Let's just write down our thoughts about the powers and stuff. Ernie, Bulk, and Skull could write down what they feel about being friends of the rangers and being one of the few who share the secret."  
  
"That's a great idea!" Maggie handed out some pencils and sat back to write in her journal. Everyone found a spot to sit and did the same.  
  
Two hours later, everyone looked up from their snacks as Tommy came in. "Hey, what happened bro?" Jason got up to let him sit down. "Why are you back and not Kim and Trini?"  
  
"Because I came back only to see if there is any paper to write on. They need to write some stuff down." Tommy looked at the pile of notebooks. "What are all those?"  
  
Maggie handed him a few notebooks and smiled. "We each have our own and it is to write down our feelings and thoughts about holding the power, having friends who know our secret and just anything. If they let you, see if you, Trini, Billy, Kim, and Hank can get some stuff written down."  
  
"But what about the bad guys? They wanted some paper to write some stuff on." He took the small stack of notebooks she gave him and headed for the door.  
  
"Just give them some paper out of the notebooks." She saw him nod as he headed out to the garage. "He's got some nerve all right!"  
  
Jason laughed. "Yeah, that's why he made an awesome white ranger. He puts others first, even if they are the bad guys." He turned towards the others. "So, what do we do now?"  
  
"We can play some board games to take our minds off the whole thing." Ernie headed towards the closet to get the games. He came back with an armload of boxes. "Pick your games."  
  
A few minutes later, the teens were spread out all over the kitchen and dining area. They were just getting started when the door opened and Trini walked in followed by Tommy. "Hey guys." Trini was immediately swept up in a hug from Jason and Zack. "You can let me breathe you know!"  
  
Zack laughed. "Yeah but we were worried about you." He saw a piece of paper in their hands. "What are those?"  
  
Ernie took the one from Tommy and paled. "Oh my." He set it down next to the one Trini set down. They were pictures of a mutilated Billy and Kim.  
  
Alex paled and looked at Trini. "Are they for real?" When she shook her head, he let out the breath he had been holding. "Then why did they give you these pictures?"  
  
"To show you what would happen if any of us ever told anyone about what is going on here tonight, as well as if we were to try calling the cops. We could see what their cameras saw but we couldn't hear you. So we will tell you this." She looked at Jason. "Tommy and I are to remain here and they will let the others go as long as we don't try to do anything sneaky like call the police."  
  
Zack looked over at Tommy. "You up for a game of scrabble?" When Tommy nodded, he pulled him over to where Adam and Alex were waiting. "Just go with the flow and before you know it, they will be back safe and sound."  
  
Ernie looked over at Trini and motioned to the spot next to him. "Hey Trini, there is an empty spot over here if you want to play a game of Clue. Miss Peacock is the only one left but you are welcome to it."  
  
Trini nodded and smiled. "Well, if Billy can't be here to kick some butts, I guess I'll have to do it."  
  
Ernie laughed and handed her some cards. "Well then, I look forward to it. Especially since I can never beat Billy."  
  
An hour later, everyone looked up as the door opened. Kim walked in followed by Hank. "Hey guys, we're back." Kim walked over to Tommy and smiled when he gave her a hug.  
  
Hank nodded to Trini before turning to Ernie. "I see you got out the board games. Is she kicking your butt too?"  
  
Ernie smiled. "Just as bad as Billy."  
  
"Speaking of Billy, where is he?" Jason looked up as a noise was heard outside the door. "Never mind!" He laughed as he heard a loud curse from the other side of the door. "I think he hit it again Mr. C."  
  
Kim laughed when Billy walked in rubbing his right wrist. "Billy, haven't you gotten used to it yet?"  
  
Billy glared at her. "Just you wait Kimmie, you'll pay for that." He crossed over to Trini. "You miss me?"  
  
Trini laughed as he winked. "You are way too happy. How much of that soda did you gulp down?"  
  
Billy smiled wickedly. "Not much. I'm just glad to be back in here." He looked down at her game. "Ah, I see you took my character! You better be kicking their butts."  
  
Bulk laughed. "She is really making us drop like flies."  
  
Billy smiled. "That's my girl!" He ducked as Jason tried swatting him. "Watch it Jase, or you will be next!"  
  
"Ha, I was out right before you guys came in." Jason smiled when Billy looked at Trini. "I am starting to think she is better than you! Either that or you've been teaching her your secrets!"  
  
Trini smiled and looked at Billy. "Actually, he taught me all his secrets to all his games." She smiled foolishly. "But there is still one game I have yet to learn about."  
  
"Which game is that?" Skull joined them as everyone forgot their games and focused on the conversation that was taking place.  
  
Billy smiled and backed up towards the door. "I guess that's my cue!" He turned and ran outside.  
  
Zack ran after him. "I've been waiting for this!"  
  
Kim and Jason smiled at Trini and the three of them ran out after Zack. Ernie and Hank looked out the window as Billy and Jason came out of the garage with some paintball guns. "Well, I guess its time we headed upstairs to my study." Hank looked at the other teens. "You might want to go out there unless you don't want to have the time of your life." He and Ernie headed towards the stairs.  
  
Tommy looked out the window and smiled. "Come on, let's go." They all headed outside only to be hit with a pile of jumpsuits in various colors. "Hey!" He grabbed the white one that was on top. "Cool!"  
  
Kim picked out a pink and gave it to Kat before finding a yellow one and giving it to Aisha. "I gotta go help Trini and Zack. The rest of you know can figure out what to do."  
  
As everyone put on their colored jumpsuits, Billy and Jason handed out some helmets. "Put these on and put the face shield down." Billy turned to Zack and Trini. "Give everyone their gun with the right colors. The darker shades go to the Original rangers. The white and green goes to Tommy."  
  
Kim smiled as everyone looked at their guns. "I already put the tarps and canvases over the fence and other stuff so don't be afraid of hitting anything in your path. It's every teen for themselves!"  
  
Kat looked over as everyone put their helmets on and laughed. "We look like an army!"  
  
"Yeah well, it won't feel like it once you get started!" Jason laughed as he ran past and shot at her.  
  
"Hey!" She laughed as he ducked behind a tree. She saw something move out the corner of her eye and turned to shoot Tommy. A pale pink spot appeared on his jumpsuit. "I got him!" She ducked behind a bush as he turned towards her.  
  
Hank and Ernie watched as the teens chased each other around the yard. "You know Ernie, with everything going on around here, those kids are handling it all very well."  
  
"I know. It seems like it was only yesterday when Billy, Jason, and Kim first got together with Trini and Zack for their first New Year's Eve party." Ernie smiled as Billy shot Trini and ducked behind Jason. "They have grown up so fast."  
  
"Yeah, and its hard to imagine what it will be like when they go to college and start on their own lives." He looked down as his son chased after his best friend. "Do you think they will be as close as we all are?"  
  
Ernie followed his glance and smiled. "I have no doubt that they will. They share so many things and they always find time to have fun after fighting to save the world."  
  
Hank smiled as Billy paused and took off his helmet to look up at him. Billy seemed to read his mind and nodded before putting his helmet back on. "Ernie, Where would Billy and I be without you?"  
  
"I don't know. And I don't really don't want to know." He looked over at his friend. "If Annie were still alive, I know things might be a little different but not by much. You knew Annie well enough to raise Billy all by yourself. He turned out just as she wanted him to. He has friends who adore and cherish him, he has teachers and adults who respect his mind, and he has a huge extended family that is always there for him and his friends. He couldn't have turned out better."  
  
Hank laughed. "And not to mention that he has helped so many people without them knowing." He paused as a thought came to him. "Do you think Elizabeth will be back this summer?"  
  
"Yeah, she said she would. She is even bringing her boyfriend." Ernie laughed. "Lizzy says he is a lot like Billy and even has his own company."  
  
"Billy has been itching to meet this guy. I think they would hit it off great. You know how Lizzy admires his ability to read the guys she hangs out with. He has never steered her wrong." Hank looked down as the teens slowed down. "It looks like its time to get the movies out."  
  
"Yeah. I'll get started on the food and drinks. You find out what movies." Ernie followed Hank out into the hall and down the steps.  
  
"There is a video that Zordon wants them to watch. It has to do with secret talents that could possibly come into play later or could be used against them if the others don't know about them. Put both of those tapes in." Hank smiled as he pointed them out to Ernie. "I also have a feeling that Trini may want one of our secret movies."  
  
Ernie laughed. "Go find out then."  
  
OUTSIDE  
  
Billy stopped and sat down. "I'm out of ammo. How are you guys doing?"  
  
Jason walked up to him and took off his jumpsuit. Kat and I are out."  
  
"So are we." Bulk and Skull joined the forming group and took off their jumpsuits.  
  
"I am bushed." Trini took off her jumpsuit and added it to the pile Billy and Jason had started.  
  
"I think we all are out." Zack took his jumpsuit off as the others did the same. He then leaned against the door. "Now what?" He gasped as the door opened and he fell backwards.  
  
Hank laughed. "For starters, you need to put the stuff away. Then you guys can watch some movies."  
  
Billy saw Trini's eyes light up. "Let me guess, you want a certain movie?"  
  
She smiled. "If I can." She looked up at Hank for permission. "What do you say?"  
  
"All right. Which one?" He laughed when Trini got up and whispered in his ear. "You've got it Tiger." He grinned and closed the door before going to retrieve Trini's movie.  
  
Jason looked at Billy. "Do I even want to know what movie you two were talking about?"  
  
Billy laughed as they all picked up the gear and headed into the garage. "You guys will find out when it starts."  
  
The group then made its way into the living room where Hank and Ernie were putting bowls of popcorn, chips, and soda out. "Thanks Ernie." Billy took the remote from his dad and smiled. "Thanks dad. Is Trini's first?"  
  
Hank nodded. "Yep. I put that in the first slot and the other two are ones you haven't seen in either a long time or just never seen." He and Ernie headed back towards the stairs. "You know where to find us if you need anything."  
  
Kat sighed as Billy sat down on the couch while the other guys all grabbed a seat. "Okay, who's sitting where?" She laughed when the guys just stared at her. "What? I only see guys sitting down."  
  
Trini smiled. "I don't know about you but Kim and I found a spot." She sat down next to Billy while Kim sat between her and Tommy.  
  
Jason smiled. "There's room over here between me and Rocky."  
  
Maggie looked over at Kat before both girls rushed over for the spot. "Ha, I win!"  
  
Jason laughed as Kat frowned. "I have an idea." He grabbed her arm and pulled her onto his lap. "There, now you have a spot too."  
  
Aisha laughed as she sat down next to Adam and leaned back against the side of the end table they were sitting in front of. "Hey AJ, You and Zack could fit over there in front of the other end table!"  
  
Zack smiled and pulled Amanda down next to him. "Thanks for the tip Aisha." He smiled as Amanda laughed.  
  
Bulk looked over and laughed as Alex pulled Cori down next to him in the chair next to Tommy. "You guys are a riot." He sat down in the chair next to Adam and Aisha.  
  
Skull looked around and sat down against the side of Bulk's chair. "Okay, let's get this movie started."  
  
Billy smiled and started the movie. "If you say so!"  
  
Kat gasped as the title appeared on teh screen. "I've always wanted to see this movie!"  
  
Kim looked at Trini. "Since when did you get this movie?"  
  
Trini looked at Billy and saw him blush. "It's not mine."  
  
"You mean to tell me its Billy's?" Kim saw his red face. "Since when?"  
  
Billy smiled. "I've had it ever since it came out. We used to watch it all the time."  
  
Kim nodded. "I see." She shook her head. "The things you men hide!"  
  
Billy laughed. "I knew you'd understand. Besides, the only person who knows where it is, other than dad and I, won't tell."  
  
Alex looked over at Jason. "It isn't me, and I'm sure it isn't you." He looked around the room. "But who?"  
  
"I think I know who." He looked at Billy. "I also know if it is who I think it is, then he isn't telling."  
  
Kim sighed. "Well it doesn't really matter if you ask me." She smiled when the others nodded. Twenty minutes later, she gasped. "Oh my gosh!"  
  
"What?" Amanda looked over as Kim looked around the room. "What are you looking for?"  
  
"I just noticed something." Kim smiled and motioned to the TV. "Do any of you notice anything familiar about the characters?"  
  
Tommy looked at everyone before looking back to the screen. He then noticed a picture of the first five rangers. "I see what you mean Kim."  
  
Billy stopped the movie as the credits began. "What is it Tommy?" He watched as Tommy got up and walked over to the TV.  
  
Tommy picked up the picture of the five rangers and turned around. "When was this taken?" The picture showed the five teens gathered around a table with Ernie.  
  
"I remember that!" Skull looked at Jason. "That was taken after that one earthquake. You know, the day Rita arrived."  
  
"But what does that have to do with the movie?" Zack looked at Jason in confusion.  
  
Billy laughed. "It has everything to do with it!" He looked at Trini and smiled. "Think about the main characters. What did the one say in the essay?"  
  
Trini smiled. "I get it now." She turned to the others. "In the movie, there were five different types of people. There was the jock, the princess, the brain, the criminal, and the quiet loner."  
  
Amanda laughed. "Almost like the five of you!" When everyone looked at her in confusion, she smiled. "Well, think about it."  
  
Bulk laughed. "I see!" He nodded to the picture Tommy put back next to the TV. "Billy's the brain, Kim's the princess, Jason's the jock, but I'm not sure which is the loner and which is the criminal."  
  
Zack looked at Trini before sharing a look with Billy. "Trini's the quiet loner and I am the criminal."  
  
Jason caught the look and knew immediately why. "So that's who did it!"  
  
Billy looked at the others. "Don't ask. It was something that happened when he first moved here. It's in the past."  
  
Adam nodded. "Now that that is settled, what other movies did your dad put in?"  
  
Billy shrugged. "I have no idea." He looked up as the second movie started. His eyes widened as Kim gasped. "Oh no! No way!" He grabbed the remote and stopped the tape.  
  
"What's wrong Billy?" Amanda looked over as Kim and Jason laughed.  
  
Jason took a breath and smiled. "It's not the superman you guys are thinking of." He glanced at Kim. "This one has Wonder Woman and Captain America."  
  
Alex laughed. "I remember that!" As Billy turned red, Kim laughed. "Besides, you forgot about Batman."  
  
Zack looked at Jason in confusion. "Okay, so who was who? I can figure out this is a home movie and that Kim was Wonder Woman."  
  
Kim sighed. "Well, Billy was Superman, Alex was Batman, and Jason was Captain America." She glanced over to see Jason turning red.  
  
Kat looked down at Jason. You were the guy with the shield?" When he nodded, she laughed. "Now I HAVE to see it!"  
  
Trini grabbed the remote from Billy and hit play. As he got up to go stop it, she pulled him back down. "Don't even think of stopping it William!" Everyone laughed as the four kids on the screen ran around the yard pretending to fight their bad fathers and protect their mothers.  
  
Thirty minutes later, Trini wiped her eyes as everyone calmed down. "I don't think I've ever laughed so hard in my whole life!"  
  
Tommy smiled. "I don't think any of us have." He looked over at Billy. "Any idea what the third movie might be?"  
  
Billy shook his head and took the remote from Trini. "After that last one, I have no clue." He raised the remote to start the next movie when their communicators went off. He looked at the others and tapped his communicator. "What's up Zordon?"  
  
"Rangers, I asked Hank to make sure you watched the tape Billy brought home with him. You are all on it, including Bulk and Skull. I want you to know that in order for you to work together and deal with anything our enemies throw at you, all of you must learn and know everything about the others."  
  
Billy looked around and saw everyone nod. "Thank you Zordon. We will watch it now." He heard Alpha cut the link. "You heard him." He started the video.  
  
As the picture appeared, Jason gasped. "Oh no!" He made a move to grab the remote from Billy, only to have him move it out of his reach. "Come on Billy!"  
  
He smiled. "No way! I think everyone will find this interesting. Besides, Zordon said we are all on this and we must all watch." Jason buried his face in his hands.  
  
Kim glared at Billy. "You are mean Cranston!" She glared at everyone. "And I don't want to hear any smart remarks about this from any of you!" She turned to Tommy. "Cover your eyes."  
  
Tommy laughed. "And miss you and Jason performing in a ballet? No way!"  
  
Jason peeked through his fingers. "Is it over yet?"  
  
Kat raised an eyebrow at Jason. "I never figured you to be someone who does that!" She glanced at Kim. "Why do I have a feeling something is about to happen?"  
  
Billy smiled as everyone's jaw dropped. "I told you it would be interesting!" He laughed as Jason and Kim each threw a pillow at him. "Just wait, I'm sure mine is next. That is, if I know Zordon, I will be."  
  
AN: Well, as I have said before, if you want me to keep writing, then you need to review! To those of you who so faithfully send in your reviews, I thank you. As for the rest of you...Don't make me have Billy get out his wolf blades and chase you down! LOL ok, now that I have that out of my system! PLEASE REVIEW!!!! 


	39. Secrets Revealed

Disclaimer: Well, I don't own them, just wish I did. I do however own the characters you never saw on the show.  
  
AN: Well thank you to the two people who DID review the last chapter. And if you liked the ending of it, then you will love this chapter. And one more thing. Please review! If you want to see what happens with the rangers and the new threat, I need to know how you feel about it and what you think. Otherwise, part 2 will not be put up.  
  
Secrets Revealed  
  
Tommy looked at Jason. "That wasn't just you and Kim was it?" When Jason looked down and nodded, Tommy laughed. "You know that you will be living that down for the rest of your life don't you?"  
  
Kim laughed. "Tommy, don't pick on him for it! The kiss was in the script. Jason just happened to be the person who got roped into doing that role." She winked at Jason. "Besides, I think you two will be even once your secret is revealed."  
  
Tommy paled and looked at Billy. "I hope yours and the others are way better than mine!" When Billy raised an eyebrow at him, he smiled. "I am still trying to kick mine out of my mind."  
  
Trini laughed and reached over to play the video. "We will just have to wait and see now won't we?" She paled as Billy appeared on the screen. Or at least that is who she thought it was. "Who is that?" The boy was wearing all white and had a screened facemask over his face. But what caught her eye was the fencing sword in his hand. She looked at the background and gasped. "Oh my god!"  
  
Billy looked over at her and saw her trembling. "What's the matter?" He stopped the video and put an arm around her. "Trini?"  
  
"Wh-who is that?" She shakily pointed at the screen. Everyone looked around and she saw blank stares. She turned to Billy. "You?"  
  
Billy nodded. "Yes." His voice came out in a whisper. He looked down as everyone stared at him. "That was the last day I fenced. I never touched the gear again."  
  
Trini went limp in his arms. Kim gasped. "Billy, she passed out!" She watched as Billy gently patted her face. She shook Trini's arm and gently called out her name. "Trini?"  
  
Trini slowly opened her eyes and saw everyone looking at her. She confusedly looked up at Billy. "What happened?"  
  
"I don't know." He looked up at the screen. "Something about my fencing seemed to have an adverse reaction in your mind." Trini nodded and leaned against his shoulder.  
  
"Are you okay?" Kim let go of her arm. "You scared us."  
  
"I'm okay." Trini looked around at the doubtful faces. "Really, I will tell you guys when the time comes. You will know soon enough." She looked up at Billy. "Go ahead, I want to see why you kept this a secret."  
  
Billy smiled. "This was my mom's idea but I decided to stop after this particular tournament. My instructor died not to long after he got home. I told mom I didn't want another instructor."  
  
Trini nodded as she watched the screen. "Wow, you are really good!" She smiled when he finished his solo exhibition.  
  
Billy blushed as the others agreed. "Thank you."  
  
Zack shook his head. "Too bad you don't do that anymore. I would pay good money to see you go against Goldar!" Billy smiled as the others laughed. Zack looked up to see himself skating across the ice. "Oh man!" He blushed as the girls looked at him in awe.  
  
Amanda watched as Zack skated and jumped. "Wow, never thought I would see you dressed like that and doing that!" She glanced over at him and swept her gaze over him appreciatively. "Now THAT would be worth seeing!"  
  
Zack's jaw dropped as the rest of the gang laughed. "There is no way I am going to do that ever again! I'll go ice skating but I am never going to figure skate again!"  
  
"Why not?" Kat looked over at him in wonder. "What's wrong with a guy figure skating?"  
  
"Because it caused a lot of problems where I lived. I had to take self- defense to protect myself. The bullies used to beat me up and call me names when I was little." He looked over at Billy. "I got sick of them taunting and teasing me and saying I was queer."  
  
Billy nodded. "I can understand that." He glanced over to see Bulk and Skull glancing down. "Everybody has days like that. Its just that some people don't understand it right away." He smiled when Bulk and Skull looked up at him. "Some times it takes a little while for it all to sink in."  
  
Skull smiled. "I can understand that all to well!"  
  
Zack laughed and turned towards the screen. "Whoa! Who is that?"  
  
Everyone turned towards the screen and gasped. Trini smiled. "That's me." She turned towards Billy. "And I think I met you before I moved here. This was about a month before I moved."  
  
Kim gasped as the girl took her place facing her opponent. "Is that who I think it is?" She watched as the two bowed to the official and took their stances. "Billy, is that you?"  
  
Billy looked at Trini. "Was this over in Stone Canyon?" When she nodded, he looked back up at the screen. "Why didn't you ever tell me you did this?"  
  
Trini watched as she and Billy fought for their points. "I didn't think it mattered. Besides, it ended in a tie." She glanced up as the two were given their medals and returned to their parents.  
  
Billy stopped the tape and headed over to his awards case. "It matters Trini." He opened the one door and removed a box. "It matters to me."  
  
Trini watched as he stared at the box before carrying it over to her. "What's that?"  
  
Jason smiled. "It's his award." He looked over at Kim. "It's been in the box since he got it. He won't put it on Display."  
  
"Why not?" Trini looked at Billy. "Why wouldn't you put it on display?" She took the box when he offered it to her. She gasped when she opened it to find two medals inside. "My medal!"  
  
Billy nodded. "After I changed and was heading outside, I found it laying on the floor outside the girl's locker room door." He took out a picture. "When I turned around to see if I could find my opponent, this man was behind me. He said to keep it until I can find its owner since she had already left."  
  
Trini looked at the picture of an older man. "That's my instructor!" She took the picture and laughed. "He knew I was moving to Angel Grove the following month. That's why he told you to keep it!" She handed the picture back to him. "Keep it."  
  
Billy put it back in under his medal. "But why would he tell me to keep it until I found you?"  
  
"I think he must have thought that I would continue on with my instruction under someone in Angel Grove." She fingered her medal. "I got home and realized that there was a hole in my bag. When I didn't find my medal in the car, I thought it was gone for good."  
  
Billy smiled and put his box back in the display case. "Well, now it's where it belongs." He sat back down and was immediately engulfed in a hug from Trini.  
  
"Thank you." Trini gave him a quick kiss. "It means a lot." He nodded and glanced at the others.  
  
"Ready to see the next victim?" They laughed as he started the tape. "Gee Tommy, didn't think I would see that!"  
  
Tommy blushed as everyone laughed. "Hey, that hurt! I couldn't help it if the stupid horse didn't jump over the fence!" He felt a nudge in his side and looked down at Kim. "You happy now?"  
  
Kim nodded as she looked up at a limping Tommy. "Aw, did mommy make you're boo boo all better?" She laughed as she watched his mom point back to the horse. "Oooh, I think someone got in trouble!"  
  
Tommy glared at her. "Hey, I didn't want to get back on the horse, she made me." He winced as he watched himself get back on the horse. "It hurts just thinking of getting back on that thing and jumping those fences!" He smiled when the scene changed to Amanda sitting at a desk. "What are you doing AJ?  
  
Amanda smacked her forehead. "I forgot all about that!" She blushed as everyone looked at her. "I was asked by a reporter to write something about depression. They published it and even asked me to write a little bit every week."  
  
"I was wondering who they asked!" Maggie smiled. "I was told that someone form my group was the writer but they never told me who."  
  
AJ laughed. "Yeah, it was me. They even asked me if I would like to make it a column and I even got to use a pen name."  
  
Trini gasped. "You are Luna Sol aren't you?"  
  
"Yeah, how did you know?" Amanda looked at Trini. "I started using that name about three years ago."  
  
Trini smiled. "Because we used you for a reference for something in health class and I have been reading it ever since." She smiled. "You are a wonderful writer. Our health instructor told us that whoever the writer was, she really knew what she was talking about. Now I know why."  
  
Amanda nodded. "Thank you. I am glad that someone got something out of it." She then looked up at the television. "Adam, is that you?"  
  
Adam ducked his head. "I was at a museum for an opening of an exhibit." He glanced over at Aisha. "It was a new section they were adding."  
  
"But why were you there?" Jason looked over at him in wonder. "Aren't only the families and sponsors invited?"  
  
"Yes. I was the artist. The guy in charge of the whole section had seen my work at an art show at school and had asked if they could put a few pieces in their museum." Adam smiled as he watched the museum guy shake his parents hand. "I allowed them to hang a few pieces and they said they would love to see more of my artwork in the future. I was given a scholarship to take up art in college."  
  
"That's neat. I wish I had that kind of talent." Cori watched the scene change to Aisha. "Hey Sha, is that a recording booth?"  
  
Aisha smiled. "Yeah, I was waiting for my mom once and was singing along to the music over the speakers and one of the executives asked my mom if I would want to sing for their demos." She watched as she took the headphones off and walked into the recording room. "She asked me and I said sure. And I have been asked to make many demo tapes for their up and coming artists."  
  
Tommy looked over at her. "Do you plan on trying to make a name for yourself as an artist?"  
  
Aisha shook her head. "Not really. I love to sing and all but not as a profession."  
  
"That's cool." Alex sighed. "So who's next?" He laughed as a clown appeared in some kind of control booth. "Who is that?"  
  
Zack laughed as the clown worked the controls and waited for something. "And people tell me I'm a clown!"  
  
Rocky turned red. "It's not funny!" As everyone laughed, he smiled. "Ok, so it's a little funny." He watched as the clown pulled out a tape and handed it to his dad. "I had to finish mixing some videos for my dad. And I had to get to a parade in twenty minutes. I was a substitute for a clown friend of my dad's. I'll never do that again!"  
  
Tommy laughed as the clown rushed out of the room and hit a wall. "Do you still mix videos?"  
  
"Once in a while dad will ask for my help but not that much. I have gotten busy since we moved." Rocky smiled as the scene changed. "I am never going to dress up as a clown again!"  
  
"Wow, you sure were a busy person Maggie!" Kim watched as Maggie handed some tools to a doctor. "Is that a dog he's working on?"  
  
"Yeah, I was an assistant. It was my after school job." She smiled as the dog licked her face. "I handled the desk and once in a while had to help out when the doctor needed someone to hold the pets or to hand them the tools."  
  
Bulk smiled as the dog jumped up at her to get a treat. "That's a good job to have. Pets don't talk back." The others laughed as Cori appeared. "Wow, is that a real gun?"  
  
Cori smiled. "Yes, but they aren't loaded. Besides, the firing mechanisms were removed just in case. I went to a school near the military base we lived on. The military ran the school so they had a drill team. This is when we were practicing a routine. We did it at States and won." She smiled as she and the other kids twirled, tossed, and marched in perfect precision.  
  
"Wow, that is so awesome!" Kat watched as the group marched off their practice field. "Do you still have the gun?"  
  
Cori smiled. "Yeah, and I still practice once in a while just for the heck of it." She glanced up and saw Alex appear on the screen. "Are you performing in front of a judge?"  
  
Alex grinned. "Yeah. I was in a contest where we had to write and perform a song in front of local music teachers and professionals. I won first place and a spot in a class to learn to teach instruments."  
  
"You can teach people to play?" Cori looked at him in awe. When he nodded, she smiled. "Cool!"  
  
Alex smiled. "I knew enough about the guitar, piano, and drums that I could teach all three of them if I wanted to. I have had my teaching certificate for 2 years now." He watched as the scene changed to Kat. "Hey Kat, what are you doing up there?"  
  
Jason felt her grasp on his hand tighten and patted it with his other hand. "You ok Kat?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." She watched as she took her spot on the edge of the platform and took a starting stance. Instead of diving off, she stepped back and a kid took her spot. "I just realized how much I miss diving."  
  
"Are you with a bunch of kids?" Bulk looked closer at the screen and saw a bunch of kids watching her.  
  
"Yeah, I was a coaching assistant with the local school. I took them up there to get used to the height." She smiled as the kids each took a step up to the edge and jumped off. "I just miss those kids sometimes. I know they will be watching me when I am in the Pan Globals."  
  
"Don't worry, you will do great." Jason smiled up at her. "You have been training hard and you will wipe your competition away."  
  
Kim smiled and winked at her. "And we will both go out and celebrate when we get our gold medals."  
  
Skull smiled as everyone laughed. "Bulk and I plan on being there to cheer both of you on." He glanced up as Kat faded from view on the screen. "It's just me and Bulk left isn't it?"  
  
Billy smiled. "Yeah. And I am interested in seeing what you two have hidden under those bully skeletons."  
  
Bulk smiled as his uncle's boat appeared. "Before anyone asks, yes I am driving the boat." He grinned as they watched him help a few kids out of their life jackets. "I teach kids water safety for about two weeks each summer at my uncle's resort."  
  
"That's great Bulk." Rocky watched as he helped a few more kids into the boat and into their life jackets. "You and Kat would make great additions to the life guard squad."  
  
"I'd have to think about it." Bulk looked at Kat and smiled. "If Kat feels up to it, then maybe I will."  
  
Kat nodded. "Sure, why not."  
  
Amanda laughed. "This is turning into some party!" She paused as Skull appeared. "Okay, last one."  
  
The rangers watched in amazement as Skull climbed into a small plane and started it up.  
  
"You know how to fly?" Cori stared in amazement as he took the plane up into the sky.  
  
"Actually, I co-own that plane with a cousin. He does most of the flying though since I am still in high school." He smiled at the rangers. "We started a small charter business at the airport."  
  
Billy grinned. "What about after graduation?"  
  
Skull shrugged. "I was thinking of using it for a vacation. Why?"  
  
"Well dad and I were thinking of getting a small charter for when we are down in Florida. I thought that since Kim and Kat will be there for the Pan Globals, we could all come back together." He smiled as Skull's face lit up.  
  
"I'll see what I can do." Skull looked up as the screen faded to black. "Now what do we do?"  
  
Trini jumped up and grabbed her notebook. "Why don't we get started on those journals?"  
  
Billy smiled. "Fantastic idea. But first, let's all get settled in. I don't want to fall asleep in these clothes."  
  
Kim looked at Tommy before both burst out laughing. "Billy, do you know what you just said?" She grabbed Tommy's arm to keep herself from falling off the couch from laughing.  
  
Billy opened his mouth to repeat what he said when he realized what she was talking about. Kim laughed harder when he turned beet red.  
  
Jason laughed with the others and patted his shoulder. "Its ok bro, we know what you meant."  
  
Billy nodded. "As I was saying, let's get ready for bed and then we can get settled in and begin those journals. The girls can use the spare bedroom to change and the guys can use my room."  
  
Kim picked up her bag and led the girls towards the steps as the guys gathered their things. "We'll see you guys back down here in a few."  
  
THIRTY MINUTES LATER  
  
Billy picked up his notebook. "Well, I don't know about you guys but I am not tired enough. I am going to go sit out on the back stoop." He got up and headed for the door.  
  
Tommy looked over at Jason and nodded towards the door. "I think I am going to join Billy. I am not that tired either." He picked up his notebook and headed after Billy. "Mind if I join you?"  
  
Billy smiled and moved over. "Sure, could use a little company right now." He motioned towards the house. "I just needed to get a little time to clear my head."  
  
Tommy saw a speck of something unfamiliar in Billy's eyes. "Can I ask you a question? Just between us." When Billy nodded, he smiled. "Why didn't you want to continue fencing? Is it because of your mom?"  
  
"Yes and no." Billy sighed. "My instructor was killed when his house caught fire. He was trying to save his granddaughter when a piece of burning wood fell in on him. He had just tossed her down to his son outside the window. He was knocked unconscious and the smoke covered him. He was dead by the time anyone got to him."  
  
Tommy looked down. "I'm sorry."  
  
"It's okay. I've gotten over it." He looked up at the stars. "He was just inside the window. He loved his granddaughter. She was his whole world, other than fencing." Billy frowned as he remembered hearing about the fire. "He died from smoke inhalation and third degree burns. He saved his granddaughter's life. That's why I couldn't go back to fencing. I saw her in there all the time and I couldn't imagine doing that without having her in there cheering me and her granddad on."  
  
Tommy nodded. "I felt the same way after I fell off my horse. My instructor told me that even though I was disqualified because of falling, I had to try to get back to where I was before it happened. I couldn't. Every time I got back up there, I kept seeing the fall in the back of my mind." He looked down at his hands. "I was scared that if I fell again, I might not be able to stand back up. I knew that some accidents like mine, end up leaving the person paralyzed."  
  
Billy smiled at him. "You know, I once picked up my fencing gear and thought about putting it on again but I couldn't' bring myself to do more than just look at it. Every time I looked at it, I saw her face at his funeral. She was so sad and it just broke my heart to see her crying." He wiped away a stray tear. "She even walked up to me and took my hand. She said that he was her guardian angel and that he would understand if I never wanted to fence again." He looked over at Tommy. "She was only six years old."  
  
Tommy nodded and they both sat there in silence. After a few minutes, he turned towards Billy. "One more question."  
  
Billy smiled. "You know you can ask me anything. That's what I am here for."  
  
Tommy shook his head. "You are here for more than that and you know it." When Billy smiled, he laughed. "How do you feel about being the leader of the Power Rangers?"  
  
When Billy's eyes widened, he smiled. "I've known since the night you gave everyone their coins and stones. When you handed out the last one, I felt something but I didn't know what it was. I realized what it was when I fell asleep."  
  
Billy nodded. "Go ahead." He could see something in Tommy's eyes. "What happened in your dreams that night?"  
  
Tommy smiled. "I had a dream about the rangers but when we went to fight, some of us had to stay behind. We were under a spell. After you and the remaining rangers took care of the putties, you came back and freed us."  
  
Billy nodded. "Then what happened?"  
  
Tommy sighed. "The weird stuff happened. We were on Phaedos and there were animals all over the temple ruins. At the center of the circle of animals were a tiger and a wolf."  
  
Billy smiled. "Anything else?"  
  
"Yeah." Tommy looked up as Trini and Kim walked out to join them. He pulled Kim down in front of him as Billy did the same to Trini. "There was an older man who seemed to just glow in Blue and Silver. He did something to the wolf and tiger and they floated up before dropping into the pool of water that had formed underneath them. He said that a leader must know when to fight and when to run. The pool would test them."  
  
Billy was intrigued. "Then what happened?"  
  
Tommy pulled Kim closer as she yawned. "He said that the wolf must teach its skills to the tiger before they lead their pack and pride into battle. But then he disappeared."  
  
Billy smiled as Tommy fought back a yawn. "You are very perceptive. I will tell you this in secrecy. Nobody other than you three shall know if it. Zordon and Alpha won't tell and I trust that you will not as well."  
  
Tommy saw the girls nod before he turned back to Billy. "I promise. Cross my heart and hope to not die." He crossed his heart with his finger and smiled. "Go ahead."  
  
Billy grinned. "All of us will be going to Phaedos to learn about our powers. Only those of us with the ninjetti have powers right now. So the others will need to get theirs." He smiled down at Trini. "Those that are ninjetti will be getting enhanced powers since I will be questing for the Master powers. The others will wait until I have set off on my quest before getting their animals."  
  
"What about those that are not ninjetti? Won't they be a little behind if we are all getting enhanced ones?" Kim looked over at Billy in confusion.  
  
Billy smiled. "Their powers will already be upgraded. They will just have to earn them."  
  
"Good. I know Kat would love to have her own powers." Kim laughed as Tommy fought off another yawn. "I think we should head back in before we fall asleep."  
  
Tommy smiled as he got up and helped Kim up. As they turned towards the door, he noticed the other two still sitting down. "You coming?"  
  
Billy looked down at Trini and smiled when she shook her head. "I think we are going to stay out here for a bit." He looked up as Kim pulled Tommy into the house. "See you in the morning." Tommy nodded before closing the door.  
  
"Okay, start talking." Trini turned to look at him with a serious expression. "What is on your mind?"  
  
"You know me to well." Billy smiled and pulled her back against him. "Honestly, I am scared."  
  
Trini sighed. "What are you scared of?" She pulled away and moved to sit next to him so she can look at him.  
  
"I don't know. College, the rangers, the future of Earth." He took her hand and looked in her eyes. "Our future. I'm afraid that this new threat will ruin our wedding, ruin our honeymoon, and just be too strong to stop."  
  
Trini smiled and cupped his face in her hands. "Listen to me William. I agreed to marry you because I love you. I know the possibilities just as much as the others. We will get through all of this, just like we always do."  
  
"But what if I am not a good leader? I wouldn't be able to handle it if any of you were lost." He looked up at her and smiled. "I want us all to live to see our children and grandchildren grow."  
  
"Don't you worry about that now." She leaned over and kissed his cheek. "We'll worry about that after our wedding."  
  
Billy smiled and pulled her into a kiss. "Thank you."  
  
"For what?" Trini smiled and moved to lean against his shoulder.  
  
"For everything. You are always there for me, you are always there for the others, and you always see the positive side of everything." He sighed and leaned back to look at the stars. "I thank god every day for bringing you into my life."  
  
Trini smiled as she cuddled up against him and looked at the stars. "I also thank him every day for you. I can't wait to move in here with you."  
  
"In here?" Billy looked down at her in surprise. "You want to live in this house with my dad?"  
  
Trini nodded. "Of course. You both love this place and I can still feel a little bit of your mom here. I want to be here for your dad too. Besides, it is the only place that you would feel at home in."  
  
Billy smiled and looked out over his yard. "You are right about that." He cracked a yawn. "Now, how about getting some sleep?"  
  
"Sure." Trini smiled and turned so she was facing his side. "But I want to stay with you." She leaned her head on his shoulder and put her arms around him.  
  
Billy smiled and pulled her closer. Thirty minutes later, Hank opened the door and placed a blanket over them. "Sleep Well." He smiled as his son opened his eyes and smiled. "Goodnight Billy."  
  
"Goodnight dad. Thanks." Billy smiled and closed his eyes. Hank went inside and nodded to Ernie. They then headed to bed as well. 


	40. A Good New Year

Disclaimer: Well, as usual, I don't own the rangers or Zordon or Alpha, and the other stuff you saw in the show. I do however own the original characters I have in here. If you don't know who they are by now, then you need to go back and read again.  
  
AN: Well, thank you to those of you who reviewed. It makes me feel better that at least someone is reading my story. If you are reading this story and have not reviewed, please do so! I like to know what people think about it and how they think it should go from there.  
  
A GOOD NEW YEAR  
  
Billy opened his eyes and smiled as the form next to him moved. He looked down to see a smile on her face. "Morning Tiger."  
  
Trini leaned up and kissed his cheek. "Good morning." She sat up and stretched. Noticing the red sky, she looked at her watch. "It's only seven?"  
  
Billy nodded. "Yeah, I'm surprised it's not later by the way I feel rested." He stood up and helped her up. "I have an idea."  
  
Trini followed him quietly into the kitchen and peeked around the doorway into the living room. She whispered back to him. "Everyone is still asleep. What where you thinking of doing?"  
  
Billy was already writing on some paper. "I want to tell the others about Ernie's." He looked up as his dad walked into the kitchen. "Morning dad. Morning Ernie."  
  
Ernie smiled. "I thought you'd be asleep. And good morning to both of you."  
  
Trini smiled as she sat down next to Billy. "We woke up and felt pretty rested. He's writing notes to the others that he wants to tell them about the Juice Bar."  
  
Hank nodded and headed to the refrigerator. "Ok. What do the two of you want for breakfast? I thought maybe some scrambled eggs and bacon."  
  
Billy smiled at his dad before turning to Ernie. "Can I ask a favor?"  
  
Ernie smiled. "Let me guess, you want some of my famous Hawaiian eggs?" When Billy nodded, he laughed. "All right Billy but you gotta promise me not to tell the others what is in them when they eat it."  
  
Billy grinned at Trini. "It's a deal." He smiled when she raised an eyebrow. "You'll love them Trini. Just think of different fruits that you would find in Hawaii."  
  
Trini smiled. "That sounds delicious." She turned towards Hank. "Do you need some help?"  
  
Hank smiled and waved her off when she got up. "I'm fine. You two finish what you are doing while Ernie and I make the eggs. Then you can go wake the others."  
  
Trini smiled and nodded and sat back down. She read over the notes Billy had written. "You want to put them in the cars or their bags?"  
  
"Their bags of course. But not until they get dressed or else they will see them and ask questions." He smiled as his dad and Ernie laughed. "Hey, I get that from you, not mom!"  
  
Hank shook his head as he laughed some more. "No, I think you get it from both of us." He winked at Ernie. "Maybe a little from Lizzie too."  
  
Trini saw Billy's head shoot up with a big grin on it. "Who's Lizzie?"  
  
Billy looked at Ernie. "It's Ernie's niece. She's a year older than us but she is about the same height as Kim." He smiled as a thought came to him. "Is she coming down to Florida this year Ernie?"  
  
Ernie smiled as he finished the first batch of eggs and set them on a plate. "Yeah, and she is bringing her boyfriend down too." When Billy grinned, he laughed. "He's been hearing all about you for the past two years so he agreed to take the time off to come meet you. They will be in Florida the whole month."  
  
Trini laughed as Billy pumped his fist in the air. "I take it that you've been wanting to meet this guy?" When Billy nodded, she smiled. "How close are you and Lizzie anyway?"  
  
Billy smiled. "We've known each other since we were little." He looked up at Ernie and saw him nod. "She used to come visit him every summer when her parents went away for their work. She is about as close to me as Kim is."  
  
Trini smiled. "Ok, now I HAVE to meet her!" When Ernie laughed, she smiled at Billy. "And I can't wait to see what this guy is like if he's got you all excited."  
  
Ernie laughed as Billy turned red. "He's been itching to meet this guy ever since she met him. Billy's been pretty protective of her and so far has been right about every boyfriend she has had. This latest one seems really nice and she has been wanting him to meet Billy."  
  
Trini nodded. "I see. " She moved over as Hank put a plate of bacon in front of them. "That smells good."  
  
Hank laughed. "Well why don't the two of you wake the others up so you can eat." When Billy put his notes away and chased her out of the room, he laughed. "Hmm, they must be pretty hungry Ernie."  
  
Ernie laughed as Trini came running into the kitchen followed very closely by Billy. "What did you do, race each other?"  
  
Billy took his seat as Rocky walked in. "No, we just wanted to get our fair share before the bottomless pit takes it all." He ducked a swat from Rocky as the others joined them. "It's true!"  
  
Rocky laughed. "Yeah well as least I'm not the one who has little stuffed animals in my room!"  
  
Hank laughed as Billy stuck his tongue out. "Everyone take a seat. There are enough eggs and bacon for everyone."  
  
Rocky waited for everyone to get theirs before taking a bite of the rather unusual looking eggs. "Hey, what's in these eggs? They are really good!" He looked around as the others nodded in agreement.  
  
Ernie smiled. "Thank you. It is a secret family recipe." He winked at Trini and Billy. "And why don't you tell me what you think is in them."  
  
Aisha took another bite. "I taste coconut, pineapple, and some others I am not familiar with."  
  
"I think one of them is papaya." Cori smiled as she took another bite and then looked at Ernie. "Is there mango in this too?"  
  
Ernie nodded. "You hit it right on the mark. It has coconut, pineapple, mango, papaya, and kiwi in it." He smiled as the teens ate their eggs. "It has something else that I am not going to say. That is the secret part."  
  
Alex smiled as he finished off his eggs and started in on his bacon. "If we promise not to ask about it, will you make these every year for us? Or at least when we get together for holidays like this?" He smiled as the others agreed.  
  
Ernie nodded. "Ok, I will do that. But only if you guys promise not to ask."  
  
Bulk held up his hand. "Scout's honor." He looked around as a few people stared at him. "Yes, I was a boy scout."  
  
Kat smiled. "That's neat." She finished off her plate as everyone else did the same. "Now what are we going to do?"  
  
Hank smiled as everyone placed his or her dishes in the dishwasher. "Why don't you guys go watch the parade while I get this thing started."  
  
Ernie followed them in and was joined a few moments later by Hank. "Anyone see who the Grand Marshal was?"  
  
Billy smiled. "No but they are about to show the first float."  
  
Jason's jaw dropped as he stared at the screen. "Holy cow!"  
  
Trini looked at Billy before following his gaze to Hank. "When did they do that?"  
  
Kim stared at the float of the Power Rangers. "You mean HOW did he do that without us knowing!"  
  
Hank laughed. "It was actually very easy. Billy wasn't here to notice my long hours and trips out of town." When Billy looked up at him in surprise, he laughed. "My trips were to the NASADA compound and my late nights were spent trying to figure out the best way to use the flowers to make it look real." He looked back at the screen and smiled. "Hey, it won a trophy!"  
  
Billy smiled. "Yeah, the Grand Marshal's favorite." He gasped as eh saw the grand Marshal reading a plaque on the float. "Well look at that!"  
  
Jason laughed. "I don't believe it! That's the Police Chief of Angel Grove." HE shook his head. "No wonder it was his favorite float!"  
  
The group laughed as the announcers moved on to talk about the other floats and parade information. As Santa passed by the announcers, Billy smiled. "Now, I have one question."  
  
"What's that?" Tommy looked over to see him grin.  
  
Billy turned to his dad. "Why did you choose to design it fro the Power Rangers?"  
  
Hank laughed. "Because they protect the planet and Angel Grove. They stand for everything good and right. " He looked over at Ernie and saw him nod. "And because NASADA wants them to know that if they ever need any help with equipment or anything, they will be there to help them."  
  
Trini saw Billy's eyes light up and immediately knew that he had a plan. She kept it to herself however as Hank continued.  
  
"Anyway, now that we have that out of the way, who's up for a game of volleyball to get our juices flowing?" Hank laughed as everyone raised their hands. "Well, Ernie can divide the teams while I go set up the net. You might want to get out of your pajamas as well."  
  
Trini turned to Ernie. "I want to be on Hank's team." When the others looked at her in shock, she smiled. "Billy and I will go help him out with the net. After we get changed."  
  
Ernie laughed as Billy nodded to him and followed Trini out. "Okay, enough of those fish faces, we have to divide up into two teams."  
  
A few minutes later, Ernie watched as the teens came outside and took their places. "Okay guys, let's get this game rolling!"  
  
Billy winked as his dad before serving the ball. It sailed right over the net and Zack's hands. "Zack, I told you I have been practicing!" Everyone laughed as Zack stuck his tongue out.  
  
Two hours later, there were only a few people left on each team as the others got tired. Jason glared through the net to Billy, who once again was serving. "Come on blue-boy, give up. You are behind by two points."  
  
Billy shook his head and held up a fist. "NEVER!" As their audience laughed, he served the ball. As it sailed over the net and hit Jason's hand, he saw Trini in its path. "Get it Tri."  
  
Trini grinned and ran up to the net and spiked it back down next to Jason. As he hit the ground and missed the ball, she laughed. "Never underestimate the thinkers Jase."  
  
Amanda groaned as she tossed the ball back to Billy. "You make this one, you win."  
  
Billy grinned at his dad. "You ready?"  
  
Hank smiled and nodded to Trini. "We were born ready." As Billy hit the ball, his teammates watched it sail over and just miss the top of the net. Zack ran forward to hit it back to Amanda, who then hit it back over the net.  
  
Hank knelt down and got ready while Trini ran up to him. He bumped the ball over to her and she pushed off Billy's hands and into the air. "Take that!" The ball sailed over their heads and hit the ground inside the homemade boundary lines.  
  
Jason groaned. "Great, beaten by two smart alecs and an old man!" He grinned as Hank playfully smacked his arm. "I was only kidding Mr. C!"  
  
Hank patted his shoulder. "I know Jason." He nodded at Trini and Billy. "Great plan you had there you two."  
  
Trini shrugged her shoulders. "We were practicing it every chance we got." She grinned at Billy. "We just figured that we would try it out now while we got the chance."  
  
Kim walked with them into the house. "Well, as much as I hate to bring up the subject, that move would be really useful when fighting the monsters."  
  
Tommy nodded. "Yeah, speaking of which, I wonder why Rita and Zedd didn't send any down yesterday."  
  
"They can't. I put up a mind block. I will only have it up though until I leave again." Billy smiled as everyone shook their heads. "It's the least I can do so we can have a nice and relaxing time."  
  
Jason's watch beeped. "I gotta get going. I have to do a few things before my mom gets back from her interview." He grinned as Tommy raised an eyebrow at him. "Mom thinks this one will be the best yet as she has worked with mom in the past. She has some really good references too."  
  
Hank smiled as he saw his son and Trini sneak into the house. "Well that's good for you Jason. Tell your mom that I hope it works out."  
  
Jason nodded. "I will. " He looked around. "Hey, where did Billy and Trini go?"  
  
Ernie looked over at Hank and saw him nod. "I think I heard him say something about getting a drink. I guess Trini went with him." He looked at his watch. "But I have to get going. I need to get the Juice Bar ready to open."  
  
Billy stepped out with a glass of water in his hand. "Hey guys, what do you have planned for today?" He looked around as the others shrugged.  
  
Tommy grinned and looked at Kim. "I don't know about the others but Kim and I were planning on taking it easy. Why?"  
  
Trini walked up besides Billy and smiled. "Nothing, we were just wondering. We were going to go over to my house to say goodbye to mom and dad."  
  
Hank herded all the teens into the house. "Well, why don't you all gather your things and head on home then. After all, I'm sure your parents would like to see you at least once in the whole year."  
  
Jason laughed. "How true that is!" He looked at the others. "Who all needs a ride?"  
  
Aisha looked over at Rocky. "I think Adam, Maggie, and I are all getting a ride from Rocky." When he nodded, she turned to Tommy. "Do you need one?"  
  
"Nah, I can get a ride from Jason." He turned to see Jason nod.  
  
Zack looked at Alex. "Could I get a ride from you? That way you wouldn't have to go too far to drop someone off. I live closer than Tommy."  
  
Tommy laughed as everyone grabbed their bags and headed outside. "I think I speak for everyone when I say that I definitely need to find a closer place to live."  
  
Kim smiled and pulled him over to Billy. "Well, once we get married, we can find one." She winked at Trini and laughed as Tommy stuck his tongue out at her.  
  
As everyone got in their cars, Kim and Tommy joined Jason, Billy, and Trini at the front door. "Well, since you guys are the only ones here, I want to tell you something. " Billy turned to Tommy. "You have to promise not to tell the others."  
  
Tommy nodded and watched him look at Jason. "You have my word Billy."  
  
Billy smiled. "Jason and Kim already know and Trini already promised." He led them into the living room and opened his display case. "I want the two of you to look really close at these but don't say anything about them to the others." He handed each of them a small box.  
  
Trini opened hers and looked at Tommy's. "I can't believe it!"  
  
Billy smiled and leaned in. "This is the big secret and I don't want the others to know until I tell them down in Florida."  
  
"Oh man, this is going to be so awesome!" Tommy smiled at Kim. "Now I really can't wait to go to Florida!"  
  
Kim hit his arm. "You are such a male!"  
  
"I know." Tommy grinned and ducked away from her hand. "Careful, I have something for you at home but if you don't want it, then go right ahead and hit me again."  
  
Kim frowned and stuck her tongue out at him. "Fine." She turned to Jason. "You ready to go? I want to find out what this secret is that Tommy is hiding from me."  
  
Jason laughed. "Yeah." He turned to Billy as he put the boxes away. "I'll see you later then?" When Billy nodded, Jason turned to Tommy and Kim. "You two ready?"  
  
Tommy nodded and the trio picked up their bags and headed out the door. "See you two later!" He saw them wave before closing the door.  
  
A few minutes later, Jason pulled up in front of Tommy's house. "Am I dropping off two or one?"  
  
Kim punched his arm lightly. "Now that was a stupid question! Talk to you later." She climbed out of his tracker and stood next to Tommy as he drove off. "Now what are we going to do?"  
  
Tommy walked over to his jeep and put their bags in it before retrieving a manila envelope from under the seat. "Here you go." He handed it to her and smiled.  
  
Kim took it and opened it cautiously. Her eyes widened as she read the first few lines of the top sheet. "Oh my gosh! How? When?"  
  
Tommy smiled. "Just a few days ago. My uncle knew I was looking and saw this on the long way to his bank."  
  
"But why?" Kim looked down as he removed the top page. "Me?"  
  
"Both of us." Tommy handed her a smaller envelope. "Now, do you want to see it or not?"  
  
Kim grabbed the envelope and found a set of keys in it. She gave him a kiss and took the keys out. "Thank you! Now let's go!" She dragged him to the car and hopped in.  
  
Tommy laughed as he got in and pulled out of his driveway. "You are going to love this Kim." He drove off towards their destination.  
  
AN: well, as you have read before, this is the last chapter in this part. I will be coming out with a new part very soon as I have been having a brainstorm lately. LOL So enjoy, review, and I will let you know when Part Two is here! 


End file.
